Love, Loss and Apples
by SilentPony
Summary: This is a story about a WonderBolt, an Apple Farmer, and their love for one another. Is this pony worth losing everything for? Rated M to give me room to expand. Image by MeganekkoPlymouth241. Used with permission
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers. This is just a test chapter of sorts to see if anypony likes how I want to interpret Soarin/Applejack

Standard disclaimer: I don't own any My Little Ponies material or ideas.

000000000

"So where ya'll gonna go _this_ time?" AppleBloom's voice had equal measures of curiosity and childlike envy. Despite being very grown-up for her age, cutie mark notwithstanding, AppleBloom couldn't hide her desire to go with her big sister to…wherever she was planning to go. Applejack looked down at her sister and her innocent wide-eyed expression. The farm pony had to look away quickly, her resolve teetering on the edge from the simple glance.

"I…uh…I didn't tell ya'?" Applejack hissed through clenched teeth and closed eyes. She knew that looking at her little sister would have her spilling the truth of her trip and Celestia knew how many other secret to the little one. Although AppleBloom was anything but dishonest, at least since her cutie-pox incident, Applejack was sure her little sister practiced that puppy-dog pout in the mirror. It just wasn't natural how easily a single wide-eye stare from AppleBloom, or shoot, _any_ of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, seemed to coax the truth out of even the most tight-lipped ponies in town. Maybe it was their slightly squeaky voices or their perfect bright smiles. Or maybe it was their innocent, yet paradoxically mischievous nature that forced ponies to confess even the tiniest of secrets.

"Nope!" AppleBloom chirped, and Applejack was sure she had laid her chin on her front legs as she stared at her older sister. Applejack turned away and opened her eyes before taking a deep breath. When she turned back to AppleBloom, her fears were confirmed. The little filly was staring up at her with intense wide eyes. AppleBloom's chin rested on her folded arm and she look for all of Equestria like a kitten who wanted a dish of cream and knew full well how to use its cuteness to that end. "So, where ya' off to? Gonna' visit cousin Braeburn again?"

"Braeburn? Uh…uh, yeah!" That had been Applejack's excuse last time she had left, two weeks ago. Her family hadn't really questioned it as the Apple clan was as close-knit as any in Equestria. Except, of course, Applejack thought bitterly, when it came to coltfriends. Applejack hated not telling her family about what had _really_ happened the night of the Grand Galloping Gala, but it just seemed too late now. The farm sighed and cast her mind back, remembering.

*FlashBack*

"_Thank you again for the invitations, Princess Celestia." Twilight Sparkle's voice was filled with awe and heart-felt honesty. The rest of her friends added their own thanks as they left the doughnut shop. The Princess had insisted on paying herself and had left a generous tip for the baker who had stayed late to fill their seemingly endless orders. Rarity herself had agreed to what was in hindsight a very ill-conceived eating contest with Pinkie Pie. Were it any other food group; veggies, fruits or grain breads, Rarity might have had a chance. But the chosen food had been doughnuts, and Pinkie had eaten what must have been twice her weight in fried treats. _

_Applejack had seen Rarity in a mood like this before. This was Rarity in a heart-broken food crazy and Applejack knew that next morning, when Rarity stepped on her bathroom scale, the fashion unicorn would be screaming at the top of her lungs, condemning anything and everything. Unlike last time Rarity's heart had been broken, when she had been crushing on a fashion colt who ended up being a colt-cuddler, this time it had been personal. Prince BlueBlood's attitude had been unforgiveable and down-right disgusting. _

_Applejack knew with time her friends who forget the Grand Galloping Gala and the disappointment they had all faced. But to the farmer, her sadness was much, much deeper. Her family had been relying on her to sell entire bushels of apples and treats. She had given up an entire day on the farm, forcing Big Macintosh, AppleBloom and even cousin Caramel to do her chores while she played dress-up. Sure it may have been naïve for Applejack to have thought she'd sell every last apple. Even in Ponyville she rarely sold an entire cart in a single day, much less a single four hour party. But Applejack didn't think it was unreasonable to expect more than…this. _

_Applejack looked at the three bits she had made selling a single apple-pie. It wasn't enough; not nearly enough to justify skipping an entire day's worth of chores. She should have treated this day like any other and just managed the cart in Ponyville. _

"_Hey!" Rainbow Dash's voice cut through the storm cloud that hung over Applejack's thoughts. The Pegasus punctuated her words with swift pokes to Applejack's shoulder, "Hello? Applejack? Anyone home?" _

"_I hears ya'." Applejack spat back. She had not meant for her tone to be so harsh and winced as Rainbow Dash recoiled as if struck. Applejack's best friend gave her an icy glare, one that clearly said she wouldn't be getting away with her snippy attitude. _

"_Ok Applejack, spill it." Rainbow commanded. The flyer was far from a bully, having fought her fair share in flight school. Still her tone allowed for little argument and her glare allowed for none. Applejack sighed sadly and this caused Rainbow Dash to back down slightly. Something was truly making her friend upset, "Hey, talk." _

"_I don't know what to say." Applejack began, "I guess…I guess I'm just plum disappointed. The Gala was my chance to make Sweet Apple Acres known throughout all Equestria. I feels like I blew it somehow. I dunno Dash." The farmer sighed, "It aint right." The two sat down on the curb outside the doughnut shop. Princess Celestia was explaining something about magic or friendship or furniture or…something to the ponies, but mostly just to Twilight. Applejack wasn't listening. Few were. _

_Rarity was on her knees, groaning and complaining about a stomach ache. Too many doughnuts Applejack guessed. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were trying to console the fashion unicorn, but there wasn't much they could do. Their chauffeurs, Caramel and Clover, were talking quietly amongst themselves. Clover seemed to be smitten with Rarity and her beauty. Caramel, as Applejack knew, had eyes for only one pony. The farmer made a mental note to tell Big Macintosh to talk to Caramel about his crush on his co-worker. _

"_I know what you mean." Rainbow said and splashed a hoof in a puddle, "I was so stoked to talk to the WonderBolts…I just wanted to hang with them, you know? Pony-to-pony. I barely got in two words!" _

"_Well, maybe we can do something about that." A calm, commanding voice called from behind them. Rainbow Dash and Applejack spun around in time to see two Pegasus touch down on the pavement. They both wore aquamarine colored body suits that clung to their athletic bodies. The one who had spoken, a yellow mare with blazing orange hair, stepped forward and removed her flight goggles. _

"_Hoped we might find you here. I was hoping you'd stick around after the animal stamped, but hey, at least we found you." She said with a grin, "Sorry about the Gala. That thing is always pretty hectic for us..." She extended her hoof to Rainbow Dash, "Let's start again. Hi, I'm Spitfire." _

"_Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh" Rainbow Dash repeated over and over and over. Her body had begun to bounce from the excitement and Applejack was sure her friend was seconds from exploding. When the WonderBolt's hoof went unshook for too long, Applejack nudged her friend hard. _

"_Rainbow!" She hissed at her. The Pegasus stopped instantly, suddenly aware of three pairs of eyes on her. She coughed into her hoof. _

"_Uh, hi." She shook Spitfire's hoof, "I mean, hey what's up? I'm Rainbow Dash! The best flyer in all of Equestria." _

"_Best Young flyer." The second WonderBolt put in, stepping forward. Applejack recognized this one. He had been her only customer the entire night. Even having a passing familiarity with him, Applejack wasn't prepared for what she saw. Applejack had been so caught up in selling and the initial excitement of the Gala that she had failed to really notice the stallion before. He was tall, dark and handsome as Rarity would have put it. The WonberBolt's body was wonderfully toned and crafted and his muscled tensed and bunched under his suit. Even in the light of the moon his eyes were brilliant green, like watered-down jade. Applejack gulped hard when he extended his hoof to Rainbow Dash. The stallion's shoulder muscles bulged in a way that made Applejack's face heat up. His navy blue hair billowed in the wind and the cocky yet disarmingly charming grin on his face made her knees weak. _

_Rainbow Dash was similarly impressed and instead of shaking his hoof, she rushed forward to stare up at his eyes. She was practically resting her head on his chest when she sighed in a dreamy haze. _

"_Hi…I'm Rainbow Dash." She said, batting her eyes at him. Applejack felt a twinge of something in her stomach. Something she couldn't really place. The WonderBolt took a firm step back and Applejack released the breath she had not even been aware of holding. _

"_Hey Rainbow." He said, "The name is-"_

"_-Soarin." Rainbow Dash sighed, "Soarin' Silverbolt…" Applejack was struck by how creepy Rainbow's fandom had suddenly made her. The WonderBolt seemed to share that belief as a look of uneasy crossed his face. _

"_Uh yeah…that's me." He chuckled nervously and shot his fellow WonderBolt a look. But Spitfire just smiled back, either misreading her partner's desperate cry for help, or more likely, letting him squirm for her amusement. _

_Applejack would never know what compelled her to speak. It felt like somepony had bucked her brain and she had spoken before she even realized it. _

"_Rainbow Dash, shame on you!" Applejack said, stepping forward, "Ya'll haven't introduced me to ya' friends!" Rainbow shot her friend a look but nodded, wanting to look polite in front of the WonderBolts. _

"_Right, so, Spitfire, Soarin, this is Applejack." Rainbow said, "She's kinda my best friend." Her tone made it clear that wasn't going to change, but there was certainly room for multiple best friends. AppeJack didn't mind. _

"_Hi there." Spitfire said kindly and nodded politely. _

"_We've met before." Soarin said, extending his hoof. Applejack gulped quickly and fought the blush kissing her cheek. _

"_Uh…really?." Applejack was suddenly very concerned that her hat wasn't on straight, or that her mane had come undone. She tilted her hat forward before continuing, "I mean, sure did" She said and inwardly kicked herself for sounding so dumb. She gulped again as Soarin's muscles contracted as he moved. By Celestia this stallion was damn handsome._

_0000000_

_Some things are beyond the comprehension of any ponies to understand. One of those things was the magic required to raise the sun and the moon every day and night or the level of concentration that kept the cosmos from collapsing. No pony knew how the Solar Crystals of the Sunlight caves came into being or the true nature of the centennial planetary alignments or even how the clouds in the EverFree Forest moved. Why fresh baked cookies somehow always tasted better when your Grandmother baked them; how Mr. Tic-Toc of 1444 Maple Stick drive always woke up every day at precisely 7:43 and three quarters despite, and indeed ironically, having never set an alarm. These things were simply too complex or pre-ordained for any pony to figure out._

_That day, Rarity Unicorn had one such inexplicable event happen to her. She had been mourning her inevitably lost figure; those doughnuts were going to make her balloon up! But something twitched in her mind and she turned her head at the exact right moment to catch Soarin' Silverbolt's eyes. The WonderBolt was shifting his pleading look from Spitfire to Applejack and in that moment between the two mares, at the exact same time that Rarity had turned her head, their eyes met. Soarin' didn't have time to hide the look in his eyes, nor the uncomfortable body-language he gave off. Rarity saw it clear as day. The WonderBolt was horribly uncomfortable with the attention Rainbow Dash was giving him. More importantly it seemed Applejack was too. The farmer's body language was stiff and controlled, but her hat, immaculately placed by Rarity herself, was off-center, tilted slightly forward; a nervous tick. One that only occurred in single mares when faced with a handsome stallion. To Rarity Unicorn it was as if a giant neon sign hung ponderously over Applejack, flashing in bright yellow letters: THIS STALION IS DAMN HANDSOME. _

_Rarity pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the questions of FlutterShy and Pinkie Pie and walked swiftly over to the four ponies. A plan, or more accurately, a single sentence, formed in her mind. She remembered Rainbow Dash mentioning meeting the two WonderBolts at the Gala. The mare was Spitfire and the stallion could only be Soarin. Even as she approached Rarity noticed the stallion and sighed inwardly at his physique. If Applejack struck out, Rarity would be sure to be next to try. But right now, it was Applejack's turn, even if she didn't know it yet. _

_Unseen by everypony, Princess Celestia gave the five ponies a glance out of the corner of her eye and smiled knowingly. _

"_Oh my, Spitfire!" Rarity proclaimed as she approached, easily drawing the attention of everypony with an ease that came from years of endless practice, "Look at your complexion, darling!" Rarity took the WonderBolt's chin in her hoof and studied her intently, "How do you keep your face so clear with all your athletic work?" She hooked her arm over Rainbow Dash's shoulder, drawing the athlete close to her and, more importantly, away from Soarin, "I've been trying to help Rainbow Dash keep her face clean and clear with every topical cream I have. But alas!" Rarity put a hoof to her forehead and sighed in an exaggerated way. _

_A horrible moment of silence descended as everypony stared blank-eyed at her. When nopony spoke, Rarity hunted for Spitfire's eyes, finding them and cornering them with an intense glare that bore into the WonderBolt's very soul. Rarity nodded her head ever so slightly towards the bewildered Soarin' and Applejack. This time Spitfire listened to the unspoken message and smiled brightly, suddenly all too eager to discuss…she shudder inwardly…face creams. _

"_Oh, it's pretty simple really." She said, motioning for both Rarity and a slightly struggling Rainbow to follow her, "I use Pony-Pert-Plus Number 5 and a coconut oil to exaggerate er-I mean exfoliate my…" The WonderBolt's words faded into the background as she led the two mares away. Rarity glanced back, catching Applejack's gaze and giving her a very meaningful wink. The farmer felt her face heat up and quickly looked away. _

"_So…a…" Applejack scratched her head with her hoof, "Uh…how did ya' like the Gala?" The WonerBolt gave her a dry chuckle. Applejack cursed under her breath. Somehow Rarity had known what Applejack was thinking and even more miraculously she had gotten Rainbow Dash away. She only had a few minutes before Rainbow's already stunted patience for feminine fashion gave way to her desire to flirt with Soarin'. _

"_Hey listen." Soarin's deep, masculine voice drew Applejack back to reality, "I just wanted to say that your pie…uh, I mean __**that**__ apple pie from your cart, was delicious!" _

"_Really?" Applejack breathed then she coughed and her voice returned, "I mean that's mighty fine of ya', Mr. Silverbolt."_

"_Just Soarin, Ms. Apple" He said, "My friends call me Soarin." _

"_Only if ya' call me Applejack." She laughed, "I aint old enough to be Ms. Apple." _

"_You got a deal, Applejack." The WonderBolt said. The way he said her name made Applejack's knees weak and her head dizzy. She had to shake her head clear just to stay standing. What was it about this stallion that was getting to her so much? Was this...lust? _

"_Hey, out of curiosity, uh, when are you in Canterlot next?" Soarin had to look away to ask, as if embarrassed. Applejack refused to believe that this handsome stallion was nervous around any mares, ever. _

"_I honestly don't know." She said, "I live on the farm and we work hard. I had to take the entire day off so Rarity could put this…dress on me." She motioned to the leather vest and boots she wore. _

"_I think you look great." Soarin said, then his eyes widened as he realized what he said, "I uh..sorry I didn't-" _

"_Ya' sweet talker, you!" Applejack gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. It was a flirty trick Rarity had taught her. Applejack gulped when her hoof connected to Soarin's shoulder. Rock hard; not even a bit of give. Sweet Celestia, he was built like a marble statue. It took a moment for the heat to drain from Applejack's face. _

"_Why uh, why do ya' want to know when I'm back?" She asked nervously. What if he asked her out?_

"_Well…listen, the WonderBolts have their own cafeteria and well…" He glanced quickly at Spitfire who was spouting every fashion related word she knew, regardless if it made any sense, "The Company we have the catering contract with just…its crap food, Applejack." _

"_Oh come on, it can't be that bad." She said dismissively, "What farm ya'll usin'? Maybe I know 'em." _

"_The Peaches." Soarin scratched his chin in thought, "White Peach Farm I think." Applejack's face flushed with heat again, but this time it had nothing to do with Soarin's Celestia-given body. Anger surged through her veins and she almost growled. _

"_Peaches!" She spat the word out as if it was poison, "Why those low-down no-good sons of mules wouldn't know good food if it smacked 'em in the face." _

"_I take it you know them?" _

"_Ooooo don't get me started on the Peaches!" Applejack was furious. Memories came unbidden to her mind; events she had hoped forgotten. The Peaches were the largest of the fruit farmers in Equestria and had run honest, gentle farms out of business with their shady quantity or quality motto. Applejack had tasted one of their peaches once, and it had been a tasteless rock made to look like a peach. The Cantaloupes, the Green Cherry farm, even the Apple Heirloom farm had been run out of business by those farm sharks!_

"_If ya'll really are eatin' baked goods from the Peaches, then ya'll have my sympathies." Applejack said through clenched teeth. She could just imagine the peach pies, peach cobblers, peach fritters and peach fries those rotten farms pawned off on the WonderBolts. Not to mention the very idea of that Abigail Peach coming here, to Canterlot, to make the deliveries. _

_Oh how Applejack hated that Peach! They had been friends once, long ago. Best friends in fact. But Abigail had tried to sabotage Sweet Apple Acres and stole Applejack's childhood crush. And she had done it with a smile on her smug, too-cute-for-her-own-good face. _

_Just the thought of her in the same room as Soarin', running her back-stabbing hooves over his firm muscles…kissing his soft lips…letting him bite her ear…whispering the dirtiest, yet most flattering things about her body! Applejack's blood was boiling now. _

"_You don't like them either? Good." Soarin said, drawing Applejack out of her anger-haze, "Listen, I'll have to clear this with the Captain…but…how would you like to take over the contract?" _

"…_excuse me?" Applejack was sure she had not heard correctly. _

"_The catering contract." He said firmly, "If your baking is even half as good as that pie, then I'm sure the others will love it! Besides, we need to eat healthy food and those peach chips give me a stomach ache." _

"_I…ya'll serious?" She asked. Her heart was pounding; a contract! An exclusive contract with the WonderBolts! She took a deep breath; time to play it cool. _

"_What about the peaches?" She asked. Soarin gave her an amused look. _

"_Believe me, I'd love to personally fire Abi." He said. The color drained from Applejack's face. _

"_Abi? As in Abigail? As in Abigail Peach?" Her eyes narrowed and her previous anger returned. _

"_Yeah. Know her?" Applejack grinned evilly. _

"_Soarin', I'll be back tomorrow." She said and he grinned, "We can discuss business then. But I thinks ya' got yourself a deal." _

"_How about dinner? The Pretzel du' Champagne, my treat." He asked. Applejack couldn't believe it. It wasn't a straight up-and-down date, but hay, she's take it! Somehow this was turning out to be the best night ever. A contract with the WonderBolts, dinner with this Celestia-blessed stallion and a chance to stick it to that bitch Abigail Peach. Applejack grinned. _

"_Perfect." _

_000000000_

"_So what did you and Soarin' talk about?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly, "Did he explain how to do the Lightning Blaze? It's his signature move!" _

"_Uh…no…he uh…" Applejack saw the innocent look in Rainbow's eyes and sighed sadly. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty, "We uh…just made small talk." _

"_Figures." She said and paused as if considering her next words carefully, "He's hot."_

"_W-what?" _

"_Don't tell me you didn't notice!" Rainbow exclaimed, "He was cut like a rock! Spitfire said during the off season I could come to the tryouts. Oooooo I'm gonna corner Soarin' in the locker room and…umph!" She shook her head aggressively, her eyes filled with lust._

"_Rainbow! Such language!" Rarity scorned the athlete, "That is no way for a lady to speak." _

"_You sayin' you wouldn't want those arms around you?" Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes evilly, "Think about it Rarity?" the athlete's voice became breathy as she set the mental scene , "Music in the air. Fresh grilled veggies…Those big strong muscled arms holding you close. Touching your body." Rarity noticed Applejack had a far-away look in her eyes and was unconsciously running a hoof up her own arm. Rarity gave her friend a sympathetic smile. Applejack wasn't in love yet, but she certainly on that path. Rarity could see it in her friend's eyes. _

_Rarity made a promise to herself, then and there, that she would help Applejack in any way possible. The farm pony was a hard worker, but she had all the romantic sense of a sponge, and an exceptionally unromantic sponge at that. _

"_Although he was very attractive, I shan't be saying such…degrading things." Rarity said, poking Applejack with her hoof, "Right Applejack?" _

"_Uh what?" She stammered. Her faced flushed and the candle-lit fantasy she had been having about Soarin faded from her mind. She had only bits and pieces of it left, but she clearly remembered spiced apple whiskey, horrible sexual tension, and an eventual mind-breaking kiss. "Uhh yeah…not my cup o' tea. I like 'em earth ponies, thank ya' kindly." _

"_Whatever. More Soarin' for me." Rainbow dash took to the sky, angling towards her house in the clouds. The group had finally made it back to Ponyville and were turning in for the night. FlutterShy had fallen asleep on the carriage ride, and Clover and Caramel had been nice enough to carry her back to her cottage. Pinkie Pie had crashed off her sugar-high and had dragged herself to Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight was lost deep in thought. Whatever Princess Celestia had spoken to her about must have been important. The only thing Applejack knew was a visitor would be coming to see Twilight sometime this month._

"_So tell me Applejack." Rarity said, poking her friend, "What really happened?" _

"_What ya'll mean? We just talked is all." _

"_Applejack, dear, you're the Element of Honesty." Rarity pointed out, grinning, "That means you are a terrible liar." _

"_I uh…" She glanced at the sky, "Promise not to tell Rainbow?" _

"_Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Rarity held up a hoof, mirroring the Colt-scouts. _

"_Ok." Applejack took a deep breath, "We is havin' dinner tomorrow night." To Rarity's credit, she did not explode in glee. She just eyed the farmer with a measured look._

"_Where?" She asked, monotone. _

"_Pretzel du' Champagne." Applejack shrugged, "I nev'r heard of it before." Rarity nodded her head, deep in thought. _

"_I expect you at my house tomorrow. Three of the clock." She said firmly and narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare be late." The menace in the fashion unicorn's voice disturbed Applejack. Then…oh Celestia Applejack realized with a start, Rarity was taking this seriously. This wasn't the love-sick Rarity she saw so often. This was the determined get-the-hay-out-of-my-way Rarity that always, __**always**__ got her way. When Applejack opened her mouth to argue, suddenly Rarity loomed over her. It was as if the fashion unicorn had grown in stature and she towered over the farmer, eyes ablaze. This was important to Rarity. Not just because she wanted to see her friend happy, but because Rarity had had such a horrible time with Prince BlueBlood. Rarity needed to know there were still gentlecolts out there, that love and romance were not wasted ideas. Applejack nodded her head. Despite her miss-giving's, the idea of spurring up business for the farm and dinner with Soarin…alone…made her heart flutter. _

"_Ok Rarity. Ya'll win._

_000000000_

"_How was the Gala?" Big Macintosh's voice cut through the shadows as Applejack approached their farmhouse. She should have been surprised her big brother was still up, but she wasn't. Big Macintosh was a kind pony who looked after his family. At night the farm was so peaceful it was like a vision of paradise. The apple tress swayed gently in the wind; the old wooden houses creaked as they resettled. Applejack had seen the lights on in cousin Caramel's house and she guessed the pony's friends had come over to question him about the Gala. Poor cousin Caramel. Hopelessly in love and can't see it. _

_Applejack looked around the farm, taking it all in. It was a beautiful change of pace from the crowded halls of the Royal Palace. She loved the open air, the gentle breeze and the scent of nature itself. In the distance Applejack could hear the rush of a creek and the endless chirping of insects. Something ruffled the bushes and Applejack guessed it was one of FlutterShy's rabbits, come to take an apple that had fallen from a tree. FlutterShy had told her one of the mama bunnies was pregnant, so Applejack had eased off on the varmint catching. Besides, at least the rabbits had good taste in fruits. From a certain points of view, it was flattering that the rabbits stole from her and not Carrot Top or the Lemons or even from Soft Hooves animal supply store in town. _

"_T'were a bit of a bust." Applejack said honestly. _

"_Didn't sell too many apples then?" _

"_Not yet." Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow at his sister's words. _

"_Meaning?" Applejack took a deep breath._

"_I uh…may have worked up a deal." She said proudly. _

"_Hm?" _

"_Yeah, the WonderBolts, they need-" Big Macintosh cut her off. _

"_You mean those show-boating fancy ass Pegasus whiners?" Applejack was struck by how mean he said it, "Them flyers Rainbow Dash keeps gonna' on and on 'bout?" _

"_Uh…yeah…" _

"_What do they want?" _

"_A…um…a…catering contract." Applejack gulped back. _

"_Don't they already have one?" _

"_We uh…we is the new one." What was happenings? Couldn't anypony be happy for her? She had thought Soarin' was a gift from the Princesses themselves! All wrapped up in firm muscles and smellin' like fancy rich colt cologne. Applejack shivered in pleasure. She really wanted to know if he was half the stallion she was building him up to be. _

"_Who did we beat out?" At this Applejack grinned. _

"_Abigail Peach!" She said proudly. Big Macintosh sighed. He had been dreading that exact answer. _

"_Applejack, that was ten years ago. Ya' gotta' let that go." He said softly, "We all lost friends when our clans broke apart." _

"_I lost my best friend!" _

"_And I lost Marigold Peach!" Big Macintosh snapped back and sighed, "I know ya' don't like the Peaches but not all of 'em are bad. Some of 'em are actually very…lovin'." _

"_But all the WonderBolts are show-offs?" Applejack countered. _

"_Aint the same." He shook his head, "Ponies are born Apples or Peaches. But them WonderBolts recruit ponies for them exact show-boating traits. Be careful 'round them WonderBolts. They're too used to gettin' their way." _

"_I thought ya'd be happy!" Applejack almost shouted, but she was aware Granny Smith and AppleBloom were both asleep, "A contract with one of the richest groups in all of Equestria! Why, just think about all the bits we'd be gettin'? This is a good thing, Big Macintosh." The older pony thought for a second and sighed. _

"_Ok, I'll head up to Canterlot next week to work out the deal." _

"_No!" Applejack nearly screamed, and her brother raised an eyebrow, "I mean I already know 'em. And I set up a meetin' tomorrow…so ya' don't have to go up next week, see?" _

"_Fine I'll be there tomorrow." _

"_NO!" She actually screamed this time then coughed into her hoof, "I mean I can do this…I already know the layout of the city n' all. T'weren't nothin'." _

"_Applejack, anythin' ya' want to tell me?" Big Macintosh narrowed his eyes at his little sister. Something was up with her and the Wonderbolts, he was sure of it. She gulped and he narrowed his eyes even more._

"_Uh…nothin'." She shook her head and her confidence grew, "Nothin' at all." She thought for a moment, "Well maybe…" _

"_Hm?" _

"_Ya'll need to talk to Caramel 'bout his crush on that Pegasus at the mail office." She said, hoping to deflect attention from herself. _

"_What, that Derpy Hoof?" _

"_Big Macintosh, shame on you! You watch your language!" Applejack snapped at him, "Ya'll know full well her name is Ditzy Doo. She's a nice mare she's just goofy….come to think of it, she's a lot like Caramel." She smiled to herself. Maybe Caramel had something real going._

"_I'm headin' to bed now, and you are gonna' go apologize to Caramel for callin' his crush such a mean name." She narrowed her eyes at him. Suddenly with her anger directed at him, Big Macintosh baulked. _

"_Do a' have to?" _

"_Big Macintosh, march!" She said, pointing away from the farmhouse. She watched the chastised pony disappear into the darkness of night and sighed. A sinking feeling enveloped her and she suddenly knew her life was about to get incredibly complicated. _

_000000000_

"_I had a real swell time with ya', Soarin." Applejack said as WonderBolt held the door open for her. Applejack gave him a gracious smile; if Rarity knew how much of a gentlecolt he was being, she would sigh herself into a comma. Applejack had managed to get her blushing and gulping at his physique to a tolerable level. _

"_I'm glad you liked it." He said, "Although I gotta' say I've never seen anypony react that way to crème brulee." _

"_Now don't ya'll go speakin' all fancy!" She exclaimed, "It's just fried cream. Aint nothin' fancy 'about it." The look he gave her was priceless. It was a mixture of amusement and even some adoration. _

"_You're so cute when you're flustered." He said as he walked by. Applejack felt her face heat up. That was as blatant as anypony had ever been with her; romantically at least. The farmer could almost hear Rarity's voice in her head. _

_**Go for it**__….She said….__**Kiss him!**_

_Applejack listened to the voice and swept away the distance between herself and the WonderBolt. She pressed herself against him, breathing him in. Somehow Soarin' wasn't surprised at all, and stared lustfully into her eyes. _

"_Applejack?" He breathed. They were both aware how close they were. Applejack's scent filled Soarin's nostrils and he sighed. She smelled like fresh apples and it made his mind thick like molasses. Ever since first seeing her at the Gala, he had been attracted to her. At first it had been purely physical, but during dinner he had realized how kind she was. Not to mention her dry wit, and sometimes less than appropriate jokes. There was something unforgettable about Applejack. She had been on his mind all day; something that had never happened before. _

_For her part, Applejack was close to losing herself in Soarin. Up close he was so powerful, so…masculine. It made her stomach burn and she knew she was aroused. It was happening so fast for her, but it felt right. She had met this stallion only the day before but she felt like she had been crushing on him for months, if not years. _

"_Just do it 'afor I lose my nerve." She hissed between her teeth. Soarin wrenched her into a burning kiss. Applejack inhaled deeply as their lips met, taking in his masculine scent and sighing. His arms wrapped around her and she shivered as his iron-hard muscles pulled her close. She felt like she would be smothered by his raw physical power, but she didn't once feel uncomfortable. Something deep in her soul already loved him and trusted him. That small voice was barely heard as her mind was consumed with lust, but it was heeded just enough to calm her. _

_Maybe it was her imagination, or maybe the name Silverbolt was more appropriate than she thought, but Applejack was sure she felt his lips tingling. It was like small sparks of electricity leapt from his lips to hers and the sensation made her blood rush. She gripped his mane in her hooves and pushed her lips against him so hard hurt. She couldn't get enough of him. Soarin's strength easily lifted the farmer off the ground, and Applejack giggled in his mouth as her hooves dangled ever so slightly off the ground. _

_Reluctantly the WonderBolt pulled away, gasping for air. Both ponies stared into their eyes with a hooded, crazed look. Soarin' had felt for other ponies before, but this was something new. This wasn't just a few butterflies in the stomach, or even a blush kissed face. This was caged lightning in the marrow. This was something new and he would embrace it for as long as Celestia herself let him. _

"_Wow…" Applejack breathed, "That was…" _

"_Yeah." He laughed and she smiled at him. Applejack rested her head against his neck and slowly nuzzled him. She breathed in his scent and sighed. _

"_Ya' know what Soarin'?" _

"_Hm?" _

"_We never talked about that contract with the WonderBolts." At this the Pegasus chuckled. _

"_Oh silly me. I completely forgot!" The look she gave him was a mixture of disbelief and amusement, "Looks like we're going to have to go out to dinner again." Applejack sighed into his fur and smiled. _

"_I can live with that." _

*End FlashBack*

Reality came crashing back to Applejack as the 4:11 train rushed passed the station, startling her and pulling her from her memories. The day had gone by in a blur and she was at the train station, a knapsack over her shoulder and a ticket to Canterlot in her hooves.

She hated sneaking about. Ever since that first dinner with Soarin' there were sparks between them. One dinner had quickly led to a second, a third and a fourth. It had been fireworks in Applejack's mind and she knew back then the sneaking would be worth it.

Time had not changed her feelings but in the two months since the Grand Galloping Gala, she had never worked up the courage to tell anyone except Rarity about her coltfriend. Rainbow Dash would be heart-broken and would never talk to her again. And Big Macintosh would never approve of her little sister dating one of them fancy ass WonderBolts. Truth be told she had never told Rarity, but the fashion unicorn had somehow sense the change in attitude in Applejack and knew instinctively she was being romantic with somepony.

But Soarin' was so much different! He was the kindest, gentlest and most loving pony she had ever met! She had fallen for him, hard. The contract had eventually been written up and approved, after three failed dinners and a dozen burning kisses. Something had changed in the farmer since meeting the WonderBolt and for days after her now routine trips out of town she was, as Rarity once put it during breakfast at the Maple Stack, walking on clouds.

"All aboard!" The train conductor called out. Applejack sighed and pushed the negative thoughts from her mind. She was going to go see her coltfriend! That thought alone sent a shiver up her spine and plastered a goofy grin on her face.

0000000

So what did you think? Yay or nay? Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Soarin' where ya'll taken me?" Applejack's voice portrayed little actual interest. It was more of an idle curiosity, one that Applejack barely cared about. Soarin' smiled at her, that cocky charming grin of his. It made her heart flutter and she blushed as she looked away. The two had been an official couple for a few months and it was still new to her. This stallion, this WonderBolt, this Greco-Pony statue come to life was hers!

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" He laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him, but kept a wicked smile on her face. She had to give him credit; he was really trying to be a good coltfriend. Still, as much as Applejack loved surprises, her years in Ponyville with Pinkie Pie had taught her to always be aware of well…everything. _Always_. Her hyper-active pink friend had a knack for hiding in seemingly impossible places; under rocks, in baskets of cookies, and once during a game of hide-and-seek, inside a party balloon.

The two ponies had taken a train out of Canterlot into the Far East of Equestria. From the station they had started to walk…and walk. And walk. Soarin' and Applejack had made small talk to pass the time. Soarin' had kept the farm pony rapt in attention with his stories of the WonderBolts. Although not as fanatic a fan as Rainbow Dash, Applejack certainly found the stories exhilarating.

"So why does ya'll do it?" Applejack asked during a quick lull in the conversation. Soarin', who had been telling the farmer about a trip to the land of the Zebra, and a haunted village therein, paused. His face contorted as he thought.

"Would you accept fame and fortune?" He asked, joking. Applejack laughed.

"Normally sure. But from ya'll?" She looked the WonderBolt up and down, as if seeing him from the first time, "There's somethin' more to it. I can tell."

"Fair enough, Applejack." Soarin' chuckled. A far-away look crossed his face as he stared into the distance, not seeing but remembering, "It's something I've wanted my whole life. Growing up…where I grew up, I needed heroes. Someponies to look up to. I met my first WonderBolt when I was five summers old." He smiled at the memory, "His name was SkyDive, and he was my idol. He was so heroic, so cool and fast."

"Ya'll sound like Rainbow Dash." Applejack laughed. Soarin' smiled at this and nodded.

"I was just like her." He sighed, "The WonderBolts are more than just flyers, Applejack. We're pillars of Equestrian society, expected to perform above and beyond the call of duty. We run charities; operate relief funds to ponies in disaster areas. The Princess herself decreed that the WonderBolts were to be her representatives to the ponies of her kingdom."

"But ya'll…pardon my fancy here, but ya'll just kinda' fly."

"Right now that's what's best for Equestria." He nodded, "But in the off-season, or during emergencies, our speed is put to good use."

"How?"

"Think about?" He said, "Who is the fastest flyer you know?"

"Rainbow Dash."

"Exactly. Won the Best Young Flyer Competition." He leaned forward to whisper despite the pony in question being on the other side of Equestria, "And between you and me, she's sure to make it during her try-outs."

"Really?" Applejack asked, delighted. The WonderBolt nodded with a grin.

"But to my point, let's say there is an earthquake in Manedrid." Soarin' continued, "Clear on the other side of Equestria. Who better to be a first-responder than the pony that can get their first? Rainbow Dash will make an excellent WonderBolt one day. Soon, if I don't miss my guess."

"…so ya'll do those performances and whatnot to keep up ya' skill in case the Princess needs fast rescue flyers?"

"Exactly." He said proudly. A silence descended between the two. Applejack gave a low whistle.

"That's might brave of ya', Sorain'." She said in a breathy voice. The tone captured the attention of the WonderBolt who tried to shrug the compliment away. Applejack wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a delicate kiss.

"Thanks for protecting Equestria." She whispered when she had finished. Soarin' smiled.

"My pleasure." The two started walking again, Applejack scooting a little closer to the stallion. Soarin' smiled at her and emboldened, she scooted even closer until their arms touched as they walked. A happy thought suddenly entered Applejack's mind.

"I'll bet ya' parents are mighty proud of ya', eh Soarin'?" She asked, nudging him, "Big strong hero that ya' is." Applejack was surprised at his reaction. The farmer wasn't nearly as good at reading ponies as Rarity or Cheerilee. Still Applejack could tell that when Soarin' smiled, it was a false smile. Though he was quick to hide it, Applejack was sure she had seen an old pain in his eyes for a heartbeat.

"Uh….yeah…proud."His voice was distant. Applejack was just about to push the subject when the two ponies crested the last hill. Applejack looked down at the small village below them and her eyes widened.

"Is that ChesterHoof?" She breathed.

"Sure is." He said. From their vantage point overlooking the town, ChesterHoof looked remarkably similar to PonyVille. Applejack could make out the tall green steeple of the school-house, and a grey-marble library. In the distance she could see endless rows of bushes and small trees with a collection of wood buildings placed throughout; a farm, almost identical to Sweet Apple Acres. But it was the town's main square that drew their attention. Hundreds of ponies gathered around stalls, entertainment venues, make-shift home-cooked restaurants and carnival rides.

"I…does ya'll know what happens in ChesterHoof?" Applejack asked, a hesitant smile on her face. Soarin' didn't respond; instead he reached into a saddlebag over his shoulder and pulled out a small piece of paper. He held out the item to the farmer who took it in her shaking hooves. Applejack's eyes welled-up as she read the words on the revealed ticket.

"The Pomegranate Promenade?" Applejack gasped, a hoof coming to her mouth. It couldn't be! "Ya'll got tickets to the Pomegranate Promenade?"

"Sure did." Soarin' said, "No need to tha-" Applejack tackled him to the ground, her lips smashing into his. She kissed him with all her might. When she pulled away, Soarin' gasped for breath but a goofy smile was plastered on his face. "I take it you're happy?"

Applejack's smile was dazzling and she just kissed him again. This may have been the single best gift anypony had ever given her, save of course, her hat. Applejack pulled away after a second and nuzzled him.

"Thank ya' Soarin." She whispered, "Aint no Apple been to the Pomegranate Promenade in a dog's age. I've…" Applejack wiped a stray tear from her eye, "I've always wanted to go. Thank ya' Soarin'. This means so…thank ya'."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Soarin' said cheerfully. Applejack pulled him into one more lingering kiss. She tilted her head left and right as she drove her lips onto his. She sighed and inhaled deeply as Soarin' wrapped his strong arms around her. Applejack dotted his face with quick kisses and nuzzled him one more time.

"Ok, we can go now."

00000000

If ever Applejack were to switch bodies with Pinkie Pie, no doubt as a humorous unintended result of Twilight Sparkle misreading an ancient unicorn spell from the Peloponnyesian League, the farmer imagined she wouldn't be acting much different than how she was now. Applejack was beside herself with joy, the emotion seeming to flow through her very veins. Applejack bounced on her hooves to try to expel some of her pent-up energy. To any passing pony she looked not unlike a little filly that just arrived at The Magic Kingdom Amusement Park.

The lights and sounds of the Pomegranate Promenade filled the farmer with their wonder. Applejack's smile was simply dazzling as she looked around, unable to decide where to go first. She saw a candy stall that advertised home-made saltwater taffy. The stall had a line of almost a dozen ponies, all of whom chatted eagerly about the various flavors available. Yet even as Applejack made to join the queue the flashing lights of a two-story slide drew her attention away. Then the mouth-watering aroma of barbequed corn on the cob grasped her attention it its tangy, smoky fingers.

Here a middle-aged earth pony stood by a cart no bigger than the apple cart Applejack operated in Ponyville. He sold balloons of every shape, color and size. Before Applejack's eyes he folded, pinched and pulled at a hoof-full of bright balloons until it took the shape of a duck. A little filly with a bright yellow mane squealed in delight as she took the animal shaped balloon. The filly's loving father paid the bit with a smile, looking at his daughter with adoration.

There a pony in a white apron poured a jug of cool milk into a massive ice-cream maker. Next he added several cups of sugars, and various spices. Applejack's mouth watered as she saw the pony added entire baskets of plumb, red pomegranate seeds into the mix. The farmer made a mental note to check back at the ice cream stall in a few hours; hopefully by then the ice cream would be ready.

The very air hummed with excitement and energy. Everywhere Applejack looked ponies were smiling, laughing and making memories that will last a life-time. The sun was just setting and the night sky was slowly darkening. The wind was cool and refreshing and filled with the promises of hundreds of treats and home-cooked sweets.

"Come on!" Applejack yelled to be heard over the constant murmur of the pony crowds. She took Soarin' by the hoof and led him into the carnival. Applejack felt a very uncharacteristic sense of smugness as she noticed the fleeting glances of mares at her coltfriend. They wanted him; wanted to be with him. Applejack looked over at him and gave him a sultry wink. When he grinned back she knew he had never even spared a wandering glance at the other mares. The two ponies made their way thought the crowds, eyes dashing from stall to shop and ride. Applejack stopped dead in her tracks, as a slow grin built on her face.

"There." She breathed. Soarin' followed her eyes to the ride she had chosen. He looked back at her and grinned.

"Bumper carriages? Are you nuts?" He asked incredulously.

"Scared WonderBolt?" Applejack challenged. Soarin' narrowed his eyes as he stalked up to the pony. Applejack's grin faltered and she gulped as his powerful presence filled her vision. Soarin' leaned down and gave her the most chaste, yet disarmingly powerful kiss she had ever received. It wasn't aggressive or in the throes of passion. It was short, sweet and Applejack's mind took several longs seconds to restart. When her mind finally began to register the world again, Applejack saw Soarin' trotting confidently into the ride. Applejack narrowed her eyes and a delighted grin plastered her face. She chased after him.

00000000

"Ok, maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Applejack staggered out of the ride's exit, knees shaking and head ringing. Her knees gave out and she collapsed. Soarin' was at her side in a heartbeat, wrapping a wing around her to support her. She looked up at her WonderBolt, her Celestia appointed hero and smiled.

"I tried to warn you, little AJ." Soarin' said as he led the laughing farmer to a nearby bench. The two sat down and Applejack looked at the WonderBolt.

"Little AJ?" She repeated, eyes narrowing dangerously. She leaned forward, the menacing smirk on her face causing the WonderBolt to gulp, "Ya' is on dangerous ground there, hero."

"Oh?" He faked worry and held up his hooves, "How can I make it up to you?"

"Oooooo, I can thinks of a few ways." She said in a low, sultry voice. Soarin's blood rushed in his ears and his face burned. She leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"Them barbeque corns is makin' me powerfully hungry." The WonderBolt snapped away from her, giving her a disappointed look. It passed in a moment to be replaced with a chuckle.

"You're joking?"

"Not a bit, hero." She nodded towards the food stall, "Git'." Soarin chuckled and gave her a quick kiss. Applejack watched him go; admiring his toned flanks and winged lightning bolt cutie-mark. By Celestia, he truly was gorgeous.

Applejack took a moment to take the entire Promenade in. The bumper carriages had not been a wise idea. With poorly controlled mechanics and little safety features, Applejack and Soarin's bodies had taken quiet the beating from the other drivers. Still, it had been fun, all things considered. And if she had not suggested it, Soarin' wouldn't be off being a good coltfriend. Applejack felt so lucky to have him.

0000000

The two ponies walked together through the Promenade. Applejack had dragged the poor WonderBolt through a gallery of old farm tools, from the most basic stone-wrapped-to-a-stick axe all the way to modern plows and auto-seeders. Applejack had been impressed that Soarin' had only yawned eight times during the whole twenty minute tour. Honestly, she doubted even Twilight Sparkle with her studious disposition and knowledge hunger could have stayed awake. At least Soarin had tried.

The corn-on-the-cob had long since been devoured by the ravenous ponies. Now Soarin' carried a paper bag of taffy squares over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Soarin' suddenly exclaimed, "Want a prize?"

"A…what?" Applejack began, a blush kissing her face. Then she saw Soarin' trotting over to one of the many game stalls. Applejack followed him with a delighted grin. All around her ponies competed for stuffed prizes. A group of fillies manned simple water pistols as they tried to be the first to fill a balloon to the bursting point. Another booth had a few ponies throwing horse-shoes, and a third was some sort of coin toss into a bottle.

Soarin' was already counting out a few bits to try at a high-striker booth. Applejack saw the prizes on display were the same adorable teddy bears from every other stall. Still they were adorable and it was classic that Soarin' wanted to win on for his fillyfriend.

"Stand back." He said with a cocky grin. Applejack leaned against the stall and folded her hooves over her chest.

"Imma' watchin'" She said casually. Soarin' lined up carefully in front of the target. He gave the farm pony a wink before bucking hard. The small metal tube shot up and rung the bell with a loud echo. A few ponies nearby cheered and Applejack laughed at the satisfied look Soarin' had.

"Mighty impressive, hero." She said as she approached. She motioned to a small blue teddy bear and the stall operator, an older brown earth pony gave her the toy. Soarin had a smug smile on his face.

"Ya' know…" Applejack looked at the teddy bear in her hooves, "She looks kinda' lonely." Before Soarin' could reply, Applejack laid two bits on the stall and walked to the high-strike target. She bucked with all her might, dented the metal target. The tube shot up fast and hard with all the force of a hurricane. The bell exploded in a shower of metal shards. Soarin's mouth fell open as he stared awed at the farmer. Applejack gave him a sultry smile as she walked by, a new pink teddy bear in her hooves.

"H-how?"

"Years of apple buckin'."

0000000

The two ponies wondered into a bakery, one of the few permanent buildings open to Promenade goers. Applejack took a deep breath as she entered; fresh apple pies and sarsaparilla. The décor of the bakery was from a different time; checkered tile floors, bright red leather stools, tacky aluminum chrome railings. A jukebox in the corner filled the air with an upbeat jazz number.

"Feels like we done stepped back in time." Applejack said with an amused whistle.

"Sure does." Soarin' said and walked over to the counter. He picked up a menu and started reading, "Gotta' say though, food looks delicious." Applejack wasn't listening. The farmer was meticulously looking at the numerous pictures on the wall. Famous ponies from the last fifty years had visited this bakery; Arianna Hoofington, owner of the Hoofington Post, Pony Davis Jr., and even Hoofphrey Bogart. There were even a few with Princess Celestia proudly drinking a milkshake amongst crowds of happy ponies.

Applejack's breath caught in her throat as her eyes found a single frame photo. Two ponies with delighted smiled, covered in pie filling, looked at the camera. The mare wore a sweater with a massive P on it and had her mane in a pony-tail. Her cutie mark was a steaming apple-pie. One Applejack knew well. The colt had a challenging, proud look in his eyes. His cutie mark was a seed sprouting from the ground. He had one hoof hooked around the mare, who looked annoyed just enough to show it, but not enough to say anything. His other arm was tilting a worn hat. Applejack tilted her hat in the same way, and gasped as she saw her reflection in the glass of the frame. It was the same hat.

"I...I know these ponies." Applejack breathed as she reached out to touch the photo. Her hoof hovered over it, as if it was sacred.

"Who are they?" Soarin' asked. He had noticed the farm pony was staring wide-eyed at something on the wall. The WonderBolt smiled to himself and wrapped a wing around her. Strangely she didn't lean into him.

"Good old Johnny Appleseed." A kind voice called from behind them. Applejack turned to see a kind looking old mare had over heard them. She wore thick rimmed glasses and walked with a wooden cane. Her fur was a dull orange and her mane was white with age. She inched passed the two younger ponies and touched a hoof to the photo.

"I took this photo myself." She said, lost in memories, "Back in '37." She took the photo from the wall and stared at it, "That's Johnny Appleseed, and that mare there is Betty Smith. She and I use to go to the drug store on the weekends for milkshakes."

"Oh we had some good times." The mare laughed, "I remember the day this was taken. It was during the first Promenade." The old pony finally looked at Applejack, "In this very shop."

"What were they doin'?" Applejack's voice was reverent.

"Pie eating contest. This photo is from the first day they met. Betty was just hanging out with me when that charming, handsome Johnny walked in. Oh, he was so cocky; so proud!" The mare said, "And that Betty Smith, Celestia bless her soul, but she just hated it that Johnny was better than her at _anything_. Very head-strong that pony."

"Really?"

"Oh those two ponies were always arguing!" She laughed but before Applejack could say anything the pony leaned forward with a mischievous whisper, "Don't tell anypony but I think Betty Smith had a crush on him. You should have seen how she blushed when she thought nopony was looking."

"I can imagine." Applejack said with a nod.

"What happened to them?" Soarin' asked. Applejack shot him a look but relented when she saw he was actually, honestly curious.

"We lost touch." Ginger said with a hint of sadness, "Johnny was drafted to fight the hippogriffs back during the war." She laughed, "But Betty…she was so upset that Johnny was drafted and she wasn't. She could do anything he could, you see? She followed him; she wasn't about to let him go to war without her, especially if there was a risk he wouldn't be coming back…Oh Betty…that silly mare. She was so much in love."

Applejack was stiff, unable to move as this old pony spoke. Soarin' noticed the farmer's body language and leaned into her. Applejack refused to break eye-contact with the old timer, but she leaned back.

"Oh goodness, where are my manners?" The mare laughed, "I'm Ginger. Ginger HayLeaf. I've been running this bakery for…well, for longer than I care to remember."

"Howdy ma'am." The farmer tilted her hat, and a look of realization crossed Ginger's face, "I'm Applejack Apple. This here is Soarin' Silverbolt."

"Coltfriend?" the blush the two ponies shared spoke volumes. After a moment, Ginger touched Applejack's hat.

"This hat." Ginger looked down at the photo in her hooves; Johnny Appleseed wore the exact same hat, "Did…do you know Johnny Appleseed?"

"Why, I sure as shoot did!" Applejack said proudly, "Only I always called him Grampy Appleseed." Ginger reached out with a shaking leg and pulled a chair over to sit. She looked overwhelmed, but not in a bad way. More in the way of a filly who just woke up on Winter Equinox Day, eager for presents and candies.

"Goodness." She breathed and looked down at the photo, "And Betty Smith?"

"Granny Smith." Applejack nodded. Ginger looked at the farmer with tears of joy in her eyes.

"I knew it." She said with a smile, "Those two were destined to be together."

Applejack kneeled next to the older mare and looked down at the photo. "They sure is cute together." She thought for a moment, "Ma'am, if aint too much trouble, could…could I buy this photo from ya'? I'd like to bring it back to Granny."

Ginger snapped a look of disbelief at her, "No daughter of Johnny and Betty is paying for anything in my store ever, you hear?" She said soundly. The look Applejack gave her was so charming, so familiar. She looked just like her Granddad. No Apple ever accepted kindness without giving something in return. Ginger looked from Applejack to the handsome Pegasus with her. An idea formed in her mind.

"Tell you what, Applejack." Ginger rose on shaking, old legs. Soarin' was at her side in an instant to help her stand, "Such a gentlecolt." Ginger slapped him playfully on her shoulder, "This here is my wall of fame." Applejack noticed the other photos hanging. Each seemed to perfectly encapsulate their own time periods. Hippie Ponies, disco ponies; everything.

"The only way ponies can have their pictures on this wall is to beat my Pounds of Pie eating contest." Ginger walked over to the counter and pulled out a flyer. Applejack and Soarin' looked at it: Eat at least twenty pies in twenty minutes and the meal is free. "I'll give you the picture if you can replace it with one of yours."

"Really?"

"No Apple has ever turned down a challenge." Ginger said with a knowing grin, "Are you the Grandchild of Johnny and Betty or ain't ya'?" Applejack narrowed her eyes playfully at the mare and tilted her hat down.

"Soarin', I hopes ya' hungry." She said, her voice leaving no doubt she intended to win, "We gots pies to eat!"

00000000

Applejack sagged in her chair as a thin line of drool dripped onto her napkin.

Too. Much. Pie.

The farmer had been all piss and vinegar when the contest had started, chomping her way through three cherry pies before anypony knew what was going on. But from there, she had slowed down as her stomach rapidly filled. The cheers of the pony crowd that had poured in to watch the would-be contest winners drove into the farmer's skull. At her side Soarin' paused, half-way through a coconut cream pie.

"Come on AJ!" Soarin' said through a mouthful of pie, "You can do better than that!" The farmer leaned forward and finished the pumpkin pie she was working on in one massive bite. The WonderBolt almost growled in frustration as Applejack sagged back in her chair. For the first and hopefully last time in her life, Applejack wished she was Pinke Pie. This contest almost seemed to be tailor-made for the hyper-pony.

Then Soarin' did something; he reached out and placed the prize of their contest on the table. Applejack stared down at her grandparents; all bright smiles and pie fragments. And his hat; Applejack's hat. Given to the farmer when she was just a little filly by Grampy Appleseed himself. Applejack felt a thrill in her heart. She had never let down a member of her family before, and she wasn't about to start now!

Applejack and Soarin' tore into the remaining pies. A chocolate pie, two banana-cream, sour apples, heirloom apples, and a pecan pie. All came and went in a flash of mashed teeth, and gulps of water. Throughout the entire food massacre Applejack kept her eyes on the photo, her prize, and her hoof tightly in the grip of her WonderBolt.

Finally the last pie, a near perfect blueberry pie with warm crispy crust and sugar crystals. Ultimately it was Soarin' who finished it. The WonderBolt seemed to have a near limitless stomach; how he kept himself in such perfect shape was anypony's guess.

The empty pie tin crashed to the table with an echoing thud. Then everypony shouted, cheered, stomped their hooves on the ground. Applejack nearly fell out of her chair but Soarin' caught her. The two shared a look and started to laugh. They were covered with pie filling, crust, splashes of water and other less wholesome things. Applejack looked at the WonderBolt with adoring eyes.

"Say cheese!" Ginger suddenly called out, brandishing a camera. She was ignored as the two ponies kissed tenderly. The older pony just shrugged and snapped the photo. It was an adorable scene, and every pony could feel the love between the two newest champions. Ginger sat down in a chair and smiled. It was worth giving away the old photo of her friends just to see these two so in love.

"Applejack." Ginger coughed into her hoof and the earth pony pulled away from the Pegasus, "This photo has been waiting for an Apple to come claim it for almost sixty years." She held out the picture frame to the teary eyed Applejack, "I couldn't be more proud of the pony who finally found it."

Applejack pulled the old pony in a fierce hug, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. Soarin' looked on. He didn't say anything; he didn't have the words.

00000000

"Oh Soarin'" Applejack leaned back into the WonderBolt's waiting arms, "I'll never forget this day for as long as I live." The farmer cuddled closer to her coltfriend.

In the night sky, fire and light exploded in brilliant formations. Swirling rockets of golden yellow, followed by garish green flowers made of fire. A dozen burst of purple, and a responding burst of blue, red and white. The noise was deafening; a near endless clapping that reminded the pony of thunder.

Applejack watched the fireworks display from the highest point of the Promenade; the Ferris wheel. Soarin' had suggested that they rest after winning the contest. The farmer had been more than happy to sit down and space out while her body attempted to cope with ten whole pies. Applejack was not looking forward to the next few days. How would she explain to Granny Smith about the photo? Or where she had been?

But right now, Applejack's life was perfect. She sighed and inhaled Soarin' pie covered scent. His body was so warm it made her blood quicken. More fireworks exploded in the sky and she stared into Soarin's green eyes. The light of a dozen fireworks reflected there and right then and there, Applejack knew she loved him.

"Soarin…" She struggled for the words. She was not a romantic pony, not by any stretch of the word. Rarity was much more cut out for these kind of situations. Shoot even FlutterShy or Twilight Sparkle could be more romantic than her; at least they had class, tact and some fancy words memorized. But the idea of any of those mares, friends or not, trying to put the moves on her Soarin' made her blood boil.

"Uh, Aj?" Soarin' asked when he noticed the pony's lip curl.

"Sorry." Applejack said, "Listen Soarin'…I…shoot…today has been…" How does a pony put into words a perfect day? How does she tell the stallion of her dream that she could never imagine life without him again?

"Applejack, are you ok?"

"Just let me say what I gotta' say, would ya'?" Applejack snapped at him. She instantly regretted it, "I'm mighty sorry Soarin'. I'm…not good with words…or romancin'…I…what I'm tryin' to say is that I love ya'."

"Really?" The WonderBolt sat up straight, excited.

"Yes!" Applejack exclaimed, "I love ya' so much!" She captured his lips in a burning kiss and the two fell back on the soft cushions of the Ferris wheel chair. The farmer planted quick kisses all along his face, whispering her love for him between kisses. The firework display reached a crescendo with hundreds of bright whites, blues and golds exploding in the night sky. All around for miles every pony stopped to watch the awesome display.

The fireworks were blissfully ignored as the two ponies kissed.

0000000

"Hey AJ, can I ask you something?" Soarin' whispered to the mare in his arms. The farm pony looked up at him and nodded slowly. The WonderBolt's house was surprisingly modest, and even more surprisingly, built on solid ground. Most Pegasus lived in the clouds, but Soarin' had chosen to remain "down to earth" as he put it. Applejack and Soarin' sprawled on his couch watching the latest episode of Ancient Alien Ponies on the Equestrian-History channel. It was just interesting enough to leave on, but not enough to actually pay attention; perfect for just lounging and enjoy somepony's company.

It had been too late to catch a train back to Canterlot when the two had finally left the Pomegranate Promenade. Soarin', being the hero flyer he was, suggested that he fly them back. Applejack had blushed at the idea; everypony knew the act of a Pegasus giving another pony a ride was an intimate thing. Not only that, but only the strongest of Pegasus could even hold another pony; the bones of a Pegasus were much thinner and lighter than unicorn or earth ponies. But as the WonderBolt had pointed out, he needed the exercise.

So Applejack had experience what any mare her age would have given her left hoof to experience. She had clutched the toned body of the star stallion WonderBolt as he flew through the night sky. Of course, she had done her best to distract him with nuzzles, kissing and chewing on his ear.

"Why haven't you introduced me to your family yet?"

The words hung in the air like a cloud of smoke, smothering Applejack's thoughts. She knew this question would arise eventually. She had hoped for longer; she had only been dating Soarin' a few months and she had yet to meet his family either. Come to think of it, Applejack realized with a start, he had never even mentioned his family. Whereas Applejack had at least told a few stories about the Apples, mostly of AppleBloom and the Cutie Mark Crusaders' shenanigans, Soarin' had been tight lipped and masterfully deflected any questions. Applejack had gotten the impression that Soarin' didn't want to talk about his family, so she had never pushed the issue. But Soarin' had been filled with endless questions about Applejack's family; questions that in hindsight had little to do with her family members and more to do with the actions of a family and family life in general.

The two ponies were still new to this whole relationship thing. It was hard for the farm pony to keep coming up with new, reasonable excuses to tell Big Macintosh and the others. But in moments like this, before his question, when the two simply held each other, those problems seemed so minor. And after today, after the time of her life at the Pomegranate Promenade…

What could she tell him? That she was deathly afraid her older brother wouldn't approve of him? Or that her best friend, RainBow Dash, would be forever heart-broken to learn her trusted friend had "stolen" the colt of her dreams? Applejack hated lying, but she wanted this. She wanted _him_. It felt selfish, but she had been raised to always share and to have a secret like Soarin' felt…exciting? Exotic? She couldn't place it and somewhere deep inside her she knew it was wrong, but she could lose him if the truth came out. For the time being, she just wanted to be held and pretend the world didn't exist.

"They uh…they is gettin' ready for the apple-bucking season." She said, lying through her teeth and hating herself for it, "Ya' know how it is, lots o' chores and hard work. Leaves little time for sleepin' and eatin', much less treatin' a new comer to an official Apple family welcome."

"Oh, cool. Yeah I understand." Soarin' tried not to sound disappointed. A single stray thought planted itself in his mind despite his feverish attempts to deny it. What if Applejack was ashamed to be dating him? Soarin' almost laughed at the idea and refused to believe it were so. This was Applejack! From what he could tell, she was the most honest and dependable pony ever; if she said her family was too busy right now, then that was the truth. Anything else was too disturbing to believe. "But they do want to meet me, right?"

"O' course!" Applejack laughed, a false thing, and kept her eyes glued on the television, unable to look at him, "Ya'll is my first coltfriend." Her voice quivered slightly but she coughed to cover it, "O' course Soarin'. Just let's wait until after Apple-buck season."

"Ok, sure, yeah. Sounds cool." He said, then a sudden hope sparked in him, "Hey, I got some strong legs; want me to help with the harvest? I can have Spitfire ask the Sky-Marshall. I'm sure he'd let me take my vacation time early."

"That's mighty sweet of ya', Soarin'." Applejack said, fighting back tears. Oh Celestia, he wanted to spend his vacation time working on the farm just so he could see her. "I'll ask Big Macintosh when I gets back." She fake yawned quickly.

"Mercy, I'm beat." She said and snuggled closer to him. Soarin' laughed and pulled a blanket from the couch arm over her. She sighed at the warmth she felt.

"Soarin'?"

"Yeah?" The farm pony rolled over and looked into his green eyes for the first time since their conversation started. He smiled down at her and Applejack felt her stomach do flips of happiness. She traced the WonderBolt's hard jaw line with her hoof and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The WonderBolt chuckled into her mouth until Applejack bit his lips playfully. This earned a growl of lust from the colt and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Applejack felt a familiar warmth in her stomach and below. They had reached this point many times, but Applejack had never let it go any further. Soarin' had shown extreme patience with her, never once questioning her or even bringing it up; he somehow knew what she wasn't ready. Still, Applejack enjoyed the sparks in her mind as she kissed him with all her might. In moments like this, with those big strong arms wrapped around her, his scent in her nostrils and his lips on hers, Applejack found it impossible to care about any of her problems. The world could end for all she cared. She would never let him go.

As the two pulled apart, Applejack sighed happily and closed her eyes. She turned over to face the television again but kept her eyes closed. Soarn's strong arms encircled her, protecting her. Soon Soarin's breathing became rhythmic, punctuated by the occasion gentle snore.

Applejack lay awake for almost an hour after Soarin' had fallen asleep. Her mind wouldn't calm itself, wouldn't just punch-out for the night. She was too busy worrying.

When sleep finally took her, it was a fitful restless thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long. I'm working on a epilogue for To Love a Mailpony. It's getting a little out of hand, to be honest, but I hope to post it sometime soon.

Anyway, here's more Applejack.

00000000000

Steam rose in great waves from the barrel and Rarity Unicorn let out a long exaggerated sigh as she dipped her hooves into hot water. The scented salt crystals she had added filled the air with the wonderful aroma of lilies. The fashion pony rolled her shoulder and grimaced at the knot she felt there. Already the water was relaxing her hooves and the steam was clearing her sinuses. The home spa-set had been given to Rarity for her birthday as a combined gift from Twilight and Fluttershy. It was a truly generous gift and Rarity used it as much as she could.

For the moment, the Carousel Boutique was at peace. The entire shop was best described as a war-zone. Drawing paper was wadded, crumbled and tossed with ruthless dismissive-ness or used as make-shift projectiles. Crayons, hoof-paints and glue stained the floor, walls and somehow the ceiling. A streak of gold and blue glitter swirled around the ceiling, flowing in seemingly impossible ways. Paper lay cut and torn in hearts, stars, circles and failed snowflakes alongside stub-nosed safety scissors. The bran-new set of paint brushes Rarity had bought this very morning floated horribly abused in a cup of murky brown water. Somehow an entire box of peanut crackers had been devoured and the box tossed carelessly to the ground; Rarity had not been aware of having a box of crackers anywhere in the house.

This riot of colors and shades hurt Rarity's eyes; garish pinks, pastel blues and even colors Rarity was not sure had ever existed before this day. This was an unstoppable force sweeping through her store. This was the inevitable result of leaving three fillies alone for fifteen minutes while she was out picking up pizzas and cupcakes.

This was the Cutie Mark Crusader arts and crafts day.

Rarity let out a long, labored breath. Right now the three fillies were in the master bathroom upstairs taking a bath. Their fur had been crusted with paint, glue and glitter. Rarity had not scolded them; it would have been pointless. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and AppleBloom were too cute for their own good, and at the end of the day, they meant well. They always meant well. Rarity doubted there was a selfish bone anywhere in their little bodies.

Still, it would not do for the three fillies to have dinner while so dirty. Rarity demanded some standards from the three. So long as it was a sleepover at her house, they would at least not track paint everywhere. Rarity was determined to make the three fillies into ladies someday, no matter how much they resisted.

Rarity sipped from the glass of tea she had poured earlier. She heard a thump and the shouts of little ponies from upstairs. The unicorn could only imagine the horrors the Cutie Mark Crusaders were committing to her bathroom. A shiver began to run up Rarity's spine, but she ignored it. She loved her little sister and her little friends. Whatever horrible bubble disaster the little ponies had accomplished would be cleaned in due time. Right now, Rarity would let the fillies be fillies. The unicorn had learned her lessons from Applejack well. Under the careful eyes of her best friend, Rarity had learned to give in just enough to keep Sweetie Belle happy and how to push back just enough so the Crusaders learned from their mistakes.

Rarity sighed to herself. Applejack was off again, visiting that gorgeous hunk of stallion Soarin'. The unicorn was envious of her friend. It wasn't that she was jealous; at least not anymore. A single ill-conceived kiss at a single ill-conceived party had ensured Rarity knew _never_ to feel jealous of Applejack.

00000000000

_Rarity gulped back her third glass of wine and tried not to scowl at Applejack as her friend left to go to the filly's room. The farmer had been nice enough to bring Rarity to one of the WonderBolt's socials. She had neglected to mention that most of the ponies would be talking sports or politics; two topics Rarity found it hard to care about. And much to Rarity's dismay it seemed that the entirety of the stallion WonderBolts already had fillyfriends. There was an ever-present protectiveness radiating from every mare that had been lucky enough to snag one of the WonderBolts. They were all aware of the lustful, envious looks their coltfriends were getting from mares just like Rarity. _

_Rarity found herself looking at Soarin' with lustful eyes and in that moment the unicorn wished she had never distracted Rainbow Dash from the WonderBolt. If Applejack and Rainbow had been too busy competing with one another, Rarity could have effortlessly taken the WonderBolt in her hoof. And then she would be the pony with the sculpted stallion, not that apple farmer. The thought made Rarity smile and she cast a quick glance over her shoulder. Applejack had just rounded the corner into the hallway. Rarity figured she had a few minutes before the farmer was back. That was all the time she needed. _

"_So…Soarin'…" Rarity purred as she leaned closer to the Wonderbolt. Her head was dizzy and the wine she had was giving her pleasant warmth in her stomach. Her mouth seemed to move on its own, without thought or respect to the normally lady-like unicorn. Soarin' looked at the alabaster unicorn and gulped. She was attractive. Hell, she was hot! Everypony knew it but more importantly she knew it. Rarity traced her hoof in idle circles over Soarin's hard muscles and seductively licked her lips. _

"_If things don't work out...you know, between you and Applejack." She sipped from her glass and leaned closer to whisper in his ears, making sure to breathe deeply to warm his ear. She saw the stallion shutter and he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. Somewhere in Rarity's drunk mind she was impressed at his resistance. He truly was trying not to notice her hoof, her voice or her proximity. _

"_Brava to him" thought Rarity. _

_When she spoke again, there was a hint of well-placed longing and a little desperation in her voice, "You'll call me, right? If you ever get…lonely?" _

"_Rarity, how much have you had to drink?" Soarin' asked as he tried to pull away. The unicorn draped her arms around his neck and stared at him with wild eyes. _

"_How much do you need me to drink?" _

"_Don't do this." Soarin' said as he pushed her away, "AJ is your friend. She's my fillyfriend." _

"_Humph!" Rarity scoffed, "What does that farmer have that I do not?" _

"_You know that's not what I meant." _

"_Then tell me." Rarity breathed and lunged at him. She pressed herself against him, and kept her mouth only inches from his, "Why not me? What's so special about Applejack?" _

"_Applejack is the pony I want." Soarin' said as he tried to pull away from the drunken mare, "I can't explain it any better. If you and I had started to date, I'm sure this would be my favorite position for us, but we're not dating Rarity. I'm with Applejack, and that's the way I want it to stay. Come on, let go." _

"_One kiss." Rarity almost begged, "Just one." _

"_I can't!" Soarin' said and she could see the conflict in his eyes. On one hoof, he wanted Applejack. On the other was Rarity Unicorn. What stallion in their right mind turns her down?_

"_Don't think." Rarity whispered and brushed her lips on his. It was instantly intoxicating and she pushed herself on to him, lips trying to force themselves on the WonderBolt even as he tried to pull away. _

"_Get yer' froufrou colt-stealing hooves off my coltfriend!" Rarity barely had time to register the voice and the menace it contained. A pair of hooves collided with her head and sent her reeling to the floor, dazed. The unicorn's vision swam and her head rung as if it was a school bell at the start of recess. A pony was standing over her, anger and sadness portrayed in equal measures on her features. Applejack looked down at Rarity with a mixture of disbelief and disgust; the unicorn was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing. The farmer turned to the shocked WonderBolt and advanced on him, each step echoing loudly. _

"_You!" She hissed between her teeth, "What in tarnation is ya' doing smoochin' Rarity?" Her eyes brimmed with tears of anger, "If ya' thinks I'm the type of pony to do them three-pony-bucks, ya' got another thing comin'! How could ya' Soarin'? I thoughts ya' was different?" She turned and was about to leave in a flood of tears when Rarity spoke. _

"_Applejack, wait!" The unicorn staggered to her feet, a hoof to her aching head, "It wasn't him. He uh-" Rarity stumbled but regained her balance, "He said no. I…I threw myself at Soarin'" Saying the words made the reality of the situation dawn on Rarity. She sat down heavily and looked at the spinning floor, "He tried to push me away. He said he only wanted you." _

"_That true?" Applejack snapped at Soarin'. Her eyes were far from forgiving, but he saw hope there. She wanted to forgive him, wanted him to have been remained true. Applejack knew that eventually her relationship with Rarity would mend. Her friends would see to it personally if it didn't happen naturally. But Soarin was another matter. He was her secret; her burden and her blessing. If he had-_

"_Applejack, I would never cheat on you." Soarin' said as he stood, "Least of all with Rarity." _

"_What's wrong with me? What has Applejack got th-"_

"_Finish that sentence and I'll buck ya' into next Tuesday." Applejack said, glaring at the unicorn. She turned back to Soarin' and her features softened. "For trues?" _

"_Of course." Soarin' said, and wrapped his hooves around her. _

"_He was such a gentlecolt, I-umph." Applejack gave Rarity another kick as she hugged Soarin'; for good measure. _

"_Shut it." The farmer said to the unicorn and pulled back slightly from Soarin'. _

"_What say we go to that ice-cream store down the street? My treat?" Applejack said with a bashful grin. Soarin' nodded then looked down at Rarity. _

"_What about her? Will she be ok?" Applejack gave her friend a measure stare. Rarity was relieved not to see any hate in the farmer's eyes. if anything, Applejack felt sorry for her. Rarity Unicorn held herself to a high standard; higher than the standard she set for her friends, sisters, or clients. Applejack was not looking forward to the now inevitable endless apology letters or muffin baskets. Didn't that grey Pegasus at the post office like muffins? Maybe Applejack could fork the extras on her. _

"_Rarity has a thick skull on her; stubborn as a mule, that one. She'll keep until we gets back." Applejack said and walked away. She cast one last glance at Rarity and gave her a gentle smile and a slow nod. The unicorn acknowledged the look but her eyes were already filling with tears. She needed to be alone, and that was in part why Applejack had not brought her along; that, and she wanted to kiss Soarin' until the cows came home. _

000000000

Rarity's jaw had been swollen for almost a week, and Applejack had refused to make eye-contact with her. By all rights Applejack should have never spoken to Rarity again. But like the Element of Harmony that she was, Applejack believed in friendship. And Rarity's misbehavior had simply been another test. Still, Rarity had had baskets of flowers, fruits and muffins delivered to her friend.

When Applejack finally came to Rarity, a week after the night, the unicorn had done everything save grovel on the floor to ask for forgiveness. Applejack had offered it freely though, explaining that in a weird way, it was flattering; at least Applejack could pick stallions that met Rarity's standards. The two had laughed, and then Applejack had told Rarity she was going out to visit her WonderBolt. Rarity had been shocked; Applejack had been nowhere near presentable. And so the now tradition of full make-up and styling before dates had started.

Yesterday when Applejack had left for another date, Rarity had been sure to spoof her mane extra and polish her hooves to a mirror shine. It was the least she could do. Applejack had even spoken about Soarin'. He was taking her someplace special, but like a good coltfriend he was keeping it a secret. Rarity wondered where they were; the royal opera, or maybe Soarin' had gotten her box-seats to the turkey derby 500?

The door to the Boutique exploded open, almost rocking off its hinges. Rarity spat out her wine in surprise and tried to stand. She tripped on the lip of the bucket at her feet and toppled over, screaming in surprise and anger. Warm scented water spilled to the floor, splattering over Rarity's face and mane. She growled in anger and opened her eyes.

"Rarity?" A thick accented voice called out, "Rarity were is ya'?" hooves went to and fro as Applejack ran throughout the boutique calling for her friend. She spotted Rarity on the floor, growling at something. "Get up! We ain't got time for naps!"

"You had better have a good reason for charging in here like a bull, Applejack." Rarity spat as she brushed herself off, "I thought you were-" Rarity trailed off and cast a worried glance back at the stairs. The Crusaders were still upstairs and Applejack's relationship was a strict secret, "-out of town."

"I cames back." Applejack said quickly and began to pace back and forth, "I needs to talk to somepony. Somepony who knows about all this romancin'."

"Maybe this isn't the best time, Applejack?" Rarity said, glancing again at the stairs.

"No, now!" Applejack said, staring at her hooves as she walked, "I don't know what I'm gonna' do. I don't know how-"

"Really, Applejack, we should not be talking about this here." The sound of little hooves on wooden floors echoed from upstairs. The Crusaders were on the move. "Perhaps we should-"

"Rarity, I love him!" Applejack suddenly yelled, tears in her eyes, "We…" She took a deep breath, "we-went-to-the-Pomegranate-Promenade-and-he-was-such-a-gentlecolt-and-we-kissed-and-we-held-hooves-and-there-was-a-pie-contest-and-a-photo-of-Granny-and-Grampy-and-we-kissed-more-and-we-watched-the-fireworks-and-I-said-I-loved-him!" Rarity stared blank eyed at the earth pony as she spoke at a speed that Pinkie Pie would have found hard to follow. The hooves had stopped but Rarity was too transfixed by her friend to turn around.

"What do I do Rarity?" Applejack said after catching her breath, "I've never felt this way before. I look at Soarin' and my heart starts thumpin' so loud I can't hear anythin' else. I feels better with him then I does after buckin' apples. Buckin' apples, Rarity! And I'm an apple-farmer!" She took another breath and the dreamy smile fell from her lips, "How is I gonna' tell Big Mac and AppleBloom about Soarin'? How does I say Applejack, the most dependable and get-alongingness pony you ever gonna' meet, has been sneaking about with a colt behind their backs?"

"Applejack?" The word was little more than a whisper, spoken in a squeaky, innocent voice. Both adult mares felt their blood go cold and turned to the stairs. The three Cutie Mark Crusaders stared in shock at Applejack, their fur covered in fluffy bubble clouds. A wet trail of soap and bubbles had been left in their wake. One of the mounds of bubbles approached slowly, and Applejack looked on in horror as the familiar hazel eyes regarded her with hurt disbelief.

"Ya…ya' been lying to us?" Applebloom squeaked out, "Ya' aint been visitin' cousin Braeburn?"

"I tried to tell you." Rarity hissed in Applejack's ear, "Sweetie Belle brought her friends over for a sleep-over." Applejack shot the unicorn a look then looked at her little sister and sighed in defeat.

"Ya." Applejack couldn't look at the wide-eyed Crusader, "Ya I've been as dishonest as a snake."

"But why Applejack?" The tone of the Crusader caused both Rarity and Applejack to flinch. Applebloom was hurt and disappointed; two things Applejack had never wanted directed at her.

"Because I…" She sighed again, "I didn't want to upset Big Macintosh and I…I didn't want ya' thinking poorly of ya' big sister."

"Why would Big Mac be angry?"

"'Cause I'm datin' a Pegasus." Applejack said, "One of 'em WonderBolts. Big Mac thinks they is all a bunch of show-offs. He thinks they is rotten to the core."

"Big Mac hates Pegasus?" Scootaloo squeaked, suddenly wide-eyed with fear.

"Never!" Applejack said, "He just doesn't wannna' see his sister hurt by one of them WonderBolts. He's all-"

"Wait wait wait." Scootaloo cut in, "You're dating a WonderBolt? Eeeeeee! I can't wait to tell RainBow Dash!"

"No!" Both mares screamed at the same time. This gave the Crusaders a pause.

"Ya'll can't tell RainBow." Applejack said, "She…uh…well…"

"What Applejack is trying to say, dear, is that RainBow Dash would react…poorly…if _you_ were to tell her." Rarity said, "Applejack should be the one to tell her, right Applejack?"

"I uh…well…"

"Ya'll lied to me, Applejack." AppleBloom suddenly whispered, "Ya' lied right to my face." She approached the near-to-tears Applejack slowly. With each step the Applejack seemed to shrink in size, her guilt and shame robbing her of her height. AppleBloom looked at her big sister with tears in her eyes, turned and bucked her. The little filly's hooves smacked Applejack square in the face. Although it was done in anger, there was still little force behind the blow. AppleBloom was just a filly, and Applejack was a full-grown mare with years of hard work to her name. But the message was clear. As Applejack stood there in shock, AppleBloom turned back to her big sister and embraced her.

No pony knew what to say as AppleBloom gripped her sister tightly. Applejack responded instantly and wrapped her hooves around her bubble covered sister. The two apple farmers held each other in a tender embrace. This was AppleBloom's way of dealing with her emotions; a single outburst then forgiveness. Applejack loved that about her little sister. AppleBloom could never hold a grudge. The little filly farmer mumbled something.

"Beg pardon?"

"I said I wanna' meet him!" AppleBloom said with more force this time. She glared at her older sister and Applejack nodded.

"O' course lil' sis." Applejack said, "Next time I-"

"No!" AppleBloom said, "Today! I wanna' meet your coltfriend today!"

"Take me too!" Scootaloo called out.

"And me!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Sweetie!" Rarity gasped, "You shan't be going with-"

"Were you lying too, Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked with a grin. Rarity held her sisters glare for a moment and relented.

"A trip out of town does sound nice." She said with a sigh.

0000000

Short, but trust me, the next chapter will be a doozey. Plenty of Soarin'/Applejack.

We're just getting started


	4. Chapter 4

Flying is a remarkably easy thing. Any Pegasus pony, clever earth pony or unicorn could potentially fly. All it took was either the natural wings of a Pegasus, a unicorn's spell or a steam-powered flying machine. The true art, what Soarin' always reflected on, was knowing were to fly. With literally infinite directions to go, a Pegasus was only limited by their own abilities and imagination.

Soarin' had been born to fly. As a Pegasus pony that was nothing special, but for Soarin' being born to fly meant much more than simply having the ability to. To him nothing compared to the rush of wind in his mane as he sliced through the skies. The adrenaline, the thrill, and the absolute joy he felt flying; it was nothing short of paradise for him.

A slow smile found its way to the WonderBolt's face as he tore through a cloud, trailing wisps of mist in his wake. This was life! This was what he had been born to do, and joy sang in his veins. Soarin' was further fueled by a righteousness of purpose. He was a WonderBolt, a protector of Equestria. He had grown up poor and alone with only the WonderBolts to look up to. They had given him something to strive for, a model balance of athletic potential and moral goodness to hold himself to. They had saved him before even knowing his name.

A second Wonderbolt, her fur a pale grey and her mane ash white pulled up alongside Soarin'. The two grinned at each other as they flew.

"So how are things with the farmer?" Cloud-kicker sneered with her grin. Soarin' rolled his eyes and flapped with wings once, pulling in front of the mare and exploded into sub-sonic, leaving Cloud-kicker to cough in his wake. The mare Wonderbolt quickly caught up with Soarin' as he slowed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hit a sore spot, eh?"

"Not at all." Soarin' replied, dodging a small fluffy cloud, "Things with me and Applejack are fantastic. I just didn't like the way you said farmer."

"I just hate seeing such a fine stallion go to waste." She said with a shrug. Soarin' narrowed his eyes.

"Applejack is not a waste, rookie." He said carefully, "Watch it, or I'll have you stationed to the winter pole patrol."

"Whatever." Cloud-kicker said, "Just so you know, if it wasn't for those damn rules on fraternization Sky Runner or I would have jumped your bones by now."

"So noted." Soarin' said. Flirting, although frowned upon, was common amongst the WonderBolts. The rules were strict; no two active WonderBolts could be in a relationship. So to avoid lustful buildup, the WonderBolts made a joke of their attractions and just left it at that. Most of the time that was enough, although it was not unheard of for two WonderBolts to wed soon after one retired.

The WonderBolts were an ancient order in Equestria. They had their own Hall of Heroes, their own traditions and rituals. Although not as secretive as the Unicorn's Guild of Magic, or as massive and cumbersome as the Earth pony's Union, the WonderBolts played their part none-the-less. They were the first responders to disasters, and during rare times of war, they were the spear-tip of Celestia. Although no WonderBolt had died in combat in centuries, they were always ready. A full team of ten WonderBolts was on station in Cloudsdale every minute of the day, waiting to be deployed to anything. The rest of the WonderBolts were spread out amongst all of Equestria. Those ponies not engaged in mandatory duty rosters were free to pursue their own goals. Many WonderBolts chose to patrol the skies, or assist small towns in any way they could. Some had families, but most didn't.

To any outsider, the WonderBolts were an over-stretched, poorly organized slapdash group of show-ponies. The truth, to those who bothered to look, was almost the exact opposite. Their lack of central organization only enforced a WonderBolt's autonomous nature, but it required extreme discipline to maintain. Celestia herself had said that any potential WonderBolt had to have the personal drive to wake up every morning and actively seek to make Equestria a better place.

"I heard you took your little fillyfriend to that Promenade." Cloud-kicker said, "Pretty smooth there, boss."

"I have my moments." Soarin' said and fell quiet. That Promenade had only been two days ago, but it felt like an eternity since he last saw Applejack. He loved her. Madly. For a moment Soarin' played with the idea of flying to PonyVille to visit. But something was holding him back. Applejack was a lovely mare; she was absolutely gorgeous, with a flank any stallion could drool over. Her face was breath-taking with her soft freckles and blonde mane. And she came off as somepony naturally beautiful, as if it was not work at all. She had a razor's wit and a stubborn streak that appealed to Soarin'. And she was a family pony. So what was the problem?

Even as he thought about it, Soarin' knew the answer; he just didn't want to face it. Something seemed off with Applejack, or more accurately, their relationship. Since the night of the Gala, he had only seen her friends once more, and then it had only been the unicorn Rarity. And Soarin' had never met her little sister Applebloom, or her older brother Big Macintosh. The excuse she had given him, that it was soon too soon to harvest season, felt just like that; an excuse. Was Applejack trying to hide her family from him? From what he heard, they seemed like a loving family. Why wouldn't she want him to meet the Apples? Or worse, was she hiding him from her family? Was she ashamed to have him as her coltfriend?

"Hey!" Cloud-kicker suddenly called out, "You're spacing out again."

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"Sounds a lot deeper than 'just thinking'" Cloud-kicker did a barrel-roll over the WonderBolt and glided into parade flight next to him, "What's up?"

"I…" Soarin' didn't want to burden the rookie with his personal problems. It wasn't his place; he complained up, not down. If he was to talk to any pony, outside of Applejack herself, it needed to be Spitfire. Cloud-kicker was a nice pony, and a hell of a flyer, but she needed to see her trainers as stable experienced ponies. "It's nothing, really. Lieutenant stuff."

"Whatever." Cloud-kicker said with a shrug, "Keep your secrets. I'm gonna' head over to Manehatten. Heard there's a block party tonight." With that the grey Pegasus shifted her weight to one side and began a lazy right turn. Soarin' watched her go, lost in dark thoughts.

"Secrets." He whispered. Applejack had a secret, he was sure of it. She was hiding something. Sure she had told him all about her life and her adventures, but she never let him in. It was obvious she had a wonderful life with lots of friends, but she kept him at arm's length. Soarin' had never visited Sweet Apple Acres, or experienced the simply pleasure of walking through Ponyville with her. There was always an excuse for Applejack to come visit him, never the other way around.

Feeling increasingly despondent and slightly depressed, Soarin' swooped around a rather puffy cloud and hit sub-sonic in a flash. The Canterlot Castle was just visible on the horizon. From here it was not so much a city but a hoof-crafted landmass. The two Princesses were nothing if not theatrical, and had ordered Canterlot's construction as a base of operations from which to rule all of Equestria. It was said that when the ancient builders, led by Arch-Architect Gabriel Masonry himself, had finished the palace they had laid their tools down and wept. It was an honor that Soarin' had even been allowed to buy a small, two-level house in the lesser Bronze District. The ponies of the Silver and Golden districts made the Wonderbolt's skin crawl with their arrogance and dismissive attitudes towards ponies who had fallen on hard times. But Soarin' felt right at home in the run-down Bronze District where his fame and fortune could be put to good use helping the ponies who really needed.

Soarin' pushed himself to go faster, determined to make the most out of the rest of the day.

0000000

Applejack sighed and tried again to reign in the Crusaders. Right now she was trying to have a conversation with Rarity, but their words were all but lost in the shouts and chirps of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Applejack wasn't sure what had started the fillies fighting, and part of her doubted there even _was_ a reason. All she knew was Applebloom and Scootaloo had managed to form a ball of dust around them as they fought. Sweetie Belle, usually the peacekeeper of the group, stood on the side, taunting and jeering. The ball of dust changed suddenly direction, as if the two fillies inside had both agreed on something. Sweetie Bell didn't have time to scream before she too was caught in the flurry of hooves.

"I swear, them little ones can fight 'bout most anythin'." Applejack said with a dry chuckle. Rarity eyed the dust with mild disgust but failed to keep the smile from her face.

"They're just like their big sisters." Rarity said and grinned at Applejack, "Hot headed, stubborn and passionate." A moment passed as the two watched the three fillies fight it out, whatever "it" was.

"So…" Rarity said at length, "Have you thought about what to say to Soarin'?"

"I've been tryin', but I can't for the life o' me think of somethin' to say." Applejack said, "I love him, Rarity. I don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"If he loves you even a fraction of how you love him, he will forgive you darling." Rarity said, "And if he won't, well then, I guess you'll just have to seduce him." Applejack's face went crimson and she looked at the floor.

"I ain't exactly an expert in…um…well…" She looked at the three Crusaders and was suddenly glad they could keep themselves occupied indefinitely, "In…stallions…and mares…_together_."

"You mean you've never…?" Rarity nearly gasped when Applejack shook her head.

"Never."

"Really?" Rarity said. Applejack's eyes narrowed. There was _way_ too much surprise in her friend's voice.

"What the hay is that suppos'd to mean?" Applejack said, a sneer growing on her face, "I ain't a slut, ya' know."

"I would never have said that, darling." Rarity chuckled nervously and scratched her head, "I had just assumed that you…" She trailed off.

"That I what?" Applejack asked menacingly, "That I would just buck the first colt who came askin' and then just give it up to anypony walkin' by?"

"Well no." Rarity said carefully, "I had just thought that you and a farm-hoof…you know, in the hay loft, too much apple cider. One thing leads to another."

"Rarity." Applejack hissed.

"Or perhaps you go to a farmer's convention and see an old childhood friend." Rarity sighed, fully lost in her fantasies, "He's grown now. Firm muscles and a proud jaw line."

"Rarity."

"You dance and he asks you to come back to his room. His lips are like fire, and he-"

"RARITY!" Applejack nearly yelled. The unicorn blinked her eyes and shook her head to clear it.

"Apologizes Applejack, got side-tracked." The farmer stared at the unicorn with disbelief and a little sadness.

"Do…do I really acts like I've…like a _barn-sour_?" Applejack whispered. Rarity gasped, a hoof coming to her mouth.

"Applejack! Never!" She put a hoof on her friend's shoulder, "You are a lady…er, in your own way, of course. I…" Rarity trailed off at the hurt, dejected look Applejack had. The farmer looked more upset than when Rarity had kissed Soarin'. This was obviously important to the farmer.

"You know what?" Rarity suddenly chirped, "You're right. It was wrong of me to assume you would give up your _virtue_ to any pony who isn't a complete gentlecolt. You deserve the same manners and respect that any of us get."

"Thanks Rar." Applejack pulled her friend into a hug. A moment passed and Rarity squirmed, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You do know how it works, right?" Rarity stuttered, "I don't have to explain…mating, right?"

"I knows, Rarity." Applejack said with a firm nod, "Life on a farm is pretty eye-opening. I just always wanted my first time to be more than…well, bucking in the barn with the hired help."

"Don't we all." Rarity said with a grin.

"Have ya'll?"

"Ehem." Rarity coughed into her hoof, "As it stands no. I'm still somewhat inexperienced if you must know."

"Aint found the proper stallion yet, eh?" Applejack grinned.

"He's out there!" Rarity sighed and looked out the window of the speeding train, "Somewhere. Searching for me."

"Ya' really want the stallion of ya' dreams, huh?"

"Oh, do not get me started!" Rarity suddenly exclaimed, "I…I never said this to you…put I was jealous of you. When I…"

"With Soarin'?"

"Yes."

"Of me? As in ya' wants Soarin' to yaself? Or the situation? Coltfriend n' all." Applejack asked carefully. Rarity smiled at her, but it was a sad smile.

"The situation. I was jealous you got such a beautiful stallion." Rarity thought for a moment, "Soarin' got any brothers? Or know any single WonderBolts?"

"I…I dunno'." Applejack said with a start, "I dunno' if he has any family!"

"Strange." Was all the unicorn said. Rarity retreated back into her fantasies, and Applejack knew her friend was creating her perfect stallion in her head. Only the occasional sigh or giggle escaped Rarity; Applejack chose not to ask her friend what exactly she was thinking.

By now the Cutie Mark Crusaders were panting on the floor of the train car, covered in dirt and sweat. Every few seconds, one would give a half-hearted, no energy kick to another. Applejack shook her head and trotted over to the three.

"Ya'll finished?" She asked with a cheerful, yet serious grin. The three looked up and nodded, exhausted.

"Scoot…Scootaloo started it." Applebloom said, trying to stand. Applejack helped her little sister up. She did the same with the other two. The Pegasus in question narrowed her eyes at the implied guilt she bore.

"Did not!" Scootaloo said.

"Did to!" Applebloom countered. Scootaloo dropped into a fighting stance and Applebloom rose to the challenge.

"Did not!" By now to the fillies were chest to chest, eyes narrowed and Applebloom slightly taller.

"Girls!" Rarity shouted, drawn from her fantasies, "Please behave yourselves."

"Applebloom started it!" Scootaloo squeaked, pointing a hoof at the cream colored filly.

"Did not!" The little Apple shouted back.

"You callin' me a liar?" Scootaloo growled at the other Crusader. Applebloom stuck out her tongue and made a face at the little Pegasus. Scootaloo leapt at her, and soon another dust ball had formed, hooves flying. Applejack met Rarity's eyes and they both sighed.

"How much longer until we get there?" The unicorn asked.

"Two hours." Applejack said and slumped down in her chair. Rarity shivered and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the three fillies fighting.

0000000

Soarin' landed gracefully street just outside his house. It was a compact two-story red brick block of a house, but it was home. A small chimney rose from the triangular brown roof. Around him a few ponies offered cheerful smiles and quick hellos.

"YO!" A voice boomed from the sky. Soarin' looked up in time to see a blur of speed and blazing fire slam hard into the ground. When the dust settled, an orange and yellow Pegasus stood proudly in the street. The sun's rays made her fur shimmer as if made of liquid fire. Soarin' nodded at his fellow WonderBolt.

"Hey Spitfire. I thought you were off today?" Soarin' asked. Spitfire and Soarin' had been trainees together and through their natural rivalry a friendship had formed. They had risen through the ranks of the WonderBolts together until their Wing had needed a new captain. Spitfire was meticulous and every pony in their Wing respected her, although Soarin' might have been considered the more naturally charismatic leader. But in Soarin's eyes the choice had been obvious, and Spitfire had been promoted to Captain. The WonderBolts valued fore-sight and intelligence almost as much as they did raw athletic ability. Soarin' was happy enough in his role as her Lieutenant.

"I flew into Cloud-kicker." Spitfire said casually, "She said you were in a mood."

"I swear that rookie will be the death of me!" Soarin' sighed. The mare chuckled.

"She's just trying to look out for you. It's hero worship." Spitfire said as the two walked over to Soarin's front door. There were few things the two ponies didn't know about each other, and one showing up at the other's house was as common as Soarin' visiting a bakery or Spitfire changing her hair-style. And Spitfire seemed to sport a new "do" every other week.

"Sometimes I wonder why you assigned her to my unit." Soarin' said. Again Spitfire laughed.

"To watch you squirm." She teased. A moment passed as her grin faded as she saw the serious nature of his eyes, "This is about Applejack again, isn't it?"

"Am I that transparent?" Soarin' asked. When his friend didn't respond, he sighed, "Yeah it is."

"You need to talk to her." Spitfire said simply. Soarin' scoffed at the WonderBolt. She really was simplistic, almost to a fault. But in that she made a great Captain, as she was unwavering and resolute. But in matters of the heart and delicate issues, she lacked…empathy.

"It's not that simple, and you know it." Soarin' countered, "I'd prefer not to have a fight this early in our relationship."

"You expect this to be a fight?"

"I dunno." He sighed, "I just feel like I could be doing more? Ya' know, like I'm not impressive enough."

"Soarin' Silverbolt!" Spitfire laughed and punched the WonderBolt in the arm, "You really need to get over that martyrdom mentality you have. Not everything can be solved with self sacrifice."

"Should be." He whispered back. Spitfire was right, and that was what pissed him off the most. Growing up poor with so many responsibilities had instilled noble self-sacrificing mentality in the Pegasus. But as Spitfire was always ready to point out, sometimes he took it too far. Soarin' had no idea where the line was between necessary sacrifice and sacrifice for sacrifice's sake. All too often Soarin' took any and all guilt upon himself, believing that he was in some way responsible for events he had no control over. It was who he was, and he knew at times it was a seriously flaw in his personality.

"You look like you want to go to Evergreen." Spitfire suddenly said. Soarin' looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The two were about to take to the sky when a voice called out. A familiar, angelic voice that set Soarin's heart racing.

"SOARIN'!"

The WonderBolts turned to see a group of ponies trotting over to them. Soarin' smiled at the sight of his fillyfriend and swept the distance between himself and Applejack in an instant. He noticed three little fillies and Rarity Unicorn with her so he gave her only a gentle hug, rather than the full passionate kiss they both wanted.

"Applejack!" Soarin' said, "Sweet Celestia I thought you had gone back to PonyVillle."

"I dids." The farmer scratched her arm nervously and looked at the Crusaders, "I thoughts about what ya' said. Abouts my family…so…" Soarin' kneeled down in front of Applebloom.

"You must be Applebloom, right?" Soarin' asked. The three fillies kept their gazes stony.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Applebloom said. Soarin' cast Applejack a glance. The farmer chuckled nervously.

"She can be a might shy." Soarin' nodded happily, too elated by the sudden reversal of fates. Applejack seemed to have gotten over whatever it had been that kept her at arm's length.

"It's really good to see you." Soarin' said. Applejack blushed. Soarin' nodded at Rarity.

"Miss Rarity, a pleasure." He held out his hoof, "Good?" Rarity took it.

"Good." She said gracefully and smiled. A quick glare from Applejack but a large step between Rarity and Soarin'. The farmer was keenly aware none of the Crusaders had said much. She glanced down at her little sister.

"Get him!" Applebloom suddenly yelled. The other two Crusaders pounced on Soarin' before anypony could react. Rarity was about to scold her little sister but Applejack held her back.

"Let 'em." Applejack said, "They is just lookin' out for me." She sighed but smiled, "'sides what the worst they can do?"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders managed to get Soarin', who knew better than to struggle, onto a solid black wooden stool that they produced as if from thin air. Sweetie Belle then produced three matching fedora hats and overcoats from her knapsack and the Crusaders were quickly dressed as noir detectives. They even bore shining golden badges, each personalized to the Crusader.

"Where…how?" Spitfire blinked. She looked at Applejack and Rarity. The two just shrugged.

"It's part of who they is." Applejack said, "Best not to question the Cutie Mark Crusaders." She leaned forward, "Them fillies can do most anythin'."

The three Crusaders loomed over Soarin', eyes narrowed. Applebloom pulled a pad and pencil from her jacket while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo produced flashlights to shine on the WonderBolt. Spitfire cast the mares a nervous look, but Applejack shrugged and chuckled nervously.

"Them little ones." She said by way of explanation. The three Crusaders whispered amongst themselves for a predetermined amount of time. Evidently they had planned this out. Well. For a moment Applejack wondered if this interrogation had been planned with Soarin' in mind, or if the three simple watched too many cop movies. She made a mental note to tell cousin Caramel to stop letting the Crusaders watch cop shows anymore.

"Let us begin, shall we?" Applebloom looked with grim determination at the other equally emotionless Crusaders. As one they nodded and turned their iron gazes on the prone WonderBolt.

"For the record what is your full name?" Applebloom asked.

"Soarin' Silverbolt." The young farmer made a note on her pad.

"And you are a WonderBolt?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yes. Lieutenant, first-class."

"Interesting." Applebloom said. She showed the other two Crusaders what she had written. Scootaloo nodded grimly. But Sweetie Belle was finding it hard to play detective. She looked at the pad.

"Applebloom, that's just a smiley face."She said. The other Crusaders quickly pushed her aside, their stony faces laughing nervously before again return to an emotionless state.

"Question two: what is your gross annual income?"

"Applebloom!" Applejack suddenly cut in. She had known something like this was bound to happen, but that was too personal a question for the Crusaders to ask. It simply wasn't their business.

"It's fine." Soarin' said dismissively. He met Applebloom's stare with one of his own. "Just under three hundred thousand bits." This gave the two Crusaders a pause.

"Really? Sweet!" Scootaloo chirped, but a swift kick from Applebloom had her back in detective mode, "I mean...interesting."

"Where were you April 14th at 2:33 A.M.?" Applebloom asked with faux anger.

"Home. Sleeping." Soarin' answered.

"Can anypony verify that?"

"No, sorry."

"Interesting." Applebloom said and glanced at the other Crusaders, "We'll have to look into that." Scootaloo nodded. Sweetie Belle blinked.

"How? You know we need to be in bed by nine." She said, scratching her chin in thought. Scootaloo shoved her aside again.

"Favorite color?" Soarin' looked at Applejack and smiled.

"Green." He said. Rarity put a hoof to her forehead and sighed romantically. The older Apple farmer had to catch the swooning unicorn, lest she ruin her mane and thus everypony else's trip. When the unicorn was back on her hooves, Applejack batted her green eyes at her coltfriend and blew him an air kiss. Applebloom seemed to soften up, but Scootaloo was unimpressed.

"Al'right smooth talker." Scootaloo said and Applebloom blinked. Wasn't she supposed to be the bad-cop to Scootaloo's good-cop? Did it work with two bad-cops? Scootaloo narrowed her eyes.

"Who's the best flyer in all of Equestria?" Scootaloo asked. He was a WonderBolt. He was proud, and would never admit another pony was better. She grinned. She had him!

"Rainbow Dash." He said simply. Scootaloo lost her balance and fell over, completely unprepared for him to get the answer right.

"He's good." Rarity whispered to Applejack. The farmer was studying her WonderBolt with pure adoration and made a mental note to give him ten kisses for every question he got right. No pony had ever gone wit-for-wit with the Crusaders.

"Best I've ever seen." She whispered back, the love and lust in her voice obvious to the unicorn.

"Touché" Scootaloo whispered when she had regained her hoofing.

"My turn! My turn!" Sweetie Belle called out, shattering the entire ominous mood the other two Crusaders had been attempting to set up. She was too damn cheerful for an interrogation. Sweetie Bell shouldered passed the other fillies.

"Favorite memory?" She asked. The others fell silent. It was a much better question than any of the ponies had thought it would be. Even Spitfire, Soarin's captain and oldest friend, took pause and tilted her head expectantly. The stallion looked at the ground and thought for a long moment. When he spoke his voice was low.

"When I was just a little colt, I worked a paper-route to earn some extra bits. I worked all summer long." He smiled at them, "I used that money to pay for a ticket to go to Princess Celestia's Camp Good-Will. I was there for an entire week. Best time of my life. " The look on the three Crusader's faces was nothing short of awe and envy. Their bright eyes were wide and smiles as bright as the sun plastered their faces.

"Was it fun?" Applebloom squeaked. Her cold demeanor was lost. Now she was a little filly with a new dream.

"Best week ever!"Soarin' said, "We camped, swam, went fishing, made all sorts of arts and crafts! Chief Librarian Solaris herself even told us ghost stories! We ate spaghetti, pizza and s'mores every night!" The three Crusaders turned as one to the other mares. Applejack and Rarity met their sisters' pleading gazes.

"Can we go?"

"Please?"

"I'll do all the chores for a week!"

"Me too!"

"And me!"

"PLEASE APPLEJACK!"

"RARITY!"

The two mares staggered under the three Crusaders. Applejack glanced at Rarity and detected an ever so subtle nod. Applejack returned it, but knew better than to give in right away. The Crusaders had offered to do all the chores on Sweet Apple Acres! She'd take full advantage of that.

"We'll see." Applejack said carefully. The other adult ponies smiled as the three Crusaders groaned. Soarin' pulled Applebloom into a hug and gave her a noogie. The little Apple squirmed away from the WonderBolt. She shot him a glare, but Applejack felt her heart flutter at the little Apple's eyes. She had the same amused look she always had when Applejack herself gave her a hard time.

"So tell me, detectives." Soarin' said and offered his hoof to Applejack, "Am I good enough for Applejack?" The three Crusaders huddled together to whisper furiously, but the ponies doubted they were actually saying anything. Applebloom broke away from the other Crusaders and nodded slowly.

"You'll do." She said with a grin. Applejack wasted no time in taking the offered hoof and let the WonderBolt pull her into a tender hug. Applejack nuzzled the WonderBolt for a minute before pulling away.

"So now that we have that out of the way." Rarity said, "What say we go have some fun?"

"YAY!" The Crusaders bellowed together. Spitfire, unprepared for the sheer volume the three fillies could produce, staggered.

"I think I know just the place." Soarin' said. The ponies looked at him. Spitfire met his gaze and nodded.

"What?" Applejack asked, "Where?" Soarin' turned to her and offered a sad smile.

"How would you like to meet some of my family?"

0000000

"What is this place?" Applejack asked. Soarin', who was leading the group through a path in the woods, turned and smiled.

"You'll see." He said. Applejack shrugged and looked around. The sun shinned brightly through a small hole in the looming canopy. It warmed her skin pleasantly and she basked in it. Applebloom and the other Crusaders had bombarded the two WonderBolts for the entire hour long walk. Soarin' and Spitfire did their best to answer.

Soarin' had led the group out from Canterlot and into neighboring woods. Applejack studied the woods intently, searching for any sigh of where her coltfriend could be leading them. Birds of every spectrum of the rainbow chirped and squawked in the sky. Applejack smiled as she imagined the yellow finches were having a debate with the thick black ravens that dotted the trees. As the group rounded another bend, a herd of dirt-brown rabbits hopped across the dirt path. Maybe it was best Fluttershy was visiting her sister in Cloudsdale for a whole month. Although she missed her friend dearly, Applejack could well imagine the nature-loving Pegasus stopping every two steps to "ooo" and "ahh" over some varmint or another.

The wind picked up and the trees shifted and swayed, as if dancing to a tune only they could hear. Ever since she had been just a little filly, Applejack had wondered if trees were alive. Of course she knew they were alive in a technical plant sense. But since meeting Twilight Sparkle, and fulfilling her destiny as an Element of Harmony, Applejack had always wondered why none of their adventures had taken them afoul an angry talking tree. Spooky trees, sure. But no evil talking trees. It seemed only natural, given their penchant for impossible situations.

Applejack felt Soarin' brush up against her and she blushed as the WonderBolt winked at her. She winked back and was about to steal a quick kiss when the Crusaders returned from a "scouting" mission Spitfire had been clever enough to send them on. The three fillies saluted properly and made a report. Applejack sighed; no more war movies either, it seemed. Them Crusaders were so impressionable.

The group continued on the path for awhile longer. Applejack pressed Soarin' for more answers, but the WonderBolt was tight lipped. At the hour and a half mark, she got her answers.

They came to a wide clearing and Applejack saw a large four-story wooden house. The house was obviously old, but it looked well maintained. Applejack marveled at the craftsmanship of the purple wooden blanks. The roof rose high and several chimneys popped out of the black roof tiles. The windows were covered in white shutters. The entire area had an air of old warmth and memories.

"Susan!" Soarin' roared, "Susan! You have guests, you old pony!" Applejack was sure she heard a distant chuckle, but it faded in the wind. The front door opened with a slow creek. An elderly pony hobbled out. She was old, even compared to Granny Smith. She eyed the group of ponies with thin eyes, set behind thick glasses. The old pony walked down the few wooden steps down to the ground.

"Soarin, Spitfire!" the elderly pony called out and waved a hoof, "It's so good to see you." She seemed to then take notice of the other ponies, "Hello there sweeties, my name is Susan Evergreen. Welcome to our home."

"Howdy Ma'am." Applejack titled her hat, "I'm Applejack Apple. This here is my little sis' Applebloom."

"Howdy!"

"And this here Rarity Unicorn, her little sis' Sweetie Belle and this little whippersnapper is Scootaloo."

"Charmed, Mrs. Evergreen." Rarity said, offering her hoof. The elder pony shook it but did a double-take on Applejack.

"Applejack?" She asked, "As in…" She looked at Soarin' who nodded. Susan moved faster than a pony her age had any right to and pulled Applejack into a fierce hug. The farmer was surprised by the sudden affection but eventually hugged back.

"Oh Soarin', she's even more beautiful than you said." She gave the WonderBolt a light smack on the head, "Shame on you, young stallion." At this both Soarn' and Applejack blushed.

"Ya' talk about me to ya' friends?" Applejack whispered to her WonderBolt. Soarin' draped an arm around her and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead.

"You're my fillyfriend." He said simply, "Ain't no pony more important." Applejack sighed happily and leaned into him. Their displays of affection were all but ignored by the other ponies who were talking happily, although every pony had noticed. Applejack had never had a pony display his affection for her; she liked it. Applejack snuggled closer and a stray thought entered her mind.

_I could get used to this…_

"I take it you came here to see my little ponies?" Susan asked after catching up with Spitfire. Soarin' nodded and Susan smiled sweetly. She turned back to the old wooden house.

"KIDS! SOARIN' AND SPITFIRE ARE HERE!" She shouted. Her voice was like a fog-horn, echoing around the entire clearing effortlessly. Applejack was impressed. The older pony's lungs must have been massive. Then the farmer heard another sound. At first she thought it was the pre-rumble of a sudden shower. She looked up, expecting grey skies. But it was clear and blue. The noise only grew louder and a dust cloud seemed to be gathering from the opposite side of the house. The rumble reached a crescendo and Applejack's breath caught in her throat.

"Soarin'!" The voices of almost twenty little ponies shouted together. The thunder of little hooves on dirt drew all their attention to a herd of ponies charging towards them.

"Crusaders, with me!" Soarin' shouted and took off in a head-long charge towards the orphans. Scootaloo gave a whop of joy and followed the WonderBolt into the horde. Applebloom was seconds behind the other Crusader. Sweetie Belle, on the other hoof, idled next to her sister, staring at the giant wrestle match taking place ahead of her.

"Just go." Rarity sighed without even looking at her. Sweetie gave her a hug and charged in after the other Crusaders. The ponies hugged and smiled and bombarded Soarin' with hundreds of questions. The three Crusaders had each paired off with hoof-wrestling or tug-o-wars.

"It's good to see him happy." Susan said, eyeing the growing rumble.

"Mrs. Evergreen…uh…what is this place?" Applejack asked. The mares gave her amused glances. Even Rarity looked at her. Applejack had a niggling feeling in the back of her mind as to what this place was, but she needed to hear it. To make it real.

"This is the Evergreen Orphanage." Susan said with a sad smile, "Established by Princess Celestia herself almost two hundred years ago. My family has been the keepers of this place for generations."

"Soarin' was…uh, _is_ an orphan?" Applejack asked, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No…well...I mean I guess this is how he told me." She motioned to the building. Susan offered her a gentle smile.

"Come my dears. I suspect we have a lot to talk about." Susan moved away and seemed to adopt a referee's role to the melee. Soarin's booming laughter filled the entire area. All of the colts and fillies were just as happy as him.

"Oh sweet Celesita Applejack, he's good with kids." Rarity breathed out, "If you do not bed him soon, I will have to do it myself."

"Hooves off!" Applejack hissed at her friend. Spitfire grinned at the two mares.

"She's right, you know?" The WonderBolt put in, "I know a lot of mares who would kill to be you, Applejack."

"I have a plan, thank ya' kindly!" Applejack said, trying not to sound defensive. The two mares with her gave her amused looks.

"Really?"

"…No…" Applejack said, hanging her head, "I ain't got a plan."

"Not to fear, dear Applejack!" Rarity called out, "I think-" Spitfire put a hoof to her mouth.

"Just stop." She said with a shake of her head and turned to Applejack, "It will happen naturally. Don't let miss prissy pony here fill your head with romantic fantasies."

"You are so cynical, Miss Spitfire." Rarity said to the WonderBolt.

"Not every stallion is a prince, Rarity." Spitfire said, "They have to make do with what they know. Don't go filling Applejack's mind with fantasies that A. She doesn't want and B. Will make her time with Soarin' seem lacking." Rarity thought on this for a moment and nodded.

"I see now why you were made Captain of the WonderBolts." She said at length, "Very well." Rarity turned to the farmer, "Applejack, you are on your own." She winked, "I'm sure you know what to do."

The farmer blushed and quickly went to round up the Crusaders before they created a dust-storm, or uncovered ancient pony ruins. With those three, literally anything was possible. Twilight had once joked the three were as likely to catch the ancient Kraken itself while fishing in PonyVille Pond as they were any local fish. It was true enough, and it was best for the three to have a pony watching them as much as possible. And now with two dozen little colts and fillies to offer advice to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, today would be a day to remember. For good or ill.

0000000

"SOARIN'! SOARIN'! I'M OPEN!" shouted little Cherry Blossom, one of the orphan ponies. Soarin' nodded and bucked the football high into the sky. The ball twirled gracelessly in the air and several of the fillies and colts scrambled to be the pony to catch it. Ultimately it was Peaches N' Cream who caught it in mid-air. The little filly stuck out her tongue at an annoyed Scootaloo and took off in a sprint. The Crusader narrowed her eyes at the unspoken challenge and ran after, determined to get the ball for herself.

"Nice catch Peaches!" Spitfire shouted from under a tree. Spitfire and Applejack sat under an oak tree, braiding the manes of some of the little fillies. It was hot, and only the most athletic ponies were out in the sun. Although a WonderBolt, Spitfire had elected to remain in the shade with Applejack and some of the orphan ponies.

"Okay dear, now wait a few minutes for the paint to dry before running around." Rarity said to a bright-eyed blue unicorn filly. The filly, Bubbles, jumped off her chair and trotted over to group under in the shade. Rarity watched her go and sighed happily. Right now her respect for the WonderBolts was at an all time high.

Rarity had used her magic to set up a quick table on the grass. As per her fanatic fashion nature, the unicorn had brought a massive amount of make-up and beauty supplies. "For emergencies." Had been the reason given.

It was Sweetie Belle who suggested setting up the beauty booth, and Rarity had been teary eyed when she agreed. It seemed Sweetie Belle had inherited her sister's spirit of generosity. So the two alabaster unicorns were painting hooves, braiding manes and apply soft make-up to any filly who wanted it. And all of the fillies did.

"Peaches! Peaches! Over here!" Shouted a little brown colt with a blonde mane. Peaches tossed the ball; Oliver jumped into the air to catch it, but missed. The ball bounced off his hooves, and tumbled through the air into a bush of snowberries.

"Darn it!" Oliver said as the ball disappeared into the bushes.

"Oliver Spring! Watch your language young colt!" Susan said softly, but firmly.

"Sorry Miss Susan." Oliver said, hanging his head.

"It's okay. Now, go get the ball. Others want to play." Susan said with a smile.

Applebloom, who was reading to several of the younger ponies from a picture book looked up and sighed to herself at Oliver's cuteness. Oliver smiled a toothy grin, and spun his baseball cap around so a small amount of his blonde mane poked out. Maybe it was his light freckles, or maybe it was his careless blonde mane, but Applebloom found it hard not to watch the colt as he played.

"I'll get it first!" Scootaloo suddenly shouted as she charged passed the colt. Oliver was stunned for a second and looked around aimlessly. His gaze met Applebloom's and she nodded expectantly towards the bushes. Oliver tilted his cap and charged in after the Crusader.

"Appwebwoom?" One of the smallest unicorn colts, Tinny Twist, tugged at the Crusader's leg. She looked down and smiled reassuringly. The little colt fur was a blotchy grey/black and when he smiled, Applebloom saw he had a front tooth missing.

"Sorry" She said and turned back to the book and began to read. She tried not to glance at Oliver who seemed to be giving Scootaloo a run for her bits. Applebloom wasn't sure who she wanted to win. Scootaloo was her friend, but if any Crusader needed to be taken down a notch it was her. And that Oliver…she would have to ask Applejack what this warm tingle was.

Soarin' landed right outside the snowberry bush and waited expectantly for the two ponies inside to fight it out. He had to admit the Crusader Scootaloo had a limitless supply of energy.

"HEY SOARIN', THNIK FAST!"

Soarin' spun on his hooves and found a bright red ball flying directly at him. The ball connected with Soarin' face with a thump.

"Oh, a sneak attack, eh? Come here you!" Soarin' laughed and began to chase the Pegasus who had kicked the ball around. The Pegasus colt led Soarin' over to the oak tree, where Applejack and Spitfire were grinning knowingly.

"NOW!" Candy Corn shouted. On command, the red filly Cherry Blossom, Peaches N' Cream and Carrot Stick launched out of the tree at the WonderBolt. Soarin' laughed at the three took him to the ground. They were soon joined by Scootaloo and Oliver, who had dropped the ball in favor of playing dog-pile on Soarin'.

"We got him!" Carrot Stick shouted as he wrestled to keep Soarin's hooves to the ground. Scootaloo tried to pin the WonderBolt's eyes shut while the others tried to hold him down. Soarin' wrapped his right arm around Scootaloo's waist, and lifted the filly off his face and set her down with a thud behind him. Each pony in turn was wrestled off Soarin', but the second he was up all five ponies tackled him back to the ground.

"I haven't seen my little ponies this happy in ages." Susan said, watching Soarin' and the ponies roll around on the ground.

"Yeah…Soarin' has a way with kids. Probably because he's not so different from them." Spitfire laughed. Applejack laughed with the WonderBolt.

"He's got a good heart." Applejack said happily as she finished braiding a filly's brown mane.

"Come here you!" Soarin' shouted.

"He does. Like the ponies here, he's just looking to have some fun." Susan said before trotting quickly back to the house. Some of the fillies and colts wanted a cold drink.

"He's a keeper. Hold on to him." Spitfire said with a smile. Applejack blushed, but couldn't help but agree. Applejack watched her WonderBolt playing effortlessly with the ponies. Soarin' was hovering just out of reach from the little ponies, the most annoyed of which was Scootaloo. She kept jumping and flapping her wings desperately but each time she fell back to earth. Soarin' snatched Oliver's cap from his head and plopped it on Scootaloo, over her eyes. The Crusader growled and fumbled to get the cap off.

"Soarin' has always been a good colt." Susan said with a tray of fresh lemonade balanced on her back.

"He grew up here?" Applejack asked. Susan gave her a slow nod.

"Most of his life." She said, "It was a hard life. We stay open thanks to Celestia herself, but still…these little ponies don't have many luxuries."

"How long have Soarin' and Spitfire been coming here?" Applejack asked. The question had been itching at her mind for several hours now.

"Hmm…let's see. Once or twice a week for…almost five years." Susan said, "At least together. Soarin' visits all the time."

"Sugarcakes…" Applejack breathed. This was a whole new side of the WonderBolts that she had never seen before.

"I got 'em! I got 'em!" Peaches shouted as she clung to Soarin's arm to keep him from moving any of the other ponies off.

"Miss Applejack, is it true that you and Soarin' are…in love?" A little filly with a short black mane asked. All of the fillies turned their attention to Applejack, who was blushing and trying to find the right words. Even Spitfire and Susan arched their eyebrows, studying the farmer intently.

"Ya'... we is." Applejack said eventually. Most of the fillies giggled, others made an "Aww" sound.

"Applebloom! Back-up!" Scootaloo shouted desperately to the other Crusader. The little Apple only laughed as Scootaloo fell to the ground again. Although it looked fun, she would never leave the little ponies she was reading to. Besides, Scootaloo could do with a little hard earned humility.

"How long have you two been dating?" Susan asked, generally curious.

"Almost two months now." Applejack said proudly.

"Did he rescue you from a dragon?" Daisy asked.

"Did he save you from your wicked step-mom?" Peaches N' Cream asked seconds later. The filly had gotten tired of trying and failing to bring Soarin' down, and had joined the group under the tree.

"Is he brave?" Kristy Cream asked, dreaming of a brave knight errant. The two Creams, although twins, could not have been more different. Kristy Cream was a rapidly developing baker and chef, where as Peaches N'Cream would not have been out of place as an assistant in the Carousel Boutique.

The question bombarded Applejack, who was at a loss to all of them. It's not that she couldn't answer them, it just as soon as she thought of the correct words, another question was asked, and then another.

"Has he ever kissed you?" Daisy asked sweetly. Applejack looked down at her and felt moved at the curiosity she saw in the filly's bright blue eyes. To her surprise, nopony asked another question; all of the girls wanted to know the answer to Daisy's question.

"Uh ya'…he has." Applejack said simply; all of the girls giggled at her answer.

"What's it like?" Kristy asked, as she stretched her legs and rested her head against the Oak.

"Smoochin'?" Applejack inquired. In truth, Applejack already knew what she meant, but she needed to buy time to think of an answer.

"No. Being in love. What's it like?" Kristy asked, closing her eyes and letting herself day-dream.

"Love is very odd…" Applejack began, "it's when ya' can't live without somepony in ya' life. It's when ya' know that ya' would do anythin' to make 'em happy, when seein' them upset tears ya' heart apart."

"How do you know when you're in love?" Spitfire asked. Applejack was surprised to hear her take part in the conversation, but when she saw the look in Spitfire's eyes, she understood.

"Ya' just know. It's like somethin' in ya' life is just perfect and the one ya' love fits into ya' life like a missin' puzzle piece." Applejack said, watching Soarin' dreamily. Soarin' and the other ponies had tired themselves out, and now they just rested on the grass, talking lightly and telling jokes. All save Scootaloo, who never knew when to quit.

"How will I ever find love?" Peaches N' Cream asked shyly.

"Ya' heart little ones" Applejack said simply. All the fillies, with the exception of Susan, Spitfire and a sleeping Rosie Sunshine, looked up at the apple farmer.

"My heart?" Kristy asked, touching her chest gently.

"My little ponies, if ya' listen to ya' thumper, ya' will always find love. But ya's need to listen carefully, because ya' can't always hear ya' ticker all the time. I gots lucky with Soarin', and I thanks Celestia for givin' him to me. I loved him more than I does sunshine, and an Apple loves sunshine." Applejack said as she stifled a yawn. She looked around and found that the other fillies were asleep, off dreaming about their Prince Charming. Applejack smiled and closed her eyes. Soon, the farmer had drifted into a dream of her own, thinking of Soarin'.

0000000

Applebloom finished reading from the picture book and smiled down at the knee-high colts and fillies. There were five of them, and she doubted their combined age was greater than ten. The wide-eyes of the fillies and colts studied Applebloom intently.

"Another?" One of the little fillies asked. Applebloom nodded.

"Sure. Why don't ya'll head over to the oak tree over yonder, and I'll go inside to fetch another one." Applebloom offered. The little ponies nodded and galloped away. But their legs were short, and what they considered a gallop was little more than a slow trot for Applebloom. But then the little grey colt, Tinny Twist, tripped on his own eagerness and slid on the ground. The little colt came to a rest a few feet away and began to whimper.

"What happened little one?" Applebloom asked Tinny Twist. The little colt looked at the Crusader with unshed tears in his wide eyes. He looked down at his scraped knee. There was a thin trickle of blood running down is leg.

"I scwaped it." He said. A second pony's shadow suddenly appeared next to Applebloom.

"We have a few band-aids inside." The larger colt said. Applebloom felt her cheeks flush and looked up at Oliver's concerned yet cute face.

"…okay." Applebloom said without even thinking. Oliver knelt down and placed Tinny Twist on his back to carry him inside. Applebloom followed the two inside.

0000000

"You really should just give up." Soarin' called up to the only filly who was still trying to conquer him. Scootaloo growled and continue her desperate crawl over Soarin's standing body. She pulled, bit and tugged at the WonderBolt, but he didn't so much as waver.

"Never!" Scootaloo called out. Soarin' sighed and plucked the Crusader from his body.

"Okay, enough." He plopped the grumbling Crusader down on the ground. She glared up at him, but it soon turned to a grin and the two laughed.

0000000

"This is gonna' sting a little." Applebloom said before dabbing the antiseptic ointment on Tinny Twist's scrapped knee. The little colt hissed, but Oliver held his hoof so Tinny suffered through. Applebloom peeled a band-aid and placed it gently on the red spot. She gave it one kiss and patted Tinny on the head.

"There ya' go, ya' brave stallion." Applebloom said with a grin. Tinny Twist pulled her into a little hug and hobbled off, testing his wound gingerly on the floor.

"I'll clean it again before we go to bed tonight." Oliver said as he watched the patchy colt hobble off. Applebloom found her usually confident voice all but lost at her proximity to Oliver. What was happening to her? She had never been this…what? Shy? Self-conscious? Why couldn't she talk to this colt?

"He uh…ya'…ok…" Applebloom stammered out. When Oliver laughed Applebloom felt like her heart would burst from her chest. Whether it was from embarrassment or something else, she had no idea. What had Rarity said that one time? Try talking about them?

"So uh..." Applebloom began, "How long have ya' lived here?" She inwardly winced. This was an orphanage. What kind of question was that? Oliver smiled sadly.

"My parents died three years ago." He said sadly. Applebloom looked at the ground and offered a mumbled apology. Oliver only smiled back and gave her a quick jab in the arm.

"Hey, we have some carrot cake in the kitchen. Want to split a slice with me?" He offered. Applebloom instantly brightened up and she nodded her head vigorously. Without thinking she took his hoof in hers.

"Ya' bet I does!"

0000000

Rarity watched Sweetie Belle and tried desperately to keep the tears of happiness from spilling out and ruining her make-up. Her little sister stood behind a little filly and was expertly braiding her hair and chatting away as if they two had been friends for ages. The Crusaders had made friends with every single orphan and were single-hoofedly making their weeks.

"Hey Rarity?" Sweetie called out, "Amber wants me to braid some sunflowers into her mane. Can you show me how?" Rarity nodded silently. Sweetie Belle almost never asked for help, on anything. It was a sign of how truly happy and relaxed the little filly was that she was willing to admit she didn't know something. Rarity effortlessly plucked a hoof full of the flowers from a nearby bowl and showed both Sweetie Belle and the filly Amber how to braid. The two fillies smiled brightly at the mare and instantly changed places so Amber could braid Sweetie's mane.

Rarity sat back down and watched them. A small shadow fell over her and she looked up at the filly Cheery Blossom. The filly sat down nervously and quickly looked around to make sure no pony had noticed her. She had a tomboy reputation to keep after all. The filly placed both her front hooves on the table and Rarity nodded in understanding. She pulled the massive make-up kit from where it laid on the ground and popped it open to reveal endless rows of colors, shades and brushes.

"What color?" She asked with a smile.

"Red." Cherry said with a blush. Rarity smiled.

"My favorite color." She said and pulled the cherry-red hoof paint from its spot. The unicorn's horn glowed briefly as she unscrewed the cap and dipped a wide bristle brush in the paint. "Let's begin, shall we?"

0000000

Applejack and Susan Evergreen moved quickly and effectively through the kitchen of the Evergreen Orphanage. They day had gone and it was getting close to dinner time. Many of the colts and fillies were in the main room watching cartoon shows. Soarin', Spitfire and Rarity were with them, to keep some semblance of order. The littlest foals had been put in bed for a quick nap. Applejack had been delighted when Applebloom and her new friend Oliver Spring had offered to do the work themselves. Applebloom had really taken a shine to both the little ones, and the freckled Oliver. Applejack had noticed the blush the two little ponies had when they thought nopony was looking. Applejack thought it was adorable; her sister's first crush!

"This is a magical place." Applejack said after a moment. Susan looked up from the carrots she was chopping and nodded slowly.

"We're the only orphanage in all of Equestira." Susan said, "Princess Celestia herself tries to visit at least once a year. Though I imagine with Luna back, we'll be entertaining two princesses this year."

"Why haven't I heard of this place before?" Applejack asked. The two worked like cog-wheels in the kitchen, chopping, cutting and cooking a huge pot of stew for the little ponies. Applejack quickly tasted the broth and added another pinch of salt before dumping in two chopped onions.

"We try to keep a low profile." Susan said, "My little ponies need to be adopted by truly loving parents, not ponies looking for social accolades. On average one pony is adopted a month."

"Was Soarin' ever adopted?" Applejack asked. Susan stopped working and looked at the farmer.

"No." She said at length, "He went into the Royal Foster Care system when he turned ten, but he had…trouble."

"Trouble?" Applejack asked eyes wide in shock.

"Oh no, nothing like that." Susan chuckled, "The worst thing I've ever caught Soarin' doing is stealing a cookie from the jar. No, he's just stubborn as a mule that one. He was in the foster care of a well-to-do family that wanted to send him to pony boarding school. He just didn't like it there. Said the colts were arrogant and superior."

Susan sighed, "Honestly I think Soarin' spent too long here. He's never taken much for himself. Always so willing to sacrifice or give up something for another pony. Sometimes I wish he had been adopted as just a little foal. His sense of self is...lacking." She turned to the grim and silent Applejack.

"That's why I like you, Applejack Apple." She hugged the farmer, "You have a backbone. You'll keep Soarin' happy, won't you? Even if you have to force it down his throat?" Applejack nodded gravely.

"I promise by my Grandpappy's hat!" She titled the ever present brown hat on her head, "I is never gonna' hurt Soarin'."

0000000

Applejack cuddled closer to Soarin' as the two sat in a slow carriage as it neared Canterlot. The night air was crisp, cool and oh so welcoming. As their side, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were curled up on each other, sleeping. Funnily enough, Sweetie Belle snored the loudest with a thin line of drool dripping onto the floor. During their long goodbye at the Evergreen, Applejack had watched with a tight grin as Oliver Spring gave Applebloom a single peck on the cheek. Even sleeping the little Apple was a bright red as well...a real apple. Rarity was looked out the window at the stars, reminiscing on the day. She had seen Sweetie Belle really shine in helping other ponies. The Crusaders had been nothing short of saintly with the little orphan ponies. Spitfire had taken off from the orphanage itself after all the goodbyes, saying something about a party in Manehatten.

Applejack firmly believed in days that when shared with that special pony, made you love them all the greater. Today had been one of those days. Today had cemented and gilded her love for Soarin'. This was no longer a simple first-love giddy high. This was almost a complete wholeness found in another pony. Applejack had watched Soarin' play tag, hide-and-seek or any number of games with all the orphans and the Crusaders. He had been perfect. Applejack couldn't remember when the Crusaders had been this happy. Usually their adventure ended in sore ankles, mud and sadness from not getting cutie marks. But today the Crusaders had put their mission aside and had just been fillies.

The carriage stopped outside Soarin's house and the two ponies reluctantly pulled away from each other. Soarin' gave Applejack a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later?" He whispered, well aware of the sleeping Crusaders.

"Ya' better believe it." Applejack said, "I loves ya' so much!" The two embraced one more time before Soarin' closed the carriage's door behind him. Applejack sighed but yelped when she felt a swift kick to her rump. She turned to a glaring Rarity.

"What in the hay?"

"What are you doing, Applejack?" Rarity hissed, "The Crusaders are asleep and we are bound for PonyVille. I can take them from here. You get going! Spend the night with your coltfriend."

"I…is ya' sure?"

"Applejack, march!" Rarity pointed out the door. Applejack hesitated for only a second before charging out the door after Soarin'. Rarity watched the farmer disappear into the darkness. "Go get him, girl."

0000000

Applejack opened the WonderBolt's front door and cautiously stepped inside. The rooms were dark and she heard the pressurized hiss of a refrigerator shutting. Soarin' was in the kitchen. Applejack watched him from the shadows for a moment. He gulped back a tall glass of milk and washed the empty glass in the sink. His muscled body sent all too familiar warmth through the farmer and her legs began to shake. Tonight! It had to be tonight!

"Soarin'?" Applejack's voice was breathy, and filled with something the Wonderbolt couldn't believe: lust. The farmer's hips swayed in a way that made Soarin' gulp as she walked over. But 'walk' wasn't nearly close enough to describe the way the farmer seemed to glide over the ground. The way she moved was like liquid velvet, flowing in a way that sent a rush of blood through Soarin'. When Applejack finally reached him, she looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a knowing grin.

"Uh…um, hey…AJ." He stuttered dumbly. Applejack put a hoof to his mouth and shook her head.

"Do us both a favor; just shut up." She closed the distance between their lips in a passionate kiss. Soarin' inhaled deeply as he took the earth pony in his strong arms. She smelled like apples and fresh grass and Soarin' found his noble strength waning. Did she know how attractive she was? How much Soarin' wanted her?

Applejack bit down on his lower lip and pulled hard. The Wonderbolt hissed and heard her chuckle. Well two could play at this game. Soarin' took to the air, his wings effortlessly lifting both ponies off the ground. Applejack gasped as she suddenly found her hooves dangling just above the ground. The farmer gasped in delight and surprise when she found herself pressed against the wall of his house, hooves dangling. Soarin' took both her front hooves in one powerful hoof and held them above her head. He ravished her lips with his passionate lust and Applejack felt her mind slowing. She placed her lower hooves on the wall and kicked off, tumbling to the ground in a tangled mass of blue and dull orange fur.

Still, Soarin' was nothing if not an athlete. He effortless twisted in the air, placing Applejack beneath him. But instead of colliding hard to the wooden floor, Soarin' wrapped his arms around the farmer and with one quick flap of his wings, he halted them an inch over the ground. Slowly he lowered Applejack to the floor. The look in her eyes was nothing short of fiery lust. She lunged at him, drawing him down to her. Applejack hissed in pleasure as Soarin' trailed kisses up and down her neck, then to her ear and back down to her collar-bone.

"Let's…" Applejack began but was cut off by Soarin's lips. A moment passed before he pulled away to kiss her body. "Let's continue this in your bedroom."

Soarin' met her gaze, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "For real sure?" She pulled him closer.

"I have nev'r been more sure of anythin', hero." She whispered and sealed the words with a kiss. The Wonderbolt took to the air again, carrying Applejack in his powerful arms. Their lips never broke as he effortlessly glided to his bedroom. Applejack felt a moment's trepidation when Soarin' laid her on his soft, warm bed. Their kissing became heated, passionate but careful. Soarin' took his time with her, making sure every kiss and movement was completely wanted.

Applejack had never considered her life perfect. She loved her family and her friends, but there was always more to learn; always another lesson. It was only by the grace of Celestia that none of her mistakes had been unforgivable. Her stubborn streak had ensured life on the farm was never perfect, as the farmer had a nasty habit of biting off more than she could chew.

The moment when Soarin' whispered her name before pushing inside her was the closest she had ever been to perfection. There was pain, but Applejack was a strong pony; she endured. Soarin' whispered her name and his love for her, never once pulling away. He was the knife that tore her open and the salve that healed her. Applejack had never known a pony could feel this complete, this in love. The act itself was more pleasurable than she could ever have imagined, but it was as nothing compared to the pleasure of sharing something this intimate with Soarin'. His arms held her closer, and his lips, when not kissing her, whispered sweet nothings. This must be what Rarity had meant when she said she wanted the perfect pony.

Hours later, after the two ponies had made love for what felt like to Applejack as a blissful eternity, they lay curled up close to one another. Applejack rested her head against Soarin's firm toned chest and released the more contented sigh she had ever had. Seemed that flight shows weren't the only performances Soarin' Silverbolt was good at. Applejack shuddered as a cold wind blew through the open window. As if sensing her chill, Soarin who was sleeping peacefully, pulled her closer to his warm body.

Even asleep, he loved her!

Her life was now perfect.

0000000000

Sorry for the longer wait on this chapter. Hopefully the extended length evens things out.

Happy belated New Year, by the way! Here's to a great 2012!

Thanks for reading. R&R if you like. More to come soon.

Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, this is just a short chapter. My goal is to have mid-length chapters, updated fairly regularly as opposed to HUGE chapters once a month.

Thanks for all your kind reviews!

000000000000000000000

The first thing Applejack was aware of was light. It was almost blinding, and she had sense enough to realize it was natural sunlight bleeding in through the windows. Applejack groaned and rolled over, taking a clutch of blanket with her. Thankfully the light no longer blinded her, but her new position made her come to her second realization. The pony who was supposed to be sleeping next to her, who if he had been with her would have wrapped his strong arms around her, was absent. Applejack's eyes opened more and she saw she was alone in a bed.

"Soarin'?" She called out. There was no vocal response. But her highly tuned sense of smell, heightened by years of leaving pies to bake while in the fields, detected something. Biscuits. And eggs. With…Applejack sniffed again. Either cheddar or Equestrian cheese, she wasn't sure. Applejack laid her head back down and looked at the clock on the bed stand; 8:30.

Applejack bolted up, gasping. She couldn't remember ever sleeping past six in the morning! What in the hay was wrong with her! But as quickly as her shame came, it vanished. She wasn't on the ranch right now. She was in the bed of the most loving stallion she had ever met. Applejack sighed and let the soft cushions of Soarin's bed take her again.

She lay awake, her mind thinking about last night. Her time with Soarin' had been nothing short of magical. Every kiss, every thrust and whispered word had been perfect. And now he was cooking her breakfast. What more could a mare want? Applejack was so in love with her WonderBolt she couldn't imagine enjoying life without him. Sure she still laughed and went on journeys with her friends, but in the back of her mind Applejack always knew Soarin' would be there. The thought of not having Soarin' in her life sent a shiver of fear up her spine.

Applejack's wandering eyes landed on Soarin's closet. A naughty thought entered the apple farmer's mind and she crept over to the twin wooden doors. She slid one open and saw a rack of WonderBolt uniforms. Applejack grinned and pulled one from its hanger.

It took her a few minutes to wrangle herself into the suit. It was tailored for a pony easily twice her size and it hung loosely over her body. Still, it was rather fetching. Applejack snapped on a pair of flight goggles and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Lookin' mighty fine there, AJ." She said to herself and struck a pose. She could see why Rainbow Dash was so eager to be a WonderBolt. A cough drew her attention and she gasped as she spun around.

"Soarin?" Applejack exclaimed, "I um…I didn't…I mean…well…"

"Mmmm…" Soarin' said from the doorway. The stallion was leaning on the door jam, eyeing Applejack lustfully, "I've always loved a mare in uniform." He strode over and loomed over the farmer.

"Oh, really?" Applejack breathed and wrapped her front hooves around him, "Well, maybe I 'ought to buy one of them WonderBolt fan costumes for us earth ponies."

"Maybe you should." Soarin' whispered. The WonderBolt effortlessly peeled the uniform from the farmer and began to kiss her exposed fur. Applejack hissed as Soarin' began to kiss up and down her neck. Applejack had to push him away before her mind shutdown completely.

"Hoho there lover boy." She teased, "Don't start nothin' ya can't finish."

"Who says I don't intend to finish this?" Soarin' asked, trailing kisses down her neck. Applejack felt a familiar warmth growing in her and her knees started to go weak. Applejack managed to nudge the WonderBolt away just enough for him to stop kissing, but he refused to relinquish his hold on the farmer.

"'efore we have another tumble in the hay, I needs to get some breakfast." Her stomach growled in response, "I'm powerful hungry, Soarin. And it aint wise to keep an Apple from her meal."

"Well it just so happens I made breakfast." He sighed a little, "Or at least I tried. Cooking isn't a strong point of mine."

"Not a problem, sugar cube." Applejack said with a wink and strode passed him. She flicked his nose with her tail, to give him something to follow. "Lemme' see what ya' got cookin."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said, "But after breakfast…?"

"Oooo Soarin', if ya' wanna' take this bull by the horns, ya' best be ready for a ride." She said lustfully. Now that she had _had_ Soarin', she wanted, _needed_ more of him. It was her purest expression of love for him, and she intended to at least be sated before she had to return to Ponyville.

Soarin' moved like lightning and Applejack found herself pressed against the wall. Again. This time Soarn' kissed her so passionately it shut her mind down instantaneously. Applejack kissed back with all her might and let herself melt into his embrace. Her tongue fought for dominance over his. They were equally matched and Applejack couldn't have loved it more. She was about ready to take him, then and there, when the WonderBolt pulled away.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love ya' too, hero." Applejack managed, but her mind was moving very sluggishly.

"Come on. Breakfast." Soarn' said as he walked away. The WonderBolt was the only pony save Pinkie Pie herself who could compare to Applejack with his appetite. Rarity had the appetite of a dainty flower, and Twilight a less dainty flower. Rainbow Dash ate like an athlete; smaller meals every few hours. And Fluttershy was too shy to do anything as unwholesome as stuff her face with fruit and pancakes. The Crusaders were still little fillies, and thought that three cookies before bedtime was too many.

"Right." Applejack managed, "Breakfast." Her voice was little more than a whisper. She let her mind revert to a more animalistic state and followed the aroma of food in the air.

0000000

Rainbow Dash growled in annoyance as she tore through the skies above Ponyville. Where in the hay was Applejack? The farmer was supposed to have met Rainbow at the Maple Stack for their all-you-can-eat pancake special. Rainbow Dash had gotten up at 7 A.M. just to go! Nopony, not even her parents in Cloudsdale had ever convinced the Pegasus to get up before 11! Rainbow had even gone out and purchased an alarm clock, something that she had never thought she would own. It was a strange contraption. It had a certain regulatory quality to it. Maybe it was the constant tic-toc as time inched by, or maybe it was those two Celestia damn alarm bells, but whatever it was, Rainbow Dash hated the blasted thing!

But against every athletic bone in her body, she had gotten up just after dawn and in her half asleep haze, glided down to the Maple Stack. And waited. And waited. Waited and waited some more. Rainbow felt her blood boil as she thought of the three worthless hours she had spent waiting for Applejack. Three hours she could have been practicing her routines, or doing wing sprints or gymnastics. Or sleeping. She could be asleep right now, lost in her dreams of fame and fortune. But no! She was on her way to Sweet Apple Acres to give Applejack a helping hoof-full of Rainbow Dash attitude.

The old wooden structures of Sweet Apple Acres were now zooming passed the Pegasus. She caught a quick glimpse of a grey and golden yellow Pegasus walking out of Caramel Apple's house. Rainbow snickered to herself. She had always said that feather-brain could do with a good stallion in her life.

The thought of getting a little lovin' from a coltfriend sent a pleasant shiver down the Pegasus's spine. Oh to be a WonderBolt! She could just imagine it, hanging out with that Soarin', or the moody Air Raid, or that badpony Fireflight or shoot, even SlingShot. Any of those gorgeous hunks of stallions would do.

Not that Rainbow wanted just a quick buck, but if she was going to bother doing the whole romancing and loving and caring for a stallion, it would have to be a gorgeous hunk. Nothing short of that would ever drive Rainbow to wear-she shuddered-a skirt. Her mind drifted back to the Grand Galloping Gala. The Pegasus was patiently counting the days until the WonderBolt's off season. She couldn't wait to show Spitfire and Soarin' her moves! And she had wasted three long hours waiting for Applejack when she should have been practicing.

Rainbow Dash slammed into the ground hard, her hooves sending up a great cloud of dust that could be seen a long way off. Her vision dashed left and right. No sign of that apple farmer.

"APPLEJACK!" She yelled, "Where are you ya' hayseed?" There was a commotion in one of the barns, and Rainbow narrowed her eyes. So Applejack wanted to hide from her. Ha! Good luck with that! Rainbow zoomed over to the barn, leaving a trail of rainbow light in her wake.

"Come on out, Applejack!" She yelled, "I know you're in there! Face what's comin' to ya'!" There was a rustle of metal tools, and somepony with a deep voice grunted. A figured emerged from the shadow of the barn. It was not Applejack.

"Stifle ya' racket, I hears ya'." Big Macintosh said calmly to the mare. "But I ain't Applejack."

"Oh, sorry Big Mac." Rainbow said, flushed, "Um, you haven't seen Applejack anywhere? She was supposed to meet me in Ponyville for breakfast."

"Can't say I have." Big Mac said and cast a look around, "AJ was supposed to help me pick the snowberries this mornin'. And later she was gonna' buck apples. Don't recon' that'll get done either."

"Do you know where she went?" Rainbow asked. Now she was starting to worry. Not a whole lot, as Applejack was a tough-as-nails pony, but still...what could keep AJ from working the fields?

"Nope." The larger farmer said, monotone. Rainbow sighed. "Don't go worryin' ya' pretty head 'bout her now. AJ is a big girl. She'll turn up, and when she does we'll lay in to her good and proper."

0000000

As much as Applejack loved Soarin' Silverbolt, she had to admit the stallion could not cook to save his life. Applejack had once listened to Rarity detail a nightmarish breakfast Sweetie Belle had tried to cook. Toast served as grey sludge in a cup, and carrot juice so black it would pass for coal. Applejack had always though the tale to be exaggerated. Rarity was certainly overly dramatic.

Now she wasn't so sure.

Bless his soul, but the breakfast Soarin' had tried to cook was horrific. Biscuits as hard as a rock, and half as tasty. And the scrambled eggs…well, some things are best left forgotten. Applejack had not spared the WonderBolt's feelings either; it was tough love. Applejack would shape the stallion into a decent cook, or her name wasn't Applejack Apple.

"Just toss 'em in." Applejack said casually to the WonderBolt. Soarin' shrugged and dumped his full stock of apples into the boiling sugar water.

"Shouldn't we have…I dunno…chopped the apples first?" He asked.

"Hmmm…nah." Applejack said with a shake of her head, "It don't matter much. We'll mash 'em up good and proper when they're soft."

"Ok sure." Soarin' leaned over the apple farmer who was reading from Soarin's only cookbook; a book that had never been opened before. Applejack had it open to the APPLESAUSE page. The earth pony's brow furrowed as she read. Soarin sighed to himself. Sweet Celestia, he loved her.

"So what else do you need?" He whispered into her ear. Applejack breathed in deeply and Soarin' grinned as she shivered. Applejack leaned back and let Soarin' absently kiss her neck.

"Mmmmm…" She moaned, "A pinch o' ginger and…mmmm… I mean…a stick o' butter and-" Soarin' kissed her, stopping the sentence in her throat. Applejack sighed into him and let him turn her around to face him.

"Ya'll keep this up, and we aint never gonna' get breakfast." Applejack whispered between kisses. Soarin' growled into her mouth and swept everything off the table with one massive arm.

"I'm okay with that." He said. Applejack threw off her hat to keep if from getting dirty and lunged at her WonderBolt. All thoughts of breakfast were lost as she gave herself to her passions.

0000000

Big Macintosh watched Rainbow Dash disappear into the sky and let a slight scowl settle on his face. Where was Applejack; the question had plagued his mind all day. Not that she had to check in with him. Applejack was a grown mare with her own life, and Big Macintosh knew she wouldn't tell him everything she did. His sister had a habit of disappearing with her friends on seemingly endless adventures. Not once had any of it caused Big Macintosh any worry. He wouldn't be starting now. But still…AJ had never broken a promise before.

The farmer rolled his shoulder blade and felt it pop. He groaned. If AJ had bothered to show up for work, he wouldn't have hurt himself. Something about Applejack had changed in the last few months. Ever since that froufrou Gala she had gone to, she had been acting differently. Almost every weekend she had left the farm without as much as a goodbye. It was as if she was hiding something.

Big Macintosh hoped that whatever Applejack was up to, she didn't get herself hurt. Ever since the passing of their parents, Big Macintosh had taken it upon himself to watch over his little sisters. Granny Smith was good for the occasional story or baked pie, but for the nitty-gritty decisions and hard learned lessons, it would always be Big Macintosh. Really, Applejack and AppleBloom were the only ponies he had left in the world. He would face down a leviathan if it meant keeping the two of them safe.

Nothing came before his little sisters and their happiness. That in part was why Big Macintosh wasn't worried about Applejack at the moment. She was always so blissfully cheerful whenever she got back into town. Wherever she went, it made her happy. For the time being, Big Macintosh would let sleeping dogs lie. But at the first sign of any unhappiness, Big Macintosh would step in and do his brotherly duty.

The pitter-patter of little hooves drew Big Macintosh from his thoughts. He glanced to the side and saw his littlest sister AppleBloom galloping along. She carried a bag over her shoulder and a letter in her mouth.

"Whoa there little one." Big Macintosh called out. The little Crusader screeched to a halt and looked at him, eyes wide. She let the letter in her mouth drop.

"Oh, hey there big bro." She said cheerfully. There was a noticeable blush on the little filly's face.

"Where ya' headin' in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Oh, um I was gonna' drop this off in the mailbox." She said, motioned to the letter in her hoof, "I wanna' get it there 'efore Ditzy Doo comes around."

"Who ya'll mailin'?" He asked and plucked the letter from the Crusader's tiny grasp. He studied the letter and frowned, confused, "Who is Oliver Spring?"

"Oh he's umm…" the little Apple blushed, "He's this colt I met. I wanted to send 'em a letter."

"Hmm." He saw what looked like the imprint of lips wearing red lipstick on the front of the letter, "This lipstick?"

"Ehehehe…" AppleBloom laughed, scratching the back of her head nervously. Big Macintosh shrugged and glanced back at his bashful little sister.

"What's in the bag?" AppleBloom blushed and pulled out a small blue teddy bear. It was identical to the pink teddy bear Applejack had brought her last week. Big Macintosh noticed the bashful look on his little sister and he smiled softly at her.

"Ain't no problem in sendin' a gift to a friend, is there?" He asked kindly. The Crusader shook her head happily.

"No sir!" She said smartly and took the letter back. Applebloom stuffed the teddy bear back into her bag and let out a delighted giggle as she took off towards the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Where did ya'll meet this colt of yours?" Big Mac called to the retreating dust cloud. AppleBloom stopped briefly and turned.

"When Rarity and Applejack took me and the Crusaders to meet her coltfriend!"

"Whose coltfriend?" He yelled back, "Rarity's?" Big Macintosh blinked slightly. He felt an unfamiliar ping of jealously as the idea of that beautiful unicorn having a coltfriend.

"Nah!" AppleBloom called back, "Applejack's!"

A new feeling entered Big Macintosh and it was certainly not jealously.

Seems Applejack had some explainin' to do.

0000000

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Soarin' whispered into the farmer's ear. She nuzzled him back and sighed.

"Yeah, I got me plenty of trees to buck." She said, "And who knows what shenanigans them Crusaders have gotten themselves into…" She chuckled at the idea. Soarin' pulled back gently and kissed her. She smiled against his lips. She wasn't even out the door yet and she was already starting to miss him. This kiss had finality to it. She knew it would be an entire week before she would see him again. Applejack tried to absorb as much of Soarin' in that one kiss. She took in his amazing scent and committed everything about him to memory. When they pulled away, Applejack slung her bag over her shoulder and smiled sadly at her coltfriend.

"Hey…um…" Soarin' scratched his head, "How about I come visit you sometime during the week? I still have some unused vacation time."

"That's mighty sweet of ya' sugarcube." Applejack said with a tight smile, "I'll ask Big Macintosh when I gets back." Soarin' nodded. She had said that same thing before. The farmer made for the door but a quick hoof on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey Applejack." Soarin' said softly, "Are you ok? I mean…are _we_ ok?"

"Wha-"

"If there was something wrong…you'd tell me right?" Soarin' asked carefully. Applejack's face was impassive but the WonderBolt was sure he had seen nervousness in her eyes. After a moment she smiled that dazzling smile of hers. Her lightly freckled face brightened up and Soarin' was sure he had the most beautiful fillyfriend in all of Equestria.

"Quit ya' belly achin'!"She laughed, "Ya'll sound like Rarity when she chips a hoof." They both shared a laugh. "Ya'll is my coltfriend." Applejack pulled him into a tender hug.

"I loves ya' Soarin'." She said and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled cheerfully at him, "I promise ain't nothin' ya' needs to worry 'bout, and an Apple's promise is foreve'."

"Ok. I'll hold you to that." He said. Applejack winked at him.

"Ya'll can hold me anytime, sugar." She smiled. Soarin' grinned back.

"I got a show coming up, next month." He said, "Fillyfriends get box seats, you know. Free buffet and *_ahem*_ VIP time with the WonderBolts."

"Mmmmm…ya'll sure know how to treat a mare."

"Is that a yes?" Soarin' asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for all the bits in Equestria, hero." Applejack kissed him again. She loved this stallion so much. The idea of watching her star athlete strut his stuff and drooling over him appealed to the earth pony. And being smug about it was a plus, too. The free full buffet had sealed the deal. No Apple turns down food.

"How about bringing your friend?" When Applejack gave him a questioning look he added, "Rainbow Dash." The smile fell from the farmer's face instantly and her eyes widened. She gulped hard and quickly erected a fake smile.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" She stammered, "Ya'll want me to bring Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure, she loves the WonderBolts." Soarin' shrugged, but the apple farmer's change in mood had not gone unnoticed, "Besides I haven't seen her since the Gala. She is on the list of recruits we're watching after all. Top, in fact."

"Ya' don't say…" Applejack breathed. She gulped a second time and composed herself, "I'll…um…I'll ask her."

"She's okay with us dating, right?" Soarin' asked carefully. Of all the ponies who needed to know about Applejack and a WonderBolt, it was Rainbow Dash. She was known as the most fanatic fan in Equestria.

"Why shoot, hero!" Applejack lied through a toothy grin, "Ain't no pony more happy than good ol' Dashie." Soarin' grinned back but it was just as fake as Applejack's.

"Well great." The clock on the wall called out, drawing the two back to the inevitable pass of time. The two stared blankly at each other for a moment. It was time for Applejack to go. As one they wrenched each other into a burning kiss. Applejack shoved her tongue into his mouth, tasting him as much as she could. All thoughts of PonyVille and her family bled away as Soarin' wrapped his massive arms around her. Applejack hissed deeply and tugged on his lip. The two pulled away reluctantly when the need for air burned in their chests.

"Bye hero." Applejack breathed, "I love ya'."

"Goodbye Applejack" Soarin' kissed her forehead, "Stay beautiful." The earth pony giggled and offered him a wink before closing the door as she walked away.

0000000

Rainbow Dash howled with delight as she finished her self-proclaimed death defying sky loop. She had chosen to practice above PonyVille Park. In part it was to show off to the ponies there, but it was also a good place with open air and large open fields for inevitable crash landings. And besides, the mares of PonyVille could be trusted to be overly critical and there was no quicker way to improve her routines then to let Lyra or BonBon roll their eyes.

Rainbow let the wind howl in her ears and pushed herself higher into the sky. All of her previous thoughts about Applejack had died down in favor of the pure single-minded concentration of the true fanatic. She was an athlete to the bone and in moments like this, she fully embraced it.

The cyan Pegasus pushed herself through lops, twists and turns. Lightning fizzled on the edges of her hooves and rainbow light sparkled in her wake. The air about her swirled and formed into a cyclone of rainbow light. She grimaced as the strain on her body grew. A dull pressure formed in her head and her bones felt like they would break soon. Rainbow Dash shot her wings out and instantly felt the tug of wind resistance as she slowed down. She was too hungry to try a full sonic rainboom right now. When her breath started coming to her in ragged gasps, the athletic Pegasus decided to take a break and do another favored activity; let her fans gush over her.

It didn't take long for Rainbow Dash to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Surprisingly they were simply lying on the grass in the park, reading. Rainbow blinked and easily swooped down to them.

"Hey there, squirts." Rainbow said as she landed gracefully. The three Crusaders looked at her and smiled brightly. It was then Rainbow noticed what her number one fan had perched on her forehead. The cyan Pegasus gasped; a pair of WonderBolt flight goggles! And they looked real!

"Whoa, where'd you get that bad boy?" Rainbow asked and took the goggles from Scootaloo's head before the Crusader could protest. Rainbow gasped a second time at the name on the headband.

_Soarin' SilverBolt _

Rainbow's jaw dropped. "How did-where-uh…goggles?"

"Hey those are mine!" Scootaloo called out and jumped to pull her prize from Rainbow's hand. The cyan Pegasus could well imagine the protective nature Scootaloo had for the goggles and let them go effortlessly.

"How did you score a pair of Soarin's actual goggles?" Rainbow asked. She was ashamed to be jealous of a filly, but damn!

"Oh um…" Scootaloo scratched her head, "Yeah…ehehehe…" She laughed nervously. This was Rainbow Dash! Her idol! She had to tell her the entire truth, right? But she had promised Rarity and Applejack...

"We found them!" Sweetie Belle suddenly called out, shoving Scootaloo aside. Rainbow eyed the three Crusaders and their painfully guilty smiles.

"You found them?" She asked slowly. The three fillies chuckled.

"Yup. Found 'em." AppleBloom said, nodding vigorously.

"Where?" Rainbow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where what?" Sweetie Belle asked. Rainbow Dash sighed in annoyance.

"Where did you find those flight goggles?" the three Crusaders shared a look, and Scootaloo was starting to sweat.

"We…we uh…we can't tell ya'." AppleBloom said nervously.

"Why?" Rainbow asked, insulted, "Why can't I know?" She was Rainbow Dash for Celestia's sake!

"We uh…we promised Applejack." Scootaloo said, "It's a secret."

"Applejack?" Rainbow narrowed her eyes, "What does Applejack have to do with the WonderBolts?"

"Oh well you see, she's dati-" the other two Crusaders tackled Sweetie Belle to the ground and covered her mouth. AppleBloom and Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow Dash and laughed nervously. Suddenly Applebloom put a hoof to her ear.

"What's that Granny?" She said, "You need help baking?" She turned in the direction of Sweet Apple Acres, "OK GRANNY! COMING!"

"Sorry, Dash, gotta' go." Applebloom said and zoomed off, dragging Sweetie Belle with her. Scootaloo remained for a moment longer and gave Rainbow Dash a sad smile.

"You're still the coolest pony ever." She said before taking off after the other Crusaders. Rainbow blinked as she watched the three Crusaders disappear into the horizon. Her eyes narrowed. Now she really wanted to know where Applejack was and how the hay did she know the WonderBolts.

0000000

Soarin' let out a contented sigh and collapsed onto his couch. He had a toothy grin on his face as he thought about his time with Applejack. It may have been her first time, but she was still the best he had ever had. Not that he could boast almost any mares to compare to her to, but damn if Applejack wasn't a passionate lover. What she lacked in experience she more than made up for in sheer enthusiasm and flexibility.

Things were starting to look better for the WonderBolt and his apple farmer. She was still tight lipped on the issue of PonyVille and visiting the farm, but she at least had introduced him to AppleBloom and the other Crusaders.

Soarin' rolled over and reached for the TV remote when he stopped. Something caught his eye. Soarin' stood quickly and trotted over to the kitchen door. Something brown and leathery was in the corner, discarded. Soarin' gasped as he realized what it was. Applejack's hat! Her Apple heirloom!

Soarin' scooped up the brown cowpony hat and brushed it off. Applejack must have forgotten it when she left. Soarin' grinned.

Looks like he would be visiting PonyVille after all.

000000000000

There you go. A set up for next chapter.

Fair warning, I do plan on the next chapter being a real tear-jerker. Just FYI

Let me know if you like the shorter chapters more frequently or the longer, fuller chapters less often, eh?

Anyways, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

With her memories of her time with Soarin' still fresh in her mind, Applejack stepped back into Ponyville with a dazzling smile on her face. There was a constant red tint to her cheeks as if she was wearing that blush makeup Rarity dolled herself up with. Applejack adjusted the saddlebag over her shoulder and began the trek back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"My my, somepony is looking chipper this afternoon." An elegant voice chuckled from behind the farmer. Applejack grinned and cast a glance over her shoulder. Rarity had a parasail resting gently on her shoulder and she twirled it a few times as she approached. The unicorn had a knowing gleam in her eyes. "You are simply glowing, my dear."

"Ya' might say I got exactly what the doctor ordered." Applejack replied, chuckling.

"Please, spare me your obscene country earth pony humor." Rarity scoffed, "Let us not beat around the bush, shall we? Did you and Soarin…um, well how to put this…"

"Ya' we did." Applejack interrupted with a dreamily, distant look in her eyes. Rarity waited a respectably thirty seconds for Applejack to remember her time with Soarin'. After a moment, Rarity poked Applejack in the shoulder with her parasail. "What was that fer?"

"I want details, my dear." Rarity said as if it was obvious. Applejack gave her a look.

"Really? Ya' want details about my…tumble?" She grinned, "I would have thought ya' uptightness wouldn't allow for that sorta' thing. Aint proper lady-like to talk 'bout what goes on betwixt the sheets, n' all." The smile dropped from Rarity's face and she grew several shades paler. She shook her head vigorously.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no!" Rarity said desperately, "I didn't mean it like that! Not crystal clear details. More of a murky river water vision of events. Um, like looking at it…err, _events_ through a fog and…"

"Pardon?" Applejack laughed.

"I…well…just tell me he treated you like a lady, and that you had a magical time." Rarity conceded.

"Ooo, it was magical." Applejack sighed happily, "And I can sure as shoot promise ya' he treated me like a lady. "

"How bawdy." Rarity chuckled and pulled Applejack into a friendly hug, "I am truly happy for you, my dear."

"Thanks a bushel, Rarity." Applejack smiled brightly, "How are the Crusaders? Any scoldin' AppleBloom has comin'?"

"Not at all Applejack." Rarity said as the two walked back towards the Carousel Boutique, "The Crusaders have been perfect little angels since getting back. Why, even as we speak I bet they're preparing to go back to the Evergreen Orphanage. I have never seen Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo act so generously. And AppleBloom? She is quite taken with that Oliver colt."

"Ya'll notice that too, huh?" Applejack chuckled.

"I most certainly did!" Rarity said and giggled, "Her first crush. It is very sweet. I imagine she will be bugging you to visit him often."

"Shoot, them little ones can visit AppleBloom on the farm." Applejack said. Rarity smiled at the idea. They had walked through Ponyville, smiling and waving to the ponies they passed. Rarity noticed Applejack walked with more confidence. She was a full mare now, and her stride hinted at that.

"Well my dear, I must bid you adieu." Rarity said as they reached her Carousel Boutique, "I have a lot of orders to fill, so I must not dilly-dally."

"I heard that." Applejack said and chuckled. The two embraced once more before Rarity entered her shop. Applejack had a grin on her face and began trotting back through Ponyville towards Sweet Apple Acres.

0000000

Soarin' couldn't keep the giddiness in his stomach from turning over as Ponyville came into sight. He had never visited Applejack's town before and he was eager to be given a full tour. The idea of Applejack taking his hoof and leading him around, letting him meet all her friends and maybe even help out on her farm sent a pleasant shiver up Soarin's spine. He was excited to finally see Sweet Apple Acres, and meet Big Macintosh and the legendary Granny Smith. He just wanted to share in her life. He had never heard of a family as loving as the Apples at Sweet Apple Acres.

With a start, Soarin' realized he had no idea where Sweet Apple Acres was. Sure through aimless wandering he could find it, but that would take precious time from being with Applejack. The town square was below him and the WonderBolt decided to start his search there. Maybe ask for directions, or if he was lucky enough run into either Applejack or one of her friends.

Soarin' landed amidst the teeming crowds of happy ponies. Every pony had bright smiles on their faces, and a spring in their steps. So far so good; Ponyville seemed to be a happy town. Soarin' took a moment to situate himself. A beautiful statue of the three Princesses, rendered in flawless marble, dominated the square. The statue of Princess Luna had her eyes directed skyward, a look of infinite curiosity etched onto her eternally youthful features. She held a measuring instrument in one hoof, and a thick book was open on the ground. It was as if Luna was frozen in time as she studied the very cosmos.

The seldom seen Princess Cadence had her flowing wings stretched out, as if about to take flight. She carried a harp in one hoof, and the other was poised as if she was caught in the middle of a passionate musical performance. A heart shaped necklace hung from her elegant neck. The rumor mill back at the WonderBolts barracks was the Princess had recently become engaged to a life-long stallion friend.

Princess Celestia, the eldest of all the alicorns, on the other hoof was casting her gaze on the ponies below her. The statue was holding out her hoof and smiling gently, as if offering the ponies help in their lives. It was a humbling sight and Soarin' felt a swell of pride at the idea of serving those three noble Alicorns.

Soarin' walked through the town, ignoring the second glances from some of the mares. He was too enthralled with Ponyville. It was much bigger than he thought it would be. There were endless rows of adorable cream and pink colored houses and countless stalls and stores. Soarin' saw a flower stand and made a mental note to return later to get Applejack a snack. The town itself was built around a crossroads of rivers and streams. The WonderBolt trotted over a grey stone bridge and was amazed that the town just kept going. He passed a library that had been built directly into a tree. A hoofful of ponies waved at him or offered dazzling smiles.

Soarin's nose perked up at the scent of fresh cupcakes in the air, and like a good stallion, he followed his rumbling stomach. The WonderBolt blinked several times when he found the source of the aroma. A giant gingerbread house. Or at least it had been built to resemble one. The top of the bakery was decorated like a cake with four fake candles. It was an absurd building, and yet it fit in perfectly. Soarin' studied the building for a few moments, deeming it a spectacle worth a moment's consideration. Now that he had seen the cupcake building, he simply couldn't imagine Ponyville without it.

It was then Soarin' realized there was a pony breathing lightly right next to him. Slowly he turned his head and met two crystal blue eyes. They were set in a bright pink face with a dazzling, toothy smile.

"HI!"

"Gah!" He exclaimed and stumbled back in surprise.

"Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry! I'm always scaring ponies. I remember this one time, my friend Fluttershy, she's the yellow mare with pink hair and she's good with animals; you'd like her. Anyway, she was totally scared when I yelled SURPRISE and I was all like- " Soarin' put a hoof to her mouth. His ears were pressed tight to his scalp and one eye was starting to twitch.

"Stop. Please." He managed. She did. For a moment.

"Why does everypony keep saying that?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I. Can't. Imagine." Soarin' said and took a step back. Anything to put distance between himself and this pink mare. But somehow she seemed familiar. Had she been at the Gala when-OH CELESTIA! THE PONY-POKIE PONY! He had to get away from her, quick. "Well it's been swell, but I gotta' run."

"Not so fast!" Pinkie suddenly called out. Soarin' gulped. Applejack had warned him about the pony that lived in the bakery. She narrowed her eyes and zoomed to stare into his eyes. "I recognize you. Do you live off of Carrot Stick lane? Did I see you at the park?"

"No, I'm actually new in town and I-" Soarin' stopped, his eyes widening as he realized his mistake, but it was too late. Pinkie Pie was shaking with excitement and Soarin' could picture her giddiness bubbling up inside her like a soda bottle that had been shaken. When Pinkie opened her mouth, the metaphoric soda exploded.

"I have to throw you a party!" The pink earth pony screamed. She pulled a party hat from a hitherto unknown pocket and slapped it on Soarin's head. She was about to blow into a trumpet when Soarin' stopped her.

"Listen, as much as I appreciate…_this_." Soarin' took the hat off, "I'm actually looking for Applejack Apple. Have you seen her?"

"Applejack?" Pinkie thought for a moment, "No. Why?"

"Well I'm her coltfriend and I thought I'd surprise her." At this the party pony's eyes exploded in crystals and confetti.

"A surprise?" She bounced up and down, "Oh I love surprises! I absolutely, positively love sur -" She stopped in mid-air and Soarin' was sure he heard a record scratch. Pinkie floated to the ground, despite the laws of physics, "Did you say coltfriend?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no." Pinkie shook her head vigorously, "Applejack isn't dating anypony."

"What are you talking about?" Soarin' asked in shock, "We've been dating for over two months now!"

"Do you see this?" Pinkie shoved something in the WonderBolt's face. It was a little black leather bond book. Soarin' took a quick glance at it, seeing it was filled with seemingly mindless scribbles and doodles. "This is my official party planner."

"Party planner?"

"A true party pony never forgets." Pinkie said hotly, "She remembers every party she's ever been to."

"…and?"

"Duh you silly goose!" Pinkie exclaimed, tapping Soarin' in the head as if expecting his skull to ring hollow, "If Applejack started dating anypony, she would have told us. She's the most honest pony in all of Equestria after all! And if she told us, then I would have thrown her a party. A massive super get-your-colt-on bash!"

"Ok?" Soarin' scratched his head. This pony was insane, "I don't follow."

"How long did you say you've been *ahem* 'dating' Applejack?" Pinkie asked.

"T-Two months." Soarin' managed. Pinkie snorted and rapidly started paging through her book.

"Hmm…" She said, deep in thought, "A bachelorette party for RainDrops, Twilight Sparkle's two year anniversary in Ponyville…OH! Maybe…no…that was Carrot Top's birthday…hmmm…Friday…Caramel and Ditzy Doo's couples bash…Friday again…and Pip Squeak's eighth birthday." She slammed the book closed, "Nope. Not on the books. Sorry."

"What does that mean?"

"Duh," Pinkie said with a smile, "If it's not on the books, it didn't happen, silly. That's why it's called the _official_ party schedule." She smiled even wider, "Oh! OH! But if you want to meet Applejack, I can introduce you! She works a lot but she's always ready to meet new ponies and maybe I can-"

"I…no that's ok."Soarin' interrupted. A sinking feeling began to grow in him, "My mistake."

"Okie dokie lokie." Pinkie said, bouncing, "Everypony makes mistakes. Why just the other day I thought Ginger Snap asked for a cinnamon roll, when really she wanted a butter-nut muffin! I was SO embarrassed, I thought I would-"

"I should go." Soarin' said and took off before Pinkie could stop him.

"Be sure to visit Sugar Cube Corner!" Pinkie yelled after him. She smiled to herself, "He seems nice."

0000000

Rainbow Dash stretched her arms and wings and let herself sink deeper into the fluffy cloud. She rested her arms behind her head and let the sun's rays gently warm her skin. It was a beautiful day, if Rainbow did say so herself. She had cleared the clouds herself. Below her the ponies of Ponyville went about their daily business. She rolled over and rested half her face on the cloud and looked down at Ponyville. She made a sound that could only be described as a _merp _as she teetered on the edge of bored and asleep.

She heard a crash and a suddenly yelp. Rainbow Dash snickered; she'd know that voice anywhere. Sure enough when she looked for the source, she found a stone-grey mare had face-planted into a tree. Inwardly Rainbow Dash winced; that must have hurt. Still, the mailpony just shook her head clear and quickly picked up all the letters she had spilled.

"Hey Derpy." Rainbow scolded herself inwardly and shook her head, "I mean Ditzy." The grey mare looked up and smiled shyly.

"You can call me Derpy, Rainbow Dash." She said then stood a little taller, "Just don't be mean about it!" At this Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Listen, I never meant to be mean or anything." She scratched the back of her head nervously, "It's just...anyways, I've actually been meaning to talk to you."

"Really?" Ditzy asked, surprised but happy.

"You bet." Rainbow zoomed down and put an arm over Ditzy's shoulder, "I heard about you and Caramel. Gotta' say I'm proud of you Derpy. Caramel is a pretty cute stallion."

"Gee thanks." Ditzy blushed slightly.

"I just wanted to say…well…" Rainbow Dash scratched her head, "If anypony gives you a hard time…about anything...just let me know, ok?"

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." Ditzy said with a delighted smile, "But Caramel says I should learn to stand up for myself. I have nothing to be ashamed about. I'm good at my job and ponies like me!"

"You damn right they do! And anyponies who say different will answer to me!" Rainbow Dash said hotly. The cross-eyed Pegasus smiled her dopey, derpy smile and gave Rainbow a sudden hug.

"Thanks!" She said and hefted the mailbag over her shoulder, "I should go. Job."

"Right. Sure. Gottacha' loud and clear." Rainbow saluted smartly and smiled, "Where you going next?" Ditzy reached into her bag and pulled out a few random letters. She squinted to read the address.

"The…um…oh! Mayor Mare's office."

"NO!" Rainbow screamed suddenly. Ditzy backed away, slightly afraid and sad. Rainbow Dash coughed into her hoof, "I mean I'm flying that way anyway. I'll drop it off for you so you can see Caramel sooner." At this Ditzy Doo brightened up, and a blush kissed her cheeks.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash!" Ditzy handed the letters to the cyan Pegasus who breathed out steadily. They had just repaired the Mayor's office; nopony wanted to risk the building again. It was a matter of civic duty for Rainbow to…protect the new office and to not be mean about it to the klutzy mailpony. Ditzy Doo smiled again at the cyan Pegasus and began to flutter just above the ground as she read the address of her next stop. Rainbow watched the grey mare fly for a bit and nodded to herself. Caramel and Ditzy Doo were a good couple. She was happy for them.

0000000

Soarin' let out a long, jagged breath and put a hoof over his heart. It was racing and he felt a shiver build in his stomach. He willed himself to remain calm. He was a WonderBolt damn it, not some love-sick puppy. That was just one pony. Who cares if one pony didn't know about his relationship with Applejack? Pinkie Pie had said she would throw a party for him and Applejack. Maybe his beloved apple farmer just didn't want an entire party for something an intimate as a mature relationship. Yeah that's all it was! Just a little humility and tact about what was party appropriate. It was nothing to worry about, right?

_Right?_

Soarin' pushed the thought from his mind. Applejack loved him! He was sure of it! She would never hide the truth from her friends, never lie to him. It just wasn't in her nature. She was the most loyal and dependable pony ever. Soarin' straightened himself and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was resolute. Pinkie Pie was just one pony, and a way too hyper one at that. He put the scene from his mind, and tried to rekindle the excitement of seeing Applejack again.

The WonderBolt cast a quick glance around. A few mares were eyeing him from across the way, but he tried to ignore them. He didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't need any mares misinterpreting some signal. Soarin' stood in an open square of Ponyville, dominated by what he guessed was the Mayor's office. It certainly looked bran new and modern; it must have set the town's funds back a pretty bit to construct it. Briefly the WonderBolt wondered if there was an information desk inside. Maybe somepony had seen Applejack. It was worth a shot but just as he was about to trot over, a familiar voice tore through the air.

"Soarin!" The WonderBolt flinched at the way too excited, slightly broken voice. There was a blur of cyan and rainbow light, as if the light spectrum went blue briefly. Soarin' found himself face-to-face with the crimson eyes of Rainbow Dash. The cyan Pegasus had a beaming smile, and her cheeks were red with a blush.

"Oh, hey there Rainbow Dash." He said with a genuine smile.

"Eeeiii!" She squealed, "You remember my name! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Hehe…yeah." Soarin' said, chuckling, "Well you're the best young flyer in Equestria."

"What are you doing in Ponyville?" Rainbow thought for a moment then suddenly gasped, "Is this a surprise inspection? Or…" She smiled and narrowed her eyes playfully at him, "Did you _miss_ me?"

"Uh…neither?" He managed with a laugh. Rainbow tilted her head, confused.

"Then…I don't get it..." She said.

"I'm looking for Applejack." He said, "Have you seen her?" Rainbow Dash felt a sudden nervousness and suppressed a gasp.

"Applejack?" She repeated, "What do want with AJ?" Soarin' reached into the saddle bag and pulled out a familiar brown cowpony hat. Rainbow Dash recognized the horribly familiar hat instantly. A gasp died in her throat and she played it off as a cough.

"AJ left this at my house." He said simply, "I was hoping to return it. Maybe visit awhile too."

"W-why was Applejack at your house?" Rainbow asked carefully. A horrible cold feeling was creeping into her gut, and a terrible idea as to where AJ had been this morning entered her mind.

"She was just spending the night again, and I guess she just forgot it. No big, right?" Soarin' wasn't looking at the cyan Pegasus anymore. Instead he was studying the crowds of ponies, looking for his fillyfriend.

He missed Rainbow Dash's world completely shatter.

The cyan Pegasus felt as if her whole reality had come crashing down in jagged, biting pieces. Her mouth hung open and her eyes brimmed with tears. It couldn't be true. Applejack would never hook up with Soarin'. Rainbow was sure her friend wasn't a fillyfooler, and was bound to find a stallion someday. But Rainbow Dash had made it perfectly clear she liked Soarin' Silverbolt. Applejack would never, _ever_ go behind her back. She would never lie to her friends. This had to be a mistake. She must be misinterpreting what he meant! Yeah, that was it! It was all just a big misunderstanding.

"When…when you say spent the night…" She began, "You just mean…like she was on the couch and you were in another room or something, right?...Right?" Her voice had become desperate, almost pleading.

"Well no…" Soarin' said and smiled bashfully, "Same bed…and well…you know…" This was the final nail in her coffin. Rainbow Dash felt the tears stinging her eyes. Her vision swam and she had to shake her head to clear it.

"I…I…" Rainbow stammered, "H-How long have you two?"

"What?" Soarin' asked and looked at her. He shrugged, "Oh, um…two months now." A horrible feeling entered Soarin' as he saw the look in the Rainbow's crimson eyes, "She…she told you, right?"

"What?" Rainbow whispered meekly, not really listening. _Two months_. Two months Applejack had lied to her face and shacked up with this stallion. That took her all the way back to the Gala itself. This entire time Rainbow had spent practicing her moves to impress the WonderBolts, and Applejack was bucking one of them like a cheap harlot! Rainbow quickly swallowed her horror and tried her best to fake smile, "Of course. Me and Applejack are best buds. We share _everything_! Like you said, no big, right?" She laughed and hoped Soarin' couldn't detect the hidden sob in her laugh. "Glad to hear AJ finally got some…action." She squeaked out the last word, barely holding it together.

"Right…" Soarin' said, eyeing her carefully. He could tell she was lying. Something wasn't right. This was all wrong. He hadn't expected everypony to be overly eager to meet him; he was just the coltfriend of their friend after all. But now it seemed none of Applejack's friends had even heard of him.

"Well, listen…"Soarin' began carefully; he was well aware something had upset the cyan Pegasus, "Why don't we look for AJ together? I'll tell you about this time I almost pulled off a Sonic Rainboom!" It was then Soarin' confirmed something was horribly wrong with Rainbow Dash. On any other day, the Pegasus would have exploded with glee. She was the biggest fan the WonderBolts had. But today, Rainbow Dash simply nodded her head absently, completely engrossed in her thoughts.

"Yeah, sounds cool." She said, monotone. The cyan Pegasus felt rage and denial burning deep in her chest. She wanted to scream, to bite and to kick. She needed to hurt something, anything! Her emotions raged inside her and she ground her teeth together to dispel some of the anger. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Soarin', her now ex-idol.

"I got a better idea." She hissed and grinned evilly, "We'll split up. That way we can cover ground twice as fast."

"You sure?"

"Oh _totally_." She turned and as an afterthought added, "Give me AJ's hat. In case I run into her first." Soarin' hesitated for a moment. The look in Rainbow Dash's eyes was nothing short of dangerous. She looked like a demon was raging around in her mind. When he held the hat closer, Rainbow Dash snatched the cowpony hat and the saddlebag from Soarin's shoulder.

"Race ya'." She hissed at him. Soarin' shivered involuntarily. Those words had never sounds so…wrong. Soarin' shook his head and found his grasp on the situation was rapidly falling apart. Two friends now, two best friends of Applejack had been completely in the dark about his relationship. Pinkie Pie he could understand. She was well…Pinkie Pie. But Rainbow Dash? Applejack had promised him she had told Rainbow Dash, and that the fanatic fan had been totally cool with their relationship. Now that seemed like a horrible lie. Soarin' felt his lip curl in distaste. What else had been a lie? Did Applejack even love him?

Soarin' growled and spat. The idea sickened him. Of course Applejack loved him! She had brought her own little sister to see him! Soarin' brightened up; her family! They could set everything straight. He had to find Sweet Apple Acres.

Soarin' turned and walked directly into a pony. The mare stumbled slightly but Soarin' was quick to catch her. She paused, as if still shocked by the situation…until she saw who was holding her. Then she smiled brighter than the three sunflowers of her cutie mark.

"Hi." She said breathlessly. Soarin' quickly placed her right-side up and chuckled.

"Sorry about that." He said, "I was just in a hurry."

"Oh no, it was my fault. I should watch where I'm going." The purple mare paused and smiled slightly at Soarin', "Hey! I recognize you! You're a WonderBolt, aren't you?"

"Well I-"

"My name is Cheerilee." She blushed and fluffed her mane with her hoof. She quickly added in a slightly high squeak, "_Miss_ Cheerilee. I…I teach at the school." She motioned to a building in the distance. She was incredibly nervous, and it lent her voice a certain desperate quality.

"Oh, so you must know the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Soarin' asked. At this Cheerilee's face took on a hint of nervousness but also delight.

"Of course I know those three little fillies." She chuckled, "Those three are always on about one thing or another."

"I'm Soarin' Silverbolt." He said casually, "I just met the Crusaders yesterday; got treated to a full interrogation. I'm actually dating Applejack, ApplleBloom's big sister."

"Oh." She responded, her disappointment obvious. Then a thought hit her, "Wait Applejack is dating a pony?"

"No…" Soarin' breathed, his eyes widening.

"I knew she was traveling to Applelooosa a lot, but Applebloom told me she was just visiting some family."

"Appleloosa? Where in the hay is that?" Soarin' gasped, "She's been visiting me in Canterlot every weekend for two months now!"

"Oh, you must be mistaken Mr. Silverbolt." Cheerilee said with a compassionate smile, "Applebloom clearly told me Applejack was visiting her cousin…uh…Braeburn Hamilton I think was his name."

Soarin' took a step back, eyes wide with terror, "That's not true! Applejack loves me!"

"Oh…um…" Cheerilee looked around awkwardly, "I think we might be having two separate conversations here."

"I gotta' find Applejack." Soarin' said desperately. His mind was racing. Now his fillyfriend was lying to her little sister as to where she went on weekends? Was Applejack really so embarrassed to even acknowledge she was with him?

"Well she might be at Sweet Apple Acres." Cheerilee offered, "She works a lot with the brother Big Macintosh."

"Right. Yes. Good." Soarin' said absently, "Goodbye Miss Cheerilee." With that he was off, a crazed look in his eyes.

"Goodbye Soarin' Silverbolt!" Cheerilee yelled after him, and whispered half heartedly, "Good luck."

Soarin' ran through the now annoyingly endless crowds of Ponyville. He bumped and tripped and stumbled his way through the crowds, offering increasingly desperate apologies to the angry ponies. He stopped quickly to look around. He was in the market; mare and stallions went back and forth, trading and shopping.

"Well _howdy_, Mister." A feminine, lustful voiced almost cooed from behind the WonderBolt. Soarin' spun on his hoof. The mare had cream colored fur and a vibrant orange mane. She batted her green eyes and him and smiled, her lips parted ever so slightly. Soarin' gulped.

"Hi. Um…" Soarin' managed.

"I'm Golden Harvest." She said, walked closer to the WonderBolt. Her eyes shamelessly went up and down his body, "Haven't seen ya' before. Ya' new?"

"Yeah, but I'm just visiting." This if anything that made the mare's eyes light up more.

"Oh." She smirked, "Well, maybe I could give you a nice private tour of Ponyville. Just the two of us. Alone."

"Hehe, thanks but no." Soarin' scratched the back of his head, "I'm actually looking for my fillyfriend." The smile fell from Golden Harvest's face and she frowned deeply, eyes narrowed.

"Fillyfriend?" She managed through her teeth, "Who?"

"Applejack." Soarin' sighed, already knowing what was coming.

This gave Golden Harvest a real start. She managed the herbs and oats stand right next to the Apple's apple stand. She gossiped and talked with Applejack every market day. The farmer had never mentioned a coltfriend, especially not one this cute. At least, Golden Harvest didn't think she had. The mare sat down and scratched her head.

"AJ has a coltfriend?" Golden Harvest asked. She was too busy thinking to notice the crestfallen look Soarin' now wore. His eyes were wide with shock.

"Listen, do you know where Sweet Apple Acres is?" He managed, fighting back tears. He needed to clear this up, and fast. The mare looked up and chuckled.

"Why is just over the hill there, hon." She pointed with her hoof.

"Thanks."

0000000

Applejack was all smiles as she trotted through Ponyville. She had seen Ditzy Doo earlier and had give the mare a big ol' Apple family hug. She was truly happy for the mailpony and Caramel.

"Hey smart-cookie!" A voice called out. The apple farmer turned and smiled as Pinkie Pie hopped over. The baker had her trademark sunshine and lollipops smile on. Some days Applejack wondered what it would be like to be Pinkie. To be categorically optimistic and smile at everything.

"Howdy tumbleweed." Applejack smiled. Normally she was nervous around her hyper active friend, but the events of the past few days had plastered a permanent smile on her face. "How are things with ya'll?"

"Great. Just great!" Pinkie said, "It's such a nice day and all, I just had to get out of Sugar Cube Corner and enjoy the sunlight!"

"Well the weather ponies sure have given us one fine day, make no mistake." Applejack said, glancing up at the sun.

"They sure did!" Pinkie said, "Anyways, I'm throwing a party tomorrow! You should come! All our friends will be there!" Applejack tilted her head slightly.

"Why tomorrow?" She asked, "It ain't some pony's birthday that I plum forgot?"

"You don't need an excuse to be happy, smart cookie!" Pinkie laughed, "It's a party! You going to come?" For a moment Applejack studied her friend. Before meeting Soarin', Applejack would have given any excuse to not go. It wasn't that she hated parties, but work on the farm always trumped everything. Always. Now she wasn't so sure. Soarin' had showed her there was life outside of apple bucking. That she could have fun, and not feel bad about it. Applejack felt like she was turning over a new leaf. She smiled, and it rivaled Pinkie's ever present smile with its happiness.

"I'd love to come, puddin' head." She said. Pinkie's smile faltered at how easy that was, but then she smiled even wider.

"Great! Be at Sugar Cube Corner tomorrow at five!"

"Tomorrow at five it is." Applejack cast a glance over her shoulder. Sweet Apple Acres was just visible on the horizon. "Well I gotta' scoot. See ya' tomorrow."

"Ok, bye smart cookie!" Pinkie waved enthusiastically at her. The she stopped as she remembered something, "Oh smart cookie! One more thing."

"Hm?" Applejack asked, "Can it wait?"

"I ran into a Pegasus who said he was your coltfriend."

Applejack stopped dead. Her eyes dilated and she spun around, mouth agape. "My coltfriend?"

"Isn't that the silliest thing?" Pinkie laughed. She gasped when Applejack gripped her head tightly. The farmer looked intently into Pinkie's eyes.

"What did he look like?" Applejack asked desperately, "Was he tall, with blue fur and so handsome ya'll could just faint?"

"I don't know if he was faint worthy, but he was cute." Pinkie thought for a moment, "Now a quadruple stuffed Chimicherrychanga with whipped cream? I'd faint over that."

"What did he say? Exactly?" Applejack asked. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest it hurt.

"Oh, um…oh yeah, he said he was looking for you and that he was going to surprise you because he was your coltfriend and mares love it when stallions surprise them." She giggled, "I added that last part. About mares loving surprises. It's SO true though, don't you think? I mean I love surprises and I'm a ma-"

"Pinkie!" Applejack yelled, "What did ya'll say back?"

"Oh, I just told him he couldn't be dating you because you would have told us about a coltfriend and I would have thrown you and him a couple's party, but since you didn't tell anypony about a new coltfriend, you didn't get an official Pinkie Pie couple's bash and therefore no coltfriend!" Pinkie smiled. The color had all but drained from Applejack's face. This was bad. Very very bad!

"Pinkie, which way did he go?" She asked.

"Dunno, but I-" Pinkie suddenly shook violently for several seconds. Her tail waggled, her ears flopped, her knees shook, her belly itched and she sneezed. It was as if the temperature had dropped to below freezing and Pinkie was the only pony who felt it.

"What in tarnation?" Applejackk exclaimed. Then she remembered, "A doozey? Pinkie, was that a doozey?"

"I...think it was!" Pinkie said, nervous. She hated doozies. They were almost always bad, "and it's going to happen" She gasped, "At Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Home?" Applejack exclaimed, "Big Macintosh?" Her eyes widened, "SOARIN'!" She panicked, and fought back a very filly like scream.

"I gotta' stop him!" Applejack hissed and took off in a full sprint towards Sweet Apple Acres, leaving a confused and nervous Pinkie Pie in her dust.

Applejack raced through the streets of Ponyville, dodging and weaving her way through the crowds. She rounded a corner and screeched to a halt. Ponyville market was brimming with happy ponies shopping. Applejack narrowed her eyes and her heart began to beat faster; these mares were between her and Soarin'. Woe betides them.

Applejack leapt into the air and sprinted into the market. She jumped over the Maggie May's Grapes and Cheese stand and slid under a massive wooden plank carried by two carpenter stallions. Breaking in her run, Applejack leapt into the air and landed on her front hooves. She threw all her weight forward and effortlessly flipped in the air, over a crowd of awe-struck mares. She stood and glanced around quickly.

"Oh Applejack!" A friendly voice called out, "I'm glad I found you." Applejack spun.

"Howdy Miss Cheerilee." Applejack said distantly, "I hate to be rude, but I really gotta' go!"

"I met a very handsome stallion who said he knew you." Cheerilee said. Applejack's eye twitch and she tilted her head dangerously at the teacher.

"What?"

"Oh yes, he said he was your coltfriend. And he was a WonderBolt too!" Cheerilee said happily.

"Which way did he go?" Applejack asked desperately. Cheerilee was taken aback.

"I'm not sure. He just said he had to find you. I imagine he went to Sweet Apple Acres." Cheerilee said and nervously scratched the back of her head, "Listen…um…if you and him really are together…could I get an introduction to some of the other WonderBolts?" Despite herself, Applejack laughed hard.

"I'll tell ya' what Miss Cheerilee, if I survive this day, I promise to show ya' to all them WonderBolts and ya'll can have the pick of the litter." Applejack laughed, and Cheerilee tried not to notice the desperate almost insane quality of it. Instead she blushed and smiled brightly.

"Well I should…" Cheerilee said motioned to something over her shoulder. Applejack nodded her head too many times and offered her a broken, panicked smile.

"Ya'll go do that!" Applejack said and took off again.

0000000

Soarin' was in awe of the endless rows of apple trees. It was just as beautiful as Applejack had said it was. The scent of apples was thick in the air and Soarin' took a deep breath. It reminded him of Applejack and for a moment, his trepidation was forgotten. All he could think of was her beautiful freckled face, her heart-racing smile and dry wit. He could hear her sweet accented voice in her head as she told him she loved him. It was enough to calm the pain he felt. If it did turn out Applejack had lied to a few mares, so be it! Maybe she was just being protective of him. After the fiasco with Rarity, that was completely reasonable. He wouldn't judge the mare he loved until he had the whole story.

The WonderBolt saw what could only be the Apple's house. It was everything Applejack had said it was. A beautiful red barn retro-fitted to be a house. It had open air windows, a large steeple with a thick bell and rows of beautiful flowers lining the ground.

Soarin' landed just outside the gate and quickly trotted the rest of the way. He let the cool breeze wash over him and smiled broadly.

"Applejack?" He called out, casting his glance around.

"Well howdy there!" An old, willowy voice called out. Soarin' couldn't help but grin. He turned and saw a green mare, easily the same age as Susan Evergreen, sitting on a rocking chair. Her silver mane was done in a tight bun, and she wore thick half-moon glasses. The mare had apparently been knitting something by the rolls of yarn and needles on a table nearby.

"Hello ma'am." Soarin' said brightly. Time for a good first impression, "You must be Betty Smith."

"Oh mercy, child." Granny Smith chuckled, "Ain't no pony called me Betty in a dog's age. Granny Smith will do this old mare just fine."

"Fine Granny Smith." Soarin' said and trotted up the steps of the porch.

"I'm afraid ya'll have me at disadvantage." Granny Smith said politely. Soarin' smiled.

"My apologies, Granny." Soarin' held out his hoof, "The name it Soarin'. Soarin' SilverBolt." Granny Smith nodded and shook his hoof. After a minute she sat back and looked at him expectantly. Soarin' waited for what he hoped was her recognizing the name. The seconds ticked by and his fear grew as Granny Smith remained silent.

"Well…" Granny Smith said after a spell, "What can I do for ya'?"

"Um…do you know who I am?" Soarin' asked carefully.

"Why shoot, ya'll is Soarin' SilverBolt." Granny laughed, "I ain't so old that I can't hear, child. Got both my ears left, see? "She twisted her head to show him both her ears.

"I…I see that." Soairn' said, "But what I meant was...have you ever heard of me? Doesn't Soarn' ring a bell? Maybe somepony that one of your grandchildren knows?"

"Hmmm…" Granny put a hoof to her chin and thought, "Can't say I have." Soarin' was crestfallen. "Wait!" Soarin' smiled as Granny looked at him with a renewed understanding, "Is ya'll AppleBloom's gym teacher? I heard Miss Cheerilee was looking to hire a part-timer at the school house. Poor dear, I think she's lonely."

Soarin' groaned and put a hoof to his face. He took a deep breath. This was okay! This didn't mean a thing! Granny Smith was old. She could have easily forgotten Applejack told her about him. That's all it was! Applejack wouldn't have kept him a secret from her entire family!

"Listen Granny Smith…" Soarin' sat down next to the elder pony, "I know Applejack."

"Oh that's nice. That mare has so much ginger in her step." Granny Chuckled, "Sometimes I wish she'd get out more though."

"Well…Applejack and I have been dating for a couple of months now." Soarin' said carefully. Granny Smith stopped her rocking back and forth and studied the stallion silently. The moment stretched to an unbearable silence until Soarin' noticed something. The photo he and Applejack had won together at the Pomegranate Promenade was on the table. Soarin' reached out and took the photo.

"See? This photo?"

"Son, that's me and my husband back in the day." Granny Smith tried to take the photo back, "That sure as shoot ain't ya' and Applejack."

"No, what I meant was that Applejack and I found this photo! Together." Soarin' said desperately, "We went to the Pomegranate Promenade together and-"

"Now hold ya' horses there." Granny Smith interrupted, "Applejack said she went to the Promenade with her mare friends and that she and that strange Pinkie Pie won this photo for me." Granny Smith wrenched the photo from Soarin's now limp grasp.

"That's not true." Soarin' managed, "Applejack and I won that photo! We even replaced it with one of ours. We were kissing! She told me she loved me!"

"I don't like the cut of ya' jib, Mr. SilverBolt." Granny Smith's voice was now very serious, "Ya'll just show up out the blue and call my grand-daughter, _my_ loyal Applejack , a liar? And now ya'll is sayin' ya' smoochin' my grand-daughter and that she's in love with ya'?" Soarin' was taken aback.

"Well let me tell ya' somthin', ya' mule!" Granny said angrily, "Applejack ain't a liar! She's the most dependable pony ever! And she sure as shoot wouldn't never date a pony as rude as ya'!"

"Granny?" A deep voice, like rocks colliding called out from around the corner. Heavy hoof-falls sounded on the wooden porch. Both Granny Smith and Soarin' turned to see a massive red stallion walk around the corner. At first his face was sent in anxiety, but when he saw Soarin' sitting down, it turned to a passive curiosity.

"Oh Big Macintosh!" Granny was obviously relieved, "Thank Celestia. This snake-in-the-grass has been sayin' the most horrible things."

"What's he been sayin'?" Big Macintosh narrowed his eyes at Soarin'. The WonderBolt gulped.

"He called Applejack and her friends liars!" Granny pointed at Soarin', "He said he's been datin' Applejack for months and that the two smooch!" Big Macintosh nodded slowly and walked over to the two. Up close he was even more massive than Soarin' first thought. He was easily the size of StormForge, the largest WonderBolt in the entire corps.

"Head inside Granny." Big Macintosh said monotone, "I'll handle this."

0000000

Applejack was just on the edge of Sweet Apple Acres. She could smell the aroma of fresh apples. Her breath was now coming in jagged gasps and her fur was drenched with sweat. She couldn't remember having run so hard or so fast in all her life. But this was a matter of life and death for the apple farmer. She had to get to Soarin' before he met Big Macintosh or anypony else.

"Applejack!" The voice was like thunder. The apple farmer winced; Rainbow Dash was angry about something. Applejack looked up and saw the cyan blur that was Rainbow Dash land a few feet away. The Pegasus wore a saddle bag over her shoulder and she glared daggers at the farmer. Applejack gulped; whatever was upsetting her, it must have been dire.

"Well howdy partner." Applejack said between gasps of air, "What can I do for ya'?"

"Breakfast." Rainbow said, tight lipped. Applejack's brow furrowed in thought before she gasped.

"Nuts and shoes!" She said, "I was suppos'd to meet ya' for flapjacks today! I'm mighty sorry, sugar cube. I got…held up." She laughed nervously but quickly moved on, "What say we try again tomorrow? My treat."

"Where were you?" Rainbow asked, eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You got 'held up'?" Rainbow advanced on the farmer, "You wouldn't have been 'held up' in the arms of a stallion, would you?" Applejack gulped hard and tried to smile.

"No." She managed, "No o' course not. I…um…had…to go…"

"Where?" Rainbow asked. The apple farmer blinked. Were those tears in the Pegasus's eyes?

"Um…nowhere special." Applejack said and quickly tried to move on, "Hey, ya' seen the Crusaders about?"

"AJ?"

"'cause those little ones are always gettin' in trouble."

"Applejack, please."

"Shoot, I remember this one time-"

"APPLEJACK!" Rainbow screamed. The farmer paused and was shocked to see tears streaming down Rainbow's cheeks and her face was set in a sneer. She looked ready to strike the earth pony. Rainbow Dash opened her saddle bag and tossed its contents onto the ground. Applejack watched the dirt brown leather glide delicately to the floor. She blinked a few times.

"My hat?" She looked up, "Where did ya'll…" She stopped, eyes wide in absolute terror, "No…"

"Your coltfriend stopped by." Rainbow said, shaking in sadness and anger, "Said you left it at his house. After you spent the night with him."

"Listen, Rainbow, I wanted to tell ya'," Applejack backed away but Rainbow advanced after her, "It's just-"

"How could you?" Rainbow suddenly screamed, "With Soarin'? Of all the ponies in Equestria?"

"Listen Rainbow, I never meant to keep secrets." Applejack tried, "It sorta' just happened. One thing led to another and-"

"No, forgetting to brush your teeth just happens. Thinking its Monday when its Friday just happens." Rainbow narrowed her eyes, "Hooking up with the exact stallion, a WonderBolt none the less, that I was crushing on doesn't just happen. "

"It ain't like that!"

"Save it Applejack." Rainbow hissed, "You knew I had a crush on Soarin'."

"But I don't have a crush!" Applejack said, "I loves him, Rainbow." This gave the cyan Pegasus a pause. Her features softened for the briefest of moments before her scowl returned twice as cold.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She said through her teeth. She looked at Applejack with utter disgust. "I can't believe this; I trusted you, Applejack."

"Ya' can still trust me!" Applejack said, tears of her own now forming, "I'm still good ol' Applejack. The most loyal and dependable pony ya' ever gonna' meet."

"Sure, until you steal something else."

"Now that taint' fair, and ya' knows it!" Applejack was suddenly angry. Who was Rainbow Dash to tell her she couldn't love Soarin'. "Soarin' is my coltfriend, fair and square. I loves him and he loves me."

"You should have told me." Rainbow said. Her anger was spent now. All that was left was sadness.

"Ya'll is just jealous." Applejack snapped back, "Ya'll is jealous he wants me and not ya'll. Well let me tell ya' somethin' Rainbow. Ya'll never had a chance with Soarin'! That stallion can have his pick of mares and he chooses me, not ya'll! If ya' ego can't deal with that...then I just don't care!"

Instantly she knew that was a step too far. Rainbow looked agape at the farmer, the hurt in her eyes obvious. It had never been about Soarin', not really. Rainbow felt betrayed because Applejack was her best friend. She should have told her about her coltfrend. Should have told all of them.

"I think I should go." Rainbow said and took to the sky, "I hope you're really happy with your…" her eyes brimmed with tears and her voice shook, "WonderBolt."

"Rainbow wait, I didn't mean-"

"Goodbye, Applejack." With that Rainbow Dash burst into the sky, trailing rainbow light behind her. Applejack watched her go and let out a sigh. Tears stung her eyes. After a moment she was filled with a sudden anger. Soarin'! She needed to find him and set him straight before he caused more problems!

0000000

"Walk with me." Big Macintosh commanded. It wasn't the harsh bark of his old Gunnery sergeant, but to Soarin' there was no thought of disobeying. The WonderBolt fell into step next to the apple stallion. They walked in silence for a long time, through the snowberry bushes and passed the chicken coups. Eventually Big Macintosh led Soarin' to an old wooden fence overlooking one of the massive orchards of apples. The farmer rested his hooves on the white wooden poles and sighed. Soarin' felt his heart hammering in his chest, but he straightened up. He was a WonderBolt damn it, not some broken-voice colt looking to take Applejack to the dance.

"This whole thing is just a misunderstanding." Soarin' said after a moment. Big Macintosh looked at him out of the corner of his eye and chuckled, but there was no humor in it.

"I reckon it is." He said, "Why don't ya'll start at the beginning. When did ya' first meet Applejack?"

"Well…two months ago, at the Grand Galloping Gala. She had a little apple stand and I bought an apple pie from her." Soarin' said, smiling at the memory, "Afterwards we met up again and things just sorta' took off from there."

"Ya'll is the WonderBolt she set up our new contract with, ain't ya'?" Big Macintosh asked. The pieces were starting to fall into place. Soarin' actually brightened up.

"Sure was." Big Macintosh studied the Pegasus for a long moment.

"I'mma level with ya, Soarin'." He said carefully, "Applejack didn't tell anypony about ya'." The horror Soarin' had been suppressing came back full force but he nodded his head stoically. "What I wanna' know is why? Applejack is as honest a pony as all get out."

"I…she told me she had told everypony about me." Soarin' managed. He couldn't look at Big Macintosh so he kept his vision fixed on the apple trees. "I don't know why…I trusted her."

"I know." Big Macintosh said, "Now I ain't gonna' guess, but AJ must have had her reasons, so ya'll gotta' forgive me my suspicion of ya'."

"Me?" Soarin' gasped, "What did I do?"

"Dunno'. What _did_ ya'll do to make AJ lie to us?"

"Hold your horses, big guy!" Soarin' countered, "I did nothing! I was the best damn coltfriend ever! I respect and love Applejack. I care about her...I listened to her every need when we-" He stopped, aware Big Macintosh was glaring at him.

"When ya' mounted my lil' sis?" Big Macintosh asked, monotone.

"Please, you make it sound like we humped like rabbits in the back of a carriage." Soarin' countered.

"Did ya'?"

"Never!" Soarin' said, "It was romantic and loving. Almost spiritual, if you believe in that sorta' thing. We took our-" The hoof came as if from nowhere and stuck Soarin' hard in the jaw. He tumbled to the ground but quickly stood with fire in his eyes.

"Oh, so now we're doing this?" He asked, bunching his muscles in preparation for a fight. Big Macintosh shook his head.

"Brotherly duty." He shrugged, "For what it's worth, sorry. But I had ta'."

"Why?"

"For takin' my sis's virginity, ya' idgit." He said calmly, "Ain't personal. I was plannin' on givin' whatever pony did a sound clockin'. Just happened to be ya'll." He motioned to the farmhouse, "When we is done here, ya'll can use the sink to clean ya' self up."

"Why?" Soarin' asked between his clenched teeth. He could taste blood in his mouth and spat.

"Ya'll ain't gonna' have dinner with us covered in dirt and lookin' like ya' lost a tussle with a dirt mound." Big Macintosh said as if was obvious. Soarin' paused.

"Wait, dinner?"

"Sure." He said, "If ya'll is Applejack's coltfriend then I wanna' get to know ya'."

"You're not going to forbid me from ever seeing AJ again?" He asked. Big Macintosh sighed.

"Lemme' tell ya' somethin'." He said, "When AJ gets back from bein' with ya, she glows brighter than the sun itself. Celesita herself couldn't raise a star brighter. Now I ain't a fan of ya' WonderBolt job, so I'll have my eye on ya' for a spell. But AJ is happy, and for now that's good enough for me." His voice took on a very serious tone, "But I swear if ya' hurt AJ _ever_ or so much as look at another mare's flank, I'll buck ya' so hard ya' great great grandfoals will still be smartin'." For the first time in hours, Soarin' laughed and meant it. He held out his hoof.

"Terms accepted." Big Macintosh offered his approximation of a smile and shook hooves.

Just then a voice called out from the bottom of the hill. Both stallions turned and saw the very mare in question sprinting up the hill. Even from here, the two could see her face drawn on panic and dotted with sweat beads.

0000000

Applejack pounded up the hill, tears in her eyes, blurring her vision. Her conversation with Rainbow Dash was still burning in her mind. She had lost her best friend today, and she had clearly seen her brother knock Soarin' off his hooves. She had to stop this! She had to think of something, anything to say. her hat billowed in the wind as she ran, only staying with her thanks to the cord around her neck.

When she reached the top of the hill, she saw Big Macintosh and Soarin' looking at her, shocked. Soarin's jaw was beginning to swell and a think trail of blood dripped on the ground. He was covered in dust and looked like he had gone ten rounds with a bull. But his eyes! His eyes spoke volumes of sadness and betrayal when they locked with hers. She was too late.

"I can explain!" She said breathlessly.

"AJ." Big Macintosh tried, but Applejack continued without hearing him. Her panic and fear of losing either of them blinded her. All she could think of was her lies, and where it had led her. She had to…what? What could she do? Applejack said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"It was all a mistake!" She said before she could stop herself, "All of it! It ain't what ya' think!"

"Applejack?" Soarin' gasped. What was she talking about? Was he a mistake?

"It weren't supposed to go like this." Applejack said, completely ignoring him, "Ya'll were never supposed to meet…no, that ain't right. I didn't mean to…I was wrong. I was stupid. It's all a mistake!"

"AJ, slow down." Big Macintosh said, "You know this stallion." It wasn't a question, but to the panic filled apple farmer, it was an accusation. She couldn't disappoint her brother, not again. He had punched Soarin', and had scolded her on getting close to any WonderBolts. She mind raced for a response. She had lied to her family. She had broken the one unbreakable rule of the Apple family.

"No!" Applejack said before she knew it, "It ain't true!" She hadn't meant to say it. Applejack was finding it hard to tell the difference between her own conscience and the words of the two stallions. But she had made the mistake; the damage was done.

Soarin' stared at the mare he thought had loved him, mouth agape. He tried to tell himself he had heard wrong, but he knew it was meaningless. "No" the word echoes in his mind. Not only was he a mistake, but Applejack wasn't even willing to admit she knew him. So much for her love. She probably lied about that too. Soarin' had had enough. He turned to Big Macintosh, who was as shocked as he was. The large farmer saw the look in the WonderBolt's eyes, but before he could say anything, Soarin' was gone. The Pegasus took to the air, his heartbreak lending him speed.

Applejack saw Soarin' take off after her outburst, and was powerless to stop him. "Soarin'!"

"Applejack Apple, ya' dumb dumb mare." Big Macintosh shook his head sadly.

"I didn't mean…" Applejack began.

"He and I had already talked. He was gonna' have dinner with us." He said sadly. Applejack was stunned; dinner? Talk? It was impossible. She had seen them fight! And Rainbow Dash had reacted so hurtfully to her lies, Big Macintosh should have too.

"But…but ya'll clocked him." Applejack managed.

"For bedin' ya'." Big Macintosh countered, "I told him as much."

"But…WonderBolt?"

"I ain't a fan, but ya'll was happy." Big Macintosh sighed, "We was okay Applejack. Ya'll just had to listen, ya' stubborn mule."

"No…" Applejack gasped, "NO!" She turned frantically, "I have to find him! I have to make this right!"

"AJ wait!" Big Macintosh called out, "Cool ya' hooves. Calm down and think 'bout this. Give him time, and think of how to apologize."

"Nuts to that!" Applejack spat and took off in a full sprint, her brother's shouts growing fainter and fainter.

0000000

Soarin' watched the sun setting with a dispassionate loathing. What had started as one of the best of his life was now the worst. Applejack , the love of his life, had straight up said she didn't know him. Soarin' chuckled sadly; so much for love. Applejack had lied to everypony in town. And she had lied to him. Had any of it been real? Did she even really love him?

The WonderBolt kicked at a rock and almost snarled. He felt betrayed; he felt angry. He wanted to yell. What had he done wrong? He had been the perfect coltfriend, hadn't he? The WonderBolt sat down on a stone bench overlooking Ponyville Pond. The sunset reflected on the crystal water in brilliant hues of pink and purple.

"Howdy." The voice sent a shiver down Soarin's spine. He glanced away from the sunset to the Apple farmer walking slowly up the hill. The pink hues of the sunset gave Applejack the appearance of fire. Her cowpony hat, evidently returned to her by Rainbow Dash, billowed in the wind. Her golden mane shimmered in the light and blew over her eyes. On any other day, she would have been the most beautiful mare ever. But the look in the earth pony's eyes ruined the image. Her eyes spoke of a deep, terrible sadness and her face was sent in a frown.

"Hi." Soarin' managed and looked away. Applejack sat down next to him and let out a sigh. She tried to lean against him, but he pulled away. "Don't AJ."

"Soarin', I never meant for this to happen." Applejack began, "I…"

"What?" Soarin' snapped, "You what? Exactly?"

"I just got caught up." Applejack said, "I didn't want anypony thinkin' bad of me, so-"

"Oh, so you're ashamed of being with me?" Soarin' stood in a huff. Applejack shook her head.

"No!" She said desperately. This wasn't how she had planned it. Oh, who was she kidding? She hadn't planned anything. She had taken off like the hot-head she was and stumbled into this conversation like a filly.

"Really?" Soarin' countered, "Then why didn't you tell anypony? Why did Rainbow Dash almost cry when she heard about us?" The question sent a torrent of emotions through the apple farmer. All she could see were Rainbow's tear stained crimson eyes.

"I...I can't…" Applejack tried. Soarin' shook his head sadly.

"You promised me, Applejack. You said Rainbow was happy for us, that your family was just waiting to meet me." He looked away, "You said an Apple's promise was forever." He turned back to her, "You told Granny Smith you went to the Gala with your other friends. That it was you and Pinkie Pie who won the contest…you even told AppleBloom you were visiting family when you really were with me." A thought occurred to him, "AppleBloom caught you huh? That's why you brought her by?"

"…ya'." Applejack said, and hated herself for it.

"Look at me AJ." Soarin' commanded. The Apple farmer did, "If she hadn't found out…would you have just continued to lie to everypony?" Applejack fought back tears and looked away. The full horror of what she had done, and the answer that popped into her head shamed her. She would have! Sweet Celestia, she would have just kept lying to everypoy.

"Don't ask me that." Applejack said. It was answer enough and Soarin' sighed. The apple farmer could feel their relationship falling apart. Everything she had told him had been a lie. Soarin' looked at her for a long moment.

"Why would you lie to your family, AJ?" Soarin' asked, "You said you loved and respected your family." The apple farmer glared daggers at him. She did loved her family, damn it! It was because of him she had lied in the first place. She wanted to be with him, couldn't he see that? She had gone against everything just to be close to him. She had lost Rainbow Dash, her closest friend because of him! The sorrow in the Apple was rapidly replaced with anger. It was red, hazy and directionless. Her world was collapsing around her, and her loved ones were disappointed in her. Applejack ragged at the idea. If she had never met Soarin', none of this would have happened! She would still have the respect of her family and still be friends with Rainbow Dash!

"Don't ya'll start lecturin' me!" Applejack snarled, "It was cause of ya' I lied in the first place!"

"So now it's my fault?" Soarin' hissed. Applejack gritted her teeth. "I made you lie to your family?"

"Don't ya'll go judgin' me 'bout family life, Soarin'." Applejack said through her teeth, "Ya'll don't know nothin' 'bout it."

"I don't want to fight with you Applejack." Soarn' countered. His voice was softer, but it only enraged Applejack more. He was so damn condescending. He thought he could do a better job at being a family pony? How dare he! Soarin' placed a hoof on her shoulder "Look, let's just go find your family and expla-"

"Get yer hooves off of me!" Applejack pulled away, "Ya'll ain't gonna' talk to my family again, ya' hear? Ya'll were supposed to stay in Canterlot, doin' ya' flight shows. I was supposed to come visit ya'll. I never wanted ya' to step one hoof in Ponyville! This is my town! My friends, my family! If ya'll hadn't offered me that contract, I would have just forgotten ya'! I would still be friends with Rainbow! Still be able to show my face in Ponyville without every mare whisperin' 'bout me rockin' with some Pegasus. Ya'll aint welcome here no more!" Soarin' reeled under her harsh words. His eyes began to water but his jaw tightened. He stood tall and glared at her. He loved her. He was determined to fix what he could.

"I just wanted to share in all aspects of your life, AJ." Soarin' almost pleaded, "I just wanted to be part of your family and-"

"What does ya'll know about family?" Applejack snarled, eyes alight, "Ya' never had the expectations of a family. Ya' don't know what it feels like to let 'em down; the pity in their eyes! Ya'll is nothin' but an unwanted orphan, Soarin' SilverBolt! Ya' parents didn't even want ya'!"

There was a dreadful silence between the two ponies. Soarin' eyes were wide with shock and his lips hung open. Applejack tried to maintain her glare, tried to stand her ground. But as the seconds ticked by, the full horror of what she said dawned on her. Slowly her anger drained to be replaced with gut-wrenching fear. A hoof came to her mouth and her eyes watered, her pupils completely shrunken.

But it was too late.

Applejack reached out for her Wonderbolt, but Soarin' backed away. He turned from her, but not before Applejack saw the most horrible sight of her life. He was crying. Crystal tears rolled down his cheeks, and one dripped onto the ground. Applejack watched it fall as if in slow motion. Her heart froze. The second the tear hit the ground, Applejack found her voice.

"Soarin' I-"The Wonderbolt shook his head

"Stop. Just stop Applejack." His voice was broken, and Applejack felt her heart clench. Soarin' cast one last look at the apple farmer. Their eyes met and Applejack wanted to lunge at him, pin him to the ground until they could work this out. She needed him! She could see how much she had hurt him with her lies and her words. One more chance, Soarin'! Just one more! The Wonderbolt shook his head as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned and took to the sky.

"Soarin' wait!" Applejack called out. He didn't stop. "SOARIN!"

If the Wonderbolt heard her, he gave no sign. Applejack watched Soarin' beautiful blue body disappear into the sky. She knew he would never return. Sobs wracked the earth pony, and Applejack collapsed to the ground as her legs and her world collapsed.

She screamed at the heavens, tears rolling freely from her eyes.

But nopony heard her.


	7. Chapter 7

One month.

Thirty days.

Thirty agonizing, lifeless days.

Thirty days of regrets and heartbreak.

Thirty days of tears.

Thirty days since she last slept the whole night. Thirty days of nightmares when she closes her eyes; not of monsters, ghouls or demons, but of memories. She dreams of what she did, and what she said and it torments her. When she wakes, screaming in her bed, she breaks down anew. Drenched in a cold sweat, her heart aching with every forced beat; she wished it would just stop and put her out of her misery. She can't bring herself to lie back down. She knows the memories will return. She tries to ignore that sinking feeling when she roles over, knowing the bed is big enough for two and that there should be two; but there is only one. Thirty days of watching the sunrise alone and crying.

Thirty days of pity from her friends. Thirty days of everypony treating her either as a leper to be avoided, or as an honored guest when forced into a conversation. Thirty days of sitting at her apple stand, amidst the happiest town in Equestria, lost in a haze of grief. Thirty days of her customers choosing each word carefully, so as not to seem insensitive; she hates them for it.

Thirty days of emotionless, robotic apple bucking. She is cold the entire time even though it's spring. Her body never shivers, but her heart and soul are frozen solid. Thirty days of nibbling on lukewarm meals. The old Applejack never wasted a single crumb. Ever. Now she leaves entire salads, veggie cheeseburgers, and barbequed corn-on-the-cob untouched. Thirty days of ash in her mouth and letting herself waste away. Her strength is gone, and it's not just her sustenance starved muscles. Her soul is sapped, drained of her famous vitality.

Eighteen failed Pinkie Pie parties, all ending in tears. She never even so much as smiles, let alone dances or sings. They play horse-shoes and cards; her two favorite games. She has no spirit for the games; no desire for fun. Now even Twilight has a better poker-face, and Twilight still hasn't broken the habit of showing the other players her cards and asking for advice.

Fourteen make-over attempts by Rarity. Applejack never gets further than looking in a mirror before she has to look away. She is disgusted with what she sees. Every reflection is the same. Hollow red-rimmed eyes, sunken cheeks and a tangled mess of a mane. Her once proud full figure, a body her ex-coltfriend had once described as "kickin'" is now scrawny and taut, pale and lifeless. Applejack hates her reflection, and yet she's glad the pony she sees suffers. That pony hurt the love of her life. That pony ruined the best relationship she would ever have. Let her suffer!

Applejack hates herself.

The dresses and gowns and froufrou hats are gorgeous, and she thanks Rarity for them, but it is a meaningless empty thing. They both know it. Not even fixing her mother's treasured leather vest can bring Applejack out of her depression. The farmer had always intended to wear it the day she married, and she had hoped against hope that Soarin' would have been her stallion, to have and to hold. Now it feels like an empty promise of old leather and green stitch flowers.

Nine times her friends visit her farm, and nine times they leave dejected. Not even the power of friendship can bring a smile back to Applejack's face. Twelve attempts by the Cutie Mark Crusaders to rescue Applejack from sadness. After a while, the Crusaders settle with simply trying to make Applejack smile; they never succeed. Ditzy Doo and Caramel, the newest couple of PonyVille, stop by. They don't say much, but they bring food and some movies. Applejack watches without seeing. It's just flashes of light and noise to the farmer.

Her brother doesn't say anything. He knows there is nothing to say. She wants to hate him. Every time she sees his familiar face, she wants to break it. She wants to beat and scratch and bite and scream until he bleeds to death on the floor. She wants him to know the pain he helped cause. But she can't. The only pony Applejack will blame, _can_ blame, is herself. She lied. She lied to everypony, and now she must face the consequences. She lost her soulpony. He had been the only stallion who understood her. Soarin' knew the simple act of a smile, or offering to take a basket load off her back, or even holding her hoof was just as romantic and meaningful as the largest diamond bracelet or silk dress. He had been the type of stallion who believed in the little things. The simple act of making dinner for her after a hard day, or a blissful backrub from those God-like hooves of his. Those things mattered more to Applejack than a thousand red roses and declarations of love.

Now she was alone.

0000000

They watched her from a distance, faces set in worry.

"Has there been any change?" The lavender pony asked. Her two companions, a butter yellow Pegasus and an alabaster white unicorn both sighed sadly.

"No." Fluttershy almost whimpered, "Nothing." The three ponies watched Applejack as she tried to buck another tree. When Twilight Sparkle first moved to Ponyville, Applejack had been the pride of the town. She was the mare anypony could count on, and she took her duties to friends and family seriously. She could buck an entire apple tree with one kick, watch as dozens of apples fall into perfectly positioned baskets, and still leave time enough to play with her friends or check AppleBloom's school work.

The pony at the bottom of the hill had no such skill. She was weak, almost hollow. She had the willowy look of a pony that would blow away in a gentle breeze. Her fur was messy, her trademark braided mane unkempt. Her once dead-accurate aim was skewed, and she easily missed half her bucks. When she did connect with the apple tree, it swayed a bit and a few apples dropped. They missed the baskets every time. Applejack watched an apple roll away to settle next to a small rock on a patch of dirt. Her heart and soul are so tired she just sat, unwilling to walk the ten feet to pick it up. She just sat and let the day bleed away.

This is not the Applejack her friends know and love.

"Oh this is just dreadful." Rarity wailed, "She's getting worse every day. We have to help her."

"We know that, Rarity!" Twilight snapped; the two unicorns glare at each other. After a moment, they relent. Tempers have been tattered and stretched thin the past month. Friendship had failed Applejack, and it had them all on edge.

"What can we do?" Fluttershy asked, her face set in a sad frown, "We've tried everything! Even Pinkie's famous sunshine and smiles berry punch failed to even make her grin."

"There is one thing we haven't tried." Rarity said grimly. Fluttershy looked at her but quickly looked away. Twilight stamped her foot firmly.

"We agreed that wasn't an option!" She argued, "There is no guarantee it would work."

"We have to try, Twilight!" Rarity countered, "He is the only pony she wants."

"And what if he's moved on?" Twilight asked, "We both know he felt betrayed and lied to and let's be clear, he _was_ lied to. If he feels betrayed, we can't fault him that! If we fail to get them back together…" Twilight sighed, "Do you really think Applejack can survive her heart breaking twice?"

"Oh yes, because she's doing _so _well with this one."

"It's too big a risk, Rarity!"

"You never saw them look into each other's eyes, Twilight Sparkle." Rarity said, staring at Applejack, "I have read every romance novella published in the last five hundred years, and I can tell you those two have something special; something real."

"It does seem like they made a cute couple…" Fluttershy whispered sadly.

"They _had_ something, Rarity." Twilight said darkly. Rarity eyed her for a moment and shook her head.

"I refuse to accept that." She said, "I don't care what you say Twilight. There is only one pony in all of Equestria that can save Applejack, and his name is Soarin' SilverBolt."

"Do you have a plan?" Fluttershy asked carefully. Rarity answered with an indulgent smile and wicked eyes.

"Oh Fluttershy, dear, remember who you are talking to." Rarity smiled, "Twilight did you bring any paper with you?

"Always."

"Good. Take this down, and listen carefully girls."

0000000

Applejack groaned and rolled her shoulders out; her muscles burned and her eyelids sagged. She took a moment to close them and her head began to drift and sway. The earth pony shook her head clear and staggered a few steps before righting herself and standing tall. She looked around, seeing endless rows of apple trees and empty baskets waiting to be filled.

Unbidden memories came rushing back. She remembered Soarin' offering to help with the harvest, and how she had simply dismissed him. Tears began to fill her eyes again and Applejack quickly wiped them away. Her stomach turned over and her heart started to hammer in her chest. Every time she thought about her lost love, it was as if her body just wanted to lie down and die.

Applejack walked up to one of the apple trees and put her hoof to it. She pushed with all the strength left in her emaciated arms. The tree swayed gently then was still. Applejack sighed and her eyes threatened to spill over again. She couldn't even buck apples anymore; her life had hit rock bottom.

The sun was still high in the sky, telling her it was just past noon. Prime time for daylight working, but Applejack felt no desire to be in the orchards anymore. She retrieved the few tools she had brought out and slung her carrying bag over her shoulder. It was heavier than it had ever been, and it was barely a third full.

"Do you need any help with that, dear?" An elegant voice called out. Applejack turned her head and met Rarity's pleading blue eyes. The farmer didn't say anything; she just let the bag fall to the ground and nodded once. Rarity effortlessly slung the bag over her shoulder and Applejack felt a spike of shame that Rarity Unicorn was now stronger than her.

The two walked in silence back to the farm houses overlooking the orchard. Applejack kept her eyes fixed on the ground, completely lost in her misery. Rarity tried to catch her friend's eyes but it was no use. When they reached the storage farm, Applejack pushed on the wooden door. It didn't move. She tried again, and received the same result.

"Come on, damn it." Applejack hissed under her breath and put her shoulder into her work. The door barely began to groan open. Rarity walked up, put a hoof to the door and with one push the recently oiled hinges opened. Applejack stood dumbfounded before biting back another wave of tears. She turned away from Rarity so her friend couldn't see. Not that it mattered much. All of her friends had seen her cry dozens of times in the last month. Rarity wanted to put a hoof to her friend's shoulder as she silently cried, but thought better of it. There wasn't much she could do.

Rarity felt a surge of sudden anger and energy flood her veins. NO! She would not give up and let her friend waste away to nothing. If Twilight or Fluttershy or Princess Celesita herself thought her plan to get Soarin' and Applejack back together was a waste of time, then so be it! She would work without them.

The barn was musky and old, but had a pleasant sent of aged oak wood. Rarity had to give the Apple's credit; they may not have been as concerned about ascetics as she was, but when it came to functionality they always used the best possible resources and supplies. The barn was lined with shining, glistening stainless steel tools of ever shape, function and design; rows of rakes, shovels, hole-borers and clippers, and in center was a steel plow that looked like it was lovingly cared for.

"Where would you like me to place these?" Rarity asked kindly, hoping to draw Applejack from her nightmares "Is there an order or organizational system?"

"Just toss 'em anywhere." Applejack dismissed, "It don't matter much." She made to leave but Rarity stopped her.

"Well should we at least clean them?" Rarity asked slightly desperate, "Or sharpen any dull edges? Surely there is some maintenance for these tools?"

"Why bother?" Applejack snapped, her red rimmed eyes glistening with unshed tears, "They'll just get dirty again n' then they'll be worthless…just like me…" She pulled away from the unicorn and left. Rarity quickly cast her glance around, finding a bottle of polish and a few rags on a nearby table. She used her magic to bring the items to her and transferred the tools and supplies to her own saddlebag and left the Apple's bag on the table. She would clean the tools herself; the Applejack she knew would spend hours polishing, sharpening and even talking to her beloved tools. When Rarity set everything right, it would not do for Applejack to find a barn of neglected tools.

Rarity found Applejack leaning against the barn wall outside, silently sobbing again. The fashion unicorn could not imagine the personal torment Applejack insisted dragging herself through.

"When was the last time you ate?" Rarity asked, standing next to the farmer. She offered Applejack her handkerchief. Applejack dabbed the tears away and thought for a moment.

"…what day is it?" She asked after a moment. Rarity sighed and took Applejack by the arm.

"Come." She said and began marching to the Apple's house.

"What are ya' doin'?" Applejack demanded. She tried to pull away, but her strength was spent.

"You are going to pack a few things, and stay with me at the boutique for a few days." Rarity said firmly. Finally Applejack managed to squirm away.

"Like hell I is!" She spat, "I got responsibilities on the farm."

"You mean like cleaning tools and bucking apples?" Rarity asked cleverly. Applejack met her gaze with one of her own before looking away.

"Fine I'll pack some things." Applejack said and stormed into her house. She felt shame and anger bubbling in her; shame that she really was completely lax in all her daily chores, and anger that Rarity knew it. The unicorn was supposed to be the dainty flower with pie-in-the-sky dreams to Applejack's nitty-gritty down-to-earth mentality. Now it seemed Rarity knew the what-for's and why-is better than her.

As Applejack was passing the living room, she stopped. The light from the window had reflected something on the old wooden table next to the sofa. Applejack's legs moved before she realized what she was doing. Up close Applejack could see it was a picture frame that had been purposefully turned over so the photo inside was hidden. There was a thin layer of grey dust on it, telling the farmer it had been upside-down for some time.

Applejack's body shook as she took the photo in her hoof. When she turned it over, she gasped and sat on the floor. It was the photo of her grandparents at the first Pomegranate Promenade. The photo she had won with the love of her life holding her hoof. The photo she had lied to everypony about, including her Granny Smith. Bitter hot tears stung her eyes and dripped onto the glass case, smearing her grandparent's smiles.

She missed Soarin' so much! It ate her every day. It was as if a piece of her soul was missing. There was no pony who held her at night or made her breakfast in bed. Applejack had been raised to be a hard worker, and had never been pampered or spoiled as a filly. Soarin' had _wanted_ to spoil her; to treat her like something more than a worker. And she had loved him for it. He had just wanted to share in all aspects of her life; to help everywhere. She had ruined it.

The tears rolled freely down her cheeks and she dropped the photo to the ground. The class cracked, leaving the image of her family distorted.

"Applejack?" Rarity called out, quickly walking into the room. She found Applejack lost in her misery again and gently helped the farmer to her hooves and led her out the door. She would return later to collect some of Applejack's things.

Rarity paused in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder. A pair of heavy set green eyes studied her intently from the kitchen doorway. Big Macintosh nodded slowly to the unicorn and walked into the living room to clean up the broken picture frame. Rarity thought for a moment before leaving.

0000000

Rainbow Dash screamed in anger and smashed another cloud to mist. Tears of rage and shame fell freely from her eyes as she lashed out again, this time caving in the wall of her cloud house. The Pegasus moved like a hurricane, tearing and destroying everything she could get her hooves on. The pain in her chest didn't go away. It never went away. No matter how hard she pushed herself, how exhausted she left herself after her outbursts; the pain never went away.

For a couple of days after her falling-out with Applejack, she had done her best to avoid her friends. She had stayed walled up in her house as she cried out her grief. Then she had heard of Applejack's break-up, and how she had died inside.

All of Rainbow's grief had been replaced with guilt and anger. She had cried for her friend, and she had raged at the injustice of it all. The Pegasus had never been one to dwell on mistakes; life was simply too short not to always be going forward. Movement meant life to Rainbow Dash. One way or another, she was always going forward.

Now she was trapped in her guilt and the more she struggled the deeper it bit. Rainbow Dash tried to make amends, tried to talk to Applejack. She needed to apologize, to do what she could. Applejack's response had been uncontrollable sobbing. Twice more Rainbow had tried to right her wrongs at two of Pinkie Pie's parties. Applejack had just stared blankly into space; it had been too painful for Rainbow to handle. She had refused to visit Applejack since then. The pain was simply too much.

The anger returned and Rainbow screamed. She couldn't fix this! She couldn't go back in time and take back her terrible words. Maybe if she hadn't been so harsh with Soarin'…if she had just kept her damn mouth shut. Maybe her friend could still have the stallion of her dreams, and Rainbow wouldn't hurt so badly. She had gotten over the jealousy and sense of betrayal. Now on her guilt and self-hatred remained. Rainbow snarled and punched her hoof through her cloud couch and into the floor.

"Rainbow Dash?" A meek, barely audible voice called out. Rainbow looked up, eyes narrowed at whoever was intruding on her rage. Her features softened slightly at the yellow Pegasus who was looking in through a hole in the wall.

"Oh. Fluttershy. Hey." Rainbow said in a clipped tone.

"What's going on in here?" Fluttershy asked, eyeing the shambles of Rainbow's house.

"Oh this?" Rainbow laughed sarcastically, "Remodeling."

"Oh. That's nice…" Fluttershy obviously didn't believe her. The shy Pegasus offered Rainbow a sympathetic smile. They had all shared Applejack's pain. Rainbow suppressed a growl; she didn't want pity. She wanted her friends to hate her; she deserved it, didn't she? She destroyed her friendship with Applejack and ruined her relationship with Soarin'.

"Did you need something?" Rainbow said between clenched teeth. Fluttershy met her gaze but didn't shrink away. When it concerned her friends, Fluttershy was a force to be reckoned with.

"Rarity sent me." Fluttshy stepped through the hole in the wall, "We're going to try to help Applejack again."

"Oh?" Rainbow Dash snorted, looking away to hide the burning tears in her eyes. Fluttershy narrowed her eyes at the tone her friend used. Rainbow's guilt bit again and her heart started to hurt, "What is it this time? The Pony-polka? Or let me guess; Rarity wants to me pull that 'double-rainbow' horseshit again?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy snapped at her, "You've done nothing but sit here wallowing in your own pity for weeks now!" The butter-yellow Pegasus poked Rainbow hard in the chest. Fluttershy's eyes burned into Rainbow's soul, "You should be ashamed of yourself! Applejack is our friend and she needs our help! You should be spending every waking second trying to cheer her up! The rest of us have exhausted ourselves while you throw a temper-tantrum."

"You're not responsible for her misery, Fluttershy…" Rainbow looked away, "I am. I'm-" She choked back a wave of tears, "I'm a terrible friend. I…I was so _jealous_. So mean. I said terrible things to Applejack. Hurtful, terrible things."

"Then you should be working the hardest to help her." Fluttershy said firmly. Rainbow looked at the ground, then around her house. It was trashed; she would spend weeks rebuilding everything. Her gaze fell on one of the few things that was solid matter in her house; a mirror. Her reflection startled her. Rainbow's crimson eyes were almost blood red with swelling and tears. Her mane was a mess and her wings unkempt. She looked nothing like the star athlete she truly was.

"Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy whispered and put a hoof to the cyan pegasus's shoulder, "Applejack is still your friend. And she needs your help." Rainbow sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"you're right…" She breathed.

"Again." Fluttershy said.

"You're right."

"Louder."

"You're right!" Rainbow said proudly, "I have to help Applejack!"

"LOUDER!" Fluttershy yelled.

"I HAVE TO HELP APPLEJACK!" Rainbow felt a surge of energy in the veins and took flight, "Right! Okay! Let's do this! What's the game plan?"

Fluttershy's confidence wavered, "Well…Rarity called it 'going for broke'..." Rainbow floated back down the floor.

"Then let's go talk to Rarity."

0000000

"Here, eat up." Rarity said, plopping a plate and bowl of food in front of the thin farmer. Applejack glanced at the bowl; vegetable stew with green leaves. And the plate sported a sizable chunk of soda-bread baked today and a wedge of cheese. The unicorn topped off the meal with a tall glass of milk.

"I ain't really hungry." Applejack said dismissively. Rarity laughed.

"Applejack dear," She smiled sweetly at her friend, "Eat up before I shove it down your throat." Applejack sneered but spooned some of the stew into her mouth. Despite herself, Applejack closed her eyes and let the warm broth roll down her throat. Her stomach growled and Applejack spooned more into her mouth. Without thinking she tore a chunk of bread off and stuffed it in mouth.

"Delightful." Rarity said awkwardly. The sound of the door opening and closing drew the attention of the unicorn. Applejack kept eating, lost in her own world.

"Rarity, I'm home!" A voice called out from the front hallway. Rarity grinned and quickly walked to meet her sister. Sweetie Belle glanced over Rarity's shoulder and saw Applejack. The color drained from her face.

The Crusaders had turned their every effort to helping Applejack. If failing to get their cutie-marks had bummed out the Crusaders before, then failing to get Applejack to smile was depression on a whole new level. AppleBloom had taken it the hardest, but Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had suffered too.

"Sis?" Sweetie asked carefully. Rarity offered her a smile. She retrieved a sealed scroll from a hiding place under a pile of clothing material.

"Go fine the rest of the Crusaders." Rarity whispered, "And together read this." She gave her sister the scroll.

"What is-" Rarity put a hoof to Sweetie's mouth.

"We're going to make this right, Sweetie." Rarity whispered, "But we need you and the Crusaders. We're going to need every pony we can find." Sweetie looked at the scroll in her hoof, eyes wide. Her sister never took part in the Crusader's schemes.

"Really?" Sweetie asked, awed.

"Really." Rarity put both hooves on Sweetie's shoulders, "This is the single most important thing I have ever asked you to do."

"I…" Sweetie stood proudly, "I won't let you down sis!"

"I know Sweetie Belle." Rarity pulled her sister into a delicate hug, "I know. Now off you go." Sweetie turned and galloped out. Rarity watched her sister go and offered up a quick prayer to Celestia.

0000000

Blurry shapeless figures. Two of them. Or was it four? Six? _One_?

His vision swam and there was a sharp ringing in his ears. His skull was feeling several sizes too big and he pressed his hooves tight to his temples in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure. Slowly the ringing subsided to be replaced by voices. The figures, of which he was certain there were two, coalesced into two breathless pegasi.

"What?" Soarin' asked, louder than he meant to.

"I asked if you're okay, sir." The first Pegasus asked. Soarin' shook his head vigorously and squinted at the stallion. Blood red fur, pure white wings and a short cropped blonde mane. A cutie mark of white wings haloed by golden light. Sanguine Flight; one of his trainees.

"You don't look so good." The second Pegasus said. This one was Cloud Kicker, the other recruit to his squad this season. Together the two newest WonderBolts were a contrast in color and temperament and were perfect natural rivals. Although if the recent rumors of the locker-room were true, their relationship was heating up.

"What happened?" Soarin' asked, standing on shaking legs. Sanguine Flight reached out to help him, but Soarin' waved him away. Cloud Kicker shot her fellow trainee a look, bristling at the implied weakness that Soarin' couldn't stand on his own.

"We were going through the patterns of the Lightning Blaze." Cloud Kicker said matter-of-factly, "You were going to demonstrate how to do the five-point nose dive turn into the lightning vortex." She motioned to a swirling mass of electrical discharge. Part of the joy of being a WonderBolt was having access to raw unfiltered lightning for use in shows. They could shape it and mold it in a way the mass-produced lightning the weather ponies used couldn't.

"I guess you were just going too fast and…well…" Sanguine Flight pointed to the WonderBolt's staging area. A path of scorched earth and splintered timber led all the way from the far side of the camp to the shallow crater Soarin' found himself in.

"Yeah…" Soarin' said. He let the two recruits keep their delusions. He was Soarin' Silverbolt! One of the fastest flyers in all of Equestria; there was no such thing as too fast for him. His memory started to come back in bits and pieces. He remember bragging to the two recruits and having them stand aside. He remembered the push of the sound barrier as he dove headlong at the ground. Then what? A vision; a memory. Golden hair, orange fur and suddenly he smelled apples. Then there was light and pain.

Soarin' tried to ignore the ghost aroma as it drifted to his nose. He had lost count over the past month of the number of times he had smelled apples and been reminded of who he had lost. He was always distracted, always lost in his thoughts.

"Alright, enough of a break you three!" A commanding voice barked, "Sanguine, Cloud, I want ten wing-sprints around the track. Hit it!" The two recruits saluted and leapt to the air. The cloud track in the skies was swarmed with WonderBolts racing and practicing. Soarin' didn't look up as his captain approach.

"Need a hoof?" Spitfire asked carefully.

"No, I'm okay."

"Bullshit." She spat back and hauled her friend up, "I bet they heard you crash all the way in Trottingham."

"It wasn't that bad." Soarin' offered her a fake smile, "Still alive, see?"

"This time." She whispered, "Listen Soarin', I-"

"Don't." He held up a hoof, "We've been over this."

"Then we'll go over it again, damn it!" Spitfire argued, "You've been a wreck since you and Applejack broke up."

"Don't say her name." Soarin' turned from his captain and forced the butterflies in his stomach to remain calm. "I'm over…_her_."

"Again with the bullshit, Soarin'." Spitfire said, "Seriously, you've crashed over a dozen times this month. I've managed to low-key them in the weekly reports to the sky-marshal, but how the hell do you think I can write it off if you crash into the audience or the royal family during Saturday's show?"

"What do you want me to say?" Soarin' said, "I crashed. End of story."

"It's not just your rookie quality flying, Soarin'." Spitfire continued, ""I've tried taking you out to bars, going to concerts or those horrific eating contests. I even tried setting you up with my cousin, but you just refuse to be happy Soarin'. And I'm not the only one who's noticed. The others have been talking, Soarin'."

"Meaning?" He said between gritted teeth. He remembered meeting Spitifire's admittedly cute cousin, but visions of a certain apple farmer kept flashing before his eyes.

"They're worried you're not training Sanguine Flight and Cloud Kicker well." She offered a guilty smile, "You're not exactly at your peak performance these days."

"I just got distracted." Soarin' said angrily, "It won't happen again."

"I…I can't take that risk, Soarin'." Spitfire sighed sadly.

"What are you saying?" Soarin' asked carefully.

"Listen, I don't want to have to report you to the sky-marshal for anything…so…" She sighed again, "Just take some time off, okay? At least a few months. Until you get yourself back together."

"Are you _suspending_ me?" Soarin' asked, eyes wide.

"No, this is not official." Spitfire said, "And if pushed, I'll let it slide. No write-ups. But I'm asking you as a friend, just take some time off. You have plenty of vacation time. I know you were saving for…" Her eyes widened as she realized how close to saying the wrong thing she had been. The look of cold anger and sadness in her friend's eyes let her know he had caught it too.

"Just do it, Soarin'." Spitfire said after a moment.

"What about Sanguine and Cloud?" He asked. His head hung sadly as he fought away the fantasies of being with a certain apple farmer during his vacation.

"I'll let Fleet Foot take over their training for awhile." Spitfire had obviously put a lot of thought into this.

"She'd be my choice." A tense silence descended between the two as Soarin' weighed his options. After a moment he gave a slow, barely noticeable nod. "Okay Cap, I'll take some vacation." He tried to hide the shaking tone in his voice, but Spitfire offered him a sympathetic smile.

"Soarin'?"

"I miss her, Spitfire." Soarin' turned to look at the sky, suddenly not feeling the characteristic desire to be in the clouds that led to him being a WonderBolt, "Every Celesita damn day."

"Have you even talked to her since…?" Spitfire put a hoof to his shoulder. She had been there for the first few days after his break-up. Spitfire had seen Soarin' in the first few days after his break-up and had no desire to see her longtime friend that miserable again. He had been a wreck. When he had taken to spiked punch and bar-fights she had offered him the simple choice; Wonderbolts or drinking. He had chosen the former, but she needed to make sure his mind was clear.

"I can't imagine she wants to see me." Soarin' laughed harshly and his eyes narrowed in anger, "She called me an unwanted orphan."

"I know…" Spitfire thought for a moment, "Look maybe she was just angry? It wouldn't be the first time a fillyfriend has gotten pissed at you. I mean hell; I call you an asshole every day."

"It's not the same." Soarin' sighed, "It's my job to piss you off. I didn't do anything to her."

"I'm trying to help you...asshole." Spitfire grinned. Soarin' chuckled but the frown never left his face. The two descended into a silence as they watched the latest patch of recruits' race around the sky. Soarin' sighed and looked away. Spitfire glanced at him and grinned.

"You've gained weight." She said playfully. For the first time in awhile, Soarin' smiled.

"Not much I can do about it." He said, "I'm on vacation." When the playful mood died, Spitfire sighed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Spitfire asked. Soarin' shook his head. His mind was completely lost in his memories of Applejack. He could just imagine the smell of fresh apples and cinnamon that always seemed to follow her.

"I don't know." He said carefully, "I've had plenty of break ups, but none like this. I can't get Applejack out of my mind. I dream about her." He smiled sadly, "Did you know that? I dream about her every night."

"Something meaningful or just more meaningless sex fantasies?" She asked. Soarin' flinched at this. The few times he had made love with Applejack had been anything but meaningless, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Soarin' said distantly, "You know the more time I spend around you, the better vacation sounds."

"Get going." Spitfire laughed and pushed him, "Go visit Susan or something. Get your shit together Soarin'."

"I'l…I'll try." Soarin' said with a guilty smile.

"And I do expect you to make an appearance at Saturday's show." Spitfire said firmly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Some of you may have noticed I posted a little one-shot in the Mass Effect section. For those that read it, thank you. I am a Tali-mancer and a Brony and damn proud of both!

Anyways, I wanted to take this opportunity to truly thank you for being with me on this journey. To be honest when I started this story I was only planning on three or four chapters and then moving on. But people loved it. Some called it one of the best MLP fic on this site; others said it was one of the best fics they've read period. I never expected to write something that great; this story has turned out better than I ever could have imagined. I wanted to thank you for encouraging me to continue, and for leaving such kind, heartfelt and helpful reviews. I have read each and every one and take what you say very seriously.

This is the second to last chapter for Love, Loss and Apples. No I'm not tired of it; I love this couple and I have tried to put as much passion and feeling into to it as I could. I wanted to make more than just a story. I wanted a world for lack of a better term. I wanted people to actually feel what the characters feel, and I wanted to get a sense of a larger world. Something beyond just Ponyville and the antics of the Mane 6. Don't get me wrong, I love all the episodes, but I wanted to write something unique and hopefully well done.

I have two more MLP fics in me to complete my little tetralogy. A Braeburn/Little StrongHeart and a Twilight/OC. I hope for the later to be an opus of sorts, but that's for another day.

This chapter will set the stage for the loving conclusion I have in the works. Fret not; I don't think you'll be disappointed. I do plan for all my MLP stories to link together, so if something doesn't seem like it adds to the plot right now, just know it'll add to the plot of later fics.

Thanks for reading and sharing in this journey with me. I'll see you all again in The Desert Sky.

000000000000000000000000000

The once friendly halls of the Evergreen Orphanage were strangely silent. There was no pitter-patter of little hooves as colts and fillies played and kept themselves busy. There was no laughter, nor shouts of warning followed by the inevitable crash of broken pottery. For lack of a better term, it was an off day for the little orphans. Nopony wanted to do much; sleeping on the couch seemed to be the preferred activity of many.

The sky outside was grey with swollen rain-clouds, and if a pony squinted they could just make out the distant black dots of weather pegasi moving clouds around. A storm was being crafted over Canterlot and the Evergreen forest surrounding it. The mood in the orphanage was never terribly bright, but today it seemed just as cloudy and grey as the sky.

Oliver Spring looked down at the letter in his hooves and made a face. It was for AppleBloom and he had hoped to have it written before the mailponies came by, but with the storm inching closer he would have to wait until tomorrow to send it. Ever since meeting the filly, the two had been pen-pals. Every week or so he would get a new letter from her; it was the highlight of the week. AppleBloom had even sent him a blue teddy bear last month; she had one just like it, but it was a girly pink to his definitely not baby-blue.

The first few letters had been so funny and cute, and she had even marked them with a kiss. But then she had told him about the break-up; Soarin and Applejack's horrible emotional breakup. Now the letters were mournful pleas for a friend, for somepony to listen to her. Each letter was stained with ink-smears and blotted with drops of dried tears. AppleBloom cried when she poured her heart out to him. Each letter back had to be perfect. The Apple filly had to know someponies still cared about her. Oliver read over the few lines he had already written, somewhat satisfied. Then a drop of cool water dripped form the leaking ceiling and smeared the ink. Oliver grimaced and crumbled the letter and tossed it onto a growing pile of previous rejects. The roof always leaked during the rain. Already he could see the _drip drip drip_ of raindrops hitting a pan in the kitchen.

"Oliver?" A sweet, tired voice called out. The colt looked up as Susan Evergreen stepped into the room. The ceiling lights were off to save bits so the only illumination came from the darkened sky outside.

"Hello Ms. Susan." Oliver looked out the window. The older mare looked down at the crumbled letters and sighed sadly. She noticed the roof dripping and made a mental note; one more thing to fix.

"Still writing to your little fillyfriend?" She asked as she sat next to him. Despite himself Oliver blushed and grinned a toothy grin.

"Maybe." He said and Susan laughed. After a moment he added, "She's really sad."

"Why?"

"'cause she says her sister Applejack is really sad." Oliver looked at Susan, "She says Applejack misses Soarin' every day and wants him back." At this Susan was silent. "Does Soarin' miss Applejack?"

"I don't know." She responded, "I hope so. They were very cute together."

"Then why don't they get back together, Ms. Susan?" Oliver asked. The old pony smiled sadly.

"It's not that simple, Oliver." She said carefully. The colt blinked and looked at the pile of crumbled paper on the floor.

"Well…why not?" He asked, eyes wide with childhood wonder and confusion. Susan smiled sadly at him and kissed his forehead. He was too young to understand adult relationships. It was all so simple to him; two ponies go together. Applejack and Soarin' go together. Nothing more and certainly nothing less. Susan envied him that.

"Ask me again when you're older." Susan said. Oliver groaned at the all too familiar answer. It was like Ms. Susan treated him like a foal or something! The colt looked down at the remains of the letters he had written and an idea popped into his head.

"Ms. Susan, when is Soarin' gonna' visit again?" Oliver tried to hide the eagerness from his voice, but the older pony saw straight through it.

"Don't go planning something, Oliver Spring." Susan said kindly but firmly, "Soarin' and Applejack need to work this out themselves." When she saw the downcast look in his eyes, she put a hoof to his shoulder, "Your heart is in the right place, but this is a grown pony matter. Understand?"

"Do I have to?" He asked almost defiantly. Susan chuckled.

"No, not really." She looked out the window as the rain began to fall, "I'm not even sure I do."

0000000

_A cool breeze. The warm sun kissing her skin. She can smell salt water, and hear the swoosh-crash of ocean waves. In the clear blue sky, seagulls caw and swoop in a graceless, endless dance. The sand is fine under her hooves, and gives way just enough to leave a shallow hoofprint. When the tide comes, she knows they'll be washed away; she doesn't care. Right now, her life is perfect. _

_She has never been to a beach before. She has never felt a tropical breeze or smelled the ocean. It is everything she imagined. It is a paradise in every sense of the word. She's outside, the sun is warm and it's not Sweet Apple Acres. She loves Ponyville with all her heart, but some days she needs something new. Some fresh, like the ocean. _

"_Hey." The voice carries over the wind and she turns her head, already knowing who she will see. _

_He is beautiful in every way. His body is fit, lean and athletic. His fur is soft and the color of an autumn sky. His eyes are greener than any plant she has ever seen. He smiles at her and it takes her breath away. _

"_Howdy." It's the only response she can manage. It's too perfect. What did she ever do to deserve all her dreams coming true? Her stallion sits down next to her, and she is drawn to him like a magnet. She leans against him and this time he leans back. His lips gently brush the side of her head. _

_The wind picks up and a new smell enters the air. It's watery and thick. The smell of rain. The sky begins to darken. Thunder strikes. _

"_Storms coming." He whispers to her. She follows his gaze. Dark clouds are rolling inland from the far sea. It's her first tropical storm. She's excited. _

"_I sees it." She breathes "It's pretty." _

"_We should head inside soon." _

"_Just a few more minutes." She wants to hear the rain when it starts to fall on the water. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she turns. _

"_Applejack?" He whispers. _

"_Soarin'." _

"_I love you." He tells her and holds his lips over hers. His breath is hot, and it muddles with her mind._

"_I lov-"_

Applejack's hissed in the cold air and her eyes opened. Her head rested against a window and she could feel the soft impacts of raindrops. Applejack rubbed her eyes and flexed her neck. Something pulled back and she grimaced. She must have slept on it wrong; just one more problem to add to her ever growing list. The pony looked down at the book in her lap and wondered when she had fallen asleep. Applejack turned her attention back to the storm and sighed. It had felt so real; she almost had him.

"Watching the rain?" A voice called from the door way. Applejack didn't look over her shoulder.

"Ya' could say that." Applejack whispered to her. She heard Rarity sigh and ignored it.

"Applejack, we need to talk." Rarity sat down across earth pony. The farmer shook her head clear of the memories she was reliving and gave Rarity as level stare. Applejack held a book in her hooves. The binding read _Danger Doo and the Flowers of Tomorrow_. It was the seventh and most recent in the popular series. It was one of the shared passions of nearly every pony in Ponyville, maybe even all of Equestria. Rarity had ordered a collector's edition months ago, much to the envy of Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Having contacts in all the cities on Equestria had its advantages.

Applejack was still on the first page. Rarity doubted the earth pony had even so much as read the prologue.

"…ain't really much for talkin'" Applejack said dismissively and looked away. Rarity took a deep breath. This was her last chance to back down. If she continued, she was committed to this and to whatever fate awaited Applejack. Knowing that, could she go through with this? To Rarity, the answer was instantaneous.

"It's about Soarin'." Rarity said plainly. Applejack's head twisted so fast it should have made her dizzy. The earth pony's body had gone almost completely stiff and her eyes brimmed with tears. There was a desperate look in her greens eyes, as if she expected to wake up any moment safe in the Wonderbolt's arms; the last month being nothing but a dream.

"Did somethin' happen? Is his okay?" For the first time in a month, the old Applejack was speaking through the despair. Applejack was on her feet in an instant, "Do we need to go see 'im? Come on Rarity! Times'a wastin'!"

"Applejack." Rarity stood quickly to intercept her, "Sit back down. I have heard nothing that leads me to believe his is hurt…physically at least."

"What in the hay is that suppos'd to mean?" Applejack snapped back.

"I…I wish to get you two back together." Rarity said and walked over to the window. It was night in Ponyville and Luna's stars would be shining behind the storm clouds.

"xcuse me?" Applejack deadpanned. Rarity snorted.

"Exactly as I said it, Applejack." Rarity said with a grin, "We…well the _others_ thought time would heal you…that maybe you would forget and move on."

"But ya'll didn't?"

"I was there Applejack. I saw you two together." Rarity winked at the earth pony, "And I saw when you two tried to sneak into the bushes at the Evergreen Orphanage for a quick make-out session." At this Applejack blushed but the tears came on all the same.

"Ya'll saw that huh?" She smiled sadly.

"You're many things Applejack, but sneaky is not one of them." Rarity sighed, "The others may think letting you suffer through this will help you eventually. Like you are going through Soarin' de-toxation. The parties, the dresses and game nights…even Pinkie spiking her punch last week…they were stopgaps, nothing more. But I know better." She laughed, "Oh yes, I know better."

"Then why did ya' play along?" Applejack asked. Rarity looked at her best friend and shook her head.

"I am afraid, Applejack. Fearful for you and for me." Rarity's voice was shaking as she fought to keep her own tears from smearing her make-up, "If…I have a plan. It's a long shot…but the rewards…"

"Soarin'?" Applejack breathed the name. A single ember of hope began to glow in her heart; a light in the darkness.

"If all goes according to plan…yes." Rarity nodded, "But if it doesn't work…or Celestia forbid, if he has another pony…"

Anger surged through Applejack and she stomped her hoof on the floor hard. A snarl died in her throat as her eyes of fire met Rarity's. "Ain't no pony but me gets to be with Soarin'!" She said between her teeth, "Any mare that lays a hoof on him will answer to me!"

"Applejack I need you to concentrate. If my plan fails, I doubt you and Soarin' will ever get back together. _Ever_. Truly this is a last-ditch effort." Rarity sighed, "But I cannot…_will_ not make this choice for you. The choice is yours and yours alone."

"I loves Soarin' more than I ever will any other pony." Applejack said firmly as more tears rolled down her gaunt face, "I can't live another day without 'im."

"So…?"

Applejack grinned. It was the most Applejack-like thing she had done all month.

"Celestia favors the bold."

0000000

Spitfire sighed; her body was exhausted and her mind was close to a full system collapse. She was always ragged in the days before flight shows, and the one coming up was the biggest of the year. The Royal Academy Flight show; every pony who could go went. There would be thousands of fans, politicians, royals and entertainers on hoof to watch. It would be the first Royal Academy show in a thousand years in which Princess Luna would be in attendance. It would be a night to remember, if only she could get her damn Wonderbolts to do the routine!

Normally she could rely on Soarin' to handle the squad-to-squad interactions. He could sympathize with almost any problem a recruit or even a veteran flyer could have. But more importantly, Pegasi wanted to be his friend. They wanted to listen to Soarin', wanted him to be proud of them. That was something Spitfire lacked. She could organize the muster reports and create flight-plans that would have put the legendary Commander Hurricane to shame, but she couldn't mingle with her Wonderbolts. Not the way her lieutenant could.

Spitfire switched off the light of her office and closed the door behind her. The Wonderbolt's camp was mostly empty this time of night. Most of the official Wonderbolts were off pursuing their own goals or spending time with their families. Only the lights from the recruits barracks were still on and Spitfire could hear echoing laughter and cheers from longhouse. The Wonderbolts ran their recruits ragged, so Spitfire had eased up on the 'lights out and no talking' restrictions. The kids needed to relax at night and to bond with one another. It was part of what made the Wonderbolts so effective; they truly cared for one another.

Spitfire couldn't help but think to her long time, and if she was honest, best friend in the world, Soarin'. His break up with Applejack had been nothing short of devastating, and in the first few days Spitfire wanted nothing more than to break Applejack's nose. But now she just pitied her; she pitied them both. She had seen the love in her friend's eyes, and knew it had been mirrored by the apple farmer. If Soarin' felt this bad, she could only imagine the hell Applejack must feel. Part of Spitfire didn't care; part of her said let Applejack be miserable. She had hurt Soarin'!

But another part knew that it wasn't that simple. Soarin' still loved her despite how much he denied it. If only he could get over his damn martyrdom personality, he could try again with her. Spitfire was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed a few hushed whispers from around the corner.

Spitfire pressed herself against the building she was passing and peered around the corner. Two figures were in the shadows, carefully placed just out of light from the lamp-posts. Spitfire kept to the shadows and crept closer, both curious and ever hungry for gossip or even a potential prank.

"We shouldn't be out here." The first pony whispered. Spitfire knew the stallion; Sanguine Flight, the rookie. Which meant the other pony could only be his rival and partner in crime.

"Scared of having a little fun, Goldie?" Yup. Cloud-Kicker. Spitfire sighed; what were these two up to now?

"Scared of getting caught." Sanguine countered, "There are regs about this. No two active Wonderbolts can-"

"Don't quote regulations to me, Sanguine!" Cloud-Kicker snapped, "I've read the book too. Besides…" Cloud-Kicker stepped closer to the stallion and draped an arm over his shoulder. Their lips hovered inches from each other, "It's a stupid rule."

Spitfire snickered as the two kissed. _I'll be damned, the rumors were true._ Sanguine was the first to pull away.

"Cloud, wait I-"

"Shut up, Goldie." Cloud-Kicker returned her lips to his. Spitfire let them have a few seconds of each other before deciding to end this before they went too far.

"Ahem." She coughed loudly from the shadows. The two recruits broke apart, gasping in shock as their captain stepped into the light of the lamppost. "Good evening."

"Captain Spitfire!" Sanguine looked around, "Ma'am we were just ummm…"

"Shit…" Cloud-Kicker swore and buried her head in Sanguine's chest to hide her blush and shame.

"Here's how this is going to go." Spitfire began calmly. She smiled inwardly at the two recruits went stiff as a board. "It's late, I am very tired, my pet falcon has probably chewed my bed up again, and I really want to take a bath." The recruits didn't so much as breathe, "So I'm going to go do that. And you two are going to keep your tongues in your _individual_ mouths until at least after Saturday's performance." The two shared a confused look.

"Ma'am?"

"I'm not finished." Spitfire snapped. She couldn't let them off that easy; she was the company captain, rules were rules, "You are never to engage in these activities while on base or duty ever again. No seconds chances here, so keep it under control. And I expect flawless performances from both of you. If you have enough energy for a late night make-out session, you damn well better be prepared to fly." Her feature softened up, "Now if you two happen to meet at the same restaurant or movie theater during leave, well I can't do anything about that, can I? Just never again on duty."

"You're…you're not going to suspend us or wash us out of the program?" Cloud-Kicker's normally arrogant voice was hushed with disbelief.

"Normally I would." The two flinched, "But we have a show on Saturday and your trainer just took a month of vacation. I can't afford to lose three flyers in one day. I guess today is your lucky day, eh Cloud?"

"Y-yes Ma'am."

"Besides" Spitfire smirked, "It's not like you're the first two to break regs."

"Got something you wanna' tell us, cap?" Cloud asked, her swagger and tone back to full strength. Spitfire was inwardly impressed but kept a stony exterior.

"Yes in fact." She said, "Go. To. Bed."

"Yes Ma'am!" the two snapped a salute and sprinted off into the darkness. Spitfire heard a smack and Cloud grunt in pain, then more furious whispers. Spitfire groaned; she really didn't want to transfer one of them to another unit. They worked really well together. It was a shame they were attracted to one another.

Spitfire put the thought from her mind. That was another issue for a long distant day. She was about to take to the sky and head home when she heard more whispering from the shadows. She sighed; either this was the horniest group of candidates yet, or the most forgetful. She wasn't sure which idea she liked worse.

"I swear by Celestia, if that's you Cloud-Kicker and Sanguine, I'm kicking you out _tonight_." Spitfire said to the shadows. The darkness moved slight and she saw the tell-tale silhouettes of two Pegasi landing gracefully on the grass. The first one stepped into the light.

"Sorry to disappoint, Spitfire." Rainbow Dash said behind a tight grin. The Wonderbolt blinked a few times in surprise. The other Pegasus stepped forward; this one was a soft yellow with pink hair. Spitfire remembered her from the Gala. What was her name? Flutterguy? Something like that.

Spitfire turned her attention back to the cyan Pegasus and the painfully serious look on her face. This wasn't the carefree, playful Rainbow Dash she remembered from the Gala. It may have only been a few months, but she looked like she had aged years. Maybe Rainbow's time was sooner rather than later…

"What are you two doing here this late?" Spitfire asked, "A little late for autographs, isn't it Dash?" This caused Rainbow Dash to blush slightly and she looked away, but Spitfire was sure she had seen a deep sadness in her eyes.

"We want to talk." Fluttershy began meekly, "About Soarin…and Applejack…if…if this is a good time. We can come back later…if you want…"

"If it's about them, then I have the time." Spitfire said seriously, "How's the-" Spitfire almost let slip the word 'bitch' but stopped herself, "farmer?"

"She ain't good." Rainbow said simply.

"Really?"

"Oh it's just awful, Spitfire!" Fluttershy began fluttering in the air, ticking off points on her hoof, "Applejack doesn't work anymore, she barely eats, barely sleeps. She's always so sad. We've tried everything we can think of to help her, but she just sits there."

"It's like she wants to be sad." Rainbow put in. Spitfire felt her breath catch in her throat. She had used those exact words on Soarin'. It seemed that Applejack was just a willing to give up with Soarin' as he was without her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Spitfire said evenly. Rainbow glared at her.

"How's Soarin' dealing?" She asked. Spitfire could tell Rainbow was one wrong word away from an outburst. The past month must have been hard on them.

"Much the same." Spitfire said sadly, "Only more drinking and bar fights. Also he eats more than he should, rather than nothing at all."

"Oh my…" Fluttershy whispered, "They really are lost without each other…"

"Looks that way." Spitfire said softly.

"Yeah yeah, enough with the pity talk!" Rainbow suddenly said, "The question is what we are going to do about it? They can't stay this way!"

"I already tried setting Soarin' up with my cousin, but it didn't go over to well." Spitfire said and winced at the memory. Soarin' had slipped up and called her Applejack by mistake. He had gotten a face full of wine for his troubles.

"You what?" Rainbow almost snarled, "You tried to replace Applejack?"

"Back off, Dash!" Spitfire snapped back, "Applejack called Soarin' an orphan! An unwanted orphan! You think I'm just going to suggest he get back together with her after that?"

"Then why are you considering doing it now?" Fluttershy asked meekly. She could see Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were seconds away from an all-out brawl over their friends. Spitfire relented first.

"Because I'm out of ideas." Spitfire said and sighed, "Soarin' and I have been friends for a long time. He's helped me keep my company in order and train recruits. He's seen me at my best…" She hesitated, remembering a very dark chapter in her life, "And at my worst. I owe it to him to trying anything. And if getting him back together with Applejack is the only way…I'll have to have a very long, very serious and very unpleasant conversation with Applejack when this is all over…but if you gals have any ideas, I'm all ears."

"Well…Rarity did have an idea." Fluttershy began.

"Why am I not surprised?" Spitfire laughed a bit, "What do you need me to do?"

"Well…where is Soarin' now?" Fluttershy asked, looking around as if expecting him to emerge from the shadows. She hated nighttime. Who knows what spooky things were watching her from the dark.

"I gave Soarin' a month of leave." Spitfire smirked. "'Gave'. I forced it down his throat more like it."

"So, he's not here?" Rainbow asked.

"Doubt it. He packed his bag and left hours ago. He'll probably spend a few nights at his house, then most of the time at the Evergreen Orphanage. It's where he goes to unwind."

"Oh…" Fluttershy looked at the ground.

"What?"

"We…we were going to have Ms. Evergreen from the orphanage help us." Rainbow hesitated, "Rarity though if Applejack could help the orphanage, somehow make life easier for the colts and fillies, then…then maybe Soarin' would give her a second chance."

"…That's a damn bold plan." Spitfire turned away and thought, "That place means the world to Soarin'."

"Would it work?" Fluttershy asked, hopeful.

"Maybe." Spitfre admitted, "Maybe he'll love her all the more, or maybe he'll hate her for trying to use the colts and fillies to get to him."

"It's the best we can do." Rainbow shrugged, "And if it fails we can still help the little ones. In my book, that's as good of a reason as any to try." Spitfire eyed the cyan Pegasus and smiled.

"You sound like a Wonderbolt." She whispered and turned back to the two, "Okay I'm in. What can I do?"

"We need you to keep Soarin' away from the orphanage." Rainbow said, "Anything you can do. Send him on patrol or…is there a dragon rampaging through some town? Maybe he could help!"

"Nothing like that, no." Spitfire chuckled, "But we do have an airshow this weekend."

"Oh yeah, the Royal Academy show." Rainbow blushed a bit, "I had box seats." Spitfire raised an eyebrow.

"Those aren't cheap, Dash."

"Tell me about it." Rainbow sighed, "But that's perfect. Get Soarin' to fly in the show and we can handle the rest."

"I can do that." Spitfire said confidently. The sky above lit up briefly in a display of white-blue lightning. Fluttershy yelped as thunder rumbled through the camp.

"Right on time." Rainbow snickered. If there was one thing she knew, it was weather. The air had grown heavy and damp. The storm over Ponyville and Canterlot was spreading. It was good storm and she was impressed at the weather ponies from Cloudsdale who built it.

"C…can we go home now?" Fluttershy asked. She really wanted to be in her cabin. For safety.

"Yeah sure." Rainbow said, and looked around. She had been ignoring the niggling itch at the base of her skull for too long. She was in the Wonderbolts camp! The Wonderbolts! It was the coolest thing ever! Rainbow took a few steps closer to one of the buildings. She heard laughter and saw the lights of a steel-grey longhouse were still on. It must have been this season's recruits. She wanted to be one so bad.

"You okay?" Spitfire asked carefully.

"Yeah…" Rainbow said, "It's kinda' surreal. I mean here I am in the Wonderbolts training camp, and all I can think of is helping Applejack."

"You don't want to go talk to the recruits? See what they did to earn a shot at the Wonderbolts?" Spitfire smirked. _Maybe…_

"A month ago, I would have given anything just to stand here, let alone talk to you." Rainbow said solemnly, "Now that I'm here…all I want to do is help Applejack. I'm willing to ignore what I want for my friends."

"Sounds like this last month has been hard on you."

"Nothing compared to what AJ has been through." Rainbow admitted, "I wasn't there for her when she needed me, so I gotta' set this right. AJ trumps everything right now."

"Sounds like you've learned a lot." Spitfire turned to her, "Think you might be ready." Rainbow's eyes widened.

"What?" She managed.

"Come back when this is all over." Spitfire grinned, "Our roster of recruits is one shy of our yearly quota. If you're ready, we'll put you through your paces and see how you stack up with the best flyers in Equestria.

"I…you…you're serious, aren't you?" Rainbow tried to catch her breath. A chance to try out for the Wonderbolts!

"Only if you are." Spitfire told her. Rainbow took a deep breath and held out her hoof.

"You won't regret this." Rainbow said firmly. Inwardly she was squealing her heart out.

"Which part?" Spitfire teased, "Giving you a shot at the Wonderbolts or helping you with AJ and Soarin'?"

"Both." Rainbow said and reeled in her emotions. She needed to concentrate; Applejack came first. She had to put all thoughts of the Wonderbolts from her mind. Spitfire noticed the determined look in the cyan Pegasus's eyes and inwardly smirked. _Definitely ready._

"Good." Spitfire looked back at Fluttershy who was hiding behind the lamppost, keeping it between her and the approaching storm. "Looks like your friend is ready to bolt. If you want to leave before the storm hits, leave now."

"I will." Rainbow flapped her wings and was airborne, "and thanks. For everything."

"Just help Soarin' and Applejack and we'll call it even."

0000000

Cutie Mark Crusader headquarters. The most secret and important place in all of Ponyville; maybe even all of Equestria. At least that's what Scootaloo always told herself. She didn't have a cutie-mark so to her it truly was the most important place in Ponyville. The 'secret' part she added later, for show.

Scootaloo pushed open the door and tried to keep the box of sweets balanced on her back. Her wings were still too weak to fly, but they served well enough as supports. The inside of the treehouse was littered with failed cutie-mark schemes, tools of their mischievous trade and maybe a few kitten drawings. Again, for show.

"Applebloom?" She called out, knowing the little Apple had stayed to organize for a sleep over while Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had gone into town for supplies.

"Over here." The reply came from the old couch Rarity had given the Crusaders; after they had spilled vibrant blue paint all over it, but still. Scootaloo made her way over quickly and shook out her mane. The rain was really coming down hard outside and it had soaked through her scooter helmet.

"I brought cupcakes!" Scootaloo chirped happily, "Oh and ginger snaps. And I think a few cinnamon rolls…though they may have been bearclaws."

"Ya', sounds good." Applebloom replied, not really listening. She held a letter in her hooves and was carefully reading and memorizing every crayon written line. Scootaloo looked over her shoulder.

"You got a new letter from Oliver? Didn't you just send one off?" She asked. Applebloom shook her head sadly.

"Na'. This is the first one I gots from 'im." Applebloom smiled a bit, "I just wanna' talk to 'im, face-to-face ya' know?"

"I still think its gross you want to spend time with a colt!" Scootaloo stuck out her tongue and made a face, "I mean Snips and Snails are colts! Gross!"

"He's really sweet." Applebloom said softy and felt a few tears welled up in her eyes, "I…I've been tellin' 'im about…ya' know…Applejack." Oliver had been the only pony she had poured her heart out to. Sure Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were her best friends, but they loved Applejack like a big sister. They were just as upset as she was most days. Not that Oliver was completely removed from their problems; from what he wrote in the letters, he looked up to Soarin' as a hero. And right now he was a fallen hero.

Applebloom had even sent Oliver one of the teddy bears Applejack and Soarin' had won. Applejack had cried when she confessed it had been Soarin' not Pinkie Pie she had gone to the Pomegranate Promenade with. Applebloom had always blushed around Oliver and at first she thought it was just a 'childhood crush' as Rarity called it. But he had been her friend and life-line to a world outside of Ponyville. Outside the cold emptiness the Apple family had become. Applejack wasn't the same pony she was. Applebloom didn't know where her big sis was, but the pony wearing her hat wasn't Applejack. And Big Macintosh had become even more stoic and silent. It was like he was always at a loss for words, always shocked silent.

Oliver listened and wrote back. He offered a shoulder to cry on, even if he was a hundred miles away. She had only met the befuddled cute orphan once but already Applebloom knew she would never forget him. Not that she would ever want to, but if anypony wrote the story of Applebloom's life, there would have to be at least an entire chapter for Oliver Spring. And she was only ten! Celestia only knew what the future would be like. Would Oliver be her first real kiss? Would he take her to her first dance?

The thought sent a thrill through Applebloom and she blushed. Scootaloo looked at her for a moment and gagged, as if reading her mind. Needing a distraction, Applebloom motioned to the box of sweets.

"Got any vanilla cupcakes in there?" She asked, "I'm powerful hungry."

"Sure do." Scootaloo opened the box and they both sighed happily at the warm steam rising from them. Pinkie Pie had just finished baking them when Scootaloo dropped by.

"Tarnation, Scoots!" Applebloom said and took one of the delicious treats, "Ya'll must be as fast as all get out on ya' scooter."

"Fastest Pegasus on the ground" Scootaloo said proudly, "Rainbow Dash says when my wings are stronger I'll be as fast as her!" Scootaloo squealed at the idea and gave her little wings a test flap. She got a few inches off the ground before she had to stop. Not there yet, but better than before.

"Ya'll ever think…" Applebloom took a bite of the cupcake and sighed. Delicious. Moist, soft and sugary; perfect.

"What?" Scootaloo asked her mouth full of a chocolate…_something_. It was hard to tell.

"Well, what if scooting is ya' special talent?" Applebloom asked, "What if ya' is suppos'd to be a racer?"

"Hmmmm…" Scootaloo thought for a moment and shook her head with a laugh, "Nah! I'm gonna' be a flyer like Rainbow Dash. I can just feel it." She tried to take off again and fell back to the floor with a _thump_, "Just not today. Hey, does Oliver have his cutie-mark yet? Maybe we could ask him how he got his?"

"Nah, he's a blank flank too." Applebloom said softly, "Most of the ponies there are blank flanks. It ain't the best place to try to find ya' special talent."

"Oh yeah…" Scootaloo said, "Forgot about that part." She paused for a moment and ate an entire cupcake in one bite, " You offer him a spot in the Crusaders yet?"

"I…wha? The Cutie Mark Crusaders are a fillies only club, ain't we?" Applebloom asked, "I mean it's only ya', me and Sweetie Belle."

"Blank flank is a blank flank." Scootaloo said casually and shrugged, "I was gonna' ask Pipsqueak when he's older. Wouldn't it be cool if like the Cutie Mark Crusaders were an Equetria wide group? We could get fillies and colts from all over Equestria to help us!"

"That does sound fun…" Applebloom said and smiled at the idea. Really any chance to see Oliver again would be great. Why not grow two plants with one seed?

Before the thought could truly take root, the door to the clubhouse was kicked open. Both of the eating Crusaders gasped and turned to see a shadowed figure in the doorway. They screamed in terror; the imagination running wild. Lightning struck and Sweetie Belle was illuminated with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked and stepped inside.

"Oh um, nothing!" Scootaloo said and coughed, "I wasn't scared."

"You looked like you were." Sweetie Belle said and took a ginger snap from the box.

"You kidding? Rainbow Dash's number one fan scared?" Scootaloo laughed, 'I was just practicing a new dance move. Yeah that's it!"

"Ever think dancing is your special talent?" Sweetie asked with a mouth full of cookie.

"Nope, I'm a flyer! Just like Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said with stars in her eyes. Applebloom shook her head and turned her attention to her unicorn friend.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, weren't ya' suppos'd to bring sleepin' bags from Rarity's?" She asked, noticing a distinct lack of well…sleeping bags.

"I was?" Sweetie Belle asked then turned to a saddlebag over her shoulder, "I got something better." She pulled out a sealed scroll.

"Is that a treasure map?" Scootaloo suddenly asked. She had just finished her first Daring Doo novel.

"No. It's instructions." Sweetie hesitated and looked at Applebloom, "From Rarity. She…she wants to help Applejack." This caused Applebloom to take a deep breath.

"How?"

"By getting her back together with Soarin'." Sweetie Belle said, "I think. I haven't opened it."

"Well what is ya' waitin' fer?" Applebloom asked impatiently, "If it's gonna help AJ then we is wastin' day light."

"It's nighttime Applebloom." Scootaloo said matter-of-factly.

"Ya'll knows what I mean!" She was getting testy, "Now opens it!"

The three Crusaders huddles over the scroll and Sweetie used her horn to cut the wax seal. Slowly she open the scroll and together the three Crusaders read it in silence.

They gasped, eyes wide.

Applebloom dropped her cupcake.

0000000

"A what now?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"A fund raiser." Rarity said with a nod, "At the Evergreen Orphanage."

"And ya'll thinks this is gonna' get Soarin' to come back?" Applejack asked, frowning.

"The event itself, no." Rarity said and sighed, "I'll be honest; when we went to visit those little fillies and colts, I was moved to tears. We both saw how much Soarin' cared for them, and you know how much Applebloom misses her little crush. I want to help them; all of them."

"That's mighty swell of ya', Rarity." Applejack said, "And I don't mean to sound…ungrateful but how does this help me gettin' my stallion back."

"If all goes according to plan, you and he will both be there." Rarity said, "I assume you've spent ample time thinking of what you'd say to him if you ever saw him again?" At this Applejack gasped and had to steady herself on a nearby table. She had spent countless nights trying to find the words to express her grief. How she would beg for forgiveness and one more chance. If only she could just talk to Soarin' for five minutes she could make him see she loved him more than anything.

"I…I…" Applejack tried. Rarity put a hoof to her shoulder.

"I know Applejack, I know." Rarity said, "An event like this…Soarin' will have to show up."

"Ya'll really think this could work?" Applejack asked, her spark of hope wavering, "I means…it ain't exactly romantic."

"Since when did you know anything about romance, Applejack?" Rarity teased and Applejack grinned.

"The night I made love with Soarin'." She retorted. The pushed the memories of that night aside though. She knew from experience if she relived them she wouldn't stop crying.

"Touché." Rarity said, impressed, "But if you have a more romantic idea, I am all ears. I suppose we could get you kidnapped by a monster and Soarin' can come to you rescue, but I am afraid I am all out of Chimeras and Hydras at the moment."

"Ya never know." Applejack managed, "Pinkie Pie might have one in her basement as a surprise."

"I have never been in her basement and I intend to keep it that way." Rarity said firmly and they both shared a smile.

"This ain't…an auction, is it?" Applejack asked carefully. Rarity gasped, truly shocked.

"Applejack!" She said, "I would never use those poor colts and fillies as…tools. The thought alone makes me sick. I must agree with what Susan Evergreen told us; only the most loving parents can adopt. I will make it clear to all guests than there will be absolutely no adoptions that night, or for at least a month after. I care about those ponies. I…I want to make sure they have a good home. Seeing how I cannot adopt them all, I will settle with making sure they at least have a house that does not leak."

"Element of Generosity to the bone…" Applejack said with a grin. Rarity nodded

"We've all learned something about ourselves this last month." Rarity said kindly.

"What did I learn?" Applejack asked bitterly, "That I can cry ever' night and not run outta' tears?"

"Well if you want to be a bitch about this, then I would say you learned not to keep secrets." Rarity snapped back but instantly softened, "But if you want to take more meaning, I would say you're learning the value of honesty and being true to yourself. You love Soarin', right?"

"More than my own right hoof." Applejack said confidently.

"Well then," Rarity smiled, "I would say it's time to get to work." Outside the rain picked up and thunder echoed, "Oooh, not tonight. But first thing in the morning."

"I ain't gonna be able to sleep, Rarity." Applejack said and sat down, "I'm so nervous my stomach feels like it's got a beehive in it."

"Might I suggest a bath?"Rarity asked and ignored the look she got in return, "You look dreadful dear. And please, eat more food. I doubt Soarin' wants to see you all pale skin and bones."

"Then ya'll don't know Soarin'." Applejack said. This caused Rarity to stop in the doorway and give the apple farmer a puzzled look. "He loved me no matter what I looked like. I could tell." She blushed slightly, "That I made his jaw drop so much…well…that was just icing on the cake if ya' gets my meanin'."

"Oh Applejack, we have got to get you back together with this stallion." Rarity sighed, hearts in her eyes. She had forgotten what it was like to see true love take a pony's heart. It had to work out form them; Rarity wouldn't allow for any other alternatives.

"Don't I knows it."


	9. Chapter 9

~3 Days until Royal Academy Show~

"I dunno' if I can do this, Rarity." Applejack whispered, her voice shaking. The farmpony had planted her hooves firmly on the ground, completely intent on not moving. The unicorn gave an exaggerated sigh and stepped behind Applejack.

"You have to, darling." Rarity said and pushed. Normally Applejack would have been an immobile brick wall to the fashionista, but Applejack was far from her normal self. The earth pony gritted her teeth as the familiar wooden house loomed closer. Applejack tried to push against Rarity, but it was of no use. Rarity was simply stronger.

"But…but…" Applejack pleaded. The large four-story house seemed much bigger than it had been the first time she was here. She knew it was just her imagination, but Applejack couldn't shake the feeling that the house was judging her. It seemed to observe her with a cold disgust, as if she was no longer welcome. She felt inclined to agree with it.

"We both agreed to do this, Applejack." Rarity hissed at the farmer, "I cannot do this without you." Applejack looked back at the unicorn and the fire in her eye. Applejack nodded slowly and Rarity stopped pushing.

"But being here Rarity…I…I can't do it!" Applejack swiftly spun on her hoof and made to dash away. Her flight to safety was stalled by Rarity simply using her magic to grip Applejack's tail and hold her immobile. Deciding there was no point arguing anymore, Rarity simply dragged the still galloping earth pony to the front door. The unicorn plopped the apple farmer hard on the wood deck and knocked softly on the door. Applejack sighed, resigned to her fate. The door opened slowly and a bright-blue eyed filly stared up in wonder.

"Oh hello dear, may we come in?" Rarity asked sweetly.

"…Not supposed to talk to strangers…" the filly mumbled meekly and began to close to the door. Rarity held out a hoof and laughed in good nature.

"We are not strangers, my dear." She said calmly, "Why if I recall, last month I painted your hooves…what was it, cherry red?" It took a few moments for the words to register with the filly, and then in an instant her caution was replaced with excitement.

"Miss Rarity!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged at the unicorn. She hugged her leg tightly, and Rarity smiled down at her. She had missed this place more than she would had ever imagined. The two mares stepped into the house and took a careful look around, Applejack visibly shaking in her hooves.

"Miss Susan!" The filly yelled, "Miss Susan, guests!" The filly finally let go over Rarity but began to bombard her with hundreds, if not thousands of questions. A few more fillies and colts appeared at the top of the stairs to look down, curiosity obvious on their young faces. The older face of Susan Evergreen peaked from around a corner, a cooking apron hanging over her neck.

"Oh Miss Rarity, what a pleasant surprise." She said sweetly, then her eyes met Applejack's. The two stared at each other for a long moment, Applejack feeling smaller and smaller by the second. "And hello to you too, Applejack."

"Howdy ma'am." Applejack said and tipped her hat. Her nerves were on fire and she gulped hard.

"Why don't you two help me in the kitchen?" Susan said, "I'm baking cookies and could always use a few extra hooves."

"That sounds lovely." Rarity said and turned to her crowd of adoring fillies, "Be little dears and go and play. I'll come by shortly with fresh cookies and we can discuss anything you want." The fillies all cheered and took off in separate directions.

"Applebloom?" A slightly broken voice called out suddenly. The two mares turned to see Oliver pounding down the steps. He looked around hopefully, a smile on his face. "Is Applebloom here?" Rarity gave Applejack an amused look and nodded towards the colt.

"'fraid not, lil' one." Applejack said and the colt groaned, "Now don't ya' fret none. Applebloom misses ya' somethin' fierce too."

"Really?"

"Why sure as shoot!" Applejack said and tousled his hair. He made a gagging noise and the two mares laughed. "Now I have stuff to do, Oliver."

"Okay." Oliver said and looked down on the floor. The two mares shared a sympathetic look and began to walk away. "Applejack?" Oliver whispered, "What happened with Soarin'?"

The two mares stopped dead in their tracks. Rarity cast Applejack a worried glance. Tears had already begun to roll down Applejack's cheeks and she sniffed. Rarity was about to speak for her when Applejack turned around sharply and embraced Oliver hard. She let a few tears drip onto the floor. Oliver was speechless for a long time, but eventually hugged back. When Applejack pulled away, she quickly wiped the tears away so Oliver wouldn't see.

"I'm sorry Oliver." Applejack whispered, "I messed up with Soarin'. I messed up and now we ain't together no more."

"…but you're going to get back together, right?" Oliver asked hesitantly. Applejack laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I really hopes so." Applejack said and quickly walked away, trying to fight back another wave of tears. Rarity looked at Oliver and could tell he had no idea what was going on. But there was nothing left to say, so she followed Applejack into the kitchen.

They found Susan at the kitchen counter, wooden spoon in hoof as she stirred another patch of cookie dough in a bright red bowl. Applejack felt nostalgic for one brief moment, remembering cooking a massive pot of vegetable stew and a blueberry cobbler for the little ponies last time she was here. Susan looked up from her work and gave the two mares a leveled stare.

"Didn't really expect to see you two anytime soon." Susan said carefully. Even still, Applejack winced at the implication. Rarity was quick to come to her defense.

"Situations have offered us no alternatives." Rarity said calmly and made herself useful using her magic to roll and flatten perfect cookies for baking. Susan kept her stare fixed firmly on Applejack.

"Celestia, child, you look like hell." Susan said. Rarity shot the older pony a glare, but was surprised when Applejack started to laugh.

"Ya', I've been gettin' that a lot recently." Applejack said and cracked a few eggs into a bowl. She had picked up the cooking book they were using for the cookies and was starting on a new batch. There were enough ingredients laid out to make hundreds of cookies. It was probably a special treat for the little fillies and colts to get fresh baked cookies.

"It's true." Susan said, "When was the last time you ate?"

"I've been gettin' better." Applejack said half-heartedly, "Up to a whole meal a day." There was a tense silence as the three ponies each worked in their own world. Rarity had laid out over a dozen balls of dough that would flatten to perfect cookies when baked. She paid special attention to size, making sure each and every cookie would be the same size. It simply would not do for one pony to get more cookie than another. She used a dull butter knife to trim the cookies into geometrically perfect spheres.

Applejack measured out a cup of flour and added it to her growing mix. She added salt, sugar and some baking soda. She tried to keep her eyes on the directions, really not wanting to have the conversation she knew was coming.

Susan gave a sigh and looked out of the corner of her eye. Applejack was deliberately trying not to catch her eye. Susan set the wooden spoon down, wiped her hooves on her apron and turned.

"Are you really getting better, Applejack?" She asked directly. Rarity stopped her ball crafting for a moment but returned to her work; Applejack needed to do this part on her own. Applejack for her part set her bowl of dough aside and turned slowly to face the older pony.

"No." She said simply, "No I'm really not gettin' better. I can't."

"_You_ _can't_." Susan echoed and raised an eyebrow, "Guilt getting the best of you?"

"Guilt, shame, depression, sadness…" Applejack looked down at the floor, "_Loneliness_…call it whatever the hay you want, I gots it in ample supply."

"When we first met you promised to never hurt Soarin." Susan said sadly, "You swore on your hat."

"I know." Applejack said and took off the hat. She looked it over lovingly, noticing each and every tear, rip and stain. She wore them like a badge of honor; each one represented a hard day's work. "Truth be told, I thoughts about tossin' the thing. Or sellin' it."

"You don't feel like you deserve to wear it anymore?" Susan asked carefully. She was eyeing the farmer; this was not what she had expected. Applejack was a broken pony with no will to go on. Did Soarin' really mean that much to her?

"After what I done and said…" Applejack let the words hang.

"Why do you still have it then?" Susan asked. Applejack looked up at the older pony sighed.

"I…I'm not sure." She almost whispered. Susan narrowed her eyes.

"Sure you are." She pushed, "Tell me why?" Rarity cast a worried glance at the farmer but kept her peace.

"I...I don't…" Applejack looked away.

"That's crap and you know it." Susan said; Rarity hissed and bit her lip, "Tell me why."

"I told ya'! I don't know!" Applejack growled between her teeth. She was angry at the old pony and angry at herself.

"Applejack!" Susan yelled, "Why do you still have your grandfather's hat after you swore and broke a promise on it?"

"That is quite enough, Ms. Evergreen! I-" Rarity began but Applejack stomped her hoof hard, narrowing her eyes at the older pony.

"Because I don't want to give up!" She screamed back, tears of sorrow and rage streaming down her face "I want Soarin' back in my life! I'm lost without him, and I'll try every Celestia damn day to get him back, even if it takes the rest of my life!"

There was a silence in the kitchen. Applejack had a grimace of anger and sadness on her features, Rarity was stunned speechless and Susan Evergreen had a smug, proud look on her face.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Susan said confidently, "That's the Applejack I met, not that pale lifeless pushover that came through my door. Feel better?"

"…I does…" Applejack laughed and it seemed to the others that her eyes had grown brighter, and her figure a little fuller, "Apples and peas, I feels my heart thumpin' right now." Susan nodded, impressed but before she could respond a soft chime announced another batch of cookies was ready.

"Perfect timing." Rarity said, relieved she didn't have to yell at anypony and quickly retrieved the cookies. The unicorn used her magic to hover the cookie sheet in front of her for a moment and she took a deep breath. "Absolutely perfect."

Susan took one of the cookies, blew on it gently and ate it, "Yup, they're ready." She chewed in silence for a few moments, then glanced between the two ponies with her, "I take it you two have a scheme in the works?"

Rarity grinned and took a cookie for herself, "Have a seat, Ms. Evergreen. I have a feeling you're going to love this."

0000000

The Golden District of Canterlot was alive with preparations. Ponies moved confidently and with purpose amongst the ever growing city of tents and stalls being erected. The entire area spread out like a cobweb with the Royal Airfield at the center. An entire new level of bleachers was being constructed around the field, making the stadium half again as big as it normally was. The Royal Academy show was the single largest flight show of the year, and of all the parties, parades and celebrations held in Equestria, it was shadowed only by the Summer Sun Celebration.

Ponies flocked from all over Equestria, and even from the outlands beyond to watch the WonderBolts at their best. It was magnificent; a sight ponies cherished their entire lives. Although the shows were stretched out over the course of a week, letting ponies and creatures from across the planet come and see what they wanted, each and every act was breathtaking. It was the sort of event stallions bought engagement rings for, just in case the moment was right. It was the type of event mares dreamed of, and spent huge sums of bits for the perfect outfit.

The day shows were loud and booming, with maddening aerial stunts and multi-colored smoke; perfect for wide-eyed colts and fillies and familes. The night shows offered romance, intimacy and sensuality. Music floated through the air, as if carried by the wind itself. The Wonderbolts painted the sky with crimson, silver, white and sinful golds. Ponies danced, kissed and made promises that lasted a life-time. Others were simply awe-struck by the show, unable to think rationally as the light spectrum was put to the ultimate test.

It was Spitfire's favorite and least favorite time of the year. The Wonderbolts flew themselves ragged during the week, performing above and beyond even Celesita's expectation, and the Princess had attended the event each year for three centuries. It was to be Princess Luna's first show since her return, so special care and preparation was put into the night shows. The sky-marshal had even called in a favor to the vermillion birds of the south to train the Wonderbolts in celestial tricks.

The Wonderbolts worked hard…but the pay off. Spitfire relished the looks of awe on all the little faces of colts and fillies alike as she flew. The days of exhausting flying were worth it just to see the bright smiles on their little faces. The giant feasts, screaming fans and pay-check were simply icing on the cake. That, and the month long vacation she always took after the shows were complete. Spitfire looked down at her clipboard and smiled slightly; everything was going fine, at least for the moment.

The pressing issue of Applejack and her scheme was another matter all together. It wasn't going to be hard to convince Soarin' to fly in the show, even after forcing him to take some time off. He lived to see the young ponies happy just as much, if not more, as Spitfire herself did. Even with his lack-luster self, Soarin' was one of the best flyers the Wonderbolts could field. Spitfire glanced up from her work at the team-leaders gathered around her.

"Fleet Foot, take over for a bit." She said simply. The other Wonderbolt looked surprised for a moment, before grinning and nodding. Fleet Foot had her eye on command one day, and this was just another opportunity to prove herself.

"Will do, ma'am." She said simply and took the clipboard from Spitfire without asking. Spitfire rubbed her amber eyes gently and took off.

The Silver and Bronze districts of Canterlot were just as alive as the fields surrounding the airfield itself. The Silver district was a perfect one-stop-shopping for anything any pony would need. Restaurants, both family affordable and high-class alike dotted the area, offering tastes from across Equestria. The Bronze district wasn't nearly as populated as the other areas of Canterlot, so it was the perfect place to rent hotel rooms and spend a nice quiet night away from the crowds that would soon descend on the city. The Royal Academy Show was a boon to all those who lived in Canterlot, and even to the villages bordering the city.

Spitfire loved this city, and understood why Soarin' had chosen to live here. It was picturesque, with gardens, fountains and marble sculptures. Spitfire herself still lived in Cloudsdale; to her the cloud city would never be topped. Spitfire landed gracefully outside her friend's house and took a moment straightening her uniform. She was a neat-freak, it had to be said. Spitfire knocked five times; she was the only pony who ever did, so Soarin' always knew when it was her. It took a few moments for the Pegasus to answer the door, and when he did his eyes were still sleepy and his mane was a mess.

"Hey…" Soarin' yawned and stretched his wings, "Want to come in? I was just about to have breakfast."

"It's three in the afternoon, dude." Spitfire taunted and he laughed.

"Down time suits me apparently." Soarin' shrugged.

"Well, I hope you're well rested, 'cause I want you back at camp." Spitfire said and Soarin' groaned.

"Okay, who did what and how stupid?" He asked. Spitfire tried not to grin.

"Nightwing sprained his wing again." She lied. She felt a moment's guilt, but dismissed it. If she had to lie to get Soarin' back together with Applejack, and thus get him happy again, she would do it and not feel bad.

"That showoff." Soarin' said and shook his head, "What was he doing?"

"Practicing the Cosmic Ballet with Moon Gazer. Third movement came, and he over reached." Spitfire shrugged, "I'm having Silver Streak fill in for him, but that leaves me one pony short for the day shows. Think you can handle it?"

Soarin' flexed his wings and shook out his mane, "Sure. I've been trying to eat better, and I fly in the mornings. I feel much healthier these days. I can do it."

"Good to hear." Spitfire said and purposefully hesitated, "I hope this doesn't keep you away from Evergreen."

"I had nothing planned." He grinned, "I was just going to wing it for a while." Spitfire winced.

"Make that pun again, and I'll have to find a new best friend." She sighed and Soarin' chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." Soarin' said and sighed heavily, "When do you need me at the fields?"

"Be there tonight and you can start to train again." Spitfire said. The two stood on Soarin's simple wooden deck and watched a few ponies go by. After a moment Spitfire spoke again, "So…how are you these days…with…you know…"

"I miss her." Soarin' said simply and looked up at the sun, "I wonder what she's doing right now…I hope she's happy. I really do."

"Ever think of going to Ponyville to see her?"

"Nah. I doubt Applejack wants to see me anymore." Soarin' said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice and doing a miserable job of it. He sighed and tried to remember the good times he had had.

"Oh, I dunno." Spitfire whispered, "You might be surprised."

"What was that?" Soarin' asked, drawing himself out of his memories.

"Nothing." Spitfire said quickly, "I should get back to the field. I left Fleet Foot in charge, and if I don't return soon she'll have me declared MIA and take the company from me."

"Always had her eye on your job, that one." Soarin chuckled, "Maybe when Rain Runner finally retires, she can have 5th Company."

"HA!" Spitfire barked, "Yeah, like I'd transfer the second best trainer in my company out."

"Who's the best?" Soarin' asked. Spitfire looked at him, grinned and winked.

"Guess." She taunted and took to the air, "Be ready Soarin. I need my best at his best."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Soarin' saluted smartly. Spitfire shook her head and rolled her eyes. She had ordered him years ago to stop using her rank or saluting, but by Celestia he was a stubborn stallion. Spitfire flew high and did a lazy loop in the air and flapped towards the airfield in the distance.

"Four days, Soarin." She whispered to the clouds, "Four more days and by Celestia, everything will be the way it should be."

0000000

Colts and fillies piled over one another to get at the floating trays of cookies Rarity held aloft with her magic.

"Settle down, little ones." Rarity chided gently, "There are plenty to go around, but you must behave like good gentelcolts and ladies first. I will not reward pushiness and shoving with cookies." She held her chin high to show she meant it. Instantly the orphans quieted down and sat patiently. Rarity fought back a very powerful urge to hug each one dearly and managed to compose herself. She set the cookie trays down gracefully on a table and picked up one with her magic. Rarity looked down at one of the youngest colts in the room and smiled gracefully at him.

"Say thank you, gentlecolt." She said and floated the cookie to him.

"Thank you." He managed, though his words were lisped from a few missing baby teeth. He smiled a toothy grin and bit into the cookie. Rarity sighed and began to distribute the baked treats one at a time.

In the corner Susan Evergreen sat very still, looking out the window and thinking. She cast a glance at Applejack, who was reading to some ponies, much like her little sister had done a month ago. Her plan was…breathtaking. A charity event…here….to help all the fillies and colts. Susan had cried at the idea, moved beyond words. Maybe the inspiration for the event had been getting Soarin' and Applejack together again, but it was so much more now. Rarity was committed. Applejack was committed. And Susan Evergreen was committed. With the bits they would raise, she could renovate the entire building, fix every leaking roof tile and sink. She would get the best food and toys money could buy. She could even hire a few helping hooves, maybe even a live-in doctor instead of calling one in from the city. The foals had always wanted a playground; swings, sandboxes and jungle gyms. She would build them all.

Susan looked up at Applejack and felt a swell of pride at the earth pony. The farmer was stubborn as all get out, and had a temper to boot…but she was kind-hearted. She was something unique; a perfect mixture of good and bad. Still…what she had said to Soarin…

Susan looked at her hooves and nodded several times, as if mentally preparing herself. Applejack needed to know the truth. She had to see. Susan stood and made her way over to the apple farmer.

"I want to show you something." Susan whispered and motioned for Applejack to follow her. The earth pony nodded, made an excuse to Rarity and left. The unicorn eyed the two earth ponies suspiciously, but was soon overwhelmed with more fillies wanting her make-up expertise and of course, cookies.

Susan Evergreen led Applejack up the stairs, never looking back to see if the farmer was following. Applejack looked around as they walked; noticing the walls and floor looked much more run-down than she remembered from only a month ago. With Rarity's idea of fixing up the place fresh in her mind, Applejack was looking with the eyes of a fixer-up.

Applejack really noticed the little things. The wooden floor creaked too much under-hoof, and the door leading to the little colts room was at an angle as if it wasn't meant for the frame. None of the light bulbs were the same shade; some gave off a warm yellow light, while others were a pure almost blinding white. Here and there she saw water damage on the floor, and the wall-paper looked old and crispy. All of the doors were a different make and color, some with silver square shaped handles, others with faux-gold round ones. The entire house had an air of wear and tear. It was lovingly maintained, but Applejack doubted there was much of a budget for big projects. It seemed that every fix was a stop-gap.

Applejack felt her heartstrings tighten as a little filly, barely half Applebloom's age, trotted past holding a doll that would have beaten Twilight's old Smarty Pants in a 'patchwork' contest. The farmer felt a powerful urge to be here next Hearth's Warming day. She wanted to make sure each filly had a doll, and every colt a catcher's mitt.

"Where is we goin'?" Applejack asked when the silence became unbearable. Susan didn't stop, but she did cast a glance back at the apple farmer. From the silence Applejack had expected Susan to be furious with her. Instead she only saw sympathy and regret in the older pony's eyes.

"You need to see something, Applejack." Susan said softly, "Before this plan of yours goes any further." Applejack nodded and shrunk back, suddenly very self-conscious. They climbed a third set of stairs, this one creaking and groaning under the weight of the two ponies. Part of Applejack wanted to snicker at the idea of the old house finding her willowed frame too much, but the idea suddenly filled her with an intense sadness. She felt ashamed and angry. She wanted to do…_something_. She wanted the love of her life back.

Finally Susan stopped at the end of a short hall. A circular window looked out from the very top of the orphanage. Applejack gave a low whistle and looked out over the Evergreen forest. In the distance she could see Canterlot jutting out of the mountains like some sort of natural wonder. A flock of birds took flight from the trees and moved as one through the sky.

"This is mighty pretty." Applejack whispered, but the older pony ignored her. Susan gripped a pull-string hanging from the ceiling with her teeth and pulled. Applejack turned suddenly as a clean square of the ceiling came down and unfolded into something between a ladder and a staircase. Susan took her time with the steps, her old bones aching. Applejack waited patiently but tried to dispel her pent up energy by hoping from one hoof to the other.

"Come on up." Susan called down, "Watch your step." Applejack took the steps two at a time. As soon as she reached the attic, she coughed at the layer of dust that the two ponies kicked up. Susan chuckled and flipped a light-switch.

A small light bulb flickered for a few seconds before finally deciding to turn on. Applejack looked around, puzzled. It was an attic, much like any of the ones she had seen before. There were a few boxes of stuff, most likely mislabeled. A coat rack with two coats, one in a plastic dry-cleaner sleeve, the other open to the air. A book shelf, only one third filled with half-finished coloring notebooks. There were piles of papers, and Applejack saw in a glance some were birthday cards, others were hoof paints and others still looked like tax-records. There was an armoire in the corner, most likely filled with fancier kitchenware for holidays. It was an attic in the most perfect sense of the word.

What was Applejack doing here?

"Ya'll…need me to move boxes?" She asked, trying not to sound dumb and most likely failing. Susan snorted.

"Like you could move a box in the state you're in." She said and the barb bit deep in Applejack. Not that the farmer could blame her. So far as she could tell, Soarin' had told Susan Evergreen everything. It was a wonder the older pony hadn't slammed the door in Applejack's face when she arrived. Susan walked over to a filing cabinet in the far corner and pulled open one of the rusted slots. She blew a breath into the space and was rewarded with a massive cloud of grey-brown dust. Both ponies coughed.

Susan sat down and spread the cabinet's contents on the floor. Applejack sat next to her, studying the brown leather book with a nervous eye. She had seen the like a hundred times before, in ever Apple house across Equestria. A photo album.

Susan opened the first page and smiled sadly. She pointed to the first photo. Applejack saw a smiling couple and the orphanage in the background.

"That's my husband." Susan whispered and put a hoof to the photo, "Oh he was so handsome."

"Do ya'll miss him?" Applejack asked.

"Every day." Susan said firmly. She lingered on the photo for a moment longer before turning the page, "I know what you said to Soarin'…the day you two broke up." Applejack gulped hard.

"I…I…" She tried but her voice was gone. She fought back the tears, determined not to cry.

"Don't bother." Susan said, but not unkindly, "We both know there aren't enough 'sorry's in Equestria."

"…yeah…" Applejack mumbled. A few tears escaped and she sniffed.

"I like you Applejack." Susan said, startlingly the farmer, "Did from the moment I saw you. I've known Soarin' all his life. Met a few of his filliyfriends, and I can tell you none made him smile like you did. You have a connection with that stubborn stallion, I'll give you that."

"I can be a might stubborn my own self, too." Applejack laughed dryly.

"I noticed." Susan said and turned the page again. She looked at a photo and Applejack saw a very real shudder run through the older pony. She motioned to the photo.

"Look at this photo. Carefully." Susan said. It was a group of pegasi standing in two neat rows, facing the camera. They all wore Wonderbolt uniforms and smiles as bright as any spring sun. They were all young and athletic and eager. Some were obviously trying to make others laugh or simply made goofy faces. But it was two Wonderbolts in the back that drew her attention. They were mostly obscured by the others, but Applejack could make out a stallion and a mare, looking at each other. She could see only one of the stallion's eyes, and part of the mares. They were smiling softly at each other.

Susan smiled at the photo but didn't say anything. She turned the page and showed Applejack a few more pictures. Some were from official Wonderbolt flyers and posters, others obviously taken with an old camera. Numerous Wonderbolts were featured in all of them, but Applejack noticed the two who had been so engrossed in each other were always present. Susan looked at each picture in turn, sometimes smiling softly, sometimes the ghost of a frown on her features. She turned the page again and took a deep breath.

"See?" Susan said and pointed to the photo. It was an older black and white photo, yellowed with age. It was the same two Wonderbolts, in full uniform, smiling brightly. The stallion had his mane cut short and was giving the mare a toothy, arrogant yet somehow familiar grin. Though it was black and white, it was obvious the stallion's mane was two strikingly different colors.

The mare had a long flowing mane of almost get black that was frozen in time as it billowed in the wind. Her eyes were filled with a familiar intensity. Even with her suit covering most of her face, it was obvious to Applejack the mare was blushing. It was in her posture; the way her head was tilted down, yet she stared lovingly up at the stallion. The two ponies stood facing each other, as if caught in the midst of yet another in a long line of endless conversations. Even through the photo, Applejack could tell the two were close. Very, _very_ close.

"Who are they?" Applejack asked as a cold feeling began to fill her stomach. Susan pointed to the mare.

"That there is Wind Charger, fastest flyer of her generation." Susan smiled, "I remember seeing her flying in so many shows. She was a blur, there one moment and gone the next. I have her autograph here somewhere." Susan leaned forward and whispered, "Don't tell anypony, but that stallion there, is her fiancé."

"Really?" Applejack asked, suddenly very interested. She had heard the Wonderbolts didn't date in the team.

"Sure is. Flight Captain Ace…" She gulped hard at the next part, "…SilverBolt." Applejack felt all the color drain from her face and she sagged back into a pile of pillows and bed sheets.

"Soarin…" She whispered, "It…it can't be."

"Flying is in his blood." Susan said sadly and turned the page. This time instead of a photo it was a newspaper clipping. The article's headline photo was off a ruined town. She saw fire and homes destroyed. Applejack shook as she leaned forward to read:

**Wonderbolts defend Colthaven from manticore raid**:

**Casualties high**

Applejack read. It was a grim tale. Two dozen raging manticores had descended on the outpost village of Colthaven, located on the pilgrim path between the land of the Zebras and Equestria. Celestia had been quick to respond and sent out half of the Wonderbolts. The rescue had not gone well. The manticores were simply too blood crazy and wild and tore into the Wonderbolts with wild abandon. Only the arrival of a warband of Zebra shamans and spellcasters saved the Wonderbolts from being massacred. The article described the aftermath as gruesome. The manticores had been driven off, not beaten and at a much too high price.

The article clipping, what there was of it, went on to list the Wonderbolts who had given their lives to defend Equestria. Sky-Marshal StormRaven, Captain Nimble Bolt, Captain Orange Race, Flight Captain Ace Silverbolt, First Lieutenant ThunderCracker, Sergeant Air Stream, Private Green Runner, Private Twilight Whisk…the names went on and on.

Applejack gulped hard and tears rolled down her cheek; "...Lieutenant Wind Charger(on temporary redeployment from maternity leave)."

"…how…" Applejack gulped and brushed some tears away, "How old was…"

"Soarin' was two months old." Susan said grimly, "A family friend was looking after him when they got the news. But she was just one pony, and was way too young to care for a foal. She brought him here."

"Sweet Celestia no…no no no…" Applejack breathed, "What I said to Soarin…"

"His parents loved him, Applejack." Susan said and closed the book, "Enough to give their lives to make sure he grew up in peace."

"D…does…" Applejack whimpered, "Does Soarin' know?"

"No." Susan said firmly, "And he never can. With his willingness to give his all…" Susan shook her head, "He'd run off on some first suicide mission just to prove to himself he can live up to his parents. He'd get himself killed inside a week. No, Soarin' was always destined to be a great Wonderbolt, he just never knew why."

"Why…" Applejack sniffed again, "Why are ya' tellin' me this?"

"Because I want you to understand how much I care about Soarin'." Susan said, "I love each and every pony that has ever lived here, but Soarin' is the only one who keeps in touch. Most of our ponies are too young to remember their time here. If you really want to get Soarin' back, you need to know this."

"…does Spitfire know?" Applejack asked. The truth was almost too much for her. Part of her just wanted to give up, to let the despair take her. Soarin' parents had been Wonderbolts, and they had died defending innocent ponies from monstrous manticores. They were heroes and she had dishonored them. Applejack felt disgusted with herself. Yet even as she wanted to give up, she was also more determined than ever to get her Wonderbolt back. She wanted to give him the family that he had been robbed of.

"I've never told her, but somehow I think she does." Susan said, "She's quick that one. And she's probably not told him for the same reason I won't, and you won't."

"Soarin's a smart pony…" Applejack said nervously, "Aren't ya'll worried he'll just figure it out."

"I was when he first tried out for the Wonderbolts, but he wouldn't know to look." Susan replied, "He's been with the Wonderbolts for seven years now…he's had plenty of time to look through records, and just hasn't."

"I…I don't know what to say…" Applejack breathed and flipped the page back to Soarin's parents. Tears finally formed in her eyes and a few dripped onto the page, "Oh Soarin...I didn't know." She whispered, "Blessed Celestia, I didn't know…" Susan reached out and put a hoof on Applejack's shoulder.

"Knowing this, can you still love Soarin'?" She asked. Applejack's head whipped up, eyes wide.

"Wha-"

"The guilt, Applejack." Susan interrupted, "Can you forgive yourself and give yourself to Soarin' the way he needs?" Applejack was silent for a long time. She looked down at the photo of his parents, wondering what they had been like. She gulped hard and nodded once.

"Ya'…ya' I wills. I want…shoot, I _needs_ Soarin' in my life." Applejack looked up and took off her hat. She held it just over her heart, "I swears by my life, I'll be there for Soarin…through thick and thin." Susan nodded.

"I hear you Applejack, and I accept." Susan smiled; it was the brightest, most genuine thing Applejack had seen in a long time, "Now let's find Rarity and get this place ready for a party."

~2 Days until Royal Academy Show~

If there was one place in all of Equestria Rarity would happily live in outside of Ponyville it was Canterlot.

Oh the class! Museums, parks and Royal gardens! The finest shopping and dining in all Equestria, if not the world. The Royal family lived in Canterlot, and by extension the most influential ponies flocked to be in the same city as the Alicorns. Nobles, politicians, great military generals, even socialites and pop stars were common sights in the late night clubs and balls. A pony could live in Canterlot for a year, and go out every night and still never meet the same important ponies twice. Although not the metropolitan powerhouse of Manehatten, nor international trade center of Balitmare, Canterlot was the crown jewel of Equestria. It was the sun and the moon. It was paradise for Rarity.

Not ten minutes off the train from Ponyville, and Rarity was already feeling both at home, and very unladylike tug for exploration and adventure. Such thoughts were more for Rainbow Dash and her ilk, but in Canterlot it felt right. She could walk down the right street in Canterlot, and find anything.

Rarity glanced forlornly at all the side-streets and shops she was passing by. Were it not for her important, life-or-death mission she would have happily let herself get lost in the city. But she was here for love, and not her own.

Besides…her credit card could do with a breather.

The streets of Canterlot were packed with ponies from far and wide and Rarity felt a thrill at how diverse the city was. Although a stickler for traditions, Rarity felt awed by the number of cultures on display. From kiosk to stall, she took in the depth of culture Equestria truly was. Griffons sold bottles of puffy clouds, rain that was frozen in time and even crackling lightning. An earth pony with the dark complexion and worn clothing of a sea merchant sold treasures from across the great expanses of water that circled Equestria; Rarity saw gold coins, pearls, perfumes and spices. There were even replica weapons made to resemble pirate swords and military gladii. Her eyes wandered to a simple wooden stall with the most elegant, breath-taking golden fabrics she had ever seen. Her mouth watered slightly as her mind raced with ideas. Oh the clothes she could make with that fabric! Rarity tore her gaze away but made a mental note to purchase several rolls before she returned to Ponyvillle.

Some things were too good to pass up, and Rartiy made a mental note of those things; golden fabrics from the Northern empires, chocolate delights laced with fruit from the tropics, an a music box of pearl and gold that had a place next to her register in the Carousel Boutique waiting for it.

Rarity managed to push through the seemingly endless crowds and finally found herself on a seldom used side street. She was in the residential part of the Golden district, where nobles and rich ponies lived. Rarity had read in one of Twilight's novels of a pony culture where the rich hated the poor and used them as slaves. Such an idea sickened Rarity to no end, and she had put the book away, unable to finish it. Thank Celestia it was a work of fiction. The Royal family would never allow for such ruthless ponies in their city. The well-to-do ponies often ran charities or funded public works projects. It was as expected of them as attending Celestia's birthday ball or even eating breakfast in the morning.

The fashion pony came to a stop in front of a familiar alabaster white house. It was trimmed with marble and gold that caught the sunlight. Rarity took a deep breath, adjusted her hoof-stitched black pompom hat and knocked twice on the front door. It took several heartbeats for the door to swing open and a pair of charming blue eyes met hers.

"Yes?" The unicorn asked and then his curious expression turned to a dazzling smile when he recognized her, "Ah Rarity! My dear, what an unexpected and fantastic surprise! Do come in!"

"Thank you, Fancypants." Rarity nodded gracefully at him as she passed, "But I shan't stay long."

"Nonsense dear." Fancypants dismissed, "Utter nonsense." He turned to a spiraling staircase and called up, "Honey, do come down. We have a most wonderful guest." Rarity looked up the banister as the most breathtakingly beautiful mare looked down and smiled. She took the steps two at a time, very un-ladylike but eager.

"Is that you Rarity?" Fleur de Lis cooed and kissed Rarity on each cheek, "Oh I wished you had called ahead. I must look a mess. I simply cannot imagine how you stay so put-together all the time." Rarity laughed off the comment. Fleur de Lis's mane was done up in a curled style that would have taken Rarity hours to do herself, and her eyelashes were full and long. Unlike more mares, Fleur de Lis was tall with not an inch of fat. Rarity imagined she could look even Princess Celestia in the eyes. It was no wonder Fleur de Lis was commonly considered the most beautiful mare in Equestria.

"Oh please, you look absolutely smashing dear." Rarity said with a wave of her hoof. The other two unicorns laughed.

"Tell us; are you in town for the Academy show?" Fancypants asked after a moment, "Where are you staying? We would have happily offered you one of our guest rooms of course."

"Well I-" Rarity began.

"You simply must dine with us tonight." Fleur de Lis put in, "We have reservations for two tonight, but the owner of the _Pretzel du Champaign_ is a friend of ours. I'm sure he'll give us a third seat."

"Fleur please." Rarity said firmly, causing both unicorns to start a bit, "I appreciate the offer, but I shall be returning to Ponyville tonight."

"Tonight?" Fleur de Lis asked and cast her husband a glance, "But the flight shows don't start until Saturday."

"I won't be attending." Rarity said simply and tried her best to hide the regret from her tone, "I have a previous engagement."

"Oh?" Fancypants cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am attending a charity ball…well a _party_ more accurately, but a charity nonetheless."

"But there are no charities scheduled for two weeks, dear." Fleur de Lis stated. Rarity nodded solemnly and gulped hard.

"It's new. First time you see? I'm…running the event. It was my idea to hold it." Rarity said. The other unicorns' faces lit up with delight.

"Oh splendid!"

"Brava, dear, brava." Fleur de Lis said and hugged her friend, "But if I may, why on the same weekend as the Royal flight show? Surely you won't get many guests of wealth to attend."

"Well…" Rarity scratched the back of her head nervously, "I was hoping that you two…might attend…" she whispered the last part, fearing the worst. She was surprised when the looks of shock on the other ponies quickly turned to serious, business-like stares. Fancypants undid his bow-tie and motioned to a side-room.

"Come into the study, Rarity. We can talk there." He said and offered her a quick smile, "How important is this charity event?"

"It's a matter of life-or-death to a beloved friend of mine." Rarity said, "and it would make the lives of dozens of orphan foals so much better."

The last line gave both Fancypants and Fleur de Lis a start. The mare was the first to recover and her voice shook with emotion.

"Sweet Celestia…" She breathed and looked at her husband. He nodded at the unspoken question and Fleur de Lis turned back to Rarity, "My dear, I'm afraid you must start at the beginning. And please, do not skip any details. We need to know _everything_."

Rarity nodded and entered the lavish study room. The walls were lined with enough books to make Twilight Sparkle faint from joy. In the corner of the room, on a cherry wood table, sat a priceless rock sculpture from an age long passed. A portrait of Fancypant's father, William Proudhoof Esquire, hung just above a fireplace. Rarity took a seat on a red velvet chair. Fancypants sat at his desk and produced a thick smoking pipe from one of its drawers. Fleur de Lis walked over to a side-board and a row of crystal wine bottles. She poured herself, her husband and Rarity each a glass and served them on a silver tray. Rarity took the drink and sipped half of it in one go. She needed something to take the edge off. She was about to do the one thing she never wanted to do; retell the tragedy of Applejack and Soarin.

"It all started months ago, the night of the Grand Galloping Gala." She began.

0000000

Applejack moved quickly through Ponyville with a spring in her step that she had thought forgotten. Although not back up to full Applejack-ness yet, she was certainly much brighter than she had been in a month. Some may have called it desperation, but she preferred to think of it as hope. There was hope in her heart; it was only a few embers, but there it was. Even her appetite was returning slowly. Applejack munched proudly on a fresh apple as she walked. It was the first time she had had fresh fruit all month, and it was sugary and fresh. She had missed it.

A few ponies noticed her change in attitude and waved happily at her. Applejack tipped her hat at them and went trotting on, determined to do her part to get ready for the weekend. Her first stop took her to the confectionery delight of Ponyville; Sugar Cube Corner. Applejack pushed open the doors as she swallowed the last bite of her apple. She had seen the Cakes and their foals at the park on her way here, and she was grateful the bakery was all but empty. Only a pink pony stood at the counter, her face resting on one hoof while the other traced aimless circles on the counter. It was a bright and cheerful day outside, and truly all Pinkie Pie wanted was to enjoy it.

"Howdy." Applejack said hesitantly. She was under no misconceptions as to how hard her friends had tried to make her happy, and how hard each one took their failure. Pinkie Pie looked up and gave Applejack a cautious smile. It hurt almost as much as missing Soarin; Pinkie was happiness incarnate. That even she was glum over Applejack should have been a crime.

"Oh, hey Sad Cookie." She said and returned her attention back to her hoof circles, "Need something?"

"Pinkie…I'm sorry." Applejack said bluntly as she walked over. Pinkie looked up.

"What?"

"I said I is sorry, Pinkie Pie. This last month has…well, it ain't been too good." Applejack said with a bitter laugh, "I…I made ya'll feel…useless. I should have been more appreciative when ya'll tried to help me. Ya' heart was in the right place, and I is sorry I didn't thank ya'."

"Oh that's okay Applejack." Pinkie said, her voice a little more hopeful, "I know how hard it is to break up with some special pony." This gave Applejack a pause.

"Ya' do?"

"Well you didn't think I spent _all_ my time baking cupcakes or throwing parties, did you?" Pinkie tilted her head to the side and offered Applejack a toothy grin. There was a glint in the baker's eye that Applejack had never seen before.

"Uh…yeah." She said awkwardly.

"Silly Cookie." Pinkie Pie said and chuckled, "But does this apology mean you've…moved on?"

"That ain't never gonna' happen and ya'll best get the idea out o' ya' mind!" Applejack said quickly, fixing Pinkie with a glare, "Soarin' is my stallion and I is gonna' get him back."

"Oh…" Pinkie squeaked and baulked under Applejack's possessive shadow. The farmer backed down instantly and gave Pinkie a small smile.

"But I need ya' help, Pinkie." Applejack said. She reached to her saddlebag and pulled out a scroll. It was a list of party supplies, for foals and adults alike. Applejack opened the scroll and laid it out for Pinkie to see. The baker shoved her face into the paper, studying each word very _very_ carefully.

"Yes yes, I see…" Pinkie Pie said and Applejack sighed, knowing what was coming next, "So…what is it?"

"It's a list. For a party." Applejack said simply. Pinkie's face was as bright as the sun and she beamed with a powerful smile.

"A PARTY?" She almost screamed. Applejack winced a bit but nodded.

"Ya'll remember what I told ya' 'bout…'bout Soarin'?" Applejack hesitated, the stallion's name still raw and sensitive to her, "About where he grew up?"

"I remember." Pinkie said and sat down, head hung in sadness, "A pony with no parents."

"Ya…that's…" She sniffed, the truth of his parents still hurt, "That's pretty much it…Pinkie Pie, Rarity n' I have a plan."

"A party?" She asked hopefully. For the first time, Pinkie's go-to answer was correct.

"Ya' guessed it." Applejack laughed, "It's just like ya' is always sayin':"

"A party can fix anything." Pinkie said proudly, "I'm glad you've come to your senses, Smart Cookie."

"We're havin' a party at Soarin's orphanage." Applejack said, "Rarity went off to Canterlot today to get some fancy-pants royals or some such to come and be all charitable. I'm here in Ponyvile to get ma' friends to come help us."

"I don't know Applejack…" Pinkie said with a slight frown, "Those stuck up ponies didn't like me at the Gala."

"Ya' let Rarity handle the rich folk, sugar cube." Applejack said openly and shrugged, "Ya' ain't gonna' impress them, but we still needs ya' help."

"With what?" Pinkie asked, completely confused.

"Why Pinkie, I would have thought that'd be obvious." Applejack laughed, but when Pinkie gave her the same confused look, she added, "There is gonna' be dozens of colts, fillies and foals there. Some of them little ones aint never been to a party."

Pinkie Pie gasped, horrified.

"No! No-no-no-no-no!" Pinkie stammered. Her chest was tightening and it was harder to breath. She reached out to steady herself, "Say it's a lie Applejack."

"I lost the love of my life lyin', Pinkie." Applejack said sadly, "I ain't never gonna' do it again." She fixed Pinkie with a very serious stare, "I want ya'll at the party this weekend. I want every filly, foal and colt to be smilin', laughin' and carryin' on like there ain't no tomorra'. I want cakes, cookies, brownies, muffins…any treat ya' can think of. I want balloons…hats…the works."

Pinkie Pie jumped onto the countertop, puffed out her chest and saluted smartly, "It is my duty! No foal, no matter how little, should ever go without a party!" She looked down at Applejack, "What party supplies should I bring?"

Applejack looked at her, dead serious.

"All of 'em."

0000000

Applejack left Pinkie Pie to prepare; not that the baker had really noticed. One word of a party and Pinkie was ready to pop. Tell her there would be foals, and it was a micro explosion; knowing that it was at an orphanage with a lot of glum foals turned Pinkie Pie into a supernova. When Applejack left, Pinkie Pie had been practically spelunking in a closet filled with party supplies. The farmer didn't even know Sugar Cube Corner had closets that big. Still, tell Pinkie Pie to pull out all the stops and she did. The hyper pony would be more than enough to entertain the foals for a few hours, and her treats were second to none.

Applejack's next stop took her to the very edge of Ponyville; to a quiet cottage on a small hill overlooking a pond. As she drew closer the number of birds and critters increased until Applejack had to watch each step, careful not to hurt a little thing. She passed a mother duck leading her ducklings away from the pond, most likely in search for food. Applejack watched the little ducks disappear into a bush and smiled to herself. When she reached Fluttershy's door, she knocked softly, well aware her butter colored friend startled easily.

The door opened, but there was no pony there. Applejack blinked but her a distinct _thump thump thump _on the floor and looked down. Two eyes as black as ink stared up at her from their place set in a furry white face. Fluttershy's one permanent pet was no stranger to Applejack; the two had crossed swords numerous times on the fields of Sweet Apple Acres. Angel narrowed his eyes at Applejack and she could well imagine his little mind was trying to remember the last time he had stolen apples from her.

"Varmint." Applejack deadpanned, earning only a stiff nod from Angel. There was a measure of respect between the two; the kind of respect only earned from two rivals matching wits countless times.

"Angel, who is it?" A sweet, sing-song voice called out from the ceiling. Fluttershy descended on soft flaps of her wings. She held a canteen of sugar-water in her hooves. Applejack knew that many of the birds in the cottage loved the sweet water. "Oh Applejack!"

"Howdy." Applejack said kindly. Fluttershy gave Angel a world-weary sigh and shook her head.

"What did Angel take this time?" The two laughed. Applejack had never asked for bits to replace the lost food. She simply liked the narrowed eyed look Angel gave her when he knew he had been caught.

"Nothin' that I know of. Though I imagine if I check the stores, we might be a few apples short of a bushel." Applejack said, eyeing the bunny. Angel met her gaze and shrugged and the meaning was obvious; no evidence, no crime.

"Oh that's good." Fluttershy hesitated for a moment, "Then…what…um…what are you…?"

"Imma doin' much better today, Fluttershy." Applejack said with a quick smile, "At least better than 'efore. I still have somepony to get back."

"I heard. I really hope it works out." Fluttershy blushed slightly; the idea of romance was still embarrassing to the yellow Pegasus. "We…uh…that is Rainbow Dash and I visited the Wonderbolts a few days ago. Spitfire is going to help."

"She is?" Applejack blinked, "I'd have thought she'd be all sore at me?"

"Oh she's still mad at you." Fluttershy said sweetly, "But she's willing to help us." Applejack nodded. There was nothing she could do about Spitfire.

"Did…did ya'll see Soarin'?" Applejack asked, not sure what answer she wanted. Fluttershy shook her head sadly.

"No…but Spitfire…" She trailed off, unsure what she should tell the farmer.

"What?" Applejack asked, desperate, "Tell me. I needs to know!"

"Spitfire told us Soarin' has been a mess since you left. She…she said he been drinking and getting into fights." It was almost too much for Applejack and she sagged down, her new found happiness draining from her. She was suddenly tired and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"That stupid stallion…" Applejack said, " Sweet Celestia…if I had just told everypony about him in the first place…" Fluttershy put a hoof to her friend's shoulder. Even Angel hopped over, holding out a tissue for his rival. Applejack took it and patted the bunny on his head.

"You got caught up in the relationship." Fluttershy said softly, "I imagine it was new and exciting and time just seemed to slip away…at least that's what those books Rarity reads always describe love like."

"That actually sound 'bout right." Applejack snorted. Fluttershy was being overly generous, but still her kindness was appreciated. Applejack made the most of it. After a moment, Fluttershy began to shift uncomfortably.

"So…uh…did you need…something?" Fluttershy asked slowly, nervously.

"Ya'll know much about Rarity's plan? 'bout the party this weekend?" Applejack asked. At this, Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh yes! I know all about it! It'll be so much fun." Fluttershy sighed happily, "Watching clouds with foals…reading silently with foals…taking naps in the shade with foals…it will be nice."

"Yah…'bout that…" Applejack said, "Remember ya'll tellin' me that cat ya' takin' care of had her litter of lil' kitten?"

"Oh yes, Heather and her kittens are doing so well. They're already bouncing off the walls. Some days, I don't have the energy to play with them all." Fluttershy said and Applejack had hoped she would see where this was going. Fluttershy just stood there, smiling…obviously not.

"Well I'm havin' a party with tons of colts and fillies this weekend…and you have a whole mess of kittens that need somepony to play with…" Applejack said meaningful.

"Oh Applejack, I couldn't!" Fluttershy gasped, "They're still so young and kids can't care for kittens!"

"I ain't askin' ya' to give 'em away." Applejack countered, "Just bring 'em for a day. Shoot, them mama can come too. Imagine all the smiles when a herd of kittens start messin' 'bout."

"That does sound like it would be healthy for them." Fluttershy thought aloud, "And it would be good for the kittens to get some experience being around ponies…promise me they'll be safe?"

"As safe as any kitten what been born under Celestia's sun, sugarcube." Applejack said with a smile. Fluttershy nodded and looked down at Angel, her defacto advisor. The bunny was deep in thought for a long moment until Applejack reached into her saddlebag and produced an apple. It was ripe, fresh, red and juicy; still warm from the spring sun. It glistened in a way that only fresh fruit could. It had Angel's attention immediately. The farmer placed the apple on the ground and nonchalantly whistled. She kicked the apple once, not looking, and it rolled over to Angel. The bunny took the bribe without a moment's hesitation and nodded his assent to the plan.

"Oh, I'm so glad-" The door to Flutteshy's cottage burst open in a rush of wind and rainbow light. Fluttershy gasped and buried her head in her mane. All about the cottage, animals and critters alike reacted to the sudden arrival of another pony. Birds took flight, dogs barked, kittens and rabbits dashed for safety under furniture. Only Applejack and Angel did not react with fright. The bunny seemed to jaded to the goings-on of ponies and kept chewing his apples as if bored with the scene around him.

Applejack felt her gut tighten and twist in knots. She knew that rainbow anywhere, and the drops of condensed clouds that always seemed to form on Rainbow Dash dripped onto the ground. Her estranged friend was breathless from a frantic flight from somewhere.

"Fluttershy, have you seen Ap-Oh." Rainbow whispered the last part as she noticed the earth pony in the cottage. Rainbow Dash floated to the ground in completely silence and hung her head in shame, only daring to look up at Applejack with pleading eyes.

"I'll umm…I'll go feed the chickens. Outside. Alone." Fluttershy said quickly and left before either pony could respond. Angel, never one for elaborate excuses or conversation, simply shrugged and dragged the rest of his apple away to be devoured. Even the normal critters were suddenly content to remain in their hiding places and homes as if they were aware of the tension in the air.

And there was tension aplenty. It was thick, heavy and weighed both ponies down. Neither could look at the other, and neither could get over their shame to be the first to speak. Seconds dragged on into minutes as the two ponies looked anywhere but at each other. It wasn't until Fluttershy's clock on the wall chimed the hour that the tension reached the breaking point.

"Applejack-"

"Rainbow Dash-"

The two spoke as one and instantly shied away. Applejack took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Instantly she thought of her lost love, Soarin'. She would do whatever it took to get him back, her pride be damned.

"RD…I don't know what to say…" Applejack began slowly, "I can only 'magine the hurtin' I caused ya'."

"Excuse me?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "The pain _you_ caused _me_? I single hoofedly ruined your relationship."

"That's a kindness, but nothin' ya' say is gonna' change my mind." Applejack said sadly, "I shoulda' told ya' I was datin' a Wonderbolt...I was just so worried ya' would…" She trailed off, ashamed.

"Afraid I would what?" Rainbow challenged, and there was a very real and fresh hurt in her eyes "Try to steal him?"

"…ya'." Applejack whispered. Rainbow felt her chest tightened and looked away.

"After all we've been through, you still don't trust me?" Rainbow asked, hurt. Applejack couldn't answer the question. Instead she looked at Rainbow with tears in her eyes.

"Do ya'll trust me?" She asked simply. Rainbow held her gaze for a moment and looked away.

"I don't know." She said, "I want to but I just don't know." Applejack nodded. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but it was the answer she expected. "It hurts me that you couldn't just trust me."

"I can't blame ya' for that RD…" Applejack sniffed once, "But I love Soarin' Silverbolt…and…and it'd mean the world to me if ya'll helped me…"

"Aw shit, AJ!" Rainbow laughed, but it was as forced as her smile, "We may be a bit pissed with each other right now, but let's just put that on the backburner for the time being and work to help Evergreen Orphanage, huh?" Rainbow held out her hoof. Applejack nodded slowly and took it, realizing this was a close to a reconciliation she was going to get without several bottles of spiked apple cider.

"It's a deal!" Applejack said and shook her hoof, "And when I gets my stallion back, you and I will settle this the apple family way."

"Hoof wrestling?"

"Hoof wrasslin'." Applejack nodded and Rainbow Dash chuckled. It was an absurd way to settle any argument more important than Pegasi vs. Colta-Cola, but somehow it always worked for the two ponies. It wouldn't fix their relationship, but it was an olive-branch of sorts.

The two stood in an awkward silence for several minutes. Slowly the critters and animals came out from their hiding places to get on with their day. Angel was in a fruit coma in the corner, his tongue hanging out and dripping apple laced drool on the floor. A few more minutes passed while Applejack thought of nothing but Soarin'. Rarity's plan was moving quickly and a nervous thrill went up the farmer's spin. She was equally thrilled and terrified of seeing the Wonderbolt again.

"Can I ask you something?" Rainbow asked hesitantly.

"Sure sugarcube." Applejack responded without thinking. It was too easy to slip back into their old friendship and in sudden moments it was easy to forget the strain on their relationship.

"Was he worth it?" She asked and her voice brimmed with emotion, "Is he still worth it?" Applejack's first answer was to laugh and she nodded her head sadly.

"I'd do anythin' for him, Rainbow." Applejack looked at the cyan Pegasus, "Soarin' means more to me than any pony ever has…he made me feel like there was life outside Sweet Apple Acres."

"I tried to get you off the farm all the time, AJ!" Rainbow countered.

"I knows…but he was different. When I'm out with ya'll and our friends on some shenanigans or 'nother I always feel anxious, like I'm skippin' out on work to play…but when I'm with Soarin…" Applejack sighed sadly and felt her heart tug a bit, "Oh Rainbow…he makes me feel alive. When he's not 'round, I feels like I'm skippin' out on _life_ just to work. I'm just empty without him, RB and ya'll can take that to the bank."

"…sounds like a keeper to me." Rainbow dash said then scoffed, "I mean you're all girly like Rarity right now but whatever…"

"I can't wait 'til you find a stallion, RB." Applejack said with a tight grin, "I can't wait to bust ya' chops for fawnin' over some guy."

"Let's work on getting yours back first, AJ." Rainbow said with a dismissive shrug, "What the plan now?"

The door to the cottage groaned open slowly and a soft butter colored Pegasus peaked in. She almost yelped and ran away when she saw the two other ponies standing together, but Fluttershy managed to find her courage and walked in.

"Is…uh…is everything alright in here?" She practically whispered, "I mean I can come back if…"

"It's fine Sugarcube." Applejack said softly and glanced at the cyan athlete next to her, "We still have some work to do…but I'm hopeful." She offered Rainbow as hesitant smile.

"Oh really?" Fluttershy asked with a smile. Rainbow Dash smiled back at Applejack and nodded at Fluttershy.

"Yeah…I'm hopeful too."

0000000

They sat in the study for a long time after Rarity had finished her story. No pony said anything. Fancypants stared deeply into his crimson wine, occasionally swirling and sipping. His brow was furrowed, deep in thought. He had said nothing during the tale, his stoic silence both comforting and terrible to see.

Fleur de Lis was at the window, staring out into the night sky. The day and their reservations for dinner had come and gone as they sat rapt in attention while Rarity talked. Fleur de Lis closed her blue eyes and sighed. She had been more vocal while hearing about Applejack and Soarin; she had sighed during the romance, gasped during the twist and cried when everything went tumbling down.

The only sound in the room was the grandfather clock in the corner, its face ticking away an even measure of time.

_Tok _

_Tok _

_Tok _

Finally it was Fancypants who spoke, breaking the silence in a hushed voice, "I never knew Lieutenant Silverbolt was an orphan."

"Do you know him well?" Rarity asked. She hadn't moved from her chair in hours, and her back was stiff. She stretched slightly and felt something pop.

"In passing." Fleur de Lis said, "We've met him a few times after flight shows and high-class events."

"Decent chap." Fancypants said, "A Wonderbolt through and through, I'll give him that…I just never imagined…"

"It was a shock for Applejack and I, I assure you." Rarity said with a nod. Just mentioning the farmer's name made Fleur de Lis groan sadly. She had been distraught when Rarity had told her of the breakup. It seemed there was a deep romantic in the other unicorn.

"The poor dear…I can't imagine how awful she must feel." Fleur de Lis looked at Rarity and she was surprised to see tears in Fleur's eyes, "You did the right thing coming here today, Rarity. Applejack is lucky to have a friend as loving as you."

"I'm a hopeless romantic, Fleur." Rarity said with a tight smile, "I simply can't stand seeing my friend Applejack so miserable."

"As much as I find Applejack's predicament terrible, I am much more moved by this Evergreen Orphanage." Fancypant said and cast Fleur de Lis a look. She nodded and tried to keep herself composed.

"We had no idea such a place ever existed." Fleur de Lis said quickly, "To think all this time we could have been helping those poor foals. Oh Fancy, it breaks my heart."

"I believe Ms. Evergreen enjoys keeping a low profile." Rarity assured them, "She told me the last thing her foals need is some arrogant high-class pony adopting a foal just for the social gratification."

"Would that we lived in a world where such scoundrels didn't exist, eh?" Fancypant laughed darkly, "Truth be told I cannot fault Ms. Evergreen that. I know plenty of ponies who might take advantage of the orphaned."

"Disgusting if you ask me." Fleur de Lis sneered, "Any pony of Canterlot would instantly become a pariah, and I promise you that!"

"That's why I came to you two." Rarity said, "Of all the wealthy ponies of Canterlot you two are the most…" She trailed off, trying to find the words.

"Entrepreneurial?" Fancypant guessed.

"Graceful?" Fleur put in. Rarity smiled at them bashfully.

"Common." She said. Fleur de Lis and Fancypant fixed her with measured stares.

"My dear that is the kindest thing anypony has ever said to me." Fancypant said, his voice thick with emotion, "Thank you."

"It is so easy to lose oneself in the fame and fortune." Fleur de Lis said sadly, "Good ponies gone too wild. We try to stay grounded. Just because we have bits enough doesn't mean we are above the law or don't have responsibilities to the public."

"So will you go?" Rarity asked hesitantly, "We really do need a few ponies of…means." Fleur de Lis walked gracefully over to Rarity and took the smaller unicorn's hoof in hers.

"Rarity my dear, it would be an honor to attend." She said with a smile. Rarity's face lit up and she looked at Fancypant. The stallion packed another wedge of tobacco into his pipe and nodded at her.

"Absolutely. Name the time and place and we will be there. No questions asked." He said confidently. Rarity squealed with pent-up joy and hugged Fleur de Lis fiercely.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated over and over as tears of joy stung her eyes, "Oh this is simply too perfect."

"It's our pleasure, Rarity." Fleur de Lis said, fighting back her own tears that mirrored Rarity's, "Anything to help those little foals and your friend to find love again."

"You're really not going to miss the flight show?" Rarity asked, "It's the event of the season."

"I'm quite sure the Royal Academy will do just fine without us for a while." Fancypants said, "Truth be told, it can be very suffocating in Canterlot these days. A night out to do some honest, important work would be a boon."

"I assure you, attending will be boon enough for the little ones." Rarity said and Fleur de Lis put a hoof to her trembling lip.

"Little ones." She repeated and wiped a tear from her eye. She turned to her husband, "Fancy, we must-"

"I know." He said simply, "We will do what we can; I promise you both that." There was a silence for a moment while Fleur de Lis composed herself again.

"So now that you're both attending…um…could you invite some friends?" Rarity asked sheepishly, "Very trusted friends and only a few. I really don't want too much attention." The other two unicorns shared a look and smiled.

"I think we know a few ponies that would come." Fleur de Lis said slyly, "Fancy, has Cordelia Argenti returned from her trip?" Rarity gasped; Cordelia Argenti was _the_ patron of the arts for all of Equestria. She ran theatres, art-galleries, photo studios, even production companies. She alone could donate enough bits to fund then entire orphanage for a decade.

"Smashing idea." Fancypant said with a grin, "and I'll make sure Victor Ser'Janus is in attendance. Between our three families, the Evergreen orphanage will be completely renovated and restored." Rarity was beside herself with joy and wept openly.

"I'm sorry." She said and dabbed her eyes with a cloth Fleur de Lis offered her, "You should see the hopeful smiles on their faces. It moves me to tears just thinking about it."

"Oh, I more than intend to bawl my eyes out and hug each foal close to my heart." Fleur de Lis said with a loving smile, "The poor dears…they must be so lonely in this world. To think this entire time Lieutenant Silverbolt and Captain Spitfire have been giving private donations while we sit on our flanks at masquerade balls…"

"I'm stallion enough to admit when I feel ashamed." Fancypants said hotly, "We can never match the emotional strength Soarin' can give those foals, but I'll be damned if we can't keep their stomachs full and make sure each and every foal gets a gift on Hearth's Warming Day!"

"Oh Fancy, Fleur, thank you!" Rarity said, her voice broken and emotional, "From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"Please, we should be thanking you, Rarity." Fleur de Lis said kindly, "Applejack may have been the inspiration for this, but you are the driving force. We owe you our gratitude."

They talked for a few minutes more; Fleur de Lis wanted to know all about the foals, while Fancypants was more concerned with the orphanage itself and what he could do to help. The three started briefly at the sound of the front door opening and closing quickly. Rarity heard hoofsteps in the hallway outside and inclined her head to the side, silently asking both ponies the same question.

"Fancy?" A voice called out, "Fleur? Anypony home?" The two unicorns smiled brightly at each other.

"Oh Fancy!" Fleur de Lis laughed, "We completely forgot! He must be furious!"

"Way to leave me all alone at the station!" The voice called out again.

"Who must be?" Rarity asked quickly, "I do hope I haven't…" She trailed off as the door to the study opened smoothly and a bright faced unicorn walked it.

Rarity felt all color, save a horrible burning blush on her cheeks, drain from her face. The new comer was tall and had the same proud jaw line as Fancypants. His mane was cropped short and was the same aquamarine blue of Fancypants and his fur was the off white of pearls. His cutie-mark was a round gemstone the color of ice. He wore a jacket of old leather but it was lovingly maintained and treated. Rarity could only guess at garment's history.

But his _eyes_…his eyes were a deep arterial red. They shown in the light, glistening in a way that made Rarity's breath catch in her throat and her heart beat faster. He looked about and when his eyes found Rarity, she was lost. Their eyes met and for one brief blissful moment, all worries were forgotten and she stared, mouth agape. It was like looking into an ocean of velvet. He smiled at her and she almost fainted.

Her odd behavior was not unnoticed by Fleur de Lis and Fancypants who shared a subtle wink.

"Rarity, I don't believe you've met my little brother?" Fancypants walked around from behind his desk and put his arm around the other stallion.

"We were supposed to pick him up at the train station after dinner, but I guess time slipped away from us." Fleur de Lis said but she went unheard by Rarity who found herself transfixed by the stallion in front of her.

"Brother?" Rarity breathed, "You don't say…" her words were lost to all but Fleur de Lis who sat next to her. The mare smiled. She nudged Rarity with a swift elbow to the ribs. Rarity almost yelped but played it off as clearing her throat and extended her hoof.

"Rarity Unicorn." She said sweetly. The stallion took her hoof gently and kissed it and bowed his head once. Rarity felt a flutter run through her; a gentlecolt! Here, now…and hopefully…_single_.

"Jasper Lace. Charmed." He said and his voice was like honey to her ears, "Fancy told me about your visit a few months back. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see it."

"Jasper was off on another geological survey for the Royal Academy." Fleur de Lis rested her head on her hooves and gave Rarity a very meaningful glance, "He's working on his doctorate in geomorphology."

"Fleur!" Jasper gasped in fake outrage, "Please do not bore such a beautiful mare to death with my studies." At this Rarity blushed furiously but composed herself.

"Oh no, it's really quite alright. My friend Twilgiht Sparkle is working on her doctorate with the Royal Academy too. I'm sure it's a fascinating field." She said politely.

"It's what I love doing." He said with a casual shrug, "Although in full disclosure, mineralogy and gemstones are a major hobby of mine." The fashionista's eyes widened and she felt a very unladylike thrill run through her. She felt…_warm_.

_Time to play it smooth Rarity_…She thought to herself, _Mess this up and no chocolate for a year_.

"You don't say?" Rarity cooed, "You like gemstones then?"

"Diamonds, rubies, sapphires…really any crystal. I have a collection back in my apartment. I love studying them and mapping out where the earth produces the largest deposits and why." Jasper said and smiled, "I don't wish to bore you with the science, but when a pony understands the chemistry behind crystal formations, it's relatively easy to find a lot. Just have to know where to look."

"Oh you can bore me as much as you want." Rarity breathed lustfully but quickly added, fighting off a blush, "With the science I mean."

"Really?" Jasper asked, both delighted and confused, "You like gemstones too?" At this Rarity laughed and looked around for an empty seat. There were none so she quickly narrowed her eyes at Fleur de Lis who moved quickly, freeing space for Jasper next to Rarity. The unicorn patted the now empty seat and smiled.

"Jasper Lace, I think you and I are going to get along _famously_."

~1 Day until Royal Academy Show~

Applejack stared out the window of the train as it ground its way through the countryside of Equestria. It was high-noon and Celestia's sun burned bright in the sky. The hills were a lush green and the sky an expansive blue. It was a perfect day. The old Applejack would have called it a perfect day for chores and hard work on the farm and that her absence from the farm was a waste. But that Applejack had been tempered by a better Applejack. Today was a perfect to cuddle with a stallion and have a picnic. Today was the type of day to just lay about, watching the clouds as the pegasi went about. The new Applejack still considered the day a waste but only because she wasn't in her stallion's arms, kissing his lips and doing other more private things.

Just the thought of playing around with Soarin' sent a mischievous grin to Applejack's face and she bit her lip to suppress a girly giggle. She would never shy away from her desires but it was simply bad manners to think about such things in the presences of the elderly. Applejack looked back at her companion for the trip.

Granny Smith was asleep…again…It seemed that in her old age the only thing the pony did was bake and sleep. Her hellion days were behind her and Granny Smith wanted nothing more than to relax and enjoy life. Applejack's break up had hit every member of the Apple family hard and none more so than Applejack herself, but Granny Smith harbored a deep biting guilt in her heart. She had been the pony who snapped at Soarin'. She had been the pony who called him a liar and a snake.

Much as Applejack wanted to hate the old pony, she couldn't. It hadn't been Granny Smith fault. It had been hers. She had lied directly to Granny's face, directly to Soarin's face. Nopony save Applejack herself should feel guilty. Applejack tried to push the thought from her mind. She had to stay positive; for her family, for herself and for Soarin.

Applejack munched on the last bit of carrot she had bought from the food cart that traveled the length of the train and chewed loudly. It felt like she was constantly hungry these days as if all the meals she had skipped in the last month were coming back to haunt her. The pony next to her shifted slightly and smacked her lips a few times as she woke.

"Good to see ya'll appetite is comin' back." Granny said, her voice still sleepy. The old pony stretched her arms and neck, both of which popped, "Goodness, I ain't as young as I once was."

"Shoot Granny, ya' is only as old as ya' feel." Applejack laughed kindly, "I imagine ya'll got a few more decades left in ya'."

"Ya'll never guess age is just a state of ya' mind, way ya' been the last few weeks." Granny said and Applejack winced, "figure I've knocked half ya' life off of ya'."

"Ya' did no such thing, Granny." Applejack countered, "I'm still Applejack, thank ya' kindly."

"It's true…" Granny Smith sighed, obviously ignoring the earth pony's protest "If I'd just kept my old mouth shut ya'll would still be with that handsome stallion…err, what was his name again?"

"Soarin'." Applejack said with a distant, dreamy smile, "Soarin' Silverbolt."

"That's the one!" Granny said, "Ya'll would still be with Soarin' if it twernt for me."

"That's aint true." Applejack said. Her frustration was growing, "I messed up my relationship weeks before ya'll even met him."

"I'm a burden, Applejack." Granny said and shook her head sadly, "If my old bones would just quit I-"

"That's enough of that!" Applejack almost yelled, "Granny Smith shame on ya'. What if Applebloom heard ya' talkin' like that? I don't want to hear ya' say such things no more, ya' hear?"

"But…" Granny tried but stopped herself. She looked down at the ground, "I dream 'bout that day every night, AJ." Applejack sighed and pulled her granny into a soft hug.

"I know." She said, "I do too."

"I didn't mean none of what I said to 'im." Granny said after a moment, "He wasn't no snake in the grass. Curse my old bones, but he seemed like such a nice pony."

"Darn tootin'." Applejack said firmly, "Soarin' is the best stallion I ev'r met. Ain't no pony for me but 'im." They hugged in silence for a few minutes and Applejack couldn't keep a smile from her face. All she could think about was her Wonderbolt and that damn cocky grin of his. Just the memory was enough to get her heart beating faster.

"Did I ever tell ya' 'bout the war?" Granny asked after a while, "'bout how ya' granddad got his stupid flank drafted?" Applejack sat down next to Granny Smith and shook her head slowly.

"Nah, but I know 'nough." Applejack said with a grin, "Heard he was a hero pony."

"And that's the truth." Granny said with a nostalgic smile, "The day he shipped out he ask'd me to wait for 'im. Said he'd be back in a jiffy and marry me proper." Granny laughed, "Dumb stallion. I wasn't 'bout to risk them rotten hippogriffs tearin' 'im apart. I walked right up to the nurse's station and told 'em to sign me up."

"Ya'll served?" Applejack asked in disbelief. Truth be told she had already heard that from another mare, but Applejack was convinced it had been an exaggeration or hearsay. Granny Smith didn't seem like the military type.

"Sure did. Patched up ponies and kept tabs on ya' granddad." Granny Smith said and smiled sadly, old memories returning to the fore, "Even risked the front lines when some earth ponies got themselves all beat up. I was at Cloverfield durin' the offensive and I held ya' grandpappy's hoof when HighCastle fell. I was there when Celestia accepted the hippogriff's surrender. Seen it all, Applejack."

"Why'd ya' do it?" Applejack asked.

"cause I loved 'im, idgit!" Granny Smith said fiercely, "Aint' nothin' under Celestia's sun that can stop a mare when she's n love. Ain't nothin'. Remember that, Applejack. If ya' love a stallion, ya' do whatever ya' hav' to."

"I know Granny." Applejack said and looked out the window, "I'll do whatever it takes to get Soarin' back."

0000000

Soarin' staggered to his knees, sweat dripping from his brow and his breath coming to him in ragged gasps. He smelled blood and put a hoof to his nose. It came away with a small smear of red and he spat on the grass. The air shimmered as more Wonderbolts crossed the finish line behind him, but he didn't look up to see who had taken second place. His mind was simply too dizzy and he had to force himself not to pass out.

"Lieutenant Silverbolt" The Wonderbolt keeping time called out, "56:01." Soarin' smiled despite the pain wracking his body. A personal best.

"Damn sir, I didn't think you could do it." Sanguine gasped beside him. Soarin' looked up and offered the trainee a weak smile. Another Wonderbolt came up beside the two stallions and jabbed Sanguine Flight in the arm.

"Finally beat me, huh slowpoke?" Cloud Kicker said with a crooked grin. She was drenched with sweat and her legs were ready to give out.

"Somepony had to take second place." Sanguine countered, "And it didn't look like you were stallion enough to do it." Cloud Kicker narrowed her eyes at the Pegasus and advanced in mock anger.

"Enough." Soarin' said without looking. The two instantly backed away from each other. A fourth Wonderbolt, her uniform pristine and pressed, stalked up to the three with a graceful swing in her step and a grin on her face.

"When you said you were well rested, you damn well meant it, huh Soarin?" Spitfire asked with a knowing smile. The lieutenant nodded at his long time friend and captain.

"I've been off my game for too long, cap." He said between breaths, "Feels good to fly that fast. Besides." He clipped both of his trainees in the wings, "Somepony has to show these two how to fly right."

"Well don't work them too hard." Spitfire cautioned, "We still need them to be able to fly tomorrow for Celestia."

"We can handle anything, Captain Spitfire!" Cloud Kicker said hotly. The captain eyed the mare with an amused glimmer in her eyes.

"That so?" She challenged with a wicked grin, "If you're so damn sure of yourself, how 'bout once more around the track?" The ash grey Pegasus groaned and stretched her wings. They popped and twitched but lifted her off the ground all the same. She took off with a noticeable sway in her flight, as if she could barely keep balanced.

"Go with her." Soarin' whispered to Sanguine, "Flying is always easier with two. Then hit the showers and get to the mess hall."

"Aye-aye, sir!" Sanguine saluted smartly and took off after his fellow trainee. Spitfire watched them go and shook her head. She held out her hoof and Soarin' took it, allowing the captain to help him up.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were purposefully trying to burn yourself out." Spitfire said with a hint of concern, "I really need you one-hundred percent, Soarin'. During the shows keep it clean and tight. There's enough flair as it is."

"I told you I was fine, Spitfire." Soarin' said with more force than he meant. Spitfire eyed him.

"Uh huh." Spitfire clicked her tongue, "and you did ten wing-sprints in under a minute because you're totally fine?"

"So I'm trying hard." Soarin' said and spat another wad of blood. Spitfire gave him a sharp look. "What's the big deal?"

"What do you think she would say if she could see you now?" Spitfire whispered. She walked closer to him and noticed him stiffen. Soarin' closed his eyes and Spitfire was sure he whimpered but ignored it.

"Can't say." He breathed, "She'd probably just call me an orphan and spit in my face." Spitfire sighed angrily and smacked the back of his head. Hard.

"You know, I'm really starting to lose my patience with this fucking depressed attitude." Spitfire said and rose to Soarin's furious glare, "Applejack called you a bad name. Hurt your feelings; I get it. And if I see her again, I'm going to break her nose. I had to cancel your leave and for that I'm sorry, but while you're under my command you will act like a Celestia damn Wonderbolt Lieutenant."

"How do you expect me to just smile when there is a…void…a fucking hole in my heart?" Soarin' hissed. He was bordering on insubordination but he didn't care.

"Do what I did, cupcake." Spitfire said but her voice was tinged with sorrow, "What I did after…after that night, six years ago." Soarin' eyes hardened and his face betrayed no emotions, "Do what I did Soarin'. Decide to be fine until the end of the week. Make yourself smile because…because you're alive and that's your job." She paused and looked away, "Find any damn reason to keep going. And when the week ends and you're sitting alone in your room…" She looked at him, steel in her eyes and voice, "you do it all over again the next week."

"So…" Soarin' gave a dry heartless laugh, "Fake it?"

"I call it being professional." Spitfire said and put a hoof to his shoulder, "You held me together when my brother was killed in action, Soarin. I owe you, so I'm here for you. But no matter what lies I tell those damn shrinks at base, it still hurts. I miss him every Celestia damn day." Soarin' nodded gravely, but Spitfire took his chin with her hoof, "Either do it right, with a smile. Or don't do it at all and get out of my company."

Soarin' nodded and she let her hoof fall.

"Tough love, eh Spitfire?" He chuckled darkly. Spitfire smirked.

"Tough love, Soarin'." She said, "Ponies like us don't know how to live any other way." Spitfire stretched her wings and groaned. "Hit the showers, Soarin, and we'll go get some dinner in Canterlot. I heard a zebra restaurant just opened up." She walked away but stopped and turned back to look at him, "And smile in front of the recruits."

"I remember a time when you wouldn't give me an order like that." He said glumly. Spitfire shrugged.

"I remember a time when I didn't have to." She said and walked away. Inwardly Spitfire groaned and willed the sun to set. Anything to just get to tomorrow.

0000000

The town hadn't changed much. It had been over a month since the Pomegranate Promenade but still Cherterhoof was as alive as ever. Unlike Ponyville which had a predictable tourism season, Chesterhoof seemed to be a year-round town. Only the most successful of stalls and shops from the Promenade were still up, but the townsfolk were still lined up in rows a dozen long.

Applejack led Granny Smith through the crowds. The old pony seemed to have returned to her usually grumpy self as she kept bumping into ponies and asking for apologies. Applejack didn't pay attention to the old sour apple pony; her mind was completely lost in her memories. She didn't see bright streets and day-to-day commerce. She saw Chesterhoof shrouded in night and every building lined with strings of lights. She heard the last echoes of carnival music and the joyful shouts of hundreds of ponies. She felt the ghost of Soarin's arm around her, telling her he loves her. She saw the after image of fireworks in the sky.

Strangely all she felt inside was empty. That perfect day at the Promenade seemed a lifetime ago. She wanted to feel that happiness and completeness again, but it seemed out of her reach. She needed somepony to help her grab those feelings again. That need had pulled her back to Chesterhoof and the door of the very bakery where she had truly fallen in love.

Applejack was almost rooted to the ground but managed to control herself. Last time she has entered this building, she had been a simple pony with a coltfriend. When she walked out, she had the love of her life with her. This bakery was magical in its own way.

Behind her, Granny Smith narrowed her eyes through her thick glasses. She recognized the building somehow. It looked new, and yet it looked old, as if it had been trapped in time for decades. Applejack held the door open for Granny Smith.

"This is the place, Granny." Applejack said, "Somethin' mighty important is in here." Granny Smith entered and Applejack followed her.

"What is this…" Granny trailed off and her eyes widened in absolute shock. She took off her gold rimmed glasses and for the first time in decades she saw everything in perfect clarity. Granny took a slow hesitant step and put a hoof to the silver railing. "I know this place…"

"Ya'." Applejack whispered, her voice breaking slightly, "Yeah ya' do." Granny took the chrome steps one at a time, her eyes dancing from corner to corner. She saw more than just empty seats and old pictures. She saw history. She heard the echoes of conversations that occurred sixty years ago.

"It ain't changed a day." Granny breathed and touched one of the bar stools. It swiveled around smoothly as if it had been installed yesterday. She sat down with a goofy, nostalgic smile.

"Some things never change, Betty." A voice called out. Granny spun in her chair, letting out a filly like whoop of joy. Applejack smiled at the sudden change in Granny's mood. A figure familiar to both the ponies came out from behind the kitchen door. Her fur was the shade of a tangerine and her mane was a shock of white. Her cane echoed slightly as she limped forward.

"Ginger Haylear, as I live and breathe." Granny stood with more energy than she had showed in decades. She covered the distance between them in a relatively quick pace and the two embraced, tears in their eyes.

"Betty Smith, it's been too long you old hayseed." Ginger said with a grin. The two extended their hooves and did a complex, multi-step hoof shake. It reminded Applejack of something the Crusaders would have thought up and she winced when the two old mares bumped flanks, but they didn't so much a flinch. They laughed like old friends and suddenly Applejack didn't see two old ponies in their twilight years. She saw two young mares, near identical to Applejack and her friends, talking and carrying on about the town and the juiciest gossip. Ginger looked over at Applejack and held out her arms for a hug.

"Come here, child." She said and Applejack happily embraced her. She sighed, lost in the moment. "What brings you two Apples out to here?"

"Hay if I know!" Granny said, too delighted to care, "This little whippersnapper woke me up at the crack o' dawn and shuffled me onto the train." Ginger looked at Applejack then looked back at Granny.

"Betty Smith, I ought to slug you." She said with a slight hint of very real anger, "Gone all these years, and I hear from your grandchild that ya'll married Johnny Appleseed, had kids of ya' own _and_ them had grandkids. Why if I wasn't so happy to see you, I'd ring your bell and that's the honest to Celestia truth."

"I mighty sorry, Ginger." Granny said with a frown, "After the war thin' got…hectic. Found myself in the family way 'efore too long and Johnny agreed to move back to the farm in Ponyville. Life just sorta' happen'd." Granny Smith looked downcast, but Ginger offered her a sad smile.

"Well sounds like you had a fine life, Betty." She looked over at Applejack, "And you have one fine grandfilly to boot."

"Truth be told next time I expected to see you Applejack, I was sure you'd have a wedding bracelet on." Ginger said and Applejack hissed involuntarily as a cold shiver went through her. She had been ignoring the photo on the wall as much as she could but her eyes were drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Applejack ignored the two older mares and her legs moved in a slow, robotic manner towards the distant wall. It was packed with dozens of photos from the last half century, but there was one photo that stood out more than any other. It was a clearest, more vibrant and colorful of the entire wall. Applejack felt her heart tighten and old tears began to form on her eyes. Distantly she heard the two other ponies talking as if they were miles away, not just a few feet.

"Did ya' meet that there stallion of hers?" Granny asked.

"Sure as shoot. Them two youngins' broke your old record with Jonny." Ginger said and pointed to the wall, "Got a photo on the wall and everything. Took your old one back to you, too."

"I…I know." Granny Smith said sadly, but before Ginger could follow it up, Applejack nearly collapsed against the wall. She held her hoof out just over the photo of her and Soarin' together. They were kissing so passionately, covered in pie filling and crust. That had been the day they had confessed their love for one another. It had been the happiest day of her life.

Those memories seemed distant now, drowned out in an ocean of tears and regret. So much had happened since then it seemed more like another life rather than a month and some change. They had been so happy and so intoxicated with one another. Applejack let some of tears roll, but whether it was from sadness or nostalgic happiness, no pony could say. Applejack felt a hoof on her shoulder and looked up at Ginger.

"What happened?" She asked simply.

"I…I lost 'im." Applejack said sadly. She looked at Granny and slowly shook her head, keeping the older pony from speaking out. "But I'm gonna' get him back."

"And you need the photo." Ginger said with a knowing smile. Applejack nodded and looked back at the wall. She could taste the ghost of Soarin's lips on hers and knees started to shake and a familiar warmth began to grow in her. She smiled, more determined than ever to get her Wonderbolt back.

"Would ya' mind awfully?" She asked. Ginger took the photo down from the wall in an instant and handed it over.

"Take it." She said, "Keep it for as long as you need. Get him back and get that bracelet."

"I intend to."

0000000

From his vantage point high up in clouds, Soarin' felt an odd sense of equilibrium. The stars shimmered and winked in the sky. They dotted the midnight blue sky like flecks of snow. Some seemed so bright and real he could almost touch them. They looked alive and yet paradoxically their light was thousands of years old, traveling across the vastness of space to reach Equestria. Briefly he wondered if Princess Luna knew all the stars in the sky by name. Somehow he doubted it. Even with one thousand years of free time on her hooves, counting the stars was an impossible task. Luna's moon was bright this night, dominating the sky. Growing up, Soarin' had always heard tales of the Mare in the Moon. It was strange to know that those stories were not only true, but that that mare was now below him in Canterlot. It was a funny thought and he chuckled. He was closer to the moon than the moon Goddess herself.

Below him, Canterlot shimmered with thousands of lights. It was a mirror reflection of the sky in every way. The bright lights of the Wonderbolt's stadium mirrored the bright stars and the Royal castle was definitely the moon. It was a ritual of his to spend a few hours before the annual royal air show in the sky. It gave everything perspective. From his spot on the cloud in between the dotted sky and dotted land, he felt at peace. He thought and closed his eyes, content to know when he opened them again that all the lights would still be there.

His mind drifted and he smelled apples. Soarin' looked down at Equestria and Ponyville in particular. Like Canterlot, Ponyville stood out like a beacon of light. Though not as bright as the capital city, it shown like a small cluster of stars. He wondered what Applejack was doing right now. He hoped she was happy; that she had found another pony to love and make all her dreams come true. Sure he had wanted to be that pony and he had even considered buying an engagement necklace for her at one point. It was going to be his one-year anniversary gift for her when they reached that point. Soarin's gut twisted with regret and he grimaced.

A low whistle drew his attention back down to Equestria. The cross-county midnight train was chugging through the landscape. From his vantage point it looked like a wave of light that trailed smoke. A single train car still had its lights on. He grinned; it was a land-locked falling star.

Soarin' made a wish and jumped off his cloud. The moonlight caught him briefly and for a moment he reflected the light. He floated in the air and took a few deep breaths before flying home.

He really wished he had a certain mare waiting for him, but he was alone.

0000000

Applejack sipped from her glass and made a face at the bitter flavor. The alcohol burned down throat but she kept it down. The whisky aboard the train was not the best in Equestria, but if the fuzzy feeling in her head was anything to go by, it at least got the job done. The apple farmer glowered down at the amber liquid and drained the rest in one clean shot. Applejack slammed the glass back down and her eyes were drawn to the picture on the table.

It was the photo of her and Soarin' at the Pomegranate Promenade. Tears stung the earth pony's eyes and she touched the frame reverently. She kissed her hoof and placed it over Soarin's face.

"I love ya', hero." She whispered to nopony. The dining car was completely empty save for the apple farmer, the picture, and the half empty bottle of apple whisky next to her. Big Macintosh always said it was bad luck to drink alone and Applejack snorted. How much more rotten could her luck be? She half expected to open up tomorrow's newspaper and see a bright headline: Wonderbolt to marry Abigail Peach of the Peach farm family.

_That_ would be Applejack's luck. The farmer poured herself another glass. Granny smith had fallen asleep in their sleeping car hours ago, but Applejack had been restless. She had stayed in the dining cart, watching other ponies enjoying the ride. There was a delightful noir sense in sitting alone in the back of dining car on the midnight train, sipping from a glass. Applejack felt sorry that Pinkie Pie and Rarity had missed this; this sort of thing would have been perfect for them.

As the night and the train carried on, grinding away time ceaselessly, one-by-one the dining cart had emptied. Applejack had been the last mare in the room and had ignored the handsome bartender as he tried to flirt with her. Did that son of a mule really think she would buck a complete stranger for one night? Applejack almost spat at the idea. Only one pony in all of Equestria had the right to touch her _that_ way and she wasn't about to settle for anypony less. The bartender had gone to bed with his tail between his legs and a swollen cheek from getting too touchy with his hooves.

Depression threatened to way Applejack down. She wanted Soarin' back to badly it ached at her. Her heart was broken and every beat reminded her of her loneliness. Applejack looked into the night sky and wondered where Soarin' was. Probably asleep…_alone_…with nopony to hold him and whisper that everything was going to be alright.

Something caught Applejack's gaze. The moonlight seemed to reflect something as it fell back towards the earth. A shooting star. Applejack snorted but felt something inside her. She raised her glass and made a wish.

She would wait for him, not matter how long it took. Applejack would wait for Soarin.

She just wished he would hurry.

~Day of the Royal Academy Show~

They came in with the rise of the sun. The first evidence of their arrival were two beams of pure magic shot high into the sky, twin beams of energy from two Goddesses; one bright the other dark. Celestia stood in the center of the massive stadium, resplendent in her full royal attire. The equally beautiful Luna stood at her side, seeming shrouded in a shadow where no shadows should be. Together the two alicorns used their magic to fade away the last remnants of the night and bring on the day.

They were flanked on all sides by the royal family and leaders from around the world. Over one hundred ponies of every type; alicorns, unicorns, pegasi and earth pony. Amongst them were proud wolves, noble buffalos, aloof griffins and dozens of other races. Each was as regal, proud and noble as their leaders. Princess Cadence stood alongside the arrogant Prince Blueblood, who was flanked by his brothers Prince Silverlight and Prince Novaburst, both infinitely more likeable than their older brother. The eccentric and forgetful Princess Stardust stood next to her husband, a gruff wolf and defacto Prince, Blackmane of the ThunderWolves. The Patriarch of the minotaurs, Kruger Ironhoof stood in a cape of bronze and crimson, a ceremonial waraxe in his grip. The headmaster of the Royal Academy, Professor Quasar stood proudly with the chief librarian of Equestria. It was a gathering of rare significance and no pony dared breathe as the two ruling alicorns cast their spell. It was the first royal air show since the return of Princess Luna, and it would be show to remember.

Rosy-fingered dawn crept across the sky as if bleeding across all Equestria. A low pitched rumble began to grow. It started deep and few ponies heard it. Then it began to grow and grow until it reached a deafening crescendo. As one, the royal family turned their gaze to the rising sun. Every pony followed after them and through the glare figures began to emerge. They moved swiftly across the sky, trailing light from across the entire spectrum, smoke, lightning and every mix therein.

The entirety of the Wonderbolts, over five hundred of the best flyers the entire world, boomed over the stadium. As one they took off in every direction of the compass, painting the sky in cobwebs of light and smoke. They looped, dashed and flashed in a brilliant display. The crowds of ponies, thousands from across the world, roared. They stomped their hooves and shouted their approval to the sky. If anything the cheers and screams of crowd was even louder than the Wonderbolt's collected sonic-boom. The sound rolled throughout Canterlot and over the hills surrounding it. The ground shook with the combined might of thousands of ponies. Even the royal family found themselves swept up in the moment.

Prince Blueblood grumbled a comment about being able to fly just as well if only he had wings. Cadence rolled her eyes and Silverlight gave his older brother a swift smack in the back of the head. The action was all but ignored, save by Blackmane who snorted his approval until his wife put a calming hoof on his arm. Unseen by every pony and creature, save Celestia herself, Luna's eyes watered with tears of awe as the Wonderbolts painted the sky. It was glorious in a way she had never imagined.

Six Wonderbolts descended on wings of fire and landed before the royal family; the sky-marshal and his five captains, Spitfire amongst their number. They kneeled before the Princesses, waiting for the order to begin the week's festivities. Celestia stepped forward and a hush fell over the crowd. The Wonderbolts in the sky stopped, each waiting patiently. The princess of the sun opened her mouth to speak but stopped. She grinned and looked back at her sister whose confusion was obvious. Celestia said nothing but stepped aside and motioned to Luna to take her place. There was a moment of hesitancy in the other alicorn followed by a resolute nod. Princess Luna stepped forward and the sunlight reflected off her silver armor. She cleared her throat once.

"We decree that the Royal Academy Air shows begin!"

0000000

Elsewhere in Equestria, things were stirring. Little ponies, orphans all, were slowly waking to the smell of breakfast. Mouths watered and tummies grumbled. One by one or in small groups, the colts and fillies began to wonder down into the living room. Some, the youngest, piggybacked on the older ponies. Moved by the scene, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy leg little foals curl up on their backs as they carried them down the stairs and to breakfast.

In the kitchen three mares moved quickly and fluidly around one another, cracking eggs, whisking, pouring, flipping and buttering a seemingly endless stack of pancakes. Twilight Sparkle's penchant for organization had really come to the fore and soon with the combined might of her magic, Rarity's magic and Susan Evergreen's work they had dozens of plates of pancakes and scrambled eggs. Rarity was the one to carry the plates out, carrying each in a shimmering bubble of her magic.

"Breakfast: Check." Twilight said proudly and her ever present assistant made a note on a scroll. Spike had been more than help during the last few days, running errands to and fore in Ponyville. Twilight felt a swell of pride in her chest; he had never once complained and he had stayed up late every night, working tirelessly alongside the mares.

"What's next Spike?" Twilight asked. She had not slept in over twenty four hours, but still her body moved with an endless energy.

"We need to check on Applejack and LumberJack outside." Spike said and tried his best to stifle a yawn. Twilight gave her assistant a loving smile and took the list from him.

"I'll go do that, Spike. Go join the others and get a plate of breakfast." Twilight said, "I'll come in and get you later."

"Pancakes? You don't have to tell me twice!" Spike said and took off, laughing. Twilight smiled to herself and left Susan and Rarity to organize the little ponies' breakfasts.

Outside the four-story orphanage a dozen ponies moved efficiently and proudly. Applejack had hired Lumberjack's construction company to put together a stage, dance-floor and a few other structures. The brown earth pony and his son, Lumber Jimmy had politely but firmly refused payment when they had learned the full details of the event. It would be _pro bono_. The carpenter ponies had arrived just at the crack of dawn and had instantly set about working. Applejack worked tirelessly alongside them, hammering, sawing and raising massive planks of wood. It was just passed sunrise and already the farmer's arms burned and ached but she pushed through, earning a few glances of respect from the carpenter ponies around her.

"How's it going Applejack?" Twilight called out for a few feet off. The farmer looked up from her work and wiped her brow free of sweat.

"Howdy Twilight." She said and looked around, "Truth be told, I'm doin' just fine. The carpenter ponies really know what they're doin'."

"Lumberjack's company is the best in Ponyville." Twilight said, "Are you on schedule?"

"Sure is." Applejack said happily, "Looks like we is gonna finish just after midday. Then a few hours of set up and whatnot. Pinkie can handle that mostly. Everything should be ready to go by three or so."

"That sounds great. Do you need a hoof?" Twilight offered.

"That's mighty kind of ya', Twilight, but I really want to do this with my own two hooves." Applejack said firmly, "It wouldn't be right. I'm…" She hesitated and looked away, "I caused my problems and I'm gonna be the pony that fixes them."

"Don't work too hard, Applejack." Twilight warned, "We still have a long day ahead of us."

"Don't I know it…"Applejack said with a slight frown. Twilight offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey." She said softly, "It'll be okay. He'll come, and I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"Thanks Twilight." Applejack whispered. With nothing more to say, Twilight left the apple farmer to organize construction. Applejack groaned and rolled her shoulder. The stage was still a long way from being built. Applejack finished measuring another plank of wood and lifted it onto her shoulder. The white hardhat on her head felt way too heavy compared to her grandpony's hat but she powered through.

But Applejack had never shied away from hard work before and with so much at stake, she wasn't about to quit now. Applejack grimaced and worked on.

0000000

Rarity stared down at the photo for a very long time. She had only heard of the Pomegranate Promenade from Applejack and had been insanely jealous of her friend's experience. Rarity wanted to lay in a stallion's arm while fireworks exploded overhead. She snorted; it would be that Applejack of all ponies would be the one to have the most romantic experiences.

Still, looking at the photo of Applejack and Soarin', Rarity felt all ill-will drain from her body. It was simply impossible not to feel moved by the love the two ponies obviously shared. Soarin' had one arm wrapped around Applejack's neck and the other on her back. The earth farmer was pressed tight against the Wonderbolt and they were blissfully ignorant of the dozen or so blushing ponies in the background. Even with the two ponies covered in pie fragments, Rarity found it hard to take her eyes of the photo. The passion those two ponies had been truly something worth fighting for. Rarity smiled and wished that she one day could feel that sort of passion.

Rarity hung the photo on the wall just inside the foyer. It seemed to have a natural place amongst the other pictures and Rarity felt a swell of hope. Maybe her plan would work after all.

0000000

The skies roiled in a shimmering haze of heat and color. The Wonderbolts 4th and 5th Company reenacted the Battle of Twinpeaks from ancient pony mythology. Most years two of the companies would reenact the ShadowBolt's Rebellion but by royal decree from Celestia, that battle was off limits. The alicorn didn't want her younger sister to feel any more guilt than she already did for the failures of the past.

The crowds, mostly fillies, colts and their parents cheered. It was a constant low rumble like an earthquake. It made the air shake in a wonderful way and Soarin' grinned with pride. The Wonderbolt pushed himself hard; air formed a funnel around him. He was flanked by his entire squad; nine of the best Wonderbolts in the company. They moved like he moved as if they were one entity divided between ten bodies. Soarin' grinned and rolled left. Half his squad went with him, the other half breaking off to form a wide circle.

Briefly Soarin' wondered what actual combat was like. He doubted it was this choreographed and pleasant. He had only fought in a few skirmishes and that had only been with a few unorganized marauders. There hadn't been an actual battle in over twenty years, not since the defense of Colthaven. Even that battle was shrouded in mystery and he could never find much information on it.

Soarin's lapse in attention almost ruined the performance, but he dodged to the left just in time to avoid a head on collision with Rain Runner, captain of 5th company. The older pony gave him a brief glare but returned to his duties. Soarin' gulped hard and kept to the routine as best he would. His body was sore and his breath was starting to become labored. Thankfully they were nearing the end of the performance. It was time for the finale.

Soarin's squad formed up around in and in turn they flew into place behind Captain Spitfire. The two company captains shared a somewhat bitter rivalry and willed their companies to outdo the other. Sparks of energy began to shimmer and leap from the wings of the gather two hundred Wonderbolts. Corposant danced across their bodies, numbing their wings. But the Wonderbolts were made of stern stuff and continued through the routine. They formed a lightning vortex; a swirling mass of electricity that lashed and licked at the sky with crackling lightning. Soarin' laughed aloud; the lightning blaze. The single best move he knew. Other Wonderbolts had their own signature moves, but this was his. He was the expert and even though Spitfire was at the head of the company, the other squads formed a natural circle around him.

A stray thought suddenly leapt into his mind. Soarin' imagined Applejack watching from the bleachers, eyes wide in amazement and body giddy with love and lust. But she wasn't watching. Suddenly the lightning blaze didn't seem as bright, nor the cheering of the crowd as loud. A shadow almost fell over Soarin's thought but he forced a smile.

_Just get through the day_…he told himself.

0000000

Sweet Apple Acres was all but empty. Applejack hadn't been home in days and Applebloom had left in the morning with Fluttershy and the other Crusaders. Normally Big Macintosh would have been furious but he let it slide. He knew how important the charity party was to everypony and he wished Applejack the best.

But that wasn't good enough. Not for Big Macintosh. He was a workhorse through and through. He would look after Applejack for the rest of his life, even if she never knew it. He knew what needed to be done. Big Macintosh hooked himself up to the massive apple cart and began the day-long trek to Canterlot. Granny Smith watched him go in silence then went inside to get something from her dresser drawer.

0000000

Applejack finally put the hammer down and let out a ragged breath. The work was almost done and none too soon. Celestia's sun was staring to burn bright in the sky. Her hooves were bloody and every muscle in her body burned painfully. She had pulled something in her shoulder and it made walking difficult. But still she had worked right alongside the carpenter ponies, grunting and straining to keep up.

They had laid a simple wooden dance floor, sanded it flat and stained it with a glossy finish. It looked out of place alone in an empty green field, but it did not remain alone for long. Poles had been dug into the ground and lights hung from them, forming a criss-cross pattern above the ground. They had built a stage with a small room in the back to get ready. Applejack had no idea what the stage was for, but Rarity had insisted. She had even made a massive red velvet curtain trimmed in gold lace to hang from the wood scaffolding. Applejack sat down on the grass and rested her head on a tree. It was the same tree she had fallen asleep under the first time she had been here. Part of her wished she could just relive that day over and over for eternity. But the other part was excited; Celestia only knew what other beautiful moments were in store for the earth pony if she won Soarin's heart again. The though sent a blush kissing across her cheeks and filled her with renewed energy. Applejack staggered to her feet and blinked away sleep for a few moments. She wobbled a bit and grimaced.

If she had been in perfect health the work would have seemed effortless. Applejack and Big Macintosh were more than capable of putting up an entire barn in an afternoon. But Applejack was not in perfect health. Her body was drained and her soul was at its limit. It was impossible not to think about Soarin' every second that she worked and it made it hard to focus. Applejack licked her lips, feeling them dry and cracked.

A glass of juice suddenly floated in a cloud of purple magic before her. Applejack didn't even bother to see what unicorn had brought it. She took the glass and gulped the juice down in seconds. It was ice cold and quenched the burning in her throat. Applejack wiped her mouth with the back of her arm and burped. Behind her, Rarity snorted.

"I see your manners still leave something to be desired." Rarity scoffed. Applejack offered her a grin.

"It's been a long mornin'. My manners ain't what they ought to be." She said and sighed, "Thanks for the drink though."

"Well I can't have to collapsing in exhaustion, can I?" Rarity chimed in her normal high-pitched voice, "I dare say you are the most important pony of the night."

"Not me." Applejack said with a sad smile, "That goes to a certain Wonderbolt. I…I'm nervous, Rarity."

"Don't start, Applejack." Rarity said firmly and put a hoof to her shoulder, "We've come too far to get cold hooves now. We need to power through and see today to its completion."

"I know…I just…" She struggled with the words. The idea of everything not working out was simply too terrifying to think about. Rarity eyed the pony and gave a familiar sigh.

"Applejack, have you eaten yet?" She asked in a clipped tone. Applejack shuffled back and forth a bit, looking guilty.

"Well…"

"Enough." Rarity put a hoof to her nose and rubbed it, "Come on inside. The carpenters can finish the rest. You need to eat and wash up."

"But there's still work to be done!"

"Yes, Applejack, there is." Rarity countered, "You need to eat, take a bath and get dressed. You have a lot of work to do later and we need you looking fabulous."

"But-"

"For Soarin'." Rarity confirmed. The words were like a command for the earth pony. The stallion's face came to the forefront of her mind and she felt compelled to obey. Applejack nodded without hesitation.

"Yes ma'am." Applejack followed Rarity inside and was instantly assaulted by the mouth-watering sent of cinnamon baked apples. Applejack sighed, her mind slightly muddled. She wanted to stop in the kitchen to eat but Rarity would hear none of it.

"You are dirty and smelly, Applejack." Rarity said none-too-kindly, "You must wash up first. Set a good example for the little ponies, would you?" Applejack gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright Rarity." Applejack said with a slight sneer, "I'll go pretty up. But I'mma getting' a plate of them apples when I get done."

"Deal." Rarity said, somewhat disinterested. She was preoccupied with yet another checklist Twilight Sparkle had given her, "Susan is letting us you the master washroom. I left your clothes on the door. Now shoo!"

Applejack gave a slight sigh and walked away. When she reached the stairs she stopped dead. Her photo from the Pomegranate Promenade hung delicately on the wall amongst hundreds of other photos. Applejack's breath caught in her throat and she touched her hoof to it. She smiled, tears of hope in her eyes.

Without another look back, Applejack galloped up the stairs to get ready.

0000000

Applebloom was shaking like a rabbit's nose she was so giddy. The other crusaders, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were just as excited as she was but for much different reasons. The others were excited from some noble idea of helping out the orphanage or Applejack. Much as it shamed her, Applebloom only wanted to see one colt in particular. She was on edge and kept her distance from the others as Pinkie Pie bombarded the crusaders with questions. The party pony had six massive carts of toys and supplies hitched to her back but walked as if there was no weight at all. Fluttershy trailed a wagon with a sleeping cat and a dozen cuddling kittens. Sweetie Belle kept looking in on the kittens and giggling every time one of the kittens yawned.

Finally after walking for hours, since daybreak, they came to the Evergreen Orphanage. There was a small welcome party waiting on the deck. It was Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Susan Evergreen. The later pony walked down and introduced herself. Fluttershy was as polite as ever, but Pinkie Pie was anything but calm. She was twitching with excitement and her eyes darted from left to right looking for any foals. Susan noticed her look and smiled.

"Most of the little ones are inside." Susan said kindly, "Please go around back and set up some games for them. I'll bring them out when you're done." Pinkie Pie was gone in a flash, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

Next Susan went over and kneeled by the pile of sleeping kittens, "There's some cream in the kitchen. Help yourself, my dear."

"Oh thank you." Fluttershy said, "I brought some toys too. I'll supervise a little play time with the kittens. You'll find they're always eager for some fun."

"That would be lovely, my dear." Susan said. It was then the front door burst open as a young colt bucked it hard.

"Applebloom?" Oliver called out and found himself tackled hard by the little apple farmer. She didn't say anything. She just held onto him for dear life and nuzzled his neck. Oliver reacted in kind and they simply held each other. Rarity smiled softly and looked at Twilight who was confused. Scootaloo gagged and Sweetie Belle giggled softly.

"I'll explain later, Twilight." Rarity whispered to the lavender unicorn. Twilight simply shrugged and went inside, content to leave the two little ponies on their own. The others followed her and were ignored by Applebloom and Oliver. Sweetie Belle lingered behind and sighed lovingly. Rarity was quick to pinch her little sister by the ear and drag her inside.

"I missed ya'." Applebloom whispered after a moment.

"I missed you too." Oliver said softly. Applebloom blushed and fell into his embrace again. She just wanted to be held.

0000000

Applejack stepped out of the bath feeling a dozen years younger. Much as she hated to admit it, she did feel better with all grime and dirt off her fur. She wasn't one to shy away from getting dirty, but that didn't mean she enjoyed it. Sometimes there was work to be done and Applejack was the pony for the job. She dried herself off with a towel and found a plastic wrapped dress hanging from the door frame. Applejack suppressed a gasp of shock. It was the exact same dress she had worn to the Grand Galloping Gala. She had last seen it stored away in Rarity's closet. The fashionista had spent so long on the dress she wasn't about to let Applejack store in some dirty farmer's closet.

At first Applejack had been annoyed at Rarity's arrogant manner but she had to admit the dress looked spotless. Applejack blushed, remembering the first and last time she had worn the dress. She had rendered Soarin' speechless. Applejack felt a moment's nervousness as she slipped into the dress. It was looser than she remembered. Normally any mare would have been delighted and flattered by finding an old dress too big, but Applejack felt nothing but shame. Had she really lost that must weight?

The dress hung from her withered body but Applejack put on her best smile. All she had to do was get through the night and prove to Soarin' she loved him. Applejack let out a long breath and smiled.

"I love ya', hero." She whispered to the foggy mirror reflection.

0000000

Pinkie Pie was ecstatic, deliriously happy, joyous bordering on overjoyed. If she hadn't been born a pink pony she would have been tickled pink. As it was she was only tickled and her laughter was infectious. Dozens of the most innocent wide eyed little foals were dancing around her, their smiles the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Everypony wore party hats or threw streamers around. Somewhere in the distance a pony blew into a horn and another popped a balloon. It didn't matter. There were hundreds more dotting the entire area. Rarity had told Pinkie Pie to be as happy and hyper as she could and Pinke aimed to please. She moved faster than the laws of physics allowed, high-hoofing a filly one moment, helping a colt pin the tail on a pony the next and instantly after helping a few foals get some cupcakes off a table. It was Pinkie Pie in her truest form; a whirlwind of happiness and joy.

"She certainly is…happy." Susan Evergreen said from where she stood next to Rarity and Twilight.

"Pinkie Pie loves seeing ponies happy." Twilight offered, "It's what she best at."

"But the way she going…is she going to last until the end of the party?" Susan asked slightly concerned, "for that matter half of my little ponies are going to be ready for bed before those guests of yours arrive, Rarity." The two unicorns shared a look.

"That was sort of the idea, Susan." Rarity said with a grin and quickly added when Susan gave her a confused look, "This little soiree of ours is…two parted. First, this." She swept her hoof over the delightful party around them. Applejack was helping a few foals put together a castle of wooden blocks left over from construction and Fluttershy was smiling brightly as kittens wrestled foals.

"This is purely for the sake of the foals." Rarity said, "I must confess last time I was here my little ponies seemed a little down."

"They're orphans, Rarity." Twilight deadpanned.

"Regardless." Rarity dismissed, "They deserve some sunshine in their lives and we will provide it, Twilight Sparkle, if for no other reason than to see them smile." Twilight's face softened up and she looked at the fillies and colts around them. The Cutie Mark Crusaders had organized a massive game of tag, but it had already devolved into a dozen or so separate games. That colt from earlier had not left Applebloom's side since they arrived and Sweetie Belle was on the verge of giggling every few seconds. Spike, her lovable assistance, was surrounded by wide eyed ponies as he told them of their adventures. He was putting a lot of effort into it and every colt and filly was rapt with attention.

"They are…happy." Twilight said with a few tears in her eyes. Susan took a deep breath and looked around.

"And what's the second part?" She asked, her voice hushed, "I can't imagine anything being better than this. There is more joy in the air right now than I have ever seen."

"The second part happens later." Rarity said, "Hopefully after Pinkie Pie has tired out enough foals so that we can concentrate on other matters."

"You _want_ Pinkie Pie to over-party?" Twilight asked.

"Why of course." Rarity said, "When our hopeful future benefactors get here, I want them to fall in love with this place. Some of older ponies will certainly be up and that will help a great deal. But think about it, Twilight and Susan, does anything tug the heartstrings of a pony more than a room of dozens of sleeping foals?"

"…you really thought this out." Susan said after a moment. Rarity fixed her with a leveled, serious stare .

"I am taking the future of every pony here incredibly seriously." Rarity said firmly, "I will make sure this place it set for life before the day is done."

"What about Applejack?" Twilight asked, "And Soarin?" they looked at the apple farmer. She had a smile on her face and laughed, but Rarity could see the pain in her eyes. Every few second the earth pony would look up into the clear sky, as if she expected Soarin' to just arrive. Rarity sighed.

"That is up to her, Twilight." Rarity said sadly, "I've done all I can. The rest is up to love and apples."

0000000

The ceiling shook violently and dust trickled down like grey snow. The chanting was all but deafening and Soarin' couldn't help but grin. 3rd company was going through the Cosmic Ballet and the entire crowd was enthralled. Soarin' looked out on the display, seeing waves of silver and purple light fill the sky. It was breath taking and his let himself get lost. He thought of Applejack and wished for the thousandth time today that she was in the audience, watching. This was the event of a lifetime and she was missing it. Soarin' snorted; _he_ was missing _her_.

"Hey." A pony whispered beside him and Soarin' nodded as Spitfire took a place leaning on the railing next to him.

"Hey. How's the company?" Soarin' asked and Spitfire snorted.

"You tell me." She said with a tight grin, "I only give the orders. You are actual leader and we both know it." At this Soarin' laughed.

"The squads are okay I guess. The recruits and younger ponies are exhausted." Soarin' motioned down the corridor, "They cleaned out the buffet room and now they're sleeping it off."

"Will they be ready to go again in a few hours?" Spitfire asked, slightly concerned.

"Oh yeah, they'll be fine." Soarin' looked out into the audience as Solar Flare spun in the air, her wings seeming to extend across the entire stadium as fire wreathed her. The audience gasped with delight. Spitfire gave a low whistle.

A cough drew both of their attentions to an earth pony in the uniform of a stagehoof. She wore thin glasses and carried a clipboard in her hooves.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?" She said hesitantly, "You have a visitor."

"Not another fanfilly." Soarin' moaned, "Seriously I don't want to push off another drunk mare."

"…Not…exactly." The pony said awkwardly. Spitfire raised an eyebrow. Then her eyes widened and she made a quick excuse about checking on the company and left. Soarin' groaned again and nodded at the stagehoof. The mare left and Soarin' was alone again.

Outside the audience roared and cheered as the two Wonderbolts who had been dancing in the sky, both pretending to be pegasis from ancient mythology, kissed. Soarin' chuckled, well aware that the two Wonderbolts didn't even like each other and that it was purely part of the act.

"Soarin'." A hard edged voice called out from the shadows. Soarin' spun as a figure emerged from the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Soarin' spat at the brick red stallion, "Come to buck me so hard my grandfoals feel it?"

"Can ya' think of powerful reason for me not to?" Big Macintosh countered. He motioned to the cart of apple treats and baked goods, "Ya'll paid Sweet Apple Acres to be ya' caterers, and we Apples keep our promises." The WonderBolt snorted and Big Macintosh narrowed his eyes.

"I've heard that line before." He said and frowned. He looked down at his feet and kicked something on the floor. The cheer of the crowds intensified. From their spot in the lower decks, Big Macintosh and Soarn' caught a glimpse of dazzling blue and golden light. Soarin' snickered; StormForge was showing off again. He had been hoping that Applejack would have been in the audience today. He had even planned an entire evening of romantic events afterwards. Soarin' growled and spat on the ground and turned to storm away.

"Hold up a minute there." Big Macintosh called out. His voice was so deep and commanding that Soarin' stopped instantly. He felt rooted to the floor. "We needs to talk 'bout Applejack."

"I don't want to talk about _her_." Soarin' countered, "I've moved on." It was a weak lie, and they both knew it. Every time he said he had said Applejack's name in the last month he had fallen into a deep depression. He had to keep the memories away. There was no going back.

"AJ is in a bad way." Big Macintosh said, ignoring the WonderBolt's protest. This sent a sinking feeling throughout Soarin's body and his lips moved before he could stop himself.

"What's wrong with her?" He tried to keep the concern out of his voice, but failed miserably. Big Macintosh unhitched the cart from his back and sighed deeply. He walked over to the WonderBolt but didn't look at him. Instead he stared off into the WonderBolt show outside.

"When AJ was just a filly, she had a friend. Abigail Peach." Big Macintosh said, "She was from the farm across town. The Golden Peach farm."

"I used to know her. Abi was our old catering contract." Soarin' nodded. Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow at this but chose not to comment.

"Them little ones were just like the Cutie Mark Crusaders, only worse." Big Macintosh chuckled at the memory.

"Worse?" Soarin' asked, grinning. The two laughed until they remembered they didn't like each other, then they frowned again.

"They were inseparable. Always goin' on 'bout one thin' or another. You never seen two fillies pull pranks or play the way them two did." Big Macintosh sighed, "Until one day we Apples learned the Peaches had been usin' Applejack's friendship with Abigail to get onto our farm and poison our crops. They wanted to force us to sell, to take _our_ land out from under us."

"Sounds like something Abigail would do."

"She was just a filly!" Big Macintosh snapped back, "Her and her sister were innocent. Their parents were the guilty party, not the fillies." The anger bled from Big Macintosh and his stoic face returned.

"Applejack cried for an entire week. I aint never seen her so upset." Big Macintosh frowned, "Nothin' we did could make her better. Not even fresh apple pie with vanilla ice cream brought a smile to her face. Applejack don't cry often. My lil' sis is a tough ol' pony. But when she gets emotionally attached an' it breaks…ya ain't known sadness of the like, Soarin'."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Soarin' managed between his teeth. The idea of _his_ Applejack crying sent a cold shard into his heart. Soarin' cursed under his breath. She wasn't his anymore! He needed to move on.

"She's cryin' over ya', WonderBolt." Big Macintosh said darkly, "She hasn't gone a day since ya' left without squirtin' some tears. She barely sleeps, she ain't eatin' much. She's a dead pony inside, Soarin'. Ya' can see it in her eyes. She's given up." The words shook Soarin' to the core and he choked back a gasp as tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Every day she gets worse." Big Macintosh paused for a moment to reign in his emotions, "I don't know how much longer she can last…before…I can't…She's dyin' without ya, Soarin'." Big Macintosh placed a hoof on the WonderBolt's shoulder. Soarin' was shaking as he fought back the tears that were leaking from the corners of his eyes.

"If ya'll really have moved on, then just stay here. Go out and strut ya' stuff in the show and be as happy as ya' can be." He paused, "But if ya'll love my sister...if ya'll feel that emptiness in ya' soul all day…if ya'll go to sleep alone and wish you could hold AJ close to ya' and tell her ya' love her…If ya' _needs_ her in ya' life, then there is only one place in Equestria ya' need to be. And it sure as shoot ain't out there, showin' off."

The memoires came flooding back and Soarin' saw every beautiful moment with Applejack. From the first time he saw her at the Gala in the adhoc market, to the night at the Promenade and their tender night of love. But she had been lying to him the entire time. How could he ever trust her again?

"I…I don't know wh-"

"SOARIN' SILVERBOLT!" A female voice thundered from around the corner. A mare in the royal blue uniform of a WonderBolt rounded the corner, her eyes as blazing as her orange and yellow mane. Spitfire glared at her lieutenant, "I swear by Celestia if you don't go to PonyVille right now, I will have you on latrine duty until the stars themselves go out!"

"Captain?" Soarin' blanched, "Were…were you eavesdropping?"

"You damn right I was!" She snarled at him, "You've been a mess since you and Applejack broke up! And now you know she misses you just as much, that she is a mess too, and you were about to say you didn't know what to do?"

"Well..."

"Stallion up, Lieutenant SilverBolt! Do the right thing!" Soarin' narrowed his eyes and he was filled with a renewed purpose. Both Big Macintosh and Spitfire could see the old steel returning to his posture and he stood taller than he had in the entire past month.

"Captain, I regret to inform you I won't be able to perform for the Princesses today." He said firmly, "I have the love of my life to get back! Please pass my heartfelt condolences to Luna and Celesita."

"Get going Soarin'." Spitfire smiled at her long time friend, "Ill buy you a glass of punch when you get back." The WonderBolt nodded and took off into the air. A wash of silver electricity leapt from his hooves and danced across the walls before he exploded out of the stadium, leaving only a fine layer of glittering dust in his wake.

"Think he can do it?" Spitfire asked, "Think he can save Applejack?"

"Ain't no pony I trust more than 'im to save AJ. He loves her as only a soulpony can." Big Macintosh said, watching the speck that was Soarin' disappear on the horizon.

"Bi-Big Macintosh?" A voice stuttered from behind the large farmer. His eyes widened and he spun on his hooves. He'd know that voice anywhere. A mare emerged from the shadows, her own cart of baked goods hitched to her back. Her fur was a breath-taking golden orange stippled with patches of sunbright yellow. Her green mane flowed like water down her head and was braided with tiny white flowers. Her sapphire eyes glistened in the light as she studied the full grown stallion before her. Her heart-shaped peach half cutie mark stood out on her toned flanks. It was nearly identical to Big Macintosh's own, save the fruit itself.

"Marigold?" Big Macintosh managed, "Is…is that ya'?" He turned to Spitfire who shrugged.

"I didn't think any of you Apples would be back, so I contacted the Peaches to restart their contract." Spitfire said meekly and laughed, "My bad…"

"It's been a long time, Big Mac." The mare said shyly. A blush had kissed her face and she absently kicked a dust pile on the ground, "You're looking…big."

"Marigold…" Big Macintosh smiled at the mare, "It's been…well…that is I…um…wow, you're lookin' mighty fine, Marigold."

"Oh, thank you." The mare blushed a pushed a strand of her mane from her eyes, "I must say all those years of chores on the farm have made you an impressive stallion, Big Mac."

"And that's my cue." Spitfire said under her breath and quickly faded back into the shadows. She left the two farmers alone to catch up. She was completely ignored as the two farmers stared into each other's eyes. Feelings that had been buried for so long started to bubble to the fore again. Big Macintosh's self imposed stoicism began to waver and for the first time since Marigold's family have moved all those ago, Big Macintosh smiled.

0000000

Soarin' burned through the sky like a bullet. The image of Applejack crying alone in the dark burned so painfully in his brain and heart he screamed. It was a bright sharp pain and his eyes watered, although he couldn't tell if it was from sadness or the speed he flew. He had left his goggles somewhere below the stadium and squinted against the rush of wind. The air compressed around him and he felt the familiar push of the sound barrier.

Soarin' willed himself to go faster, leaving burning embers and lightning in his wake. He was a rocket and he felt his fur begin to stand on end. Little wisps of smoke began to coil around him as his body reached its breaking point. Pain flared in his arms and he noticed the ends of his fur had heated up so much it was burning. Soarin' grimaced against the pain and concentrated on nothing but Applejack. She was alone, waiting for him. Soarin' had never dared to hope she would still love him. He had been convinced her dishonesty had been the true sign of her feelings. Oh he had been such an idiot. If only he had stayed longer in Ponyville and forced Applejack to sit down and talk with him. All these weeks of sleeping and waking up alone he could have held the love of his life in his arms.

Soarin' slammed into the ground outside Sweet Apple Acres with all the force of a meteor crashing into the ground. Fire and dust kicked up around him and he stood for a moment, catching his breath. He had landed on a small patched of grass and the air swirled with ash from the incinerated plants. The very ground cracked under foot where his fiery arrival had vitrified the earth into scorched glass. Soarin's breath came to him in ragged gasps and he breathed smoke as if his lungs were made of fire. Steam and lightning coiled around him and he stepped out of the crater he had formed. There was a sharp ringing in his ears and his very bones ached as if he was beginning to fall apart at the seams.

The entire area around him was deathly silent and he grimaced. The Apple's house was just in the distanced and he galloped the rest of the way there. His wings seized and twitched and bled from exertion and he knew it would be awhile before he could fly again. But it Applejack was really here, it would be worth it.

"Applejack?" Soarin' called out desperately, "Applejack where are you?" the door to the Apple's house opened and the last pony Soarin' wanted to see came out.

"Well howdy there." Granny Smith said kindly, "Come on up young stallion. I really needs to talk to ya'."

"Where's Applejack?" Soarin' demanded. Granny Smith sighed.

"She aint here, Wonderbolt." She said simply. Soarin' almost screamed in frustration.

"Where is she?" He said between clenched teeth.

"Cool ya' feathers some, and I'll tell ya'." Granny snapped, "I mean that literally. Ya' feathers ar' still smokin'." Soarin' ignored the pain he felt and closed his eyes, praying to Celestia for patience.

"Please just tell me where I can find her." Soarin' whispered, "Please…I…I need her." Granny studied him for a moment.

"She's at ya' old home." Granny Smith said, "she and her friends are holdin' some sorta' charity at that orphanage ya'll grew up at."

"W-what?" Soarin' gasped, eyes wide, "Why?"

"'cause she loves ya'!" Granny Smith said simply, "Applejack wanted to show ya' how much ya' meant to her. I ain't never seen her so driven 'bout anythin' like that before."

"That…that…she…" Soarin' stammered, suddenly very dizzy. He would never have imagined Applejack would go to such length to prove how much she loved him. Soarin' felt sick for a moment, disgusted by himself for ever leaving her.

"I…I have to go there." Soarin' turned to the sky, "I have to see her. I have to let her know I still love her."

"Hold on just a moment." Granny Smith said and shuffled over to him, "Ya ain't goin' nowhere 'til I had my say." Soarin' turned to the old mare and narrowed his eyes.

"Go on." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry." She began and Soarin' was surprised, "We Apples are many things; proud, hardworkin', lovin' and charitable. Be we is also stubborn to boot. I didn't want to believe Applejack had grown up and was a full mare when I met ya'. I was rotten snake in the grass to ya', Mr. Wonderbolt. I didn't offer ya' the Apple's hospitality and fer that, I'm sorry." Soarin's features softened slightly. He knelt down in front of the older pony.

"I love your granddaughter, Granny Smith." Soarin' said softly, "With every fiber of my being, I love Applejack. I…I was so blind and stupid and I couldn't forgive her. I caused her so much pain. I should have been there for her; should have tried harder. Can _you_ forgive me for not acting like a proper stallion?"

Granny Smith was speechless for a long time. _Mercy's sake_, she thought, _Applejack sure did find herself a keeper_. Granny Smith stood and walked inside without a word. Soarin' watched her go and for a moment he worried he had messed up again. No sooner had Granny Smith gone into the house she emerged with something in her teeth. It was a dull metallic chain with two identical oval tags hanging from it.

"My husband, Celestia rest his soul, made me promise somethin' 'efore he passed." She held out the chain on shaking hooves and Soarin' lowered his head. Granny Smith put the chain around his neck, "He made me promise to give his old dog-tags to the stallion that I thought was right for Applejack. I swore I would, and we Apples keep our promises." Soarin' touched the tags around his neck and read the inscription:

_Jonathan Appleseed_

_Celestial Marine Corps _

"I forgive ya', Soarin'." She said with tears in her eyes, "And this here." She touched the tags, "Is proof that the Apple family has faith in ya'. I was a damn fool 'efore and I'd be a damn fool again if I didn't say that ya'll and Applejack were destined to be together."

"I…I don't know what to say." Soarin' said, overcome with emotion. He touched the dogtags again. Truth be told he already had a pair, his pair, on the bed stand in his house. But somehow this old beaten rusted metal chain meant more to him that the sleeker knew pair.

"Land's sake, son!" Granny laughed, "Don't just stand there looking like a beached fish. Got sweep Applejack off her hooves! March!"

Soarin' was in the air in a heartbeat, his wings burning with pain. He pushed himself passed his limited and felt the cold steel of the dogtags against his chest. It radiated coolness and he grinned.

0000000

"Oh Fancy, just look at this place." Fleur de Lis whispered to her husband. The old orphanage looked like a shack compared to their manor in Canterlot. The wood was old and paint worn. Some shutters hung limply while others looked so worn they would do nothing to block out the sun. Fleur de Lis felt her heart tighten and her grip on her purse tightened.

"Remember dear, Ms. Evergreen has many foals to take care of." Fancypants said firmly, "Sorry to say but I don't think maintenance is high on the list."

"Well we'll fix that." A slightly gruff pony said next to them. He wore the immaculate uniform of a Lord-Commander of Celestia's army. It was pristine white trimmed in sky blue and gold. Three medals hung pinned to his breast and a chain of gold connected his black tie to a decorative shoulder pauldron. It bore an inlaid golden wreath and the sweeping golden wings of an eagle. The unicorn's hair was blonde and trimmed short and a jagged scar went across one eye.

"Vell said, Victor." A fourth pony put in. She looked more like statue come to life. Her fur was slate grey and her mane white. She wore a white toga trimmed in red over her shoulder and sandals that worked their way up her legs like grapevines. Her accent was thick, a holdover from the snow swept lands in the north that she called her home. She turned to Fleur de Lis, "You did vell bringing us here, de Lis."

"We didn't want to do this alone." Fleur de Lis said with a slight grin, "I can't imagine you or Victor forging up, Abigail, if we came here without either of you."

"Damn right." Victor said with a snort, "I've spent too long fighting. Wouldn't mind trying my hoof at building something."

"Da'." Abigail said, "Ve vill do vhat ve can tonight. But I still say a documentary is the vay to go. I can a crev here by sunrise."

"That's not for us to decide." Fancypant said as they drew closer. The three families were accompanied by a dozen other ponies. Accountants, architects, doctors, teachers..any pony who was deeply trusted by the families and were driven by a zealous desire to help the unfortunate.. All were of a single mind; do whatever it takes to help the Evergreen Orphanage. Fancypants looked back at a particular mare. She was his personal lawyer and he knew she and her husband had been unable to conceive a foal. She was shaking visibly and Fancy offered his a sympathetic grin. She had been very brave to come tonight.

Rarity stood out front waiting for them. She wore a scarlet colored dress laced with gold chains and pearls. Her eyes were smoky and flakes of gold dust dotted her hair. Fancypant heard his little brother give a low gasp and he grinned. Jasper had insisted on coming and he wore a simple black tux.

The moment the guests arrived the air in the Evergreen Orphanage changed forever. Before it had been dusty, musky and always felt dense. It was a depressing overpowering feeling that seeped into every pony and object. But when Fancypant, Fleur de Lis and their friends stepped inside everything changed to hope. Rarity had insisted none of the foals be present for the first introductions. It would have been so tasking and draconian to have foals stand in line like something to be bought.

Rarity stood in her full elegant dress and full make up, shining like a goddess as the unicorns of Canterlot introduced themselves to Susan Evergreen. The older pony shook each hoof but Rarity could tell that she had not heard of most of the families. Fancypants whispered a few words to Fleur de Lis and the mare sniffed back a wave of tears. Seeing the orphanage in person was very hard for her and she tried to her best to maintain her composure. The ponies filled past Rarity and she smiled pleasantly to each of them as Twilight Sparkle and Susan led them out back to the party.

One unicorn stallion lingered behind and gave Rarity a roughish grin.

"Fancy meeting you here, Lady Rarity." Jasper said with a bow. Rarity blushed but would not be the one to show it.

"Jasper Lace, a pleasure to see you again." Rarity said dismissively. She would play hard to get. If he wanted her, he would have to work for it. "Let's catch up to the others." She said and spun on her heel. She flicked her tail over Jasper's face, leaving him stunned. Rarity cast one glance over her shoulder and winked. Rarity put an extra sway in her hips and she knew then and there, he was putty in her hooves.

0000000

The laugher of foals echoed around the entire area. Colts and fillies ran back and forth, trailing streamers and noise makers. Pinkie Pie was everywhere at once, helping ponies play pin-the-tail-on-the-pony, telling stories, coloring and spinning the little plastic dial for a few ponies playing Twister. She was a whirlwind herself, moving like the Element of Laughter she was. Everywhere her smile fell, foals laughed and squealed with joy.

The earth pony had set up shop on the edge of the party just like she had at the Grand Galloping Gala. But unlike that fateful night, mares and stallions lined up aplenty for some of her baked treats. Rarity and some handsome unicorn were the first and both mares had smiled at each other when the stallion had paid for two apple fritters without a second thought. Applejack gave her friend a wink as they walked away. More ponies kept lining up. It seemed the friends Rarity had brought in from Canterlot had a lot of friends themselves. There were at least twenty ponies at the party and dozens of foals, fillies and colts ran underfoot, either oblivious to the adults or much more likely, eager for attention. And the adult ponies had come here for that very reason. They played, laughed and told stories.

Applejack watched from the sidelines and felt like crying. It was everything she had wanted. Pinkie Pie was the center of attention for most of the kids but still others had formed little happy groups to occupy themselves.

Applejack smiled brightly as the bits _ting_-ed into her payment cup and the rich looking stallion made his selection. The apple treat stand was half empty already and there seemed to be no shortage of ponies willing to buy. The night wasn't even half over and already Applejack guessed she had earned almost one hundred bits for the charity.

Briefly Applejack let her mind wander to the last time she had worn this dress and hat. It had been the night that had changed her life; the Grand Galloping Gala. It had been the night she had met the stallion of her dreams. He had been so handsome he had literally taken her breath away. Applejack sighed and cast a glance into the party. She wondered if was there, looking for her. It was too dark to see everypony, but she could clearly hear Pinkie Pie shouting and whooping like nopony's business.

There was an ever present laughter of fillies and colts. Applejack could see Fluttershy kneeling next to a pile of hooves and paws as some of the foals played with kittens. Even from this distance Applejack could see the warm smile on the shy pony. She looked more comfortable and relaxed than Applejack had ever seen. A burst of magical light drew the earth pony's attention to the far side of the party. A cloud of purple magic swirled and took shape into a dragon. It roared but it wasn't a dragon's roar that came from the simulacrum, it was Twilight's. The librarian was doing her best impression of an ageless fearsome dragon as foals looked on it absolute awe. Twilight had brought so many fantasy books and was determined to read every single one to any pony who would listen and she used her magic to great effect, recreating landscapes and creatures from the tales. The foals loved it and cheered for more.

Applejack's head spun to the side as she heard Rarity's distinct giggle. The fashionista was surrounded by a dozen fancy ponies, each totally engrossed with the unicorn's words. Rarity put a hoof to another unicorn's shoulder. This one was a stallion with crimson eyes and blue hair. Applejack grinned; Rarity was flirting. Still, Applejack had to give Rarity credit where credit was due; she had promised rich ponies from Canterlot would be in attendance and Applejack could count a dozen fancy ponies in the party. Most were centered on Rarity, but others mingled with the foals. A stunningly beautiful mare with a long soft pink mane was leaning over a little filly as they both looked down at a board game. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Oliver were with the foals, each fixed on whatever game they were playing.

The sky boomed and Applejack heard a shout of joy and giggles. Rainbow Dash was offering rides on her back for any pony 'brave enough to go fast'. As it turned out, almost every filly and colt had wanted a ride as Rainbow zoomed over the woods around the orphanage. Applejack knew her friend would be tired by now, but if there was one thing Rainbow never did it was quit. She would fly herself into the ground before she let a single foal go without a joyride. Rainbow landed gracefully in a clearing, her breath heavy. But she was smiling so brightly. The cinnamon colored filly on her back shimmied down Rainbow's outstretched wing and high-hoofed her waiting friends. Without respite, another filly climbed on Rainbow's back, ready to go. Rainbow grinned and took flight; it was the best workout of her life.

A group of fillies and colts walked up to Applejack. Scootaloo was leading them and smiled brightly at Applejack.

"Well howdy there, little ones." Applejack said with a bright smile, "What can I get for ya'll?" Scootaloo nudged a tiny colt that looked more than a little nervous and shy.

"Tinny Twist here has never had a caramel apple." Scootaloo said, "And I can't sit around and not do anything about that." Applejack smiled and knelt by the shaking colt.

"That true little one?" She asked softly, "Ya'll want a caramel apple?" Tinny Twist nodded meekly and smiled a toothy grin.

"Yes pwease." He said with a little lisp. Applejack stood and motioned to her stall.

"Well what kind do ya' want?" She asked, "I got plane ol' caramel apples, caramel apples with nuts, caramel apples with white chocolate, deep fried caramel apples, and this." She pulled a single apple from the rack, "This here is an s'mores caramel apple. It's got melted marshmallow and creamy chocolate all over it." She spun the treat before the drooling ponies, "Only the best apples are picked for this treat and this here is the best o' the best. See this here? The crust is made from crushed graham cracker, walnuts and wheat kernels." Tinny Twist was visibly shaking and stared at the treat with wide, longing eyes. "So little colt, ya'll think ya' can handle this?"

Tinny Twist nodded eagerly. Applejack smiled and wrapped it in plastic. She held out the s'mores caramel apple for Tinny Twist who suddenly looked much too small to hold the massive apple.

"That'll be one hug, little colt." She said. Tinny embraced her neck with as much strength as he had. Applejack felt a tear of happiness touch her eye and gulped to compose herself. When he pulled away, he held up his hand for high-hoof.

"A tip? For me?" Applejack asked and smacked her hoof to his, "Ya'll too kind Tinny Twist. Here ya' go." She handed the treat to him and he took off running and laughing. "Watch that one Scootaloo. Make sure he doesn't eat it in one go. He'll get hisself a tummy ache."

"I'm on it, Applejack!" Scootaloo said smartly and led the few other foals after Tinny Twist. Applejack sighed to herself and wondered what it would be like to have a foal of her own. She grinned; she wanted a Pegasus pony for her first foal. A colt. A pony that looked up to his father, a Wonderbolt. Applejack let herself dream.

0000000

The flight from Ponyville to the Evergreen Orphanage was agonizing. Each flap of his wings sent bright shards of pain up Soarin's spine. Still on he flew, the idea of Applejack in his arms again numbing the pain so that it was only dull agony. A few of his feathers had broken off and their stumps trailed thin lins of blood and sinew. Soarin' knew for a fact that he wouldn't be flying to the Wonderbolt's standards anytime soon but he couldn't have cared less. Every breath burned in his lungs and his eyes watered. He gritted his teeth as the familiar silhouette of the orphanage finally came into view. He had been flying for hours and his goal was in sight.

Soarin' didn't as much as land as he did crashed with grace. The second his legs touched the ground they gave out and he tumbled head over tail in the dirt for the last few meters. He came to a rest just on the doorstep of his once home and stood on shaking legs. His head rung and he felt a new trickle of blood drip from his nose.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Said the only pony he ever saw as his mother. She stepped out from the screen door leading inside and smiled at the broken disheveled Pegasus on her step. Soarin' was gasping for breath and put one foot in front of the other.

"Ap-Apple…Applejack." He managed and Susan smiled slightly.

"She's here." She said simply, "Out back with the others. Her friends Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie just helped me tuck a lot of my little ponies in bed for the night. Soarin' nodded without hearing and tried to move passed the older pony. Susan held out a hoof and stopped him.

"You are not going out there looking like this." Susan whispered furiously, "There are dozens of the riches stallions and mares in Equestria out there, having the time of their lives."

"Why?" Was all Soarin' could manage.

"Applejack, bless her heart, wanted to do right by me." She said, "She wanted to do more than just apologize to you. She wanted to show you that…that the day you two broke up was the single worst day of her life and letting you go was the worst mistake she ever made."

It was only then that Soarin's head stopped shaking and he heard music. And laughter. The sounds of the party drifted to his ears. A pony whooped with joy and he went ridged. He'd know that voice anywhere. Applejack was just out back and she sounded happy.

"I have to see her." Soarin' said firmly but Susan would not back down.

"The ponies here are our last best chance to do some real good for my little ponies." Susan said, "Twilight Sparkle is even going to contact some teachers in Ponyville and ask them to come up here on weekends to teach. Applejack and her friends are doing everything I could never do, Soarin."

"I…I know." Soarin' said with a hopeful smile.

"If you're going out there, first wash up." Susan said, "And second please _please_ for the sake of the foals, don't have a fight with Applejack. Kiss her, tell her you love her but don't ruin this night. We-" She put a hoof to his shoulder, "need this, Soarin."

He was speechless. Susan Evergreen had never sounded this hopeful and desperate before. Soarin' nodded slowly, his mind racing. Had Applejack really done so much here? Susan was a worldly pony; it took a lot to make her get emotional.

"I'm going back out there." Susan whispered and walked away, "You go wash up."

Soarin' watched her go, his heart hammering in his chest. The reality of the night was overwhelming him. He moved like a robot up the stairs and turned towards the master bathroom. He stopped, hearing mumbles coming from one of the rooms. Soarin' crept slowly and saw a light was still on in one of the bedrooms. Slowly he opened the door. A Pegasus, her fur a pale yellow and her mane a vibrant pink was sitting by a nightlight in the corner. She was surrounded and indeed covered by a dozen foals, over half of whom were asleep. The others tried to stifle yawns, determined to stay up just a little later. The Pegasus was reading softly from a adventure book. She sounded so loving and caring and every foal looked so happy.

Soarin' smiled and wiped a tear from his eyes. Only Applejack could do something this sweet. Soarin' eased the door closed and quietly walked away. He got to the master room but the door opened before he could touch it.

A white unicorn stepped out and gasped at the Pegasus in front of her.

"Soarin?" Rarity almost yelled but he held up a hoof, motioning to the foals' room at the end of the hall. Rarity nodded but fixed him with a very powerful stare. She lashed out with her hoof, striking him hard in the cheek.

"That was for leaving Applejack, you son-of-a-mule." She whispered furiously. Next she swept him up around the neck and planted a firm, passionate kiss on his lips. Soarin' fought back briefly but she relented soon after. "And that was for coming back."

"I-"

"Shut up." She said firmly and looked him over, "You look terrible." He gave a dry laugh.

"I've done a lot of flying today." She nodded knowingly and touched the dogtags hanging around his neck.

"I'm…I'm glad you're here." She whispered, "She needs you. More than you will ever know."

"I know."

"Go wash up." Rarity commanded, "There is a simple dress shirt in my pink traveling bag. It should be your size."

"Really?" Soarin' asked and gave her a small smile.

"I am many things, Soarin' Silverbolt." Rarity said firmly as she walked away, "For most of those is prepared for every eventuality."

"What if I hadn't shown up?" He asked with a grin. Rarity grinned back but there was a glimmer in her eyes that made Soarin' nervous.

"I would find you, Soarin." She said and turned away.

"And do what?"

"See you outside, Soarin." And Rarity was gone around the corner. The Wonderbolt was left with his thoughts and quickly went to the washroom to clean up.

0000000

There was a small applause as Pinkie Pie finished her magic tricks on stage. Most of the laughter came from the colts and fillies that were pony enough to stay up late. They giggled and clapped their hooves together as Pinkie made all manner of silly faces at them. The older ponies smiled along, but were inwardly deeply moved by the younger ponies.

Victor Ser'Janus, ever the loyal officer of Celestia's army, found himself pitted against a young filly with a bright red mane in a game of chess. He let her win of course and her cheers of joy touched his heart

As her eyes wondered about, Abigail felt completely overwhelmed and had to sit down. She had spent her life traveling the world, working with every impoverished town and village on the map to improve almost everything there was to improve. That a place like the Evergreen Orphange existed and nopony had told her about it angered her. She hid it well and smiled. She was determined to make sure the fillies and colts had a bright future ahead of them. Maybe a jump start program or a scholarship for college? The possibilities were endless.

0000000

He saw her from a distance and his heart hammered. She looked so different and yet she was the exact same. Her face was pale and her skin sunken and taught. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her once fully body looked wholly out of place in her leather vest and hat. With a start, Soarin' realized she was wearing the same outfit from the first night they met. Soarin' fought back an incredibly powerful feeling of guilt in his gut. Applejack looked like she had suffered so much. Big Macintosh had told him Applejack cried every day and she looked like it.

Soarin's body moved completely on its own, drawing him closer and closer. His heart refused to stop pounding in his chest and his face was burning. Soarin' had watched as Applejack gave one of the orphaned colts a massive apple on a stick and hugged him. It tugged at Soarin's heart strings and he smiled. Suddenly all he could think of was Applejack hugging a foal of her own. Soarin' pushed his way through the crowds until he was just on the edge.

He stood there, staring at Applejack in mute shock for a long time. It took several long heartbeats for Applejack to register she was being watched. Her head turned, creaking as if rusted. Her heart stopped. There he was, barely a hoof full of feet away. Oh sweet Celestia he looked so ragged. He wore a white shirt but he still looked like he had just seen combat. His wings were tattered and frayed and his eyes were sunken with exhaustion. He was still muscular and powerful, but his once perfect body looked softer and rounder. The lines under his eyes were so much deeper and his green eyes looked darker.

They stood there, the two lost lovers, staring at each other. No pony spoke. Each fought their own internal battles; Applejack wanted nothing more than to hold Soarin' tight to her body. Similarly the Wonderbolt wanted to hold Applejack in his hooves, but neither could make the first move. The divide between them seemed as wide as a canyon and twice as deep as the deepest valley. Their eyes met and shimmered with unshed tears. Soarin' took the first step and Applejack gulped, terrified.

"Uh…hi…Applejack." Soarin' said awkwardly. Inwardly Applejack sighed just at the sound of her name on his lips. Her body shook and she closed her eyes. When she opened them she took a deep breath and steeled herself. They were still at a party and it wouldn't do for one of the hostesses to break down weeping.

"Well howdy partner." She said with a fake smile, trying to fight back the tears, "Ya' hungry?" Soarin' looked at her for a long moment and Applejack was convinced he was just going to fly away. Her last shot at ever seeing him again, and she blew it. He grinned that arrogant grin of his and her heart fluttered.

"As…as a horse." He said hesitantly. They smiled at each other briefly. Soarin' heart hurt so bad and he had to tense his muscles to keep from sweeping her in his arms. He had no idea what Applejack wanted from him, or even if she still wanted him.

"Well wha-what ya' hankering fer?" She motioned to the half empty cart and her voice shook with emotions, "C…c…Caramel apples…apple pie…apple fritters…" the tears broke from the dam and she sniffed, "We…we got apple fries…apple turnovers…" She smiled sadly at him, "I got every type of apple y-ya'll could ever want. G-g-g-guaranteed to be…" She wiped a tear from her eyes and tried to compose herself, "to be the best apples in Equestria."

Her voice was laced with so much sorrow it tore Soarin' apart. He closed his eyes and let the words resonate in his skull. He could hear heartbreak and longing in her voice. She wasn't angry, she wasn't desperate. She was broken. Applejack was a broken mare. Soarin' opened his eyes and gulped.

"I'll…I'll take that big apple pie." He motioned to a large fresh pie on the rack. Applejack laughed despite herself and wiped away some tears. Soarin' reached into a pocket and pulled out three bits. He dropped them in the bucket and held out his hoof. Applejack's hoof brushed against his.

Lightning. It was like lightning striking a tower. Applejack's body went stiff, her muscles ridged. His hoof was so warm. It felt like the sun was warming her fur after a terrible rainstorm. It felt like she was on the beach with a tropical sun baking her. Her eyes went wide and her longing was mirrored by Soarin. Applejack's fur felt cold, lifeless. She was shivering and Soarin' wanted to sweep her in his arms and hold her. He wanted to warm her with his body heat and never let her go. The apple-pie teetered on their hooves and tipped over.

It fell, and this time Soarin' let it go.

0000000

Rarity ushered her sister onto the backstage with furiously whispered words. Sweetie Belle fought her the entire way, her heart hammering faster and faster as she drew closer to the big empty stage.

"I don't know if I can do this, Rarity." Sweetie Belle squeaked. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared out into the expanding darkness. Sweetie Belle gulped hard and began pulling at the black dress she swore. It was dotted with white and yellow stars, and flowing clouds of nebulae. Her mane was dune up in a flowing wave. Rarity smiled down at her little sister.

"Oh Sweetie Belle, you will be amazing." She said and put her hooves on the little filly's shoulder, "I have faith in you. I'm proud of you, Sweetie Belle." Rarity chocked on her emotions, "I don't say that enough, but I truly am. I love Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle looked up at her sister, smiling brightly and tears of joy in her eyes.

"I love you too, sis!" She said and embraced her hard. After a moment she pulled away and nodded firmly.

"Ready for this?" Rarity asked.

"I was born ready!" Sweetie Belle chirped and Rarity laughed at her sister's bravado.

"Knock them dead, sis." Rarity said with a fierce smile. She nodded over at Pinkie Pie who pulled a rope with her teeth. The red velvet curtain swooshed open and the audience pounded their hooves on the ground. The spot lights shone brightly down on the wooden stage and when she looked up, they left hazy pink afterimages in her sight. Sweetie Belle took a single hesitant step towards the single microphone in the center of the stage. Instantly the bright lights dimmed and changed to a passionate, smothering red light. Sweetie Belle took a deep breath and nodded to somepony she couldn't see, but knew was waiting for the signal.

The music began slowly. A string of violins played a high, somber note that carried over the entire area. A drum began to keep a slow, steady beat and Pinkie Pie added her maracas to the music. Sweetie Belle waltzed up to the shining silver microphone. Her music cue came and she began to sing:

_Fly me to the moon _

_And let me play among the stars. _

_Let me see what spring is like _

_On Jupiter and Mars. _

_In other words, hold my hoof. _

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

Her voice carried over the entire party, finding purchase in every pony's heart. Most were in complete shock that such a little filly could sing so beautifully. It was Fancypants who came out of the haze first and offered his hoof to Fleur de Lis. The mare accepted with a blush and he led her to the dance floor. With one hoof around her husband's shoulder and the other holding his, the two began to slowly dance.

_Fill my heart with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

Applejack found herself speechless. She had only heard Sweetie Belle sing once before and then it had been the unintentional comedic act of the Cutie Mark Crusader's theme song. Applejack never knew the little filly had such a voice. A hoof touched her shoulder and Applejack gasped in surprise. She turned and all thoughts drained from her mind.

"Hey." He said, his green eyes shimmering, "Uh…do you want to dance?" His voice was hushed, as if he was afraid to ask.

"I don't know much 'bout dancin', hero." She breathed, barely daring to speak aloud. This moment couldn't possibly be happening. The sky-blue stallion held out a hoof.

"I'll show you."

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

She took his hoof and let him lead her to the dance floor. Already a dozen or more ponies were slow dancing and the two found a place amongst the crowd. Applejack gulped hard and with one shaking arm, she reached out and put a hoof around his shoulder. Instead of holding her hoof, Soarin' put a hoof on the back of her neck and pressed close to her. Applejack sighed with abject delight and let herself get lost.

Sweetie Belle moved like a goddess on the stage, fully in the swing of the song. All she saw were the silhouettes of ponies on the dance floor. She thought she recognized Rarity and that unicorn Jasper amongst the crowd, but she was enjoying herself too much to care. Sweetie Belle let the word flow through her. She ripped the microphone from its place on the stand so she could move about freely on the stage.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

Rarity knew her sister could sing, but she never imagined that she had the voice of an angel. Sweetie Belle sung with all the emotion and power of a filly three times her age. Rarity felt a wave of pride sweep over her and she almost stumbled as Jasper twirled her around. Rarity gave out a very girly squeal and pressed herself closer to the unicorn.

"Are you okay with this, Lady Rarity? We only just met." Jasper whispered to her. Rarity looked into his deep crimson eyes and smiled.

"Yes, Jasper." She said and her voice was laced with happiness, "I'm right where I want be."

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On a-Jupiter and Mars_

Applejack took in the Wonderbolt's scent and felt her mind go hazy. It was so familiar, so intoxicating. She wanted him, then and there but she reigned in her desire. There weren't at that point yet; not even close. She had no idea what this dance meant. Was this just two friends dancing together? The way his arm kept her protectively close to her body certainly didn't feel like 'just friends'. At that moment though, Applejack didn't care. She nuzzled Soarin' and let herself sway to the music.

_In other words, hold my hoof_

_In other words, darling, kiss me_

They danced awkwardly, not really knowing what they were doing. Mostly they just copied what the adults were doing, but, as Applebloom realized the third time she stepped on Oliver's hoof, she still had no idea how to dance. Still they made a decent go of it, and even held hooves. Applebloom's face burned so brightly she was eternally grateful for the red mood lighting already washed her crimson. Oliver smiled his toothy smile and they tried their best at a twirl. They both fell over, laughing the entire time. Applebloom couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy.

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more_

Applejack pressed herself so tightly up against Soarin' she was sure they would meld into one pony. Tears of…something rolled down her face. She was beside herself with equal amounts of joy and sorrow. It felt so real, so right to be in his arms…but as much as she wanted Soarin' to hold her close, she couldn't forget the past month. All the cold, lonely nights. All the tears and heartbreak. It was over and yet it felt like it was just starting again.

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

Soarin' looked down at the mare in his arms and gulped hard, fighting back his emotions. He had been such an idiot to ask her to dance. What now genius? You've barely said two words to her in months. What happens when the song ends? Kiss her? Talk to her? What does she want? He had seen her on the edge of the party and he had acted without thinking. But by Celestia, she felt so amazing pressed against him. Soarin' let a few tears drip from his eyes; he had missed her so much.

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, in other words_

Applejack looked up into Soarin's green eyes. She was surprised to see anguish, sorrow and regret in his glazed over eyes. What did he have to been sorry about? She had been the one that messed everything up. Applejack felt her heart tighten; she had only heard second hand the pain she had caused him. Now, up close with his handsome features looming over hers, she could see it clear as day. Applejack wanted nothing more than to smother his sadness with her love and she barely noticed when their lips began to grow closer.

_I love _

Sweetie Belle grinned as the ponies stopped dancing. They were at her mercy; if she said jump, they would jump. The violinist let the note extend well beyond its two-beats and it wasn't until the tension reached a breaking point that she put the microphone to her lips again and spoke one simple word.

_You_

Their lips met in a tentative kiss; hesitant, testing. They wanted something familiar, some lifeline to cling to. Soarin's tears of joy dripped down his chin and laced across Applejack's cheek. As if a spell was broken, Applejack gasped and pulled away. Around her in the dark the entire party was cheering and chanting for Sweetie Belle who looked more than a little awkward at the attention.

Applejack looked up and felt her blood run cold. Soarin' was crying. She didn't know if it was from joy or pain; it didn't matter. All Applejack saw was the betrayed, anguished look he had given her all those weeks ago. She heard the echo of her horrible words in her heard and in the distance she thought she saw two Wonderbolts starting at her. In a flash they were gone and all Applejack felt was a wave of guilt. It washed over her, threatening to consume her. Applejack tore her gaze away from the stallion she loved.

"Applejack?" He said quickly, noticing the look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, hero." She said, "I can't."

0000000

Applejack ran. She ran for her life and for Soarin's. She had never deserved such a perfect stallion. He was the descendent of heroes of Equestria; she was an apple farmer from the sticks. He mingled with the top ponies of Equestria and was known for his virtue. Applejack was little more than a work mule of better breeding.

"Applejack!" Soarin' roared. His voice cut through the cheers of the crowds and everything fell deathly silent. Everypony turned to look at the tempest in Wonderbolt form that had shouted. His voice had been like thunder and it forced the apple farmer to freeze. "Look at me, Applejack."

Applejack turned, shaking and crying, to look at him. Everypony's gaze was on her and she almost shrunk back, but the passion in Soarin's voice had her firmly rooted to the ground.

"Don't go Applejack." He said, and this time his voice was much softer. Even still, it carried over the distance and everypony who had ever been in love could hear the longing in his voice.

"Why?" Applejack called back, her voice almost hysterical, "I'm just gonna' cause ya'll more pain. I can't do nothin' right."

"That's not true, and you know it." Soarin' said and motioned to the listening crowds, "Look around you. Look at all the ponies you brought here. You've changed the lives of every foal here forever, and for the better."

"I only did this 'cause I lost ya'." Applejack said bitterly, "I'd never have done this if ya'll were still my stallion. That aint the measure of a good pony, Soarin."

"That's not the way I see this, Applejack." Soarin' said and took a single step towards the shivering mare, "I see a mare who wanted to make a difference."

"Oh, I've made a difference!" Applejack almost snarled, "I've done ruined the lives of everypony I ever met."

"How?" Soarin' challenged, his eyes steely and voice unwavering, "Whose lives have you ruined?" Applejack scoffed but found her anger rapidly draining. She looked around and found a pair of teary crimson eyes set in a cyan face.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack pointed at the surprised Pegasus, "I lied 'bout our entire relationship. I was so worried she'd want to steal my Wonderbolt from me that I betrayed our entire friendship. Years of trust earned the hard way gone in the shake of a lamb's tale. She was one of my closest friends, Soarin', and I done let her down." Applejack shook her head sadly, "I lied when what I shoulda' done it just talk to her. I shoulda' just sat Rainbow down the second we got back from the Gala n' ask for her blessin'. Shoot, ya' know all the parties she would have begged me to go with when ya'll were my coltfriend. She could've found herself a nice stallion in one of ya' teammates." Applejack took a deep breath, "I failed her. I don't deserve to be her friend"

Next Applejack turned to the alabaster white unicorn that was covering her mouth to keep from crying out.

"Truth be told, I shoulda' apologized to Rarity years ago. I always called her fussy and girly and a plain idgit sometimes." Applejack pulled at her woven mane, "I'm the pony that replaced her froufrou shampoo with ink last year." Rarity did twitch at this, remembering how she stepped out of the shower with moldy green hair, but she kept her peace, "Truth is I was always jealous. She's so perty all the dang time. What mare wouldn't want to look so good? All this froufrou make up, and the hair and this dress…it's all Rarity. It's always been Rarity. I ain't much to look at, Soarin. I'm…just me. I'm just Applejack, the apple farmer. I'm nothin' special and I took it out on the one mare who was."

"Who else?"Soarin' whispered, but he wasn't heard. Applejack was lost to her sadness again.

"And just look at the example I done set for Applebloom!" Applejack pointed to her little sister in the crowds, "Damn it Soarin', I'm her only sister in the world. I'm suppos'd to teach her 'bout the world, 'bout how to be an honest pony." Applejack felt a spike of shame in her chest and was totally oblivious that Soarin' had taken several more steps towards her. "Instead I lied to everypony. I've been a rotten sister."

A silence fell on the crowd and Applebloom buried her face into Oliver's shoulder and wept. Soarin' fixed Applejack tear stained eyes with a compassionate stare. She saw her own pain mirrored in his eyes and for a second she didn't so alone.

"Do you honestly think that your friends, that your own _sister_ can't forgive you?" Soarin' asked softly, "Do you think that I can't?"

"I never asked." Applejack said and kicked the ground, "I'm too much of a coward to face 'em like a mare ought."

"Then do it now." He said simply. Applejack laughed at his absurd statement but found her objection died in her throat. What more did she have to lose? Applejack gulped hard.

"Applebloom?" She called out. Before she had even opened her mouth to speak a second time, a blur of yellow fur smashed into Applejack. The little Apple hugged her sister tightly and cried her heart out, repeating how much she loved Applejack into her fur.

"Ya'll is the best sister a pony could ask fer." Applebloom said with a smile. Applejack blushed slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks sis." Applejack said. The two hugged kindly for a long time. Soarin' watched with a swell of pride. She may have been 'just Applejack' but by Celestia, she was an amazing mare. A unicorn stepped up behind Soarin' and put a hoof to his shoulder. Soarin' turned to face Rarity and the two shared an unspoken moment. After a moment, Rarity stepped closer to Applejack and wrapped her arms around the filly and mare.

"There is nothing to forgive, Applejack." Rarity whispered happily, "I never held a grudge against you." She leaned forward to whisper in Applejack ear, "But there is a stallion right behind me that you need to apologize too."

"How?" Applejack hissed, "My thumper feels like its 'bout to give out on me."

"Tell him the truth, Applejack." Rarity said and took Applebloom by the arm. She led the young Crusader away, giving Applejack a wide amount of room. Applejack took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was the single most important event of her life.

"Soarin?" Applejack turned to the stallion and suddenly her throat was dry. His shining green eyes reflected so much sadness and a horrible longing she knew all too well. The month since she had seen him now seemed like an eternity; his handsome face and jaw line, those toned muscles of his sculpted athletic body and his eyes. Oh his eyes were like oceans of crisp green water; impossibly deep but beautiful. Applejack swallowed hard and fought back another wave of tears.

All the memories she had made with him flashed in her mind. She could feel the ghost of his lips on hers, his strong arms around him. The simple joy of snuggling with him at night and nuzzling his strong neck in the morning. The heartwarming delight of Soarin' playing tag with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Watching him teach AppleBloom and her friends about sharing and letting them help at the orphanage. She remembered the ecstasy she had felt when they first made love. She had never felt as complete or happy as she had in those hours with him.

He had helped the Apple family so much, taught AppleBloom and her friends so well. How had Applejack repaid him? By publically denying that she even knew him, much less loved him. By lying to all her friends and family about her relationship for fear of being judged. She had turned her back on everything that she as an Element of Harmony, and more importantly, as a loving mare, stood for. When she spoke, her voice was a small embryonic thing and the echo of a sad smile was on her lips.

"Celestia damn it, Soarin, I love ya'." She said. The words brought the tears again and they rolled down her face. Applejack shook as she spoke, silent sobs wracking her body, "I love ya' so much. This past month has been a livin' Hell without ya'." The farm pony sniffed back a sob. Everypony was holding their breaths, unable to look away. Rarity took a reflexive step forward, determined to support her friend. Tears welled in the unicorn's eyes. Her way was blocked by Twilight Sparkle who gave the fashion pony a firm look. This was between the WonderBolt and Apple farmer.

Applejack composed herself in a heartbeat, "I shouldn't have taken ya' for granted like I did. I was so worried about what every other pony would say or do; I never stopped to think what ya'll needed. I shouldn't have lied like I did, and I never shoulda' denied I was datin' ya. I was never ashamed to date ya'. Never. I loved wakin' up to ya' in the mornin' and I loved goin' to sleep with ya' at night. I miss ya'll holdin' me, and I miss makin' love with ya'." No pony, not even the Crusaders, reacted. Rarity glanced at AppleBloom and felt a swell of pride that she was not snickering. This was a serious life changing moment and the Crusaders knew it.

"I…I wanna marry ya' Soarin'." Applejack laughed, the idea filling her with a renewed happiness, "I wanna have little WonderBolt juniors." The farmer turned to her friends, and motioned to a teary eyed Rarity, "I wanna be there when Rarity teaches our daughter to comb her mane like a lady 'ought." Next she looked at Rainbow Dash, "And I wanna' watch you and Rainbow teach our son to fly." She turned back to her WonderBolt, "I wanna' make dinner for _our_ family, cook ya'll biscuits n' gravy and a big apple pie just like Granny does…like a wife 'ought. I want…I want a family with ya', Soarin'. I want to give ya' the family ya' never had."

She looked at the ground, ears folding down on her head in sadness and she sighed, "Truth is, ya'll is the best thin' that ever happened to me. I was just too stubborn to see that." it was too much for the WonderBolt and he stepped forward.

"Applejack, I-"

"I was so caught up in keepin' our relationship a secret…I just couldn't…I thought maybe…" the farm pony sniffed back more tears, apparently oblivious to Soarin's attempts to talk.

"AJ, listen I-"

"I messed up Soarin!" Applejack suddenly screamed as new wave of agony washed over her, "Ya'll were the best thing that is ever gonna' happen to me, and I messed it up." She looked away, "I want ya' back, Soarin! Sweet Celesita, Soarin' I needs ya'! I needs ya' in my life…but…but" Her ears sagged and tears dripped to the ground, "I…I understands if ya' don't want to date me no more. What I done and said…t'were unforgivable…but…but…" She sniffed again, looking around for anything to help her. She saw her little sister, tears in her eyes, frowning. AppleBloom's eyes begged Applejack to do the right thing, begged her to get Soarin' back. "…but AppleBloom has really taken a shine to ya' and she shouldn't suffer 'cause her sister is a mule…so visit please? Maybe*sniff*…maybe someday you and I can be friends again and-"

Applejack was cut off by Soarin' putting a hoof to her mouth. She looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. His deep green eyes studied her with amusement and adoration. Being so close to him, Applejack could feel his familiar warmth and her knees shook. The WonderBolt wrapped one arm around the farmer's neck and pulled her close.

"Oh just shut up you beautiful mare and kiss me."

Her lips crashed onto his with so much passion everypony could see the sparks fly off them. Fleur de Lis had to steady herself on a nearby tree; it was so touching she was endanger of passing out. Tears of absolute joy stung everypony's eyes, and even Victor Ser'Janus had to look away to, claiming dust in his eyes. AppleBloom's smile was brighter than the sun and she looked up Twilight Sparkle, who smiled knowingly. Rarity was bawling her eyes out and whimpering slightly, the joy of the moment overwhelming her. It was everything she wanted for her friend.

When they finally broke apart, Applejack was dizzy with happiness and she stared lustfully into Soarin's eyes.

"I forgave so long ago Applejack. I just didn't know..." He took a breath to steady himself, "I've missed you so much." He whispered in her ear. She shivered from the warmth and her legs buckled. She collapsed and Soarin took her in his arms. They two stared longing into each other's eyes, smiling blissfully.

"I love you Applejack Apple." He said loudly so everypony could hear, "More than anything."

"I knows, and I'm sorry I was such a right bitch." Applejack hugged him tightly, as if afraid it was all a horrible nightmare and she'd wake up, alone, "I'm gonna' do whatever it takes to prove how sorry I is. To prove how much I really loves ya'. I don't care if it takes the rest of my life, by Celestia Imma' earn everypony's trust back the honest way; through hard work."

"Applejack, just be yourself." Soarin said softly, "That's who I love. Applejack, the loving sister, best friend, best baker…" He leaned closer so the ponies watching couldn't hear him, "Great lover." She blushed madly but nodded her head.

"Ok Soarin'." She said, "But I does owe ya' somethin'. I don't want to…just…move on…" She stammered a bit, woefully unable to articulate her thoughts. Soarin' looked at her with a very serious, set face.

"I have an idea Applejack." He said and gently placed her on her own hooves again, "What happened between us was…hard…"

"Hard?" She laughed, "Hard is bucking the southern field by ya' lonesome. This past month was a hell o' a lot more than hard."

"I know…" Soarin said and stroked her face gently. Applejack leaned into his touch and felt more tears roll down her face, "And I don't want you to feel guilty. I don't want to see you tear yourself up over what happened."

"Soarin…" Applejack breathed, tears in her eyes.

"No Applejack, don't." He smiled and brushed the tears from her eyes, "I still love you and I always will…but let's start again. Two new ponies that meet at a party and fall in love. A new Applejack and a new Soarin'. We'll do it all over again, every smile, kiss and date. No guilt, no shame…just two ponies."

Applejack was speechless for a long time. He was willing to wipe her slate clean, to give her a complete second chance…Applejack buried her face in his neck and nuzzled him with all her heart. She breathed him in and sighed at his scent.

"I'd do anythin' for ya', hero." Applejack said and kissed him.

"Not for me…for us." Soarin' said simply. Applejack nodded and took his hoof in hers.

"Us." Applejack repeated and smiled, "I like that word. Us. It sounds…right."

"It does." Soarin' said and looked around as if suddenly remembering they were at a party with half the guests obviously trying to avoid the snuggling couple, "How about we start the new us tomorrow. Just for tonight, be my fillyfriend and dance with me?"

"Told ya', ain't one for dancin', hero." Applejack said quickly, "I can shuffle but that's 'bout it."

"Works for me." He said and helped Applejack to her hooves. When they had finished one last kiss and began to walk towards the dance floor, they were swarmed with ponies from all sides. Ponies hugged Applejack tightly and shook Soarin's hand in respect. A tall, beautiful pony Applejack had never met hugged her tightly and gave Soarin' a very cozy kiss on the lips. Applejack felt her ear twitch but ignore it. When the crowds began to disperse, a familiar white unicorn with dazzling blue eyes walked up.

"Applejack." Rarity breathed and opened her arms for a hug, "It would be the honor of my life to-" She paused to wipe a stray tear from her eyes and compose herself, "-to teach your daughter," another pause, "-whenever you have her, to comb her mane."

"Aw thanks Rarity."

"And polish her hooves."

"Uh…yeah sure." Applejack chuckled at the idea.

"And how to do her makeup." Rarity put a hoof to her chin as she thought, "And perhaps even how to dance. And of course manners; we can't have a little filly with poor table-manners, can we?"

"Easy there." Applejack warned, "She'll be an Apple, thank ya' kindly."

"Oh and we simply must teach her floral arrangements." Rarity chirped, "Oh and sewing! How can we forget sewing?"

"Hey!" Applejack interrupted. They both stared at each other before laughing, "I swear Rarity, ya'll is gonna turn my daughter into a cream-puff and I ain't even had her yet!" A pearl white stallion came up behind Rarity and looked down at the pony.

"She's right, Rarity." He said smoothly, "You're rambling again."

"Me? Ramble?" Rarity gasped in mock anger and looked away in an equally fake huff, "Jasper Lace if you do not mind your manners and stop acting like such a ruffian, I shan't be accompanying you to dinner tomorrow evening."

"Aww, and here I was thinking it was my ruffian good looks that made you say yes in the first place." He teased and Rarity shot his a quick glare.

"Hardly." She scoffed, "Your knowledge of gemstones makes you of interest to my business. This is strictly professional."

"Oh well." Jasper sighed, "I guess I'll just mosey back to Canterlot and find some rich socialite to-" Rarity took his mane in her hoof and pulled his head down to mere inches from her.

"Don't. You. Dare." She hissed between her teeth, eyes ablaze. She followed her words with the most teasing, seductive brush of her lips on his before pulling away completely, leaving Jasper wide-eyed and _needing_ more.

Applejack was in stunned disbelief as Rarity walked back over to her and Soarin.

"What?" the unicorn asked sweetly. The two shared a look and shook their head.

"Nothing."

"Not a thing, sugarcube."

"Oh and Applejack?" Rarity's laugh was both menacing and innocent, "Now that I know it was _you_ who put that dreadful ink in my shampoo…better watch yourself, cowgirl."

"Bring it."

The four returned to the party proper, finding the colts and fillies alight with happiness. Pinkie was leading another parade while foals played little plastic instruments. Sweetie Belle sung wordlessly along with the tune they played, her voice easily adding an angelic quality to the music. Applejack cast her eyes about and quickly found her bow-tie topped sister sitting amongst a group of ponies. Oliver Spring sat next to her but their eyes were locked on the board game they were playing.

"AJ!" A voice called out and the farmer spun, already knowing who she would see. Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack with tears in her eyes. Applejack looked at Soarin' and he nodded, smiling. The earth pony let go of his hoof. She ran as if in slow motion and Rainbow skimmed just above the ground. The two collided in a tangled mess of orange fur and blue feathers and hugged each other tightly. They cried with happiness for a moment as all their problems seemed to drain away. It was Rainbow Dash who pulled away first and smiled at Applejack.

"AJ, you're my best friend and I love you." Rainbow Dash laughed and gave her a jab in the shoulder, "I would never stand in the way of your happiness, _ever_. I mean, my friend Applejack is dating a WonderBolt! How cool is that!" The two ponies laughed and then Rainbow kicked a patch of dirt, "And if you really meant it…I'll teach your son to fly someday. I mean, think about it! The kid of Applejack Apple and Soarin' Silverbolt! The little brat is going to be a better athlete than me!"

"Did…did ya'll just call my unborn son a brat?"

"You're joking right?" Rainbow scoffed, "He's _your_ son. An Apple. Of course he's a brat. Right AppleBloom?"

"Yes ma'am!" The crusader yelled without even hearing the question.

"Besides, with how much Rarity and I would spoil him, being an Apple brat will be the least of your worries." Rainbow grinned, "Right Rarity?"

"Oh do not get me started on foal clothing, dear." The fashion unicorn said with a shake of her hoof, "I already have entire lines of the most adorable outfits for every one of my friends' foals."

"But…I is the only pony datin'." Applejack shared a look with all her friends. Each looked surprised and embarrassed at this revelation from Rarity.

"Details Applejack." She dismissed, "Mere details."

"Even me?" Rainbow asked. The athlete had gone quiet pale.

"Of course, dear Rainbow." Rarity sighed with stars in her eyes, "I have the most adorable little track suit planned. It'll be baby blue and trimmed with black and gold. I haven't decided on a hood or not…do you think you'll be marrying a unicorn Rainbow Dash?"

"M-m-m-m-marry?" Rainbow swayed for a moment before dropping to her knees and pitching onto the ground. The mares looked down at the star athlete as she mumbled the word 'marry' over and over in her haze. Then, as one, they laughed.

"Well that's one way to stop Rainbow Dash." Soarin' said as the laughter died down. Applejack just smiled at him and nuzzled his neck.

"I love ya' so much, Soarin." She breathed out. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her back.

"I know." He put a hoof around her, "You're my mare, AJ. Forever." Applejack smiled at the words. They held each other for a tender moment as Fluttershy flew over and poured a glass of ice water on Rainbow Dash. The cyan Pegasus gasped and spat and stood on shaking legs.

"I. Am. Not. Getting. Married." She said between gasps and glared daggers at Rarity. The unicorn shrugged.

"We'll see." She said simply. She looked about and nodded at Fancypants from across the party. Rarity looked at her friends, "If you'll excuse me, I must go. Applejack, Soarin, keep your clothing on please." She was mostly ignored but Applejack and Soarin' wanted to take their time. They were still hesitant around each other, toeing the lines of love just to stay on the safe side.

Rarity left her friends to their cuddling and made her way on stage. Sweetie Belle was flowing and dancing along to whatever song was being played. Rarity fished into her pocket and handed Sweetie Belle a bit.

"Here, go buy yourself a muffin from Applejack's stall." She said kindly, "You've done a beautiful job tonight, Sweetie. I…I'm so proud of you." Sweetie Belle hugged her sister tightly and pranced off stage. She was cheered madly by all the ponies present.

"Sweetie Belle, ladies and gentlecolts!" Rarity called out, pointing at her blushing sister, "Equestria's up and coming starlet." They cheered even more and Sweetie Belle waved awkwardly. When the cheers died down, Rarity continued.

"Tonight has been a night of…firsts so to speak." Rarity began, "Many ponies have been moved to tears-yes, Fleur de Lis, we noticed." The crowd laughed but the mare in question stood her ground, proud of her emotions, "Tonight we've proven that it only takes a few ponies to make a difference. And that's what each and every pony here today wants to do; make a difference. But dare I say, no pony can make such a difference as Ms. Susan Evergreen."

The ponies cheered as the old pony hobbled her way on stage. All the colts and fillies had taken front row seats and cheered madly at the old pony. Rarity turned to her and smiled softly.

"Ms. Evergreen, you have done so much and stood alone for so long." Rarity's voice was tinged with emotion, "You have done the impossible for so long, its time some pony recognizes your lifetime worth of work. We are here today to give you the support you need. On behalf of every pony here, I make this solemn promise; we will support you and the Evergreen Orphanage from this day forward."

The older pony was moved to tears and reached out to balance herself on Rarity. The unicorn was emotional too and the two mares cried together. The cheers from the crowd were so joyful. Fleur de Lis embraced her husband and kissed him, tears stinging both their eyes.

Rarity looked out on the fruit of her labors and cried. It had all worked. Every pony would be forever changed after this day and she couldn't wait to see what happened.

0000000

They held each other tightly, unwilling to let go. Soarin' had been so touched by the charity event that he had to sit down just to think. The two ponies had cried, each for their own reasons. Soarin' had never thought of bringing in outside help with his old home; perhaps he had been too protective or simply stupid. But it didn't matter now.

Applejack cried because she could. Because for the first time in months she could cry for joy; cry because she was so happy. Soarin's arms fit perfectly around her just like they had all those weeks ago.

They held each other long after the party had ended, long after all the other ponies had gone. They held each other all night and when the sky began to turn the dull blue of dawn, they still held each other.

Together again, Soarin' and Applejack watched the sunrise in silence. They didn't say anything; they didn't need to. There would be plenty of time for words later. They has lost each other, but they had been found.

They had all the time in Equestria to be together.

Applejack smiled and kissed the love of her life.

She had never felt so happy in all her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Princess Celestia,

Some lessons are a lot harder to learn than others. Some lessons can take a lifetime to learn, but thankfully that wasn't the case with me. See I lost a pony I loved. I was dishonest with him and everypony I knew and I lost him; nearly lost all my friends too. I learned a mare should never be afraid to stand up for herself and no mare should ever apologize for loving another pony.

Honestly and hard work will always win through in the end. You see, love is like an apple tree. When you first see it as a seed, it ain't much. Just a seed. But if you plant it right, and take care of it, it'll grow. It won't always be easy, but if you do things right that little love seed with bloom into the most beautiful thing in Equestria. I learned that the hard way, but I'll say this; it will always be worth it.

Your loyal subject,

Applejack

P.S. It sure would mean a lot to me if ya'll could come to the weddin'. We aint set a date yet, but I is hopin' it's in spring when all the apples are in bloom. Consider this a standin' invitation for ya' and ya' sister, Luna. Everypony is welcome to my weddin'.

See ya' then!

~The End~


End file.
